Cat's New To Do List Adventures
by FanWriter83
Summary: Alfred finds out soon enough that Selina will continue her antics because her to do list is shockingly long. Only this time her and her friends plans go further than the Wayne Manor borders. *Series 2*
1. Richard's first birthday party

**Okay, so here is the first chapter of a new story, starting with baby Richard and his first birthday party. Lots of fun involved, of course:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Richard's first birthday party**

"Who's daddy's little boy?" Sean skips excitedly into Richard's nursery, ready to take the little boy out-

Wait, Sean? Yes, Sean. He decided to stay at the Manor. The reason is a long story but it involved a hairbrush, psychological warfare, shower water that turned from hot to cold, a few really fast blocks around Gotham, Ranch-sauce threat, Elk hooves, very wild unicorn rides, locked up in a room with two very dumb kids, threat of helping two cops in lycra with their training, a needle, listen to two boys discussion about inventing a new sport, and baby hugs.

Sean halts his merrily skips mid-air and gasps in shock. Richard's cot is empty. With two long leaps Sean dashes to the cot, finding a letter saying; **The cat wants to play with her kitten.**

Sean's face slowly turns murderous. Everyone in the Manor knows that Sean wanted to take a stroll today, with Richard. But no, the Cat had to steal the 'kitten'. Ugh. Sean stomps angrily through the door and up to his own room where he changes his 'normal' clothes to his street clothes. If the Cat thinks she can do this, she's badly mistaken.

A few minutes later Sean stomps through the study where he hears angry screams and shouts of aggravated insults coming from the newly found cave. Obviously, Bruce still couldn't crack the code.

 ** _A few days earlier…_**

 _This is Gotham. It's ten days West of loneliness and a few miles East from getting soaked. It's located solidly on the island of misery. MY CITY. One word; 'crowded'. It's been here for generations and it was a nice place to grow up, but the mob soon took over the streets and turned the city into the most horrible place to grow up. The only upside of this city is the charming view of sunsets. Well, if you have the nerve to stand on a rooftop of a very tall building, otherwise the fog will block your view._

 _Most places have mosquitoes, but we have criminals. Most people would leave, but not us. Some of us still dream that the city can be saved from the corruption. Some would say that we have stubbornness issues._

 _My name is Bruce Wayne and I'm fourteen year old. My parents were killed right in front of me. My butler, Alfred Pennyworth, became my parent. It turned out two other street kids witnessed the murder, and Jim forced Alfred to take them in a become their 'parent' too. Their names are Selina Kyle and Sean Ornelas. They call themselves; Cat and Knightstalker…_

"The Knight, not Knightstalker!" Sean suddenly says, cutting off Bruce's voice-over, sitting on the couch, dully.

 _We had a lot fun,_ Bruce continues his voice-over as he ignores the street billionaire on the couch. _Especially when she tries to break all Alfred's rules. Soon her ten cats moved into the Manor and I got a dog, Nouschka. We made some great friends, and soon baby Richard moved in and we became a parent. The little boy has now two daddies, mommy Selina and lots of uncles and aunts, two grand-daddies and one great grand-daddy._

"Uhm, do you think Jim and Bullock really appreciate you call them, grand-daddies?" Sean asks with a grin as he chews on a bagel.

"Sean, stop cutting off my voice-over!" Bruce stomps angrily his foot down. Sean simply grins.

 _My friends. I already introduced Selina but also Sean, who happens to be the same boy who keeps interrupting my voiceover. Who eats a bagel on my couch, sticking his tongue out and shrugs, tauntingly. Obviously he enjoys the attention he now gets from all you, the dear readers…_

 _Oh no, Sean's face turns murderous and that means I have to run. I run, very quickly to my bedroom and lock the door behind me, but sadly enough not fast enough. Sean charges inside, hollering insults I won't repeat because they are too horrible too read. I can tell it involves his fists and my pancreas, which will be…_

 _…._

 _Hey guys, Sean Ornelas speaking. I'm sorry for Bruce's silly voice-overs, which I will take from here. I have a huge crush on Selina, but don't tell her. I will deny it anyway. Okay, so, Bruce wanted to introduce his friends, huh? Well, allow me._

 _Hien Mooney, Fish Mooney's nephew. The kid is weird and wears, much like his aunt, clothes that I would call 'too-much-money-nothing-to-spend-it-on.' The kid likes Selina because she's adorable, being dramatic, fashion, sports, belly-rubs, sushi and making fun of Ed. Especially with his nickname, The Riddler. Ed wanted that name for himself. Hien dislikes when someone asks him why he's not named after a sea animal, like the rest of his family. He can get really touchy about that._

Hien walks into the room, frozen in his spot as he hears Sean's voice-over. Slowly, his face turns murderous.

"Sorry, dude. It had to be said," Sean says with a grin, and then resuming his voice-over…

 _Bullock's crazy nephew and niece. Jeremy and Jacky. They are a twin. I always like to say; 'two bodies, half a brain.' Obviously, they don't know what that means. They also have some really weird love and hate relationship._

 _Rikki Chadwick who lives next door. She moved from the sunny Aussie Gold Coast to the wet and soaked Gotham. Crazy, right? She's a mermaid and once turned me into a cat. I'm still plotting on payback, so if you have any ideas… *hint, hint*_

 _Okay, move on with Johnny Crane, who's the timid of us all. He's pretty much scared of everything, but that's maybe because he thinks everything is… well, I don't know what kind of scary things that kid sees. I do know that his dad injected him with some strange toxin or drug, but the doctors said the kid was completely recovered. We however, doubt that strongly. But, Jim forced Alfred to take him and said some little TLC would do the trick._

 _Annie. She's a speedster and she's from the future. We all know that because she occasionally takes us out on trips to the past and the future. Also, she likes to drag us all around Gotham with the speed of sound._

 _Loïc Kägi doesn't remember much about his past, though he does know he's born in Gotham and has a twin sister, who was chased into a hangar by assassins. They opened fire onto the hangar and it exploded. Loïc once told me so I'm the only one who knows. We met Loïc in Switzerland, and he later moved back to Gotham with his elk, Elliot. The kid can endure extreme colds, and his skills are great hand a claw combat, fast runner and stealthy. But I'm better at all of that, ha._

 _Elliot, Loïc's elk. Likes long walks in the garden and play around with Selina's so called unicorn, Mr. Flowerworth. They also like to scare Penguin, a lot._

 _Okay, then we have Jack. Not much to tell about that kid, only five words. Crazy, maniac, idiot, stupid and psychopath._

 _In Switzerland I met the coolest guy, ever. His name is Sherlock Holmes and he lives in England. That does remind me I have to send him an email with an invitation to come-_

"MISTER ORNELAS, DON"T YOU DARE!"

 _Ah, that's Alfred Pennyworth. Obviously heard about my plans of inviting Sherlock. I wonder who told him…_

"You just did," Alfred growls, slapping the microphone from Sean's hand and stomps on it after it hit the floor. "Also, why did you hit Master Bruce unconscious?"

"Training!" Sean lies with a grin. Alfred slaps his forehead, tiredly.

"Well, master Bruce is in the study, holding an ice-pack against his face so you better get your butt in there and say sorry."

"ALFRED, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Bruce hollers, and Sean, Hien, Alfred, and Selina come running into the study, staring baffled at Bruce who shows them a…. remote? "I found it in this book."

"What!" Alfred's mouth drops open in shock. He just left the study seconds ago, neat and clean. Now, all the books are lying on the floor, everywhere. The same goes for all the pillows and cushions. "What did you do?"

"Don't look at us," Jacky says, and that's when they spot the twins in the corner of the study, playing statue, again. Alfred throws a stink-eye to them. "I dare you to push that button, kid!"

"Don't you dare!" Alfred bellows, and they all frown at him. "It could be a bomb."

"Alfred, that seems improbable," Bruce says back, looking at him doubtfully. I mean, why would my dad hide a bomb in our house?"

"I know a couple of reasons," Hien adds importantly and flops down onto the cushion less couch. "Your dad had secrets, right? Well, to burn them all at once.." Hien makes an explosion sound, including the explosion motion.

"And bring my mom and me in danger?" Bruce frowns even more. Hien simply shrugs. Alfred wants to slap him for it, but Jeremy jumps off Jacky's shoulders and laughs at Bruce; "Well, where are you waiting for then?"

Alfred wants to stop Bruce before he hits the button, but too late. The room fills with classical music. The twins, totally clueless of where the music is coming from, start to run circles through the study, screaming the entire time until they get tired and collapse onto the floor.

Suddenly they all hear a soft rumble, cue looking over to the fire place when it starts to move back, revealing an open cavern.

They entire gang look with mouths dropped wide open to the opening that's appearing as the fire place moves back into the wall. Slowly and cautious they walk toward it, looking at each other who goes or dares to go first. That's Selina of course.

"Whoa, I like dark cubby holes," Selina cries excitedly, prancing inside, looking down the long staircase below her.

"Me too!" Sean hollers, and prances equally excited inside. Alfred really wishes he had slapped that stupid remote from Bruce's hands, a lot quicker.

 **Presence…**

Sean ran all the way Gotham and didn't stop for anything or anyone. Now, he's strolling through Selina's favorite places, looking for her, but it looks like he can't find her, which is strange. Normally he would have found her by now. Sean has no other choice then ask for help.

Quickly the young street boy walks firmly up to a group of street kids, and ask them if they have seen Selina. They all frown, confused. Then, one of them opens his eyes in amazement and says; "You know, you look familiar. Hey, Zeb, look at this guy's face.

"Yeah, I'm really sure I've seen this guy before," Zeb says, eyeing Sean up and down. Sean's mind starts to fill with fear. What if one of them suddenly shouts his name? Then the place would be swarming with reporters. He has to leave, now.

"I'm telling you, I always remember a face," another street kid says, taking a step closer and blockings Sean's escape route.

"Yeah, he's really good with the faces and such," Zeb nods, and the first kid nods agreed. Well, the entire group nods agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," They all say, nodding. "I know this boy."

"Yeah, me too."

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed and turns around, the other way, but the group of street kids stop him again. Sean's fists clench slowly.

"I have to remember it, it's on the tip of my tongue," the first street kid says, not even noticing Sean's murderous face.

Suddenly, a bus with a poster of Sean stops behind the street billionaire, and the poster says; 'Multi-Billionaire Sean Ornelas is not dead. Tips of his whereabouts, call 555 0482719. Reward….

The bus starts to ride again and the first kid says, clearly not noticed the bus or the poster at all; "No, I don't know. I thought I knew." Sean sighs relieved.

"Oh, did you ever hang out with Macky in the Narrows?" Zeb asks, striking his chin, and another kid chips in; 'Yeah, yeah, Macky. You know, that kid that was caught by the police and-

"What?" Sean asks baffled. Then turning onto his heels and pushes himself through the crowd, muttering; "Then I'll have to find that Cat myself."

"Ooh, you are looking for Cat. Why didn't you say so."

"Yeah, we know where you can find Cat." They all nod agreed.

* * *

It's slowly getting dark in Gotham, and a certain cat-girl is brushing her curls while she lies stretched onto a garbage bin, purring happily. In the background stood a few men who were forced to play some Italian mob melody. Suddenly someone clears his throat to get her attention.

"Right on time, Raul," Selina purrs, turning from her back to her stomach as she lurks down onto the street boy. "Come on in."

The little street boy scurries closer and hands her a sausage, quickly scurrying a few steps back, obediently.

"Okay Raul, nice work," Selina says satisfied, but then suddenly remembering something; "Wait, where's the mustard?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm,' Raul stutters in panic, and a stream of pee runs down his trousers.

"Okay, don't forget the mustard next time, okay babe?" Selina says, feeling a little sorry for the kid. He's still five year old, so you can't really blame her. The little boy quickly sprints off, and another street kid walks cautious inside the alley. He's sixteen years old.

"Is that an everything bagel, Gustav?" Selina says with a disgusted look on her face. Gustav's eyes dart anxious around because he suddenly realizes that he made a mistake. "You know I hate everything bagels, so why did you bring it anyway?"

"I forgot, sorry," Gustav says, looking plaintively, and about to sprint back out the alleyway when Selina tells firmly to keep his butt rooted. "Come on, Cat. It was a slow week. I don't have anything else."

Suddenly the alleyway fills with a very disturbing, roaring sound, and both street kids stare at the source it's coming from. Selina's stomach.

"You hear this, Gustav? I'm hungry." Selina crouches up and then leaps to the ground, slowly lingering around the whimpering Gustav as she dots her index finger onto his nose, threatening. "And when my stomach starts talking, it ain't talking to me. It's talking to the….

The Italian band makes a drum-roll.

"Claws!" Selina holds her hands out toward the boy's face, who starts to whimper even more. "I'm holding these bad boys back, the best I can, but the thing is, it's not up to me. The stomach's got a direct line to these babies, and I'm picking up a lot of chatter."

"No, please, not the claws."

"Fine, I'll talk to the claws, but in exchange, tomorrow all your food comes to me." The boy is about to object, but Selina shouts; "Now, get lost!"

Gustav rounds on his heels and scurries out the alleyway, suddenly turning back to face Selina who was about to make her way back up to the garbage bin, but halts when she hears Gustav saying something.

"Mark my words, Cat. One day someone's going to stand up to you. Someone's going teach you a lesson."

"Yeah. I'm really scared now," Selina says, snorting and suddenly she gets flung through the alleyway and held against the wall. Sean's face, really close to hers.

"You should be!" Sean bellows, roaring like an angry volcano as he holds a tight grip onto her throat. Selina gasps in shock, fear-stricken by Sean's murderous looking face. "Where is he?!"

"Uh…." Selina moans, struggling underneath's Sean's tight grip, trying to kick herself free. It doesn't work. "Who?"

"Richard! You know I wanted to take him for a stroll today, and now it's too late! Where is, Richard!"

"How do I know!" Selina coughs, trying to breath. Sean loses his grip and Selina drops onto the ground. Then, jumping back to her feet; "I gave Richard to Johnny a few hours ago."

"You did what?" Sean gasps frantically as he grabs both of her arms and starts to shake her up, rapidly. "You left Richard in Johnny's care? Why? That boy is crazy!"

"Would you relax," Selina grins, freeing herself from Sean's tight grip and straightening her jacket afterwards. "I was kidding. I left Richard in my hideout, sleeping on my mattress. And according to the baby monitor, Richard is still sleeping."

Selina moves a board aside and crawls inside. Lots of cat meows are coming from outside the building and Sean can hear the young cat-girl stumble as she tries to scramble past them. The young street billionaire shakes his head, moves the board aside too and follows Selina, trying to find a way through furry legs, sharp claws and teeth.

"You know, it's not healthy for a baby to sleep in the same room as hundreds cats," Sean says as he tries to wipe the cat hairs from his jacket. "Beside, why did you take him?"

"Because I knew you would be angry if I did," Selina's voice says, coming from upstairs. Sean quickly walks up the stairs, following Selina's next sentence; "That's why I prepared this."

Sean steps into the room and spots Selina with her arms brandished. That's when he sees a very dirty blanket lying on the floor, and a picnic basket beside it. Sean frowns confused.

"Yeah, it's Richard's birthday tomorrow and to avoid someone else claims this kid for a day, I snatched him with me so we can make a trip to the zoo. You understand that, right Kitty Toy Sean?"

Sean snorts, folds his arms and looks away. Of course he doesn't understand. He wanted to take Richard to… well, he actually has no idea where he wanted to take Richard to, but he would eventually. From the corners of his eyes Sean spots Selina's very sad face, and her big green eyes.

"Fine, I understand," Sean says as he rolls his eyes. Why is he always getting so weak in her presence? "So, why the picnic?"

"Well, It's kinda to make it up for your missed change of taking Richard today, so I organized this. Richard will be needing his night bottle in a few minutes, so the little boy can join us. How does that sound?"

"Well, I missed two meals today, so I am quite hungry," Sean says as he looks thoughtfully, and then smiles. "What's in the picnic basket."

"Well, that's actually for show," Selina says as she grins sheepishly. "It's empty because Alfred kicked me out the pantry when I tried to fill it."

"Great," Sean mutters and rolls his eyes.

"But hey, I do have a sausage with no mustard, and an everything bagel." Selina takes the two piece of food from her jacket pocket and shows them to Sean, who looks at it a little disturbed. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Sure," Sean replies with a cheeky grin. "As long I can have the sausage. When you say everything bagel, I don't really want to know what exactly 'everything' means. I even spot a spot of mould."

"Ugh, you're right," Selina says in disgust. "If I get Gustav in my hands I'll…

"We will share the sausage, okay?" Sean smiles and sits down onto the blanket. Selina nods, picks up baby Richard who just woke up and sits down beside Sean who starts to warm up his baby bottle.

Then remembering Selina's note in Richard's cot, and Sean starts to wonder whether if it's Richard, or if he's the kitten Selina wants to play with.

* * *

Sean buys two tickets and a free baby ticket at the zoo and strolls inside with Selina who's pushing Richard's stroller. For hours they have a pretty amazing time as they watch all sorts of animals and trying to find resemblance in them with the people they know.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Alfred had called Jim and reported the two kids and the one year old baby as missing persons. A part of him knew for sure they had something to do with Richard's disappearance. Jim assured him they would find them, safely.

The doorbell rings and Alfred quickly opens it, wishing it would be the kids and Richard. Sadly enough, it was Sherlock. And aggravated growl escapes his mouth as he realizes Sean dis-obeyed him and invited the sociopath over to celebrate Richard's birthday.

Sherlock grins as he briefly looks up from his cell-phone and then strolls inside, ordering John to bring in the suitcases. A second later John walks in, panting and sweating. It appears Sherlock brought too many stuff for a one day visit, so Alfred realizes again that it will be a long-term visit.

Sherlock's laugh disappears into the study as he reads or sees something funny on his phone, and then stares a little bamboozled at the cave in the wall. Bruce's angry growls coming from deep down the cave.

"Everything alright, kid?" Sherlock pops up from behind Bruce, making the boy startle up in surprise. Then, eyeing the code panel on the door and the many finger prints on it; "What? Can't crack the code?" Cue wide grin.

"No!" Bruce sits down on the steps, slumping his face into his hands tiredly. "It belonged to my dad and I'm trying to find out what's behind it." Then the young billionaire stands up and walks upstairs. "I think I need a little break."

Sherlock watches Bruce disappear into the study, and then enters the code 27833. There's a soft click and Sherlock opens the door, poking his head inside. Sadly enough there's not much to see. He makes a quick snapshot of the room and sends the picture to Selina with the text; _Bruce found his batcave._

The high functional sociopath receives a new text from Selina with the text; ' _Ha, that's funny Sherlock. We are in the bat caves right now, and Richard loves it. Sean however, not so much. He lies on the floor, protecting his hair.'_

Sherlock guffaws and then closes the secret door again, just about the same time as Bruce walked back in with a glass of water. The boy stares at Sherlock, stunned.

"Did you just close that door?" Bruce finally says, coming up from behind Sherlock who simply grins. "You cracked the code?"

"Matter in fact, I did," Sherlock replies, staring at his phone and then makes a picture of Bruce's baffled face, sending it to Selina. "It was very easy."

"Well, what is the code?"

"72833," Sherlock replies, strolling up the stairs. "As in, B.R.U.C.E!"

Excitedly Bruce drops the glass of water on the ground, because he won't be needing it anymore, and presses the code Sherlock just said. A bliep and red light indicated he pressed the wrong code, again.

"What the F-" Bruce bellows, trying again but with the same results. "Sherlock, you lied!"

"No I didn't," Sherlock says as he flops down onto the couch, Bruce appearing outside the cave, looking very angry at Sherlock. "I changed the code again."

"Why?"

"Because Selina asked me too. When she comes home from the zoo, she wants to show you how to build a bomb." Cue huge grin.

* * *

Sean and Selina sit on a bench eating ice-scream. Richard likes to take a few bites too. Then, she settles the boy onto the ground and starts to chatter with Sean. Suddenly they get interrupted by a police siren, and they see Bullock steer the cop car into the zoo.

Jim exits the car and sprints toward them, hollering; "Where's the baby?"

"Technically, Richard is not a baby anymore," Sean says smartly. "He's officially one years old, so you can't call him a baby longer."

"Yeah, and would you relax?" Selina says with a smirk. "He's right here, beside my feet playing with his…" Then, noticing Richard is gone; "Oh no, my baby! Has anyone seen my baby?!"

And Sean bellows; "My son. Has anyone seen my one year old son?!" The two kids start running panic ally up and down the zoo, asking everyone if they see their baby and son. People look in shock at the kids, then at Bullock and Jim, shaking their heads disapproved as they mutter; "Some parents really don't know how to raise a child."

"They are not our kids!" Bullock roars. "We are cops!"

"Some cops really don't know how to keep control on children," a woman says, and she has to run for that one because Bullock runs after her, roaring dangerously. Jim, Selina and Sean run after them to stop the lackadaisical cop from hurting her too much.

Suddenly Bullock halts in his roots and stares at the ground. The lady quickly sprints off. Jim, Sean and Selina bump into Bullock, then scratching the backs of their heads.

"Baby-tracks!" Bullock points at the sand on the ground, and they can see small tiny hand prints in it, indicating Richard had crawled there minutes ago. They follow the prints with their eyes, and soon they see a tall building. Excitedly the run upon it and rush inside.

Once inside they split up and scope the place for Richard. Selina looks between the tall plants while Sean looks into the toilets. Jim looks behind the dumpsters and under the benches while Bullock plays authority with a gorilla. Yes, they are in the ape-house.

They gather in the middle of the building and realize no one has found Richard yet. They shrug, walk back and scope the place again. As Bullock walks past the gorilla cage again, he hears baby giggles. They all hear it, and the freeze in their spots.

Slowly they all turn to the gorilla cage, and that's when they spot baby Richard coming up from behind the gorilla. The large animal touches the little boy gently, making him giggle. Jim, Bullock, Sean and Selina however, start screaming their lungs out in shock and fear.

The gorilla starts roaring wildly, causing the two kids and the two adults scream louder. Then, all visitors starts screaming and so do all the other apes. Bullock spots the guide with a group of children and suddenly stops his screams and lets them flow into a guffawing laughter. The kids and the guide do the same, and then leave the building.

"Hahaha, whoo-hoo-hoo, the kid is in the gorilla cage," Bullock says annoyed. Selina starts hugging Sean in fear and sobs; "There goes my little kitten." Selina buries her face into Sean's chest.

"No, I think the gorilla likes Richard." Sean points at the cage and that's when they see the gorilla gives Richard a piece of apple. Richard starts sucking on it. Then, they all look at Jim.

"What?" Jim asks with a frown.

"You have long arms," Bullock says with a grin. Jim, getting the idea shakes his head rapidly and tries to hide his 'long' arms into the sleeve of his police jacket. Sadly enough it doesn't work, and five seconds later the poor cop finds himself reaching through the bars for Richard's untied shoelaces. The others cheer for encouragement.

"Yes, you can do it Jim, carefully now," Selina whispers as she pokes Jim's arm to hurry him up. "Almost there."

Suddenly the gorilla puts his finger onto the other untied shoelaces, preventing Richard from reaching the bars. Jim smiles sheepishly at the gorilla. The gorilla pulls onto the shoelaces and Richard slides back, giggling wildly as Jim tries to pull him back by the other shoelaces.

The gorilla lets go and Richard slides back toward Jim. Then, totally not getting what Jim wants from him, Richard starts to cry a little and reaches for the gorilla. The gorilla gets up, slowly and scurries closer toward the bars.

"He's getting up, Bullock," Jim says in fear as he sees the big beast coming upon him. Sean whispers to Jim not to make any sudden movements, which seems to work because the gorilla sits down again, beside Jim's hand who still has Richard's shoelaces in it.

The gorilla looks casually around his cage like noticing is going on. Then, out of nowhere the gorilla heaves up and fist and slams it onto Jim's hand, which makes a painful crack. Jim takes his painfully hand into his other hand, turning on his heels to face Sean, and then bursts into screams as he scrambles over to a bench to sit down. Selina, Bullock and Sean look at the cop, sympathetically.

As Jim starts to scream and sob more, the other apes start screaming as well, until Bullock roars; "SHUT UP!" she apes all shut their mouths, and the gorilla moves from one side of the cage to the other side of the cage. Bullock, Sean and Selina quickly climb back over the small fence.

They stare at Jim for a moment, then the street boy scopes his eyes through the building and sees a bucket with a mop in it. He elbows Bullock, and points at it. Bullock gets the idea but isn't happy about it. Sadly enough he has no other choice to obey the street boy.

Cautiously and whimpering in fear, Bullock scurries closer to the cage as he clenches the mop against his chest. Jim, Sean and Selina stand aside, safely. Richard giggles excitedly and Sean tells Bullock he has to lower the mop into the cage to grab the baby.

Slowly Bullock does what's told, and the gorilla starts to roar angrily. Bullock immediately pulls the mop back. Sean, realizing he has to draw the beast's attention off Bullock hisses; "Hey, King Kong."

The gorilla looks at Sean, and Sean makes silly faces and says into a sing song voice; "I'm a banana. I'm a coconut. I'm entire delicious fruit salad." Sean can see Selina starts to gloat happily and she blows a kiss at him. Sean turns red in the face.

Bullock however, slowly lowers the mop back into the cage and sticks it behind the suspenders of Richard's pants. "I got him!" Bullock cheers happily.

The gorilla turns his head back to Bullock and slowly takes Richard, who's now dangling onto the mop, and places him back onto the floor. Then, stomping angrily onto the mop because Bullock stupidly held the other end between his legs, causing him to fly up into the sky, and pluming a few seconds later back onto the ground.

Then, the gorilla outside door opens and the gorilla heads outside. Richard crawls after the big ape. Sean and Selina quickly leave the two cops and run around the building, just in time to see Richard crawl from under the gorilla gate.

The gorilla waves at Richard, and a tiny tear falls down the big beast's cheek. Selina lifts Richard into her arms and hugs him tightly. Sean sighs relieved, because if the gate wouldn't have opened, he was the next person in line to try catching Richard.

"Awe, don't you worry," Selina says to the gorilla. "We will try visit once in a while, okay?" Jim's and Bullock's angry stares says enough.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumps from their hiding place soon Selina and Sean stroll inside with Richard. The baby giggles in joy. Selina hands Richard to Bruce, and she starts hugging Sherlock tightly. Sherlock hugs her back, and both John and Alfred get legally scared as it looks really disturbed.

Then, Selina helps Richard to unpack all his presents, and for the next few hours she turns back into a little girl as she starts playing with Richard and his new toys. Her cats scurry the toy pieces all around the Manor.

Alfred walks inside with a big cake and Sean helps him with cutting it. Then, he feeds part of his own cake to Richard, who totally likes the cake but not the cream on it. The little boy looks at it for a moment, his face dripping of disgust, and then cleans his hands onto Sean. Sean laughs.

After that, Selina launches herself and Richard down the stairs into a huge laundry basket, knocking everyone out of the way. Richard guffaws. Then they play again, and Bruce holds Richard securely as he tries to make a few steps. The little boy is still a little wobbly and flops down onto his little butt.

"Fertilizer! What is your game?" Alfred roars as Sherlock enters the study with lots and lots of bags with fertilizer.

"I would have thought that's obvious to a man of your perception," Sherlock replies with a grin as he tosses the fertilizer next to the fireplace. He turns around to face the fuming butler. "It occurred to me I have to help Bruce to get into that room."

"A bomb, inside the house? I mean, you're having a laugh, ain't ya? A bomb?" Alfred exclaims infuriated, raising his hands in despair.

"I was going to tell you," Bruce replies, standing up onto his feet and holds Richard in his arms. "I wanted to present it as a fait accompli."

"Don't start talking French to me!" Alfred growls, getting aggravated each second. Then, much calmer voice; "You don't know the first thing about bomb making anyway, do you?"

"That's where I'm for," Sherlock grins. "I've read thousand books, never made a bomb, but I can do it with my eyes closed. After all, I'm a high function sociopath."

"A book." Alfred scowls at him. "You're going to blow your head off before you put a dent in that thing." An awkward silence follows, and Sherlock's face slowly turns murderous because he's offended by Alfred's harsh words.

Alfred slowly starts walking up and down, and then addresses to Bruce; "You know, maybe that door's trying to tell us something. Maybe you're not ready to find out what's behind it. Maybe we should wait until you're older. I mean, who knows what your dear old dad was up to down there, anyway."

"Well, all I saw was a desk, a computer and-

"Not helping!" Alfred bellows to Sherlock, who simply grins back.

"Like what?" Bruce asks curiously.

"Well things I wouldn't want to describe to a child, which is exactly what you are." Bruce nods, realizing that his butler isn't about to tell anything, so his determination returns.

"I'm building a bomb to blow down that door," Bruce says, sternly. Alfred sighs disappointedly as Bruce turns back to the fireplace and lifts up the heavy sack of fertilizer. "You may assist me or not, as you wish!" Then, in much gentler voice; "But i-if not, some tea would be nice."

* * *

Really carefully, and really focused, Alfred wraps four dairy cans together with duct-tape, before filling it up with fertilizer.

Everything was set and in place. Alfred walked back up the stairs, rolling out some more wire and settled down beside Bruce behind the couch.

"Now you're absolutely sure about this, Master Bruce? – I strongly advise-

"Alfred! I need to know. Let's do this."

Alfred attaches the last wire, handing the detonator over to Bruce. Everyone else tries to find cover in the study. Selina hugs Sean, excitedly. Carefully Alfred and Bruce seek cover behind the couch, as Bruce holds his thumb on the detonator. Bruce pushes the detonator and the bomb explodes, causing the house to fill with dust, smoke and an incredible stench of burned stuff.

"Yes!" everyone cheers excitedly, and as the smoke clears. The young boy can't wait any longer, jumps up to his feet and charges back into the fireplace, taking a flashlight on his way. Alfred quickly follows, with his own flashlight, soon followed by the other kids. Annie stays outside with Richard.

Slowly they reach the door, now blown down and revealing a secret office. Bruce holds his breath in, and so does Alfred.

Cautious, they enter the room and Alfred has to stop Bruce from tripping over the blown down door. Alfred quickly turns on the light, making it easier for them to enter the room.

The room was small, with a desk in the middle of it. A computer on top of it. Everything was completely covered in dust.

Bruce, entering the room and taking in his new surroundings, doesn't really know how to feel. Excitedly, for finally finding out was behind the door? Or sad, for realizing his dad indeed kept secrets? Confused maybe? Or angry?

Bruce halts in front of the desk, his eyes falling onto the letter. A letter with his name on it. Slowly he picks it up, staring at Alfred who walks toward him.

While holding in his breath, Bruce opens the letter and reads; "Dear Bruce!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know by review. I'm not sure if Sherlock will stay for long, depends on whether you readers like it or not. Anyway, fav/follow/review:D**


	2. Irritating news reporters

**Hi guys, I know I uploaded this one earlier but I forgot to add a Sean scene, so I re-upload it. But of course I start first with answering some reviews.**

 **Guest: No, sorry, it's called Cat's new to do list adventures, will explain later why. And yes, Richard is already one years old.  
Guest: Well, to be honest, I don't know myself either. Maybe both LOL  
Guest: Yes, and you will read in this chapter how famous Sean actually is. It will be explained more:D  
Guest: Thank you, glad you liked the chapter. I can't tell much about this story yet, but I can say there might be some references to the first story. I will explain other things later.  
Guest: Yes, used the paddle request in this chapter, though it's very short but I think you will find it funny.  
Guest: Yes, those parts were sweet, wasn't it?  
Guest: Thank you, glad you liked it.  
Guest: Well, I decided to use Sherlock a while longer, but not too long because otherwise I have to turn it into a cross-over story:D**

 **Anyway, other stuff you're interested too: The ba-boom part. Yes, you can say her heart is beeping to Sean when she's around him. As for the difference between being a friend and having a friend is; If you have friends you enjoy their company, and they enjoy being the one supporting you. If you are a friend, they enjoy your company and you enjoy being the one supporting them. I wish this makes sense.**

 **As for the title, for now I won't change it because it was basically a list written by Selina, and she will have the main role in the story again. Maybe, later on I might change it to Cat's and (insert name here) to do list adventures, but who that person is I can't say yet. It depends on where this story goes.**

 **But, don't worry, Sean will still be up to join Selina in her antics, and so will Bruce and the others.**

 **Also, big thanks to all the people who find this story interesting enough and followed/favorite it. It means a lot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Irritating news reporters**

 **A few days earlier…**

They found the hidden cave in the study, and at first Selina was totally excited about it but then there was a stupid iron door that prevented them from finding out more, so instead she went back up, disappointed. Sean followed too.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and while Selina skipped at the door, Sean quickly shuts the cave and locked everyone else in. The street boy figured they would understand when he explained he wanted to the keep the cave a secret.

Sean flopped onto the couch in time as Selina came inside with Bullock and Jim. She said they wanted to see him. Sean frowned curiously as the two cops sat down onto the other couch. Selina perched down into the windowsill, which her ten cats had to share with her. They didn't mind.

"There's something you need to know, Sean," Jim starts, looking really serious as he takes a file from under his coat. "We were running through some old paperwork, and we found something."

"YOU ARE FILTY RICH, ORNELAS!" Bullock roars excitedly, then noticing the young boy's frown and his partner's very blank stare; "I was just… I… you know what? I grab a beer." And with that, Bullock sprints out the room, very quickly.

Jim clears his throat; "We found an old bank deposit sheet, from a secret bank-account. It was opened a few days before the… well, you know…" Sean nods and his eyes turn sad. Jim doesn't know what to say. Then, clearing his throat again; "The account is on your name. It contains over a 100 billionaire dollars, along with remaining shares and stocks of your dad's company."

"So…" Sean asks slowly as he has troubles with letting the news sink in.

"YOU ARE DISGUSTINGLY RICH!" Bullock roars again, and again they all stare at the lackadaisical cop. "Sorry, I'm…" Bullock coughs embarrassed and leaves back to the kitchen to get himself some food. If the butler doesn't do it, he has no problem with helping himself.

"Which bank?" Sean asks, finding his voice again.

"Gotham's main bank."

* * *

 **Presence…**

The front door opens and closes with a very loud bang, soon followed by very angry stomping's down the hallway. Selina, Rikki and Annie see a blur called Sean walking past the open study door, and heard the boy's footsteps going up the flight of stairs. Selina grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on.

 _Last week Sean Ornelas was seen in the city by some local street kids, who recognized the boy but had some trouble with remembering his name. Then, suddenly one of them did remember and reported it to the Gotham news, but sadly enough we couldn't track the multi-billionaire that day._

 _A day later, security cameras of the Gotham zoo showed the multi-billionaire was spending his son's first birthday in the park, eating an ice-scream. After that, his face was seen in the ape-house where he and two cops tried to save his son from a dangerous gorilla._

"That gorilla wasn't that dangerous at all, do your research!" Selina spits at the news reporter. But then an insight video shows how the gorilla attacked Jim Gordon's hand and Bullock's balls. Annie and Rikki frown, quizzically. "Okay, fine, but he was just protecting Richard!"

 _Yes, you heard it viewers, the multi-billionaire is a dad. It appears that the girl is the mom, because several zoo visitors claim she ran around, screaming if anyone had seen her little baby boy._

 _Today we spotted Sean Ornelas when he came from the local bakery and we wanted to ask him the question ourselves. "Sean Ornelas. The girl that was with you in the zoo, is she your girlfriend and is she the baby's mom?"_

 _"Fuck off!"_

Sean's fist flew to the camera lens, knocking the equipment from the camera man's shoulder and onto the concrete street. Then, the young billionaire stomps his foot onto it, and the screen went black.

 _After some equipment issues we are live at Wayne Manor where one of our insight man followed Sean Ornelas to, and it appears that the multi-billionaire shares this large mansion with Bruce Wayne, our other local billionaire. Isn't that great?_

"Yep, they stand behind the gate, the idiots!" Rikki snorts as she looks through the study window, and cameras try to flash an image of everything that moves on the other side of the gate.

"Yes, I can see that!" Selina scowls. "They just shot an image of Mr. Flowerworth and Elliot. You know what, I should claim copyright on those pictures!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from Sean's bedroom and the girls heard quick footsteps running across the room, followed by Sean hollering; "Get your ugly face and your camera away from my window, you pervert!"

The girls look over at the TV, where they see Sean's face pop-up in the middle of the screen and opens his bedroom window, knocking the camera man against the head with the window. The guy loses his footings and stumbles with camera and all over the balcony railing, pluming down into Alfred's rose bushes.

"He's fine," Annie says as she watches through the study window and sees the man scramble back up, grabbing his broken camera. "Though, I do think he needs a doctor because those rose needles must be hurting, a lot."

Sean's quickening footsteps come down the flight of stairs and run over to the kitchen where he pokes his head into the fridge. The girls see an amazing view of the street boy's butt. Rikki strikes her chin and asks; "Do we tell him or what?" Selina shakes her head with a big grin as her eyes dart all over the TV screen.

However, Sean Ornelas has this skill that he can feel someone's presence. The hair in the back of his neck always starts standing up as someone watches him from behind. With a quick spin on his heels, Sean turns toward the kitchen window. A camera man ducks away.

The girls hear a very angry roar coming from the kitchen, and then they see the camera man, on live TV, being hurled through the garden. Sean had climbed through the kitchen window and attacked the poor reporter.

"Ugh, I don't understand why they can't leave me alone!" Sean stomps into the study, aggravated, and Selina says with a huge smile on her face; "Oh, you know, they always want to gather ratings. And guess what, it works. I like it, especially your butt flashing a minute ago."

And with that, Selina skids out the study window and runs through the garden with a wildly scowling and yelling Sean in tow. Rikki and Annie can follow everything, on live-TV.

* * *

Selina walks with a sore face through the garden, supporting her aching but by every step she takes. Sean had hidden himself in his room and had duct-taped all the windows so no unwanted news reporter could lurk through the windows.

Anyway, Selina is in very much pain since Sean managed to grab her for the 'butt' joke she made earlier. What did Sean Ornelas do to her, you ask? Well…

 ** _Earlier…_**

Selina runs through the garden while laughing her face off as Sean runs after her with a very murderous expression on his face. A few minutes later the street boy grabs Selina around her waist and pushes her into the shed, away from the spying cameras.

Inside, Selina made another joke about his butt, which made the street billionaire infuriated. Sean grabbed one of Selina's paddles, which were hidden in the shed by Alfred, and the young billionaire street boy launched himself onto the cat-girl, paddling her buttocks, forcefully.

 _ **Presence…**_

"Ouch," Selina whimpers with a hitch during her giddy-up through the garden, and as she limps past the gate a microphone gets pushed into her face, and the news reporter cries excitedly; "You're the girl from the zoo. Are you the baby's mommy?"

Selina pushes the microphone from her face with an angry growl and about the limp away, when an idea enters her head. Maybe she could do something back to make up the butt joke. Yes, what she has in mind might actually work.

"Yes!" Selina snatches the microphone from the lady's hand, stands in front of the camera as she buckles one of her hips and places her other into the waist, blabbing into the microphone; "Well, Richard calls me mommy, but actually we adopted him. Bruce is his daddy, and Annie, Rikki and Jacky are his aunties while Jeremy, Johnny and Jack are his crazy uncles. Loïc and Hien are his sweet uncles. Bullock and Jim-

"Yes, yes, that sounds great," the news lady cuts Selina's ramblings off as she had another microphone. "We actually like to ask you some other things about Sean Ornelas."

"Uh, who?"

"You know, that multi-billionaire that lives here?"

"There only lives a billionaire here, and his name is Bruce Wayne." Selina smiles sweetly to the camera and bathers her eyelashes; "I like Bruce Wayne."

"Yes, well, we don't care. All we want is stuff about Sean Ornelas!" the news lady spits as she gets a little annoyed.

Selina seems a little disappointed, but then she grins and cheers into the microphone; "This is Selina Kitty Cat Kyle, live from Wayne Manor, where we will leave now and head over to the asylum where's been a breakout. Much more interesting than this dude Sean Ornelas, who nobody knows except for this crazy news reporter, who is now without a job because I stole it from her."

"What!" the news lady cries offended as the young cat-girl giddy-ups merrily through the gate and orders the camera men to follow her. Sadly enough, they all stay rooted in their spot and stare to their ex-boss, asking for her permission.

"Okay, fine, I lied," Selina says into the microphone as she forces the camera man to aim the camera back onto her. "I do know Sean Ornelas, and he will be at the asylum to help the new GCPD consulted detective. You will see the multi-billionaire street boy in action, trust me!"

And with that, the news lady is back in business and orders her camera crew to follow the crazy cat-girl, with the very disturbing hitch in her giddy-up. The news lady wonders if she should ask Selina if her crazy walk has something to do with Sean Ornelas.

* * *

Sean strolls into the study where Bruce just came out the cave, carrying buckets, towels and mops. He's been cleaning the place, all day. And there was Sean, thinking that was Alfred's job.

The street boy grabs the TV remote and starts pondering if it would be a great idea to turn the TV on. After all, every channel would contain the same stupid news flash of people searching for him. But then again, it's been quiet around the manor for quite some time, so maybe he could see on the news what the reporters were up to.

"Did you know six patients broke out the asylum last night?" Bruce says as he flops down beside Sean, his clothes full of dust. Sean quirks an eyebrow and wonders how Bruce could know that after being 48 hours in that cave, cleaning. Bruce, answering that question like he can read Sean's mind; "Jim told me."

"Well, maybe that's why they finally left," Sean says, flipping the remote in his hands, thoughtfully. "They finally realize there's more important than 'stalking' a billionaire all day."

"Yes, well, about that?" Bruce starts as Sean turns the TV on and the regular news flash logo zooms through the screen. "Did you think about my offer of submerging our-

 _"Hi, this is Selina Kitty Cat Kyle, and live from the asylum where last night six extremely dangerous patience escaped,"_ Selina cries excitedly, but then gets knocked against her head by the news lady because she wants her job back. Sean and Bruce both watch in agape to the TV.

 _"Yes, we are live and stand in front of the asylum where GCPD's new consulting detective does some research on the person who's behind this breakout. This consulting detective happens to be Sean Ornelas, the billionaire everyone thought was killed. We will follow this girl inside who will introduce us."_

"What is Selina doing there, and why do they say you are there, and why do they say you're GCPD's consulting detective?'

"Be quite and watch!" Sean snips, elbowing the billionaire beside him, and then moves closer to the edge of the seat as they watch Selina limping inside because her butt still hurt, a lot.

 _"Selina, why do you have a gimp in your giddy-up?"_ Sherlock asks as he strolls toward the cat-girl, and Bruce looks over to Sean who slowly turns red. The young billionaire decides to leave it there, because it could be something he didn't want to know. Then Sherlock notices the news reporter and her gang of camera men; _"Get your butts out! Your_ _contaminate the crime scene!"_

 _"Who are you?" the news reporter asks, looking strangely at the tall curly haired man in front of her._

 _"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective!"_

 _"Ah, we are looking for your boss. We want to ask him some questions."_ Sherlock looks quizzically to Selina who shrugs plaintively. The lady, noticing the confusement; _"You know, Sean Ornelas."_

 _"Selina, why do they think Sean is a consulting detective, and why do they think he's my boss?"_ Sherlock asks, and then hollering something back to John before looking back at the camera crew, shoving the thing from his face.

 _"Ah, I can explain. Because she's stupid,"_ Selina says and the news lady looks at Selina, offended. " _All I said was; '_ _I do know Sean Ornelas, and he will be at the asylum to help the new GCPD consulted detective. You will see the multi-billionaire street boy in action, trust me!'"_

 _"And, obviously they trusted you,"_ Sherlock scoffs, rolling his eyes. _"And they just did what all the paparazzi does, not listening carefully. They think Sean is the consulting detective, and not me."_ Selina nods.

 _"Sooo,"_ the news lady asks slowly as she finally gets it. _"Sean Ornelas is not here?"_ as answer to her question, Sherlock and Selina roll onto their heels and head back inside, guffawing loudly, and the news reporter turns back to the camera's with a very murderous look in her eyes; " _Apparently this girl fooled us, but we will find Sean Ornelas and bring you viewers the latest news about this multi-billionaire boy."_

Alfred strolls from the cave to see where Bruce is, and finds the two billionaire boys on the couch, laughing their heads off because they saw something funny on TV. Though, Alfred doesn't understand what's so funny about news flashes, but then again, he never truly understands those kids.

* * *

A few hours later Sherlock and Selina saunter from the asylum to the ferry that takes them back to Gotham, and when they set foot onto Gotham soil, another news channel recognizes the street girl and immediately and the news reporter, male this time, jumps onto them and starts asking all kinds of questions about Sean Ornelas. It's really annoying.

But then an idea enters Selina's head, and she says with the world's sweetest smile; "If you give me a list with all the things and questions you want to know about Sean Ornelas, I will do my research and get back to you. Your email is…?"

The reporter is totally over the moon and immediately starts rambling the questions and other stuff as Sherlock does his best to note them all, along with the reporters email address.

With a friendly nod, Selina and Sherlock leave the reporter alone and grab a cab to take them to Wayne Manor. It doesn't take long before Selina skips excitedly into the mansion, tossing the note into the garbage bin along the way. Her kitties meet her, meowing hungry.

"Where is Alfred?" Selina ask Loïc who's eating a muesli bar while watching TV. A blur called Sean zooms through the screen, and the camera man tries to chase him but loses the street boy when he climbs up to the rooftop of a very high building.

Absently the mountain boy points to the open cave, and Selina rolls her eyes. Of course, she should have known. Ever since they found that cave, Alfred was too busy with trying to stop Bruce from finding out more. It was time someone showed Alfred his spot in this household.

"Alfred, get your butt up here, right now!" Selina hollers down the cave stairs, and the echoes drag her voice all the way into the secret room where Alfred slowly turns murderous. How dares that cheeky minx to use a tone of voice like that? Especially to him?

"Miss Kyle, how dare you?!" Alfred bellows, charging up the steps and ready to give her worst ear-pummel ever, but sadly enough she stood too far away, cheeky grinning.

"Well, I think the better question is, why are my cats hungry?" Selina points over to her ten cats who all meow equally hungry as they try to 'steal' some of Loïc's muesli bar. Alfred straightens his back, and about to tell her, her cats are her business, but Selina expects that and cuts him off; "You're the butler, not me. If you make our food, how much work is it to give them their food?"

At that moment Alfred hears Jim walk in the hallway with Bruce, and instead of giving Selina an ear-pummel, he has to close the cave to keep it a secret from the detective. Selina rolls her eyes, lifts some of her cats up and scowls; "But I will do it this time, otherwise they have to wait longer until that dirty cop has left. But this is not over. We really need to talk about your crappy feeding schedules!"

And with that said, Selina stomps out of the study. Eight of the ten cats trailing behind.

* * *

 _'Ugh, reporters! Don't you just hate them?'_ Sean thinks to himself as he walks down the street and sees another camera crew jumping upon him, ready to ask him all sorts of stupid questions.

Instead of answering them, Sean flies past the camera with the speed of light and climbs his way up the fire escape and up to roof. He knows they won't follow him, because it's quite hard to climb up a fire escape while holding a camera. Sean maybe could, but they couldn't.

Satisfied with the way he handled them, Sean leaps from one building to the next and the camera men on the ground try their best to catch an image of the building jumping street boy, but he's too quick, and they are too slow.

Finally getting away from them as far as possible, Sean halts and takes in his surroundings. Though it's great to have a place like Wayne Manor, the streets feel like a home. Sean feels really free, standing there on a rooftop and not have to worry about anything. If only the reporters could leave him alone.

And then there was Bruce Wayne. Sweet kid and all, but on top of all that reporters stuff, emerging Wayne Enterprises' with Ornelas Enterprises' was a little too much. It was the last thing Sean wanted to think about. At this point all Sean could think about was finding his parents rather than start working as a CO for his and Bruce's company.

Sean also understands it's all hard for Bruce alone to handle the corruption in his company, but maybe he just had to wait a few years longer, like Sean does. They both aren't ready for working at their company, even not together. Bruce will understand, eventually.

Sean sighs and looks at the horizon, watching the sun go down. That however doesn't mean the reporters will stop looking for him. Some always liked to work off the clock, if it meant they would get a scoop.

The street boy suddenly feels someone's presence and his nose fills with the smell you can find around cats. No one has to think long to realize to who it belongs, and Sean can't help to smile a little. It's weird, but over the past few months it looked like he was losing some of his skills. Masking his tracks skills that is.

Selina says nothing and sits down beside Sean and watches at the horizon where the sun is nearly set, illuminating the sky red and orange. A soft sigh escapes from her lips. They just sit there, say nothing and stare into the distance. Both occupied with their own thoughts.

* * *

Later that night Selina sits her room with Annie and Rikki. Both girls lie flopped out onto their beds while Selina sits perched into the windowsill with a laptop (borrowed from Annie), and types with a grin the reporter's email address.

As subject she enters: Our arrangement Sean Ornelas, and then attaches lots and lots of research stuff to it and sends it. The reporter, already waiting for hours for that email to show up, is totally over the moon and back and opens the email, quickly.

His mouth drops open, agape as he reads; _"My name is Selina Kyle. People call me Cat, basically because my favorite animal is a cat, obviously. But also because I like running at speed during night and keep my fellow manor residence awake. Also, I like belly-rubs, mostly given by my Kitty-Toys._

 _I live at Wayne Manor, and have ten street cats. Their names are: Tuna, Burglar, Alfred JR, Brownie, Binkie, Minty, Gino, Myrtle, Tiger, Smelly. I also have a unicorn, named Mr. Flowerworth, who's obviously named after Bruce Wayne's butler, Mr Pennyworth, just like my cat Alfred JR. Smelly is named after Bullock, and Burglar I named Burglar because I thought of Jim. It's sarcastic, in case you didn't know. Sherlock says your stupid, but I don't know you well enough, Mr reporter but I will point it out anyway, in case you are stupid. Jim is a cop so Burglar, get it? Cop and Burglar. You know what, I'm sure you don't get it, so moving on._

 _Today I was with one of your college to the asylum to introduce her to GCPD's new consulting detective, but I sadly can't recall her name. Anyway, she thought she was meeting someone else and was a little disappointed it was Sherlock instead. Anyway, she left and I had some fun with Sherlock as we played cluedo. Not the board-game cluedo, but real-life cluedo and the clues we had to work with was the one we found, and that's when we found the person who broke out the six loonies._

 _Here it is, in case you might like to know. Maybe it will be a scoop LOL. Okay, possibly female between 28 and 35, as we found heel prints. Long dark hair, because we found a few on the cell floor. Possibly one of the loonies wasn't asleep enough and tried to pull her hair out. My guess it was Barbara. The female had a strange walk, according to the foot prints she left behind. It's identical to the way how a tigress walks, but instead of four legs, she walked on two legs, in case you are that stupid as Sherlock says you are, I point it out._

 _Anyway, you asked me if I wanted to ask Sean Ornelas some things and get back to you with the answers, right? Well, I hate to say- Wait, I enjoy to say; the questions you asked were totally boring to read, so I didn't want to bother Sean with it and waste the poor kid's time. Also, didn't want to waste my own time and breath to ask those questions, but I didn't want to leave you hanging so I give you breakout asylum scoop._

 _Again; tall, female, age between 28 and 35, likes to wear high heels and has long dark hair and a crazy tigress walk. You know what, let's call her TIGRESS. Hm, I wonder if she likes cats as much as I do._

 _Oh, Alfred is heading to my room to see if we are all in bed, so I have to send this message, and I'm totally not sorry for wasting your time on reading this entire message._

 _Sincerely, Selina Kyle AKA Cat_

Selina quickly shuts the laptop, undresses herself and jumps into her pajama before launching herself into her bed, right at the same time as Alfred opened the door an peeked inside. The butler sees three girls, seemingly fast asleep. But sadly enough, one of them is already plotting her next midnight antic.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Which was your favorite part?**

 **I also started a new story, and it's called parenthood, in case you might want to check it out. I talked with TEDOG about using Sean in it, and maybe he might allow it.**


	3. Persuade Bruce to rehire Mr Pennyworth

**Hi guys, chapter 3. Thank you so much for those who decided to follow/fav, and review this story. It means a lot:D**

 **Also, Sean will appear in my parenthood story:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Persuade Bruce to rehire Mr. Pennyworth**

Selina strolls into the study where Sean is eating breakfast, alone. "Where's Bruce?" Sean doesn't reply as he keeps reading the morning newspaper but absently points across the room and to the open cavern behind the fireplace. Selina rolls her eyes. Of course Bruce is in the cave. Where else would he be?

"You know, that kid really starts to worry me," Selina says as she flops down beside Sean on the couch and drops her legs across the street boy's lap. "I'm telling you, if he stays in that cave for much longer, he will turn into a bat eventually."

"Well, everyone needs a hobby, I suppose," Sean says as he quirks his eyebrows at Selina's feet. Selina isn't noticing it at all. Her cat senses are sensing a very weird vibe of apprehension hanging in the air. It feels like it's about to explode.

Suddenly everything in the manor turns dark as all the light go out. Selina yelps frantically and crawls onto Sean's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around the street boy neck. Sean tries to slap her away with the newspaper.

Deep down the cave, in Mr Wayne's secret office is Alfred, smashing Mr Wayne's old computer, which was finally re-booted by Bruce Wayne himself. The young billionaire was so proud of himself and he was on the edge of finding his dad's secrets, but Alfred smashed that bubble along with the computer, causing a power down into the entire Manor.

"NOOO!" Hien screams frantically because the game he was downloading almost reached 100% before the computer went black. Now, he had to start all over again.

Johnny starts to run in circles, screaming his head off to the point he went dizzy and exhausted and collapses onto the floor.

"Guys, I think I might have broken a fuse when I tried to use the blender," Loïc says, strolling with the blender into the study where Sean was still trying to free himself from Selina's tight embrace.

"No, not your fault," Sean gasps for breath as Selina's grip around his neck becomes more tighter, to the point he turns blue in the face. Loïc frowns confused and Sean makes signals with his hands to the fireplace, as he proceeds his escaping attempts. Selina digs her nails into the skin of his back. "wwwwaah!"

"It's ruined!" Bruce's voice shouts, filled with pure rage. "What's wrong with you?! Why would you do that?! Answer me!"

"It had to be done, Master Bruce!" Alfred replies firmly. "If I'd known what was down here, I would never helped get you in." Bruce gasps in shock, staring wildly at his butler. Alfred lowers his voice and says; "I mean, look around you. Litters of blood, a bulletproof vest with two slugs in it! Guns, weapons! I mean, whatever's on that computer probably killed your dad!"

The entire time the young billionaire backs away to the furthers corner of the room, and then slowly sinks to the ground, burying his head into his hands and sniffles softly.

"I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to keep you safe."

Bruce looks up coldly, his eyes piercing as daggers into Alfred's. "I want you to go!"

"Look, I know that you're-

"No!"

"that you're upset, you-

"Alfred!"

Alfred looks at the young boy on the floor, his face turning back into rage as he hisses between his teeth; "I want you to go and never come back, do you understand me? You're fired."

* * *

Slowly, Alfred walks inside the study, finding Bruce reading. He halts in front of the desk, placing the suitcase on the floor, his umbrella on top. He straightens his clothes, then his back. Bruce looks up from his book.

"I'd just like to say it's been an honour and privilege to serve you and your family, sir," Alfred says."

"Thank you," Bruce replies, still with the same cold expression on his face as the one he had in the secret office earlier. "If you need any references, I'll be happy to provide them." A silence follows, and the young boy's eyes dart at the suitcase beside Alfred's feet. His face softens and his gentle voice returns as well as he asks; "Is that all you're taking with you?"

"It's all I have, sir," Alfred replies, smiling a little. It soon fades as he realizes the boy isn't smiling back. Alfred clears his throat; "Right. Well, um, I best be off. I've got a train to catch." Alfred picks up his suitcase. "Good-bye, sir."

Alfred turns around and heads for the door.

"Good-bye, Alfred."

"Beg your pardon, sir?"

"I said good-bye."

"Yes," Alfred says sadly and turns to the door again. Slowly he takes in a long deep breath. It's officially. He's fired. "Good-bye, sir."

Alfred walks out the door, bumping into Selina who just walked in. They meet eyes for a moment, and then Alfred heads for the front door.

"You do realize you just did something way stupid, right?" Selina snorts at Bruce as the front door closes in the background. "I mean, who's making our dinner? Who's doing the cleaning? Who will yell and scream at us after we done something again?"

"It's done, Selina," Bruce says firmly as he rises from behind the desk and walks upon the young cat-girl, staring into her green eyes. "Also, I thought you would be stoked. Now you can do whatever you want, whenever you want."

And with that the young billionaire leaves the study, and Selina snorts; "I did that already anyway, remember?" The kitty-girl doesn't get a reply, and Selina hollers; "You will crack, you'll see! You will realize you did something stupid! I will make you see!"

"What, having a therapy session with yourself again?" Sean skips into the study and watches at Selina with a smirk as he sits down onto the couch. "Also, where's Alfred?"

"Snobby Bruce Wayne fired Alfred," Selina says with a drooping under lip. "It appears we have to take care of ourselves."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sean asks, flopping his feet onto the coffee table and sits back in the couch. Selina frowns. "Didn't you already take care of yourself on the streets?"

"Yes, but that's different," Selina replies as she folds her arms and hangs her under lip more downwards. "I mean, I got used to the old man making breakfast, lunch and dinner for me. And also, there's not much fun in my antics anymore if he's not around to stop me."

"So, you want to say… Sean quirks his eyebrows cheekily. "You mi-

"Don't you dare to say it, Sean Ornelas, because that's not true, at all!" Selina flops down into an armchair. "I mean, that's ridicules. I'm just saying…we need to find a way to make Bruce realize he made a mistake, because admit it or not, when Jim finds out we are alone, all of us will be locked up in juvie or Foster care."

"No one can contain me," Sean says with a shrug, now stretching himself out onto the couch. "I'm hard to catch, remember?"

"Yeah, you know what, you play hard-core and all while I think of a plan to make Bruce break." And with that, Selina leaves the study.

* * *

Bruce sits in the garden and reading his parents murder files again when suddenly Sherlock charges angrily through the garden gate and stomps upon the young billionaire, and halts in front of him and slams the end of a long pole down onto the ground.

Bruce slowly looks at the end of the pole and then moves his eyes all the way up, staring blankly at Sherlock, who is wearing brown trousers and a blue shirt and whose arms, chest and face is covered with blood. It appears far too much blood for it to be his own. Sherlock holds a harpoon, pierces his eyes into Bruce's while breathing like a deranged man.

"Well, that was tedious," Sherlock says between clenched teeth.

"You do realize I'm smart enough to realize that is fake blood and all," Bruce says, returning his eyes back to his files. Sherlock growls angrily and leaves into the Manor, and Bruce says absently; "Whatever Selina asked you to do, it won't work. You can't scare me enough to make me re-hire Alfred."

Selina, who was peeking through the patio window to see Bruce's reacting, flops down onto the floor with a long sad moan. "It didn't work, huh?" Sean says as he watches Selina dragging herself across the floor and upon the couch, resuming her sadly moan along the way.

* * *

Later Bruce sits in the study making notes when Sherlock walks in, who's cleaned himself and changed into clean clothes, but for some strange reason he's wearing his blue dressing gowns over the top. Also, he's still carrying the harpoon as he paces between the door and the patio windows, rapidly.

Bruce resumes taking notes like Sherlock isn't in the room. Sherlock however, looks repeatedly at the young billionaire to catch a glimpse of the boy's reaction and finally shouts impatiently; "The blood on my clothes wasn't fake. It belonged to Sean Ornelas."

"Yeah, whatever blows your hair back, Sherlock," Bruce says absently, looking from his notes back into his school books.

"Hmm!"

"You heard me."

"So, you don't mind at all that I tried to kill Sean?"

"Look, you're a sociopath. I'm sure you will find the perfect spot to hide the body afterwards."

Outside the study where Selina and Sean listen to the conversation and watch how their plan unfolds, the young cat-girl has to stop Sean from barging inside because he's quite offended by Bruce's words.

"High functional sociopath!" Sherlock spits angry, rounding on his heels and starts pacing up and down rapidly again.

"Look, Sherlock, you won't scare me with that harpoon or the fake blood because I know you are a sociopath, but still not fast enough to catch Sean. You really have to think of something better to freak me out. Besides, can you leave now because I'm trying to make my homework here."

"You are an idiot!" Sherlock bellows furious and slams the end of the harpoon onto the ground. "What did that poor butler ever do to you, huh?"

Selina and Sean snicker behind their hands as they proceed listening to Sherlock's sad sob story about how great Alfred's been for him all this time. That Bruce is one selfish, little boy with a megalomania attitude. Selina looks quizzically at Sean, who shrugs. The street boy has either no idea what that means. Maybe they have to ask Sherlock later.

"That poor man nursed your bleeding knees, and elbows when he fell from the pool house roof. Saved your little butt from assassins. All Alfred wants is to keep you save, and-

"Look, guilt tripping me back into hiring Alfred isn't working either," Bruce says, throwing his pen onto the desk, annoyed. Then, looking up to Sherlock's teary face; "Is that a tear? So that means it's true what they say about sociopaths. They can't feel emotions, but they can pretend emotions."

Sherlock's face slowly turns murderous as Bruce rises up to his feet and grabs his school books, saying; "Now, if you'll excuse me. I will resume my homework in my bedroom, with the door locked!"

Bruce walks over to the door, and the two street kids outside are about to scramble away when Sherlock suddenly hollers; "I need some! Get me some!"

"Sherlock, please, give it up!" Bruce hollers as he turns on his heels, rapidly. Their eyes meet, and that's when Bruce's eyes grow wide in fear, because Sherlock's eyes are filled with deranged-ness. Bruce slowly starts to doubt it was even an act, because this looks all too real.

The look in Sherlock's eyes is so full of craziness, Bruce starts to believe the high functional sociopath could have killed Sean. Bruce slowly starts to back away, clutching his schoolbooks protectively as Sherlock says between clenched jaws; "Get me some!"

In the hallway, the two street kids can barely hold in their laughter as they hear Sherlock pulls in another act, and this one seemingly looks effective. They can smell the tiny stream of pee that's running down Bruce's trousers.

Sherlock slowly walks closer toward Bruce, pointing the harpoon at him as he grinds between his teeth and says; "Where is it!"

"Where is what?" Bruce asks with fear in his eyes as he clutches the schoolbooks tighter against his chest so Sherlock can't stab him with the harpoon. Sherlock throws his head back and shouts with a deranged growl; "You know what I'm talking about!"

He sways the harpoon so madly around, it falls from his hands and onto the floor. Obviously that is Sean's cue because he walks in and says; "Sherlock, don't give up now. You've been doing so well."

"Sean, you're okay?" Bruce says relieved as he sees his friend walk in, in one piece. "Sherlock said-

"Yes, he did try to chase me with the harpoon, and I barely got away." Sean pulls up his shirt and shows Bruce his wounds, which looks pretty convincing. Then the two boys stare at Sherlock, who frantically continues his search to, well, whatever he's looking for. Bruce still doesn't know, but Sean does.

"Look, you won't find any cigarettes in here, Sherlock, because Alfred stashed them all securely. Also, Alfred said it would be a place only he and Bruce knew about."

"What?" Bruce mouths baffled, staring at Sean with a panicked look. Outside, Selina had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles, because Sean worked with Sherlock so well. They should make a movie together, because they are both such great actors.

Sherlock resumes his search frantically while shouting; "Tell me where they are! Tell me!" Cushions and pillows start to fly through the air, and upon the two boys.

"You better tell him," Sean whispers to Bruce.

"But I-

Sherlock suddenly straightens himself up in his fully length and turns his head toward Bruce. Then the sociopath turns his face into the most appealing puppy-dog eyes, hesitating before he speaks and tries to form the word a couple of time before actually saying it.

"Please?"

Bruce tries to stutter he doesn't know what Sean is talking about, and Sean says with a hidden grin; "I think he still doesn't want to help you, Sherlock."

"I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers."

"Come on, Sherlock! You have to come with something better than that!" Sean says. "I mean, he's a billionaire, so why would he buy lottery tickets?"

Sherlock sighs exasperated; "it was worth a try." Then, Sherlock looks around the study and seemingly gets inspired with ideas of the hiding place's whereabouts, because he launches himself to the floor in front of the fireplace.

"It's in there, isn't it?" Sherlock bellows as he frantically tries to find the leverage to open the fireplace. "I know it's in there! Tell me how this stupid cave opens!"

"You better open it," Sean says softly.

"But I'm sure it's not in there," Bruce whispers back. Sherlock makes a frustrated noise as he gets up and stomps back to the spot where his harpoon is and picks it up. Behind him, Sean makes a cue entrance for Selina as he shouts; "Selina, can you get a drink for Sherlock?!"

Selina waits a few seconds to make her cue entrance, and then skips into the room while crying gleefully; "How about a nice cup of tea, huh? Also, maybe you should stash that harpoon in the attic."

"I need my cigarettes, Cat!" Sherlock growls as he glares out the window, his back toward them. Then, with a quick spin, Sherlock aims the point of the harpoon at Selina, who flinches a little. Bruce yelps in fear and jumps behind Sean for protection.

Sherlock slowly moves the point of the harpoon from Selina to Sean and says; "It looks like you two had some fun, huh? Right after I tried to stab him."

"Excuse me?" Selina says, dramatically hovering her hand over her heart.

"Sandwich shop, huh?" Sherlock points at their sleeves with the point of the harpoon, one at the time. "There's flour on it." And then, pointing at Sean's dirty finger nails; "And afterwards you two did some pottery, isn't it? And we all know where that leads to, don't we?"

"It turns out we have the same interest in hobbies," Sean says, taking a step closer to Sherlock, faking that he's offended by Sherlock's words and accusations. "We all know what you mean with that, and it was nothing like that! I would never, EVER, take advantage of a girl. Especially not Selina!"

"You wouldn't, but Selina definitely would use advantage of you!"

"SHERLOCK!" Bruce suddenly bellows, dropping his books in anger as he looks at the sociopath with pure rage.

"Oh, getting jealous now?"

Selina fakes she's upset with Sherlock's words and turns around and sprints out the study and up the flight of stairs. Then, they hear her bedroom door slamming in the distance. Bruce is about to follow but Sherlock bellows, he's not allowed to move.

Bruce freezes in his tracks as Sherlock leaps over the back of an armchair and then sits down into it, wrapping his arms around his knees like a petulant child.

"Yeah Bruce, stay!" Sean says, wrapping his arm around Bruce. "I mean, it's not you who has to do the apology, but Sherlock." Then, taking a few steps closer to Sherlock with an angry look; "Now, act like a normally human being and get your butt upstairs and apologize to Selina."

Sherlock stares at Sean; "Apologize?"

"YES!"

Sherlock sighs; "Oh Sean, I envy you so much. I mean, I envy the both of you."

"Envy us?" Bruce asks baffled, taking the bait without knowing it.

"Yes, your minds are so placid, straightforward, barely used. Mine's like an engine, racing out of control like a rocket tearing itself to pieces trapped on the launch pad." Sherlock takes in a long, deep breath.

"Yeah, you know what? I should be angry for offending us," Sean says, folding his arms casually. "But when you told us how your brains work, I'm so glad mine isn't like yours. Otherwise I might need something more stronger than cigarettes. I might need drugs."

"You use drugs?" Bruce asks baffled as his mouth drops, wide open.

"No, Bruce, I don't use drugs." Sean slaps his forehead. "I'm saying; I would need drugs if my brains worked like Sherlock's brains."

With an exasperated noise, Sherlock jumps up in the air and then lands in a seated position on the chair, and growls; "I need a case."

"What about the Asylum Breakout?" Bruce suggests.

"Solved! It's only up to the cops to arrest this 'Tigress'." Sherlock starts drumming his fingers on the arms of the chair while tapping his foot on the floor, rapidly. "I need a new case. What's wrong with the criminal classes. I'm so glad I'm not one of them."

"Well, a minute ago you- Bruce quickly swallows the rest of his sentence down as Sherlock turns his head so fast, you can easily mistake him with an owl. Then, the sociopath stands up and walks over to where he left his harpoon, which is against the windowsill.

"Yeah, well, no case, and no cigarettes, and that's all your old butler's fault!" Sherlock hollers as he grabs the harpoon with a swing you also use to pull a woman in for a dance. "And Mr pennyworth is so lucky he's fired, because if he wasn't, I would have used this harpoon, and shoved it up his-

Sherlock makes a few very weird and disturbing gestures with his harpoon as he closes in onto Bruce, who at this point starts to wet his pants again. Sean hurls himself toward Sherlock and bellows to Bruce as he grabs onto the harpoon as well; "Bruce, I think this is the perfect moment to ask Alfred to come back, right?"

"But I don't want to leave you!" Bruce screams in fear, trying to find cover behind the couch as Sherlock and Sean struggle for the harpoon. "I don't want to leave you or Selina!"

"Bruce, get your butt to the train station and stop Alfred from leaving!" Sean bellows as Sherlock pushes him onto the desk, while holding the harpoon between the both of them. "Or Sherlock will hurt all of us, and then head to England to find Alfred. I mean, he's a detective. It's not hard for him to track Alfred down, is it?"

Bruce shakes his head rapidly and jumps from behind the couch and heads for the door. In the doorway he halts, looking for a moment at the fighting Sean and Sherlock, debating with himself whether to run or help Sean.

"Bruce! NOW!" Sean hollers. "I CAN TAKE HIM!"

Bruce sprints with the speed of light, and with a tiny stream of pee trailing behind him, through the hallway and charges out the front door, screaming his head off. In the study, Sherlock and Sean burst into a guffawing laughter, rolling to the floor.

"Guys, did it work?" Selina pokes her head into the study. Obviously it does because Bruce is nowhere to be seen. His screams are fading into the distance as he runs as fast as he can to train station.

"Okay, that will give us at least like ninety minutes to do something else," Sean says, jumping back to his feet. "I mean, I'm glad Alfred is coming back, but we should still do something fun. Something Alfred wouldn't allow us to do."

"We can play cluedo," Sherlock suggests, and Selina bobs her head, rapidly.

"Uh, no!" Sean says, picking up the harpoon. "We are not playing cluedo."

"Why not?"

"Why? It's not possible for the victim to have done it, that's why not, Sherlock."

"Well, it was the only possible solution," Sherlock replies, hanging his lower lip downwards. Selina looks confused, and Sherlock explains; "We played cluedo last week, I won, and Sean hates to be a loser."

"I'm not the loser, you are!" Sean hollers back, handing the harpoon to Selina for safekeeping. "If you read the rules, you would have known, a victim cannot be the killer."

"Yeah, well, the rules are wrong!"

"They are not!"

"They are!"

With a tired sigh, Selina turns on her heels. She might better hide the harpoon and leave the two bickering men alone. In the meantime, she had a quick party to organize.

"They are not!"

"Yes, they are!"

* * *

It's been more than five hours by now that Alfred had left the Manor, and all that time he sits inside the train station. He had lied to the young boy, said he had a train to catch, but truthfully, he deliberately bought a ticket for the late afternoon train. The butler figured Bruce would have stopped him by then.

The announcer hollers his train will arrive soon, and Alfred suddenly looks up to the clock on the wall. Time can go so fast sometimes, especially if your thoughts are somewhere else. Alfred's thoughts had been with his young Master Bruce, the entire time. But also with the other kids.

Alfred sighs. There's nothing to worry about. Jim and Bullock would occasionally drop by to check on them. Alfred specifically asked them to. And then there is Sherlock, who is old and responsible enough to look out for the children. Wait, what is he thinking? Of course Sherlock is not responsible enough, he's a freaking sociopath.

Alfred stands up and grabs his suitcase. If Master Bruce wouldn't stop him, Alfred would stop himself from leaving. He would barge inside the manor whether Bruce wanted or not. After all, he was still Bruce's legal guardian.

Alfred tears the ticket into pieces and throws them in the bin. Determined, the butler turns on his heels and about to head for the door, when suddenly Bruce dragged himself inside from tiredness.

"Master Bruce, what on earth is going on?" Alfred rushes to the young boy, holding him tightly with both hands so the boy won't collapse onto the floor. He's all sweaty, and breathing heavily.

"Sherlock…" Bruce gasps, trying to form the words with his mouth as he tries to catch his breath. " …went bonkers!" And with that, Bruce faints into Alfred's arms. That tired he is of all the running.

Alfred takes in a long deep breath, hurls Bruce onto his back and sprints outside, grabbing a cab to take him to Wayne Manor, fast.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Selina, Sean and the rest of the gang had turned the mansion into a private nightclub. Well, afternoon-club actually. Only the coolest people are invited.

"Hey, Selina," Butch waves as he strolls through front door, noticing Selina and a few of her friends standing in the hallway as he strolled over to the study where it all happened. Selina waves back. It's so good to see Butch without Penguin, he's a totally different man. He's all cute again.

The young cat-girl specifically told Butch to keep the party a secret. No one could know, especially not Penguin. She really hates that bird after what he had done to Sean and his family. So, that's why her pet gorilla was alone.

Sherlock has a great time as well. He's laughing, and already had everything forgotten what happened between him and Sean earlier, which was great because no one really likes to hear two men bickering about a silly game. Sean was singing from the top of his lungs, as always, while Sherlock handed out the drinks to the party people.

Everyone was having an amazing time, and Selina and Sean already had forgotten about Bruce, who had run out earlier to get Alfred. But then, suddenly a very angry hurricane in the form of Alfred Pennyworth, barges through the open front door, inside.

Bruce's mouth drops agape by seeing a party in his manor, and he wasn't even invited. ' _So, that's why they tried to make me scared,_ _so I would run out and they could have a party without me. How rude_ ,' Bruce thinks to himself.

Sean, being the first who spots Alfred; "SURPRISE!" Everyone joins in quickly. Bruce's mouth drops wider open. "We missed you so much!"

"No, you guys-you-you…" Bruce stutters, looking all helplessly. "Sherlock…he…went…

"Yeah, that was all an act!" Sean says, wrapping his arms around Bruce and Alfred. "I mean, we knew you wouldn't come back if we just asked you, because you totally wouldn't believe we miss you, so we had to scare Bruce a little. We knew you would come back to save him."

"And in the meantime you guys decided to trash the house by throwing a private party, huh?" Alfred growls, not believing any word of it. Selina and Sean both clasp at their heart, dramatically.

"But why Alfred, do you say something like that?" Selina looks truthfully hurt. Sean wraps an arm around her and she starts sobbing into Sean's chest. Sean shakes his head, disappointingly.

"We threw this party for you, as a welcome back gift. But if you don't like it, maybe you should leave again and catch that stupid train back to England."

Alfred stares baffled from the street boy to the crying girl in his arms, and then to the crowd. They all nod, and Alfred's face softens. Maybe the kids weren't lying – for once- and maybe this was a welcome back party. It does make sense.

"In that case, thank you," Alfred says, and cracks a smile. Selina stops crying and starts hugging Alfred tightly before skipping off to join her friends in the hallway. Sean cheers gleefully as well, grabs the microphone again and leaps back onto the coffee table to resume his singing.

Alfred looks at Bruce, who shrugs. Then the young billionaire joins his friends on the dance floor, and Alfred starts strolling around, looking for Bullock, Ed or Jim. Sadly enough, it turned out they weren't cool enough to invite, but when he asked it to Sean, the boy simply shrugged and said; "They said they were too busy with other stuff." Which wasn't true of course.

* * *

Alfred had done some tidy-up after the kids were done partying and all the guests were out the manor. After that, the butler tried to find the kids but they were all gone as well, including Richard. Obviously one of the kids had snatched the little boy with them.

Anyway, there was no use for him to stay alone in an empty manor because according the children's reputations, they wouldn't come back until it was early in the morning. So, the butler decided to go out as well. Well, actually, he decided to pay old Mr Fox a visit. It was about time they met.

So, Alfred Pennyworth walks into Mr Fox's regular hangout, walking over to the bar. "Gin and tonic, please," Alfred says to the bartender, who nods obediently. Alfred sits down beside the man he was looking for, Mr Fox. "Nice place, isn't it?"

"It is," Mr Fox replies. "It's my regular spot."

"Oh, right, you're a local," Alfred says, pretending he didn't know that already. Mr Fox nods and takes a sip from his drink. "Wait, don't I know you?"

Mr Fox frowns; "Do you?"

"Yeah. You're that Mr Fox, that scientific chap from Wayne Enterprises, ain't you?"

Mr Fox nods impressed; "That's me." Alfred holds his hand out and introduces himself by name and as Young Master Bruce Wayne's legal guardian. Mr Fox nods understandably; "Ah, yes."

"It's a funny old game though, isn't it? Coincidence, I mean bumping into you like this," Alfred says with a sheepishly chuckle. "I mean, I was just thinking about you."

Then, suddenly there sounds a strange, familiar snort, coming from somewhere behind Alfred and Mr Fox. Alfred turns his head to see, not noticing the cheeky faces that duck away behind a very large plant. It turns out the kids did escape the manor and strolled down the streets when they suddenly spotted Alfred walking down the streets and decided to follow him. After all, Alfred did look a little dodgy, peering around and over his shoulder all the time. So, it's more than normal that Selina and Sean thought the butler was up to no good. Also, if they find out what the butler was up to, maybe they could use it as blackmail when they ask for extra pocket money.

"Okay, Mr pennyworth, I'll bite," Mr Fox says and a few other guffaws echoes through the bar. Alfred and Mr Fox both look around, bewildered. When they look at the bartender who resumes dishing, they assume they just imagined it.

"Oh, no, Alfred, please….

"Lucius," Mr Fox adds politely.

"Yes, Lucius. You know, I once knew this geezer called Onslow in the Isle of Dogs in the East End of London," Alfred starts explaining.

"Yes, finally we will get some background information about our dodgy butler," Selina cries excitedly into Sean's ear, who shushes her down quickly, telling her he tries to listen to what they say. Selina beams a cheeky smile to Sean, and starts nuzzling her curls in the crook of his neck.

"Would you stop that?!" Sean hisses as he tries to push her off.

"Lairy little scallywag, he was." Selina's and Sean's eyes grow in shock. What does Alfred mean with 'was'. "He was, uh, too smart by half, and I never trusted him. Anyway, one day, Lucius, he comes bowling up to me, and he asks me to do him this right iffy favour."

The two street kids share a confused look. They don't understand a single thing about what Alfred says. It would all make more sense to them if that guy stopped using British words. But then again, maybe Alfred speaks in codes. And it's up to them to figure out what these 'codes' mean. The two kids share a grin, like they can read each other's mind.

"It doesn't really matter what it was," Alfred continues. "The point being, against my better judgement, I agreed to do it. But, Lucius, I told him straight, I said; 'You let me down, Onslow, I'll tuck you up, sunshine, like a kipper.' He couldn't help himself, He let me down. So I tucked him up. Like a kipper."

"A what?" Selina mouths in shock, staring at Sean, who shrugs clueless.

Obviously Mr Fox wandered as well what a kipper was, because he asked; "What's a kipper?"

"It's a type of smoked fish. Very nice with eggs and brown toast for breakfast." Mr Fox nods, not really sure what to think about that. The kids however, know exactly what to think because they silently threw up into pot of the plant they stood behind. Fish for breakfast, yak.

"But what I learned from Onslow is this. There are two types of people on this planet, you see. Them you can trust and them you can't."

"I cannot disagree."

Alfred moves to the edge of his seat, "Which kind are you?"

"Well, both kinds of people would give you the same answer, wouldn't they?"

"Exactly!" Alfred says firmly, and Selina can't help to release a yawn. It's getting a little boring. Just when she thought Alfred was about to threaten the poor man at the bar, the crazy butler started blabbing about different types of people. This certainly doesn't sound something to use as blackmail.

"But there lies the problem, Lucius. You see, I need to confide in you. But I need to know that you're trustworthy." Sean and Selina starts to feel excitedly again, because it seems the air start buzzing of the apprehension again. It appears Mr Fox feels the same vibe, and he isn't as excited as the kids are.

"Perhaps I should decline your confidence. I don't like the sound of these kippers."

"Yeah, well, It's a little late for that, unfortunately," Alfred spits angrily, and the two kids stare at one and another, in shock. "I mean, it's you, after all, Lucius, that created this mess when you told Young Master Bruce that his dear old dad was a stoic."

"Ah.

"Ah exactly! You see, there's a problem. I got no one else to turn to. I have to confide in you."

"I see."

"Do you? Let me be crystal clear about this. If it turns out that I can't trust you, my old sausage, are a dead man."

"I have only the best intentions for Bruce Wayne," Mr Fox assures the butler.

As the two men at the bar continue their talking's, which now turns into a friendly chat, the street kids scurry away from the plant and behind a wall as they stare at the treasure in Sean's hands. A video camera. They filmed, everything. Ka-ching.

"Ehm, Alfred, not that I was scared at all by your threats, but I want to warn you that I have witnesses that heard each and every word of our conversation, including your threats. They filmed the entire thing," Mr Fox says with a cheeky smirk. Alfred however, looks around in shock, trying to find the culprits.

"How did they look like?!"

"Well, two kids actually. A boy and a girl, both wearing leather and a hoody. The girl strangely reminds me of a cat," Mr Fox answers, and Alfred starts to fume in anger. "So, now that I don't have to worry about your threats anymore, you won't mind to pay my bill, do you?"

And with that, Mr Fox leaves the bar, grinning to himself. No one threatens Mr Fox. Even not a dangerous looking Military Ninja assassin as Mr pennyworth. Alfred sits at the bar for another hour, plotting on how to get even with those crazy street kids.

* * *

"Alfred?" the butler looks up, noticing his young master coming into the room and sits down onto the couch. "I understand you were just trying to protect me. But there's nothing, nothing you can do to stop me from carrying out my dad's work."

"I know that now," Alfred says, placing the empty tea cup onto the coffee table. "But what you're trying to do is tantamount to suicide. It's big boy stuff. You're too young, you're not ready."

The young billionaire's lips starts to tremble slightly as he moves closer to the edge of the couch, and looks sternly into his guardian's eyes, begging; "Then make me ready. You-you've lived a dangerous life, and you survived. So teach me how to do the same. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Yeah, well, you said that before, didn't you?" Alfred growls, looking away.

"That was before. Now I know the truth, and I know what I have to do!"

Alfred looks absently at the coffee table as he starts to think over the young boy's offer. It was not something you could easily say no to. The butler knows the boy well enough, and knows he will continue, with or without his help.

Alfred takes a long deep breath before lifting his head up and piercing his blue eyes into the boy's brown ones, firmly. "If I agree to help you, to make you ready, you must exactly as I say and when I say it. No exceptions, is that understood?"

"Understood," Bruce says, shaking his butler's hand. But then, suddenly reminding the broken computer; "But, in return, you must fix that computer."

"Fix it?" Alfred stares at him, astounded. "How on earth am I gonna do that?"

"That's not my problem," Bruce replies, slowly sitting back onto the couch. "You're the one who broke it."

"Well, then I think I will try calling Mr Fox, and ask him if he knows a thing about computers, shouldn't I?"

Bruce smiles; "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Bruce stands up and leaves for the door to head back to bed, but turns into the doorway. "But do prepare him on the fact we have a crazy cat, with a strange taste for antics."

Alfred sighs, hearing the young boy heading up the flight of stairs and closing his bedroom door, shortly after. ' _Miss Kyle,"_ Alfred says to himself. _'It's not too late to throw her out, right?'_

"Don't you even think about it, old man," Selina's voice guffaws, from inside the secret passages. And then, borrowing a British accent; "Or else, I will tuck you up, like a kipper."

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Sean gets a surprise:D**


	4. Buying a surprise for Sean Ornelas

**New update, and thank you all so much for your feedback after the previous update. It means a lot. I'm glad you all found it very funny to read, but there is something I have to tell you in advance. The next chapters will include action. I decided to head a different route with this series. It will still be funny, but I like to add some action in as well, along with hurt/comfort, mystery, and betrayals. I will add a few new characters to it, but I can't tell whether they are nice or not.**

 **Anyway, this is a fun chapter, where Sean gets a surprise from his friends. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Buying a surprise for Sean**

Sean sprints with a wild roar into the manor, slamming the front door behind him, then rushing through the hallway and up the flight of stairs to the boys bedroom, slamming that door as well. Selina gets curiously and heads up the stairs to eaves drop.

"Reporters, again?" Bruce asked who knew that angry look by now. Sean groans and flops down onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

"I just wish my life was normal again," Sean's muffled voice says. "Why can't they leave me alone? I need something fast, to escape them."

"Ehm, what about you climbing, and running skills?" Bruce asks, striking his chin.

Sean lifts his head up and sits back up, dangling his feet down the side of the bed, and says with a tired eye roll; "They get smart, can you imagine? I mean, there are reporters camping on each and every rooftop to catch a glimpse of me!"

"That is smart," Bruce says, impressed.

"And on top of that, they also camp on each and every street corner. So, I can't climb to my freedom, and I can't run to my freedom. I need to come up with something new. Something they won't expect!"

On the other side of the bedroom door, Selina receives the best idea, ever.

* * *

Breakfast time and all the boys – Sean, Bruce, Hien, Loïc and Johnny – sit in the study eating their breakfast. Then suddenly Selina comes skipping into the room, earlier than usual, and smirks wildly at Sean. The street boy is getting a real bad feeling.

Three seconds later the young street girl had flopped herself onto Sean's lap, and started to, what Sean thinks, nuzzling his ear. Though he did wonder what poked in his ear, but he shrugged it off by thinking it was her nose, maybe?

The street boy, knowing by now that pushing Selina off isn't going to work, tries to take a different approach. Instead of pushing her off, he resumes eating breakfast and ignores her and her nuzzling and poking, completely.

A few minutes later the young cat-girl gets bored with her nuzzling and poking, especially because Sean seems to ignore her, and that is something she doesn't appreciate, so she decides to give him a small surprise.

"Look, I made this myself, special for you," Selina purrs, holding up a white, transparent, crystal shaped stone, dangling onto a piece of yarn. Sean looks at it, worriedly. Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax, it's just a little surprise. It's not like we getting married. Well, not yet anyway."

Alfred came strolling into the room, and heard Miss Kyle's cheeky words and growled; "You won't marry Bruce Wayne, or Sean Ornelas, as long I am around."

"Well, be careful. We can always demand Bruce to fire you again. Or we travel to the past and throw you on that train ourselves. And then, I'll marry both boys."

"Careful, Miss Kyle. Don't get on my bad side, or I will demand Jim to take you back and send you to juvie."

"Relax, old man, I was just giving Sean a little bling-bling. Because every cool, handsome billionaire boy needs one."

And with that, Selina winks quickly at Sean before pressing a tiny kiss on his cheek. Well, it was tiny because by the time her mouth reached the boy's cheek, Alfred had grabbed her around her waist and dragged her away from the billionaire street boy.

Alfred decides to lock Selina up in her room for a while, and soon he has dragged her up the flight of stairs, Sean asks baffled; "When a cat gives you a present, what do I have to think of it?"

Bruce shrugs and says; "Count yourself lucky. The first present I got from her was a bird, and it still lived, luckily. Though, Selina wasn't quite happy with me when I released it."

"What did she do?"

"Well, can't recall much, but when I woke up my butt was sore and red. I couldn't sit for a week."

Sean stands up worriedly, eyeing the necklace around his neck as he strolls out the room. Behind him, his friend share a mysterious smile. They know exactly what Selina had in mind with Sean, and wherefore the necklace was.

* * *

While Sean hears Selina screaming and pounding against her door, he eyes the necklace. He could easily tell it wasn't a real crystal but just a silly piece of glass, or anything like that. But it was the thought that counted, right?

It was the first present he got from a girl, and maybe he shouldn't look much into it. After all, she had given Hien presents, in the form of punches which he enjoyed, and Bruce frequently gets present. And so does Loïc. Sean can't really remember if she had given Johnny something since he moved into the Manor. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

There is a very loud and disturbing sound coming from Selina's room, and shortly after he can hear she breaks herself through the bed room door. Sean quickly climbs from his bedroom window, before Selina will find a chance to find him.

While walking down the driveway, Sean suddenly spots a shiny blue car. It looks very expensive, very new, and not familiar. Oh well, maybe Jim or Bullock arrived with it.

Sean resumes his strolling and keeps stealing glances at the car. It does look like a really amazing car, and it's in his favorite color. Jim or Bullock wouldn't mind if he would take a closer look, right?

Stealing glances back to the house, Sean opens the driver's seat door – which isn't locked, strangely - and peers inside. That's when he sees the seats are made out leather. _'Fancy'_ Sean thinks to himself.

The street boy's curiosity the takes the better of himself and he steps behind the wheel, closing the door behind him. That's when he feels the seats are warm, and so is the steering wheel. ' _Wow, one of those cops certainly knows how to spend their money well.'_

How great would it be to take this car for a quick spin? That's what Sean thinks as well. So, since either Jim or Bullock forgot to lock the door, they might have forgotten to takes the keys too. Sean starts to scope the car for the keys, but nothing. Well, a street boy always knows how to get a car started.

Just when the young boy is about to crawl down to high-jack the car, the very weird necklace Selina gave him during breakfast, started to glow green. The dashboard turned on.

 _"Good morning, Kitty Toy Sean,"_ a voice suddenly says, and Sean turns around to see if there's someone sitting in the backseat. No one.

"Wow, that's…creepy," Sean says to himself, staring in front of him again.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."_

Sean looks at the dashboard, suddenly realizing it's coming from there and notices a very highly programed software build into it. Sean can't help himself and says; "That's fine, I guess."

 _" My database tells me your name is Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas."_

"Wait, how do you know that? I mean, how would a thing that belongs to a cop, know everything about me?"

 _"I don't belong to a cop. Well, unless you are a cop, my database needs an update. Do you want me to update your status to; 'police officer?'"_

"Ehm, what do you mean, unless I'm a cop? You know what, this is getting pretty creepy, so let me out."

Sean is about to step out the car when the software voice suddenly says; _"I belong to you, Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas. Kitty Cat Kyle bought me for you, to cheer you up. Sherlock programmed my software into it to make it all look cooler."_

"Wait, Selina bought this car? How?"

 _"Well, not only her. It seems all your friends payed a share of the costs."_

"But why?"

 _"So you can get away quickly when reporters try to bother you with silly questions."_

"Wow, well, so that means you're fast? Let's try it, shall we?"

 _"Before we do, Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas-_

"Wait, are you going to call me; Kitty Toy Sean Ornelas, every time you speak to me?"

 _"Yes, Kitty Cat Kyle programmed that as your name."_

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed. Of course that crazy girl did that, he should have known that. Then, asking; "You know what, I have an update for you. Change my name into, well, just, Sean Ornelas."

There's a soft bleep. _"Update completed. From now on, I will call you; Just Sean Ornelas."_

Sean slaps his forehead tiredly. It looks like the software is as stupid as the girl who bought it. Sean takes a long deep breath to calm himself and says; "Update to 'Sean Ornelas'. My name is Sean Ornelas."

 _"Update completed; 'Sean Ornelas.'_

"Great, now that is settled, can we take this spin or what?"

 _"Of course, but there's one other thing I need to inform you about."_ Sean throws his head back against the head rest and sighs annoyed. _"It's my duty to tell you, that Kitty Cat Kyle can see each and every move this vehicle takes."_

Sean's eyes grow in shock and exclaims; "That means she can see me? But that's an invasion on my privacy!"

 ** _"Oh, Kitty Toy Sean, there isn't anything I haven't seen before,"_** Selina voice suddenly cries into his left ear, and Sean almost jolts up a mile high. The street boy makes a mental face slap when he realizes that is what she's been doing with his ear during breakfast. And there he was, thinking she was nuzzling it again. But clearly she put an ear-phone in it. **_"I watch you sleep at night, I watch you take a shower, I watch you-_**

"Yes, I get it now!" Sean hollers aggravated. "You know, I feel pretty exposed right now."

 _"Do you want me to tint the windows for you?"_

"No," Sean snaps back to the software.

 _"Your vitals are indicate, you become agitated."_

Sean frowns; "My vitals? How can you see my vitals?"

 ** _"Didn't you read that manual I gave you during breakfast?"_**

"Nope!"

 ** _"Oh, well, she can read your vitals."_**

"Okay, so, do you also know my favorite color?"

 _"I can look that up, if you like."_

"Wait! You're connected onto the internet?"

 _"Yes, I'm wirelessly connected to all satellites and the computer databases of the GCPD and the Gotham gazette."_

 ** _"How cool is that?"_** Selina cries excitedly.

"Yes, that's pretty amazing," Sean says in awe. Then, sarcastically; "I think I need a lie down."

 _"I can re-climb your seat, if you want."_

"No, I'm fine," Sean says, but suddenly the back of his seat starts to lower down, and he stares at the ceiling of the car. "I said I was fine."

Sean rolls his eyes a little, and tries to sit up straight again, while asking for the third time; "Can we finally take this car for a test drive?"

 _"Of course."_

"Great!" Sean waits a few seconds because he kinda expects the software computer thingy will talk again, but then the engine starts. Excitedly the street boy starts driving his new toy off the Wayne Manor driveway. The car drives amazing, it's like he's flying.

Though he feels excited about it, a part of him is still a little bemused about the fact Selina can see him, and Sean says; "You know, this feels like I'm in a TV reality show."

 ** _"Yes, well, that's what it exactly is, my Kitty Toy Sean,"_** Selina purrs into his ear. **_"Trust me when I say I'm sitting in a perfect healthy position in front of the TV, watching you while stuffing me full we popcorn. Also, KnightMobile has to tell you something else. It's very important."_**

"What, KnightMobile? Selina, how many-

 _"Please don't break the driveway speed limit, Sean Ornelas. Faster than fifty miles per hour is not allowed."_

"Do you mind me for a second? I'm trying to talk here with Kitty Cat Kyle." Then Sean realizes it's quite in his ear and he realizes Selina had turned off the ear-phone. Then, addressing back to his car; "How fast am I allowed to drive here?"

 _"Fifty miles per hour. Exactly four miles per hour less than what you are currently traveling at."_

"Oh, well…" Sean says with a shrug. "In that case…

And with that, Sean hits the gas and speeds through the Wayne Manor gate and up to the main road, taking his new car for a very fast speed through Gotham City. No way the reporters could catch up with him now. Ha.

* * *

Selina lies in bed, purring happily with her ten cats beside her. In the other room, the boys room, Bruce, Loïc and Hien are happily sleeping. Their friend Sean, isn't. Why not? Because he can hear the crazy cat-girl from the other room, purring in his ear.

Yeah, it turns out he couldn't take out the item, Selina had dug into his ear during breakfast. Though he loved the car, and crazy necklace that turned out to be the key to start the car – which is incredibly cool – but the ear-phone was a bit of a downer. As far as he concerns, he doesn't need it.

But, Selina obviously thought otherwise because she wanted to talk with him as he sped through the streets of Gotham, and that way she also could tell him where a reporter was so he could turn. But Sean repeated a couple of times that was the job of the software she had programmed into the car. Well, actually it was Sherlock but Selina liked to take the credit.

Then of course, Selina whined and said she wouldn't had bought the car if she had known he would love it more than her. Of course Sean felt sorry and had to allow her to purr more than an hour in his ear, to make it up with her.

And she purred, and purred, and purred, for exactly an hour. After five minutes Sean started to doubt it was her purring. After all, she has ten cats that can do the job for her. After he finally decided to return to the Manor he grabbed the tweezers and went to the bathroom, trying to dig that item from his ear. Sadly enough, that didn't work, and now he had to try sleep with it, and again she makes him crazy with her purring.

"Selina, stop purring because you make me freaking mad!" Sean bellowed, waking up his friends in the process.

"But Sean, I love you. And this way it's like I'm inside your head," Selina purrs back, gleefully.

"I don't want you in my head!" Sean hollers back. "I want to sleep." Selina said something back that made Sean roll his eyes and said; "No Selina, you can't see my dreams when I have this ear-phone in my ear." The three other boys chuckle, turn around and fall asleep again.

"No, not even if I try to push it further into my ear, and besides, why would I want to push it further in my ear if I want you out my ear?"

Sean turns from his side onto his back annoyed as he keeps listening to Selina's ramblings. Well, it's not like he has a choice. "I don't know why you can't see my dreams, maybe because I don't sleep."

"?"

"Well, I would love to, but you keep me awake, remember?"

"?"

"No, even if I would sleep, you still aren't able to see my dreams, or hear my thoughts."

"?"

"Because thoughts are inside my head, not my ears! Selina, please, let me sleep."

"?"

"No, I don't want you to come over here and rub my belly until I fall asleep."

"…."

"Selina, is that your footsteps I hear? Does that mean you walk over to our room? Come on Selina, say something. You know I said no. No, please Selina, stay in your room, it's already bad enough to have you in my ear, so please stay out of my room."

"…"

"Selina?"

"…"

"Selina?"

"…"

"Selina?"

"Yes, here I am Kitty Toy Sean." Selina's face zooms close to his from the darkness in his room.

"AAAGHH! SELINA, I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR OWN ROOM!"

"I want to help you to fall to sleep. I'm an expert in helping people to fall to sleep. You know what, I tell you a little secret that will help you fall to sleep. All I want in return is sleeping beside you, okay?"

"No!"

"Fine, I don't care!" Selina rounds on her heels and heads back to the door, singing horribly. Sean can hear each and every false note.

*an hour later*

"Fine, Selina, you have me. What is the secret."

"I thought you'd never asked," Selina purrs, skipping into the boys room and flops down beside Sean. "Did you know it has an off switch."

And with that, Selina pokes her finger into Sean's ear, and suddenly it's all silence in there. Sean sighs relieved. But then, Selina clenches her arms around his waist and starts nuzzling her face into his back, and starts to purr like a little kitten.

"Great," Sean mutters to himself. "That is just great!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think, and which part(s) do you like best? Let me know by review:D**


	5. Hands off my Kitty Toy Sean

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot:D This chapter is based on TEDOG's Gotham II story, which you can find on his channel. And TEDOG will entwine chapter 6 of my story into his story. Of course, I will still update my own version as well, but mine is written with Selina in the center, and TEDOG's chapter is written with Sean in the center. If that makes sense LOL**

 **As I said earlier this story will have more action in it then series 1, and this chapter and the next chapter will proof that. Just as treat, I will update the next one as well:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hands off my Kitty Toy Sean**

Somewhere beneath the Asylum, in Hugo Strange's Office is the crazy professor brooding on another plan to, what he thinks, saving the city. The next target in his loony master-plan is a street boy he once saw when he was playing cahoots with Theo Galavan. He never dared to dream he would stumble upon this certain boy again, until he saw the kid on the news.

He was so fast, and so incredibly skilled in everything he did. It looked so natural on him. How was it possible that this street kid is so fast? There must be something in his DNA or – well, whatever it is, Hugo Strange would get his hands on it. He's 100% sure of that.

"I've been watching this Sean Ornelas kid since we encountered him months ago," Hugo says, tuning the TV sound low as his partner in insanity, Mrs. Peabody, walks into his office with his morning coffee and patient files.

Mrs. Peabody glances at the TV, rolling her eyes annoyed behind her glasses as she sees what the professor is watching at. It's the regular, daily show called; 'How would it like to be Sean Ornelas.'

"He's so interesting, and I must say no one else has ever been a big interest to me than him before," Hugo continues as he resumes watching his favorite show. Mrs. Peabody makes a your-crazy gesture, and starts to get legally scared. It must be really unhealthy to have an obsession for a minor boy. "I would like to bring him in and take blood samples and maybe give him some of the few other tests I have prepared for my other patients."

"But how are you going to catch someone who is as fast and strong as that kid is?" Mrs. Peabody snorts, pointing at the TV screen where the kid of their topic flees across the rooftop like a bullet shot from a gun.

Hugo guffaws loudly, and Mrs. Peabody raises her eyebrow as she thinks to herself; _'That's it, he is completely mad now. Maybe he's the one who should be locked up in this place and-_

"I will simply bait Sean into coming here by taking that person he loves the most. Selina Kyle!" the lunatic professor starts laughing his head off, which starts to make Mrs. Peabody even more worried. "Sean Ornelas would be a fool if he wouldn't rescue her. A man will do anything for love, and that's what makes them weak from the inside and the outside."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Mrs. Peabody asks, looking at her boss over the top of her glasses as she hands him the stack with patient files. Dr. Hugo looks at her with a questioned frown, and the woman explains; "I mean, I don't even think their dating."

Hugo snorts; "Please, I have seen them on the streets together, and I think I know enough to see that they have a thing for one another. Especially the girl." Hugo points at the TV screen where Selina's face is on, blabbing about something but they can't hear what because Hugo still had the sound mute. "I once heard her muttering something to herself about how she was in love with Sean and wish that they could be together."

Hugo turns the sound back on and they watch at the screen and see how Selina grabs a bunch of shopping carts and takes them up to a car with a number plate that says; The Riddler.

The news reporter asks the girl where she needs those for, and Selina replies with gleefully grin; _"I will use these carts to make a never ending loop around that car. It's incredibly rude to steal someone's nickname. The name Riddler belongs to my friend Hien, and Mr. Nygma is just stealing it. This is what you get when you mess with my friends!"_

" _Yes, well, is there anything you like to tell us about Sean Ornelas?"_ the lady asks, following Selina with the microphone as the girls starts making a loop out of the carts. Selina holds four of her fingers up to the lady as cue to wait four seconds, which she needs to finish her prank.

Suddenly Mr. Nygma walks out of the supermarket with a heavy stacked shopping cart and strolls upon his car, only to find it standing in the middle of loop of shopping carts. The culprit dashes happily back to the news crew and steals the microphone from the reporter.

 _"Yes, there is actually something I like to say about Sean Ornelas…"_ Selina says with a sweetly smile and Hugo, still watching TV, moves to the edge of the seat in excitement. _"Sean-_

 _"Why would you do something like that?!"_ Edward Nygma cries at the cat-girl in panic, pointing at the shopping carts around his car. Selina simply shrugs and sticks her tongue out. Edward's second personality doesn't like that at all, and hollers; _"Get your filthy butt over those shopping carts and move them away!"_

 _"Busy,"_ Selina simply purrs back, not taken aback at all by Edward's harsh words. _"Where was I, ah, yes… Sean Ornelas. There's just one thing I like to say and that is, leave my Kitty Toy Sean alone! And that goes for my Kitty Toy Bruce as well. Anyone, and I mean, anyone who dares to come close to them will find out what I'm capable off!"_

Mr. Strange gulps a little if he sees the determined glare in the cat-girl's eyes, but then smirks as he turns to his personal assistant; "Plus, we are in very, very deep troubled times right now and must do everything we can."

"Very well, just don't get me involved," Mr. Peabody says bitterly and leaves the strange doctor on his own, who immediately makes a phone call to the agency website called; 'kidnap a street kid for me dot com'.

( **A/N, for some reason FF won't allow website names, even if they don't exists, so I had to use the word 'dot' instead)**

* * *

"Take that loop of shopping carts away from my car!" Ed's wicked personality bellows angrily at Selina, who looks at him like he's crazy. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Selina asks with a cheeky grin.

"You know like what!" Ed yells deranged. "Like I'm crazy, which I'm not!"

"Yes, you are crazy. Everyone knows and can see your crazy, dummy!"

"Don't call me, dummy! I hate it when people call me names!" Ed cries angrily, stomping like a toddler with a tantrum. He was swaying his arms so madly the paper shopping bags broke and everything fell across the parking lot. "Now see what you've done!"

"Me?" Selina clasps her heart dramatically as she looks down at Ed, who's picking up his groceries. Feeling extremely offended by Nygma's words, all she wants to do is kicking the groceries further down the parking lot, but Alfred showed up in time.

"Miss, Kyle! What on earth is going on here?" Already knowing the answer in the back of his head, a vain in Alfred's neck starts to throb. "Help Mr. Nygma with picking up his groceries, Miss Kyle! And when you're done with that, you also remove that over there!"

Alfred makes a cue point at Ed's car and the shopping carts around it, but Selina guffaws loudly. No way she would undo her hard-working project. Does Alfred even know how much time and effort it takes to make a perfect loop like that? It's art, and you're not allowed to destroy art.

Suddenly the parking lot fills with the sound of screeching tires, and a huge van comes to a halt. Before anyone could react, twelve heavily armed men, dressed as a SWAT team, ran upon Selina, Bruce, Alfred and Nygma.

"Yep, she's the one you're looking for!" Ed bellows and points to Selina. Then he shrugs sheepishly as Alfred throws a very murderous look at him. Selina however, too scared to fight an entire SWAT team, and thinking it's illegal to make a loop out of shopping carts, decides to obey and drops on her knees and holds her hands in her neck. Yep, she knows the drill.

Alfred, knowing way too well those men don't belong to a SWAT team, starts using his fists on a few of them, and Bruce tries to find cover behind Ed. But then, Ed quickly places Bruce in front of him and hides behind the boy in fear.

The young cat-girl finally realizes they are not from a SWAT team, starts using her nails and teeth, but there are too many and before she can even scream; "Bruce, help!" they already had pushed her in the back of the van. The entire thing starts to wobble like crazy when Selina tries to continue her fighting's in the tiny space, but they pin her to the floor, forcefully.

For the next mile, Alfred Pennyworth pursues the van, but soon gives up because he realizes he had left Bruce on the parking lot, alone and with Nygma. And that's also not a good thing.

* * *

"Let me go, you big lump of fat!" Selina shouts as she tries to object each and every step the goons force her to take when they drag her from the van and inside the secluded facility no one heard of. "I will claw your eyes out and use them as marbles!"

The goons grin maniacally in reply, and one of them tosses her over his shoulder to make it all a little easier for themselves. Selina, taking that as an opportunity, digs her nails deeply into the man's back skin, who howls in pain and drops her to the ground.

Another goon wants to help his friend, but Selina digs her nails deep into that goon's eyes, and if that one also crumbles to the floor in pain the cat-girl jumps up and starts running back through the long corridors. But before she can lay one finger on the door, she realizes it's no use since the door hasn't any handle and can only be opened on the outside.

Selina turns around and sees the pack of goons, minus two, run up to her like a pack of angry bulls. She knows she only has an chance to escape by trying to find another way out, and that's why she immediately runs into another corridor. The goons pursued.

The young cat-girl keeps running and running, not looking back as she takes turns after turns. As she runs through the long hallway she sees all kind of rooms as she runs by and she catches glimpses of other people inside those rooms. Right now she can't worry too much about them, because right now it's looking out for number 1.

Selina takes another turn, hearing the heavy footsteps of the goons behind her. She can hear there are a few less than when the chase started, so that means some of them gave up out of exhaustion. No time to think how many less, but time to find a way out. Why hasn't she found a way out yet?

Selina halts for a moment and looks back down the long and cold corridor. There was no one behind her, but she could hear them coming. It was only a matter of time, and she just stupidly had run into a dead-end hallway. Alongside the hallway where rooms, but which one should she take?

Without hesitating for too long, Selina decided to pick one on her right. Luckily that one wasn't locked and she charges inside and locks the door behind her. Then, she sinks down to the floor, with her back against the door.

Outside she could hear the goons run into the corridor, talking and muttering with one and another as they were confused and didn't see Selina anywhere. In the meantime the goons tried to figure out where she was, Selina tried to keep her breathings shallow again. She hugged her arms around herself to get back control over her shaking body.

"We can't find her anywhere, Professor Strange," Selina hears one of the goons say through a receiver. His voice is really close, as if he was standing right behind the door of the room she was hiding in. A bitterly voice ordered the goon to keep searching for her.

"Sure Professor, we will!" the goon replies, tucking the receiver back into his belt, and hollers to the others; "Keep searching. She can't go anywhere, so it wouldn't be hard to find her!"

The goons peek through all the windows and inside the rooms, and Selina tries to make herself as small as possible. It's too dark in the room for them to tell whether she's in there or not. Also, it seems they have no permission to access the rooms because the first goon grabs his receiver again and asks this Professor Strange's permission.

"No, she can't be in there because they are all locked!" Hugo bellows back through the receiver, and then says; "Check the air vents. Maybe she might have taken one of those."

The goons check the air vents and then report back to the doctor they haven't been moved, so she must have escaped a different way. The goons walk back through all the corridors and check the air vents there as well.

Selina stays in the room a while longer and until she can't hear the goons anymore. Their shouts and heavy footsteps disappearing into the distance. The young cat-girl takes in a long deep breath. All she had to now was escaping this crazy facility.

Slowly she rises back to her feet and starts walking through the room she's in. She can see they are filled with laboratorial stuff, like test tubes and bottles. And examining tables that smell like disinfection cleaners. Against the wall stands a long line of glass chambers. Selina gets a really bad feeling about this. Why did they taken her to this place? What kind of place is this?

Suddenly remembering what Professor Strange said earlier, Selina looks up to the ceiling and finds an air vent. Maybe she could crawl through it, and maybe it lead outside this place. Selina grabs a examining table and drags it right underneath the air vent. Then she quickly climbs up and opens the air vent, quietly climbing inside.

Without making too much noise, Selina crawls her way through the air vent and keeps going straight on for a while. As she passes another air vent she can't help herself to peek down, noticing rooms just like the one she just left, only these ones seemed to have 'patients' in it. some of them look like they are used for some strange experiments. They moan and howl in pain.

Selina quickly pulls her eyes back up and continues crawling, making a mental note to herself to head to detective Gordon and tell him about this place. Though it still might be a little hard to explain the place's location, since she had been blind-folded the entire way, but she had enough information to alert Jim.

A few minutes later she has to take a turn, peeking down the next air vent she passes at that crossing and sees one of the corridors she had run through. They were filled with goons, checking the air vents in the ceiling. Selina knows she has to be quiet if she wants to escape this place without them seeing her.

When the goons look down again, Selina crawls further, quick and quiet. At the end she takes another turn, noticing that corridor is completely empty. Quietly she slides the air vent away and leaps cat-like to the floor beneath, landing on both hands and feet.

Up ahead she sees a metal-bar door. Quickly she sprints toward it and realizes it's locked. But nothing stays locked for long when she's around. Taking a lock-pick from her jacket, the cat-girl tries to unlock the door quietly, while stealing glances behind her. She can hear the goons but luckily they are still far enough away so she doesn't have to worry much.

A soft click indicates the lock is picked and quietly she opens the gate. It's a little rusty but she can avoid the thing from making too much noise. She slips inside the next corridor and closes the gate behind her as she starts making a break for it. Without looking back she keeps running and running.

Selina is almost at the end of the hallway when she suddenly hears a guffawing voice over the com, and it doesn't take long for her to realize the voice belongs to the crazy professor she heard earlier.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty-girl?" Professor Strange asks slyly and Selina froze in her spot, looking around. That's when she spots the camera that's locked on her. The corridor was filled with them, and Selina knows it won't take long before the goons will appear again. But she's ready for them.

She was right. The goons arrived and she tried to fight them off, but they were too strong and with too many. They grabbed her and dragged her back through the corridors and into a laboratory looking room. There she sees Hugo Strange for the first time.

"What do you want with me?!" Selina spits angrily, and even though her struggles isn't working, she keeps kicking back to the goon's feet. But they keep a hold on her tightly.

"It's not you that I want," Doctor Strange replies as he stands up from his seat and walks toward her, wiping mockingly a curl from her eyes as he stands still beside her. "It's just that I need your pretty face for some other goal. Who I want, is him."

Hugo Strange points at the TV screen in the corner of the laboratory. It has an image of Sean on it. Selina suddenly gets it and growls angrily; "My Kitty Toy Sean! You better keep your ugly and dirty hands off him or else I'll claw your eyes out!"

"Yeah, I know you would," Hugo laughs loudly as he starts walking back to his desk. "I saw what you did to that poor goon's eyes. I have to say I'm impressed, but not as impressed as I am about Sean Ornelas. You probably already know Sean is a very unique human being."

The doctor turns on his heels again to face Selina and continues; "For example; his hearing is as good as a bat's hearing. He possesses strength, skills, intelligence as no other boy of his age. Can you tell me if there is anything that boy can't do?"

Selina wants to snap a witty comment to the ugly doctor's face but a big crash interrupts her from doing it. They hear lots of security people running through the corridors to catch whatever caused the crash, but they get knocked and pushed over. Loud thuds indicates that the person who made the crash is on the winning hand.

"Oh, I think that's him now," Hugo said with a dripping grin, looking at Selina over the top of his glasses. Loud footsteps run through the corridor, approaching the lab they are in. A few seconds later the street boy they were talking about slides to a halt and then charges inside the lab room, wiping some blood off his mouth.

"Sean!" Selina cries out.

"It's alright, Selina," Sean says as he spots Selina. "I'm pretty sure I just got somebody else's blood on my face. And then to think, I thought I was losing my skills." Then the street boy glares angrily to the doctor across the room and spits; "Strange! I should have known it was you! You've been keeping yourself too low for quite some time!"

"Hello, Sean Ornelas. Finally we meet again. The last time we've met you destroyed mine, Mr. Freeze's and Mr. Theo Galavan's plans."

"Ugh, Silver!" Selina says, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she says the name, which she started to remember after hearing Theo's name. "That two-faced bitch!"

"Look, you better let her go before I beat the fucking crap out of you!" Sean says between clenched teeth and the knuckles of his hands starts to become pale as he clenches his fists at the same time.

"Now, now, Sean, be careful with what you say. Or have you forgotten I have your girlfriend, or whatever you guys name yourself," Hugo says and then pulls a gun from his desk drawer and puts it to Selina's forehead. "You better do what I say or else I will blow her head off."

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

"What are you going to do, Sean? Are you doing those tests for me or do I have to kill her?" Hugo's voice sounds tauntingly and his finger already makes pressure on the trigger which makes Selina very nervous.

"Please don't kill her. She hasn't done anything wrong to you," Sean says as his eyes meet Selina's, and he could see she was on the brink of crying. Her hands shake in fear which is very noticeable. Sean can't bare to see Selina like that, and doesn't want her to suffer for much longer. "I will do whatever you tell me to do!"

"Step into that glass chamber over there," Doctor Strange says as he directs the street boy with the gun.

"First, drop the gun," Sean orders and Doctor Strange drops it to the floor. "Now, kick it away."

Doctor Strange kicks the gun with his foot into the corridor, and asks; "Can you step into the chamber now, please?" Sean nods obediently and steps slowly upon the glass chamber.

"Sean, don't, please!" Selina says as tears stream down her face, worriedly. Sean avoids to look at her and steps into the glass chamber.

"Very good, Sean. Keep this up and she might get out alive and unharmed," Hugo says and looks at Sean who was now standing into the chamber, completely. The psychopath doctor closes it behind Sean and locks it securely.

"This machine will test how much your body can withstand the insane amount of electricity as it flows through your body," Hugo explains with a smirk on his face. "It will also check all your organs, DNA and amongst a few other things you will learn later."

The crazy doctor starts to turn on the small buttons on the side of the chamber, turning one of them so far it turns green and sets the electricity settings dangerously high. Selina starts to see little stats of electricity bolts popping up onto the floor Sean was standing on.

All her fear and sadness disappeared instantly and was replaced with pure rage and fury. She knew she had to save Sean, but how? Then, realizing she has to use her legs, Selina circles on her heels while using her other leg to kick the goon in his most private part. The man drops to the ground, howling in pain while covering it with his hands.

Selina quickly knocks out the lunatic doctor with a large kick to his head and immediately starts pounding on the glass chamber walls. How it was even possible she doesn't know, but soon the glass started to crack and then shatters into million pieces. Sean looks at her, agape.

"What are you standing around for?" Selina asks at the baffled and surprised looking Ornelas boy. "C-mon, let's go!" She grabs Sean's hand and drags him out of the laboratory, up the stairs and through the door that led outside.

The two street kids didn't stop running till they reach Wayne Manor where they finally come to halt in the study, safe and sound.

"Selina, thank you for saving me and I'm glad you're alright."

"No, Sean. I'm glad you're alright," Selina says, panting heavily as she flops down onto the couch. "I was so scared when the electricity started to show up."

 _'I was so scared and afraid that something really bad was going to happen to you,'_ Sean thinks to himself instead of actually saying it to her. _'I haven't felt this worried since…well…I don't know if I ever felt this feeling before.'_

Selina smiles at Sean, who smiles back to assure her that everything was alright. But deep down inside, Sean knows that everything was not alright. His mind was full and he wants to clear it so without saying anything else to the girl on the couch, Sean turns around and leaves the Manor.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? If you like to know what Sean does next, please read TEDOG's version where it will be shown. Since my story is with Selina in the center (for now), I decided to not use that.**

 **Anyway, reviews are mostly welcome, because I like to know your thoughts about this chapter:D**


	6. Turn Bruce Wayne into a bad-ass boy

**Hi guys, like I promised, two chapters in a row:D This is a long one again, 14 pages to be honest. Though, still not the longest because the avalanche chapters in series one had over 20 pages. But this is the first longest chapter in series 2 LOL**

 **Well, enjoy reading XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Turn Bruce Wayne into a bad-ass boy**

Selina sits in the study, nibbling on her morning croissant. It's so unfair the reporters can't leave her Kitty Toy Sean alone, and now on the top of that, they can't leave her Kitty Toy Bruce alone neither. After that crazy red haired boy held him captive and threatened to kill him, the news suddenly seemed to remember the Wayne heir as well.

Also, what was up with Barbara. She looked so awfully crazy in that pink tutu and that crazy laugh of hers. It appears they really messed up her brains. Selina sighs. She also feels sad about that, because no way Alfred would let her visit Barbara now.

Speaking of Alfred, he's been mean again, and not just for one day. No, for about week now, maybe more. That crazy guy can't stop annoying her and her friends. And after all they've done for him. Thanks to her, Bruce went to the station and rehired him as butler. Okay, it was maybe a little too crazy, but it was with good intentions.

Anyway, Alfred somehow managed to find her new whip, her list with crazy antics, Bruce's baby blanket – which Selina used as some sort of stuffed animal and slept with – her stash of Sean's swim wear – she stole every new one Sean bought – and Sean's new car.

And then, the butler had taken it from her, and the car from Sean, and locked it securely into the garage where he only had the key of. Also, Sean could have his car back, in about four years or so. Sean was really pissed with that news.

"Ugh!" Selina groans angrily, tossing her half eaten croissant across the room. Her friends stare baffled at her as she flops back into the couch, sliding slowly down until her lower half is on the floor, and her upper half still on the couch. "We need to find a place for ourselves. A place with no adults to tell us what to do, or not to do."

"Yes, well, Alfred still think I'm too young to drive a car," Bruce says, taking a mouthful of cereal and chewing it down before speaking again. "So, I'm pretty sure he won't allow me to get my own place. Also, weren't you the one that forced me with Sean to take Alfred back?"

"Yes, well, I was probably struck with temporarily amnesia, because I forgot how annoying Alfred can be sometimes." Selina drops limply onto the floor. "Annie, can't we go to the past and make sure Alfred steps onto that train?"

Alfred suddenly walks into the room and starts cleaning up the breakfast cart, eyeing the girl on the floor worriedly as she produces some very disturbed meows. Then Alfred has an idea. Maybe it's a great idea for them to get out the house.

The past few days it had nothing but rained in Gotham, so there was no other choice for them to stay cooped up in the Manor. Though, Selina did try persuade Rikki to use her mermaid powers and stop the rain, but Alfred had walked into the room in time and stopped them.

"Master Bruce, Mister Ornelas, Miss Kyle and …. Well, gang, why don't you all head outside and help me in the garden. Now it's finally dry again, I wanted to tidy-up the garden." Dull, miserable, and bored moans all around. Alfred shakes his head in disbelieve and heads out the room.

A few seconds later, Hien skips merrily into the study, crying with glee; "Sorry for sleeping in. I'm not late for breakfast, am I?" Then, spotting the empty spot where the breakfast trolley always seems to be; "Great, I did miss breakfast."

"That's not your fault," Sean says, lying flopped out into the armchair, his head dangling down the side and his feet dangling over the back of the chair. "Alfred is early this morning. He wants to tidy-up the garden."

Hien frowns; "Isn't that what the gardeners supposed to do?"

"What gardeners," Annie says with a grin, looking at the culprit who had chased the gardeners away. "Selina 'hunted' at all of them, and they got so scared they didn't want to return."

"Yeah, well, a girl needs to sharpen her nails, doesn't she?"

"Well, let's head to the city before Alfred forces us to help in the garden," Sean says, sliding further down to the floor, head first. Then, quickly jumping back onto his feet and heads to the patio doors. The others follow him soon.

* * *

Selina and her troop of friends saunter down the docks. Everything seems quite, and boring. It's been days, weeks even, when they had their last adventure. Maybe it was time to stop waiting for adventure to find them, and time to seek adventure. But of course, Wayne Manor's crappy butler, and GCPD's stupid cops would never allow that.

"Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas! Can we have some of your time?" another TV news crew sprints upon the two billionaires, and it's Sean who quickly dashes off again. Selina's face slowly turns murderous, and she takes in a long deep breath before opening her mouth and shout abuse in front of the camera.

"Did you guys never heard of the word; privacy? Of course you didn't, because you're stupid, ignorant, lousy, horrible, echo centric, vulture people that can only think about their stupid scoop of the day, and can't find a slight part of sympathy in that tiny grey muscle of yours. And why can't you? Because you're all dumb, mindless, anencephalic, senseless, thoughtless, witless-

Meanwhile, at another part of Gotham city, Sean halts his dash in front of a TV store's window, watching at one of the TVs displayed in the window. His lips curl up in a smirk as he looks at his friends, having a go at the news reporters.

"What Selina here tries to say is," Annie says grabbing the microphone. "You are all boring, brainless, dim-wits, feeble-minded and half-baked."

"Bruce Wayne, how is it to be friends with Sean Ornelas, a billionaire like yourself?" the news reporter asks, ignoring the two girls. Bruce blinks baffled. It's obviously their work to harass people, but this is just ridicules.

"Well, I-uh…" Bruce stutters awkwardly. "I guess it's the same with all my friends. They maybe don't have much money, but their hearts are at the right places, and that's all that matters to me. I'm not friends with Sean because he's wealthy, like me. I'm friends with Sean Ornelas because he's a nice person, and exactly knows what true friendship is. So, if you want to excuse us, we are on our daily stroll to make Gotham unsafe, and we really like to continue with that."

"Spoken like a true bad-ass!" Selina hooks her arm with Bruce's. "Just the way I taught you!" And with that, Selina and her gang of friends continue their bad-ass stroll down the harbour, but not before planting a kiss onto Bruce's lips.

It didn't take long for Selina and her gang of friends to find Sean again, due to Selina's strong sense of smell. The young cat-girl hooks her other arm with Sean's, and together they start on their antics for the day. Turning Bruce Wayne into a Bad-ass. Alfred would totally love that.

* * *

The kids scurry through the Flea when Sean suddenly realizes what's the first step of project; Make Bruce Bad-ass. His clothes – and not only those he's wearing right now – his entire wardrobe needs a change. A drastic, change. Out with the old, in with the new.

Selina agrees, like usual, and starts scoping through some clothing racks to find the perfect outfit for Bruce. It doesn't take long for her to find it, and a few minutes later Bruce is re-dressed in a thorn denim pants with a grey sweater with hoody, and a black leather jacket and black shoes.

"Something is not quite right yet," Sean says, striking his chin and Selina agrees. The both of them grab a handful of mud and throw it onto Bruce to make his clothes stained with it. Bruce looks up to them in disgust.

Then Selina cups Bruce's face with both hands and rubs his cheeks to stain it with the remaining mud in her hands. Sean starts messing up Bruce's hair, also in order to get it muddy with his dirty hands.

"That's more like it," Selina says with a grin, and Sean nods agreed and with an equal wide grin. Bruce looks very bemused and doubtfully. They must be kidding if they think he would walk around Gotham with dirt on him. It's obviously they are not kidding at all, because five minutes later the entire gang is back on the streets and lurking at the two cops standing by their favorite food truck.

"Steal detective Bullock's wallet," Sean says to Bruce, who's eyes grow in shock and fear. Then, quickly shaking his head rapidly. Sean sighs; "Come on, B. You can do it!"

Bruce stutters; "No, I can't. They are cops. If they bust me, they lock me up in prison."

"If you do it right, they won't bust you!" Selina says importantly. Bruce shakes his head again in disagreement, and Sean and Selina roll their eyes. "You wanted us to teach you to be bad-ass. You asked us to teach you how to survive on the streets. This is how we survive. We steal money to buy food, so we can eat."

"But they are cops!" Bruce says a little too loud. Selina and Sean quickly clasp their hands around Bruce's face and pull him back into an alleyway. That was really close, because the two cops heard it and spun their heads around to see, but found an empty street instead of the kids. Thinking they imagined it, the two cop shrug and turn back to take their order.

"So, they are crook cops!" Sean says, peeking around the corner of the wall to see if it's safe again. Then, noticing the look on Bruce's face; "Fine, maybe they aren't crooks, but the other cops are. Maybe we have to find another cop, who's also stupid."

"A cop stupider than Bullock we won't find," Selina snorts. "Trust me! Maybe we have to find another stupid target. And I just know the perfect target!" Selina's face turns into a grin and fear-strikes her kitty toys. She wouldn't, would she?

"But first, there is something else I need to do!" And with that, Selina walks off, and the grin on her face slowly melts into a scowl.

The boys share a worried look and follow the crazy scowling cat-girl, all the way to the most dangerous and craziest part of town. Sonny Gilzean's turf. Sean frowns worriedly. Why would Selina lead them to Sonny's neighbourhood? She knows that guy is very territorial. Even more territorial than her.

The cat-girl moves a trash-can out of the way and it reveals a door. They slowly crawl inside and follow Selina down a long stairs to the bottom of the building, called; the basement. At the bottom of the stairs is another door.

"Hey, Ivy!" Selina kicks the door open and the crazy red haired girl jumps up alarmed. "I knew we would find you here, you little backstabber!" Selina walks into the basement to make room for her kitty toys.

"Cat," Ivy whimpers, and shuffles to the back of the basement. Then, spotting Selina's kitty toys; "Hey, Billionaire boys."

"You!" Sean bellows and runs around Selina and upon Ivy who recoils in fear. The street boy grabs the red haired girl with both hands, aggressively. "I knew I would find you, you little bitch! Where is Luke?!"

"I don't know, please believe me. Luke threw me overboard in anger when you didn't follow him. Another boat picked me up again, and took me to some crazy man named Hugo Strange."

Sean and Selina flinch as they hear that name, because they suddenly remember their own encounter with the crazy professor.

"That guy wanted to do experiments on me, and after a while I escaped. I found this job and started to work for Sonny. I need the money."

Sean boils in rage; "And the information Luke said he had about my parents? Did he tell it to you? Did he even had information or was it all a lie?" The street boy shakes Ivy rapidly as he shoves her against the wall. "Well!"

"I-I don't know…" Ivy stutters as her eyes fill with fear. She had seen that look in Sean's eyes a million times before. In her dad's eyes, when he was drunk and angry at her mom when she hadn't prepared supper in time. It always ended up in beating, and always her and mom received the punches. Sean just looks the same, like he's prepared to make his fist connect with her face. "Please don't hurt me."

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't punch you?!" Sean spits angrily, tightening his grip around the girl's arms. "You stabbed Selina several times in the back! Remember? You told Clyde about her so he could warn those assassins and earn some extra cash!"

"You were the one who tipped off Clyde?!" Selina growls, closing in on the girl like a very angry cat is closing in on a mouse. Bruce's eyes dart worriedly around, because he can hear the house's residents walk up and down the room, somewhere on the first floor of the building. They couldn't hear them, could they?

"Sean, don't punch her!" Selina says. Sean turns his head to Selina, questioned. Ivy sighs relieved. She knew Cat would always protect her. "I mean, I want to give her that punch I'll be dreaming about for weeks!" And with that, Selina aims her fist and it lands straight into Ivy's face. "Now, I'll leave it to you."

"Cat, Sean, please stop! I'm sorry okay, about everything!" Ivy cries. "I will make it up to you, I promise. If there is anything I can do, tell me and I'll do it."

"Then tell me the truth! Did Luke know anything about my parents?" Sean growls, shaking Ivy like a rag-doll.

"I'm telling you the truth, Sean. Luke never trusted me with any full details, so I don't know if what he says was true or not. I'm just as clueless about that as you!"

Sean shakes the red haired girl some more, angrily, and then let's go while taking in a long deep breath and says between clenched teeth; "I want you to stay away from me, and especially away from Selina! You hear me?"

Ivy nods her head in fear and looks over to Selina to see if she wants that too. Silently she wishes to herself Selina wouldn't agree with Sean and tell him it's not his job to decide who are her friends and who's not. She knows Selina has a will of her own, and she will tell Sean. She will.

Selina pierces her green eyes into Ivy's, turns her head back to the door to leave and says; "Are you coming Sean? Let's go, B."

"Selina, please don't be angry," Ivy cries to Selina's back as the cat-girl walks through the door and makes her way up the stairs. "You know what It's like to life on the streets with no money. You also would do everything to get your hands on money, don't you?"

"But I would never sell my friends!" Selina spits as she hurls around on her heels, violently. Ivy recoils down to the floor and against the wall as Selina stomps up to her. Sean, knowing Selina might do something she will maybe regret later, wraps his arms around her waist to stop her. "Also I would never try to hurt them. Lock them up on some ship and sail into the sunset with another backstabber!"

"I said sorry-

"Well, sorry is not enough!" Selina spits, trying to kick her feet to Ivy but Sean holds her tightly, and says in her ear; "She's not worth it, Selina. If you hurt her, or do much worst to her, you would be the one locked in prison. We will leave?"

Bruce follows Sean and Selina out the door, but stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks at the girl that's crying against the wall and asks; "What is this place anyway?"

"Ivy works for the a gang that runs the magic mushroom trade," Selina says, answering the question before Ivy could say anything. She and Sean are standing half-way up the stairs. "Let's go, B."

"What's a magic mushroom?" Bruce asks curiously, walking back into the basement. Selina rolls her eyes. Why does that boy always want to know everything?

"Some give you visions and some give you energy," Ivy sniffs as she slowly rises back to her feet but stays at safe distance. "I've cultivated over a dozen kinds."

"The gang is run by Gilzean's nephew, Sonny, and his merry band of losers," Selina says impatiently as she walks up to Bruce from behind and grabs his arm. "You don't want them to catch us here, so let's go!"

"Bruce, come on," Sean says as well, standing in the doorway again. "I really hate to meet Sonny, especially because I once called him a loser and no girl would ever dare to touch him. Even not with a stick, and even not if they would get payed to touch him. So, yeah, then I ran off and he screamed he would skin me alive if I ever dare to come in his neighbourhood again."

"So these mushrooms are illegal then?" Bruce says like he had not heard Sean, or not even felt Selina pulling his arm. Ivy nods slowly as reply, and Bruce says with a thinking face; "So, there is always a ton of cash around, right?"

Selina looks at Sean for help, because it looks like Bruce isn't about to come with her. Sean rolls his eyes annoyed and steps to his friends.

"Guys, hear me out," Bruce says, taking a step away from Sean and Selina. They both fold their arms, impatiently. "Maybe there is something Ivy can do for us. We are going to rob them!"

"Bruce, why would you want to rob them?" Sean asks, looking a little worried. It's nice to see his friend finally looks a little bad-ass, but this is just too much. Even they are not that crazy or bad-ass enough to rob an idiot like Sonny Gilzean. Everyone knows Sonny is dangerous.

"Yeah, you have enough money," Selina adds, pulling Bruce's arm again.

"Guys, I told you." Bruce takes another step back. "I want to survive on my own. Find out who I am without my money. Without being Bruce Wayne."

Ivy steps closer. "I know their schedules. I can tell exactly when Sonny leaves to make errands. I can tell you who he leaves behind to guard the cash. It's always the same stupid guy. That guy always hold it in a coffee can, clutching it protectively as he's too stoned to stay awake."

The two street kids look at Bruce, then giving him the okay nod, and Bruce says; "We are listening."

* * *

Team KnightBatCat peek around the basement door – Bruce first, then Selina and then Sean – and everything seems quite in the house. It looks like Ivy was right. Sonny exactly left the house like his daily schedule.

Bruce starts to walk confidently through the big and bright hallway, but Selina, being the cautious animal she's named after, stops him in time before he would too much noises, and shushes; "Be quiet. Someone still might be awake."

Bruce nods obediently and starts to tip-toe while Selina follows him as quietly as possible. Behind her, Sean leaves the basement as well and closes the door quietly. The three of them sneak further through the bright hallway and peek around the corner of the wall, into the living room.

There were a few people lying stoned on the floor, and Selina steps over them, easily. When Bruce wants to step over the stoned boy, but he suddenly starts to shift and moan. Sean grabs Bruce's arm in order to tell him to wait. The boy falls asleep again. Bruce and Sean quickly sneak over the stoned boy and over to Selina.

The young cat-girl looks, standing behind the armchair the stoned boy with the coffee can is, just like Ivy had told them. Carefully she takes the lid off. The money is in it, and it's a lot. Selina looks from Sean, who's standing on her left side, to Bruce who's standing on her right side. They grin excitedly.

Slowly Selina reaches to the coffee can again, trying to take it from the stoned boy's arms. She's almost there when the boy suddenly jolts up and grabs her arm, whispering warily; "Who are you?"

The young girl looks at her Kitty Toys for help. It's Bruce who moves closer to the stoned boy and whispers soothingly; "We are no one. You're dreaming. That's cool, right?"

"Totally," the boy says with a mesmerized tone in his voice, and Sean wonders how it would be possible for drugs to make you feel like that. Nope, he will never use drugs. That's not his thing.

"Listen, if you can give us the coffee can, you can close your eyes again and you will be able to fly," Sean says, and this time the boy looks over to the street boy, and with a fatigue gaze in his eyes.

"Sweet," the kid says dreamingly grinning, and slowly loosens his grip around the coffee can, to the point where Selina can take it from him, easily. She sets on the headrest of the armchair and takes a few roll of bills between her fingers and slips them into her pockets. Sean quickly does the same, but then they hear the sound of squeaking tires of a car that comes to a halt, abruptly.

Car doors open, and Selina orders firmly; "Run!" the young cat-girl dashes out, quickly followed by Bruce. Sean takes another handful of money rolls and quickly scrambles after his friends, the coffee can clattering to the floor behind them.

As the kids are half-way the hallway, the large front doors swing open and Sonny and a few mates stroll inside. Sonny, who is just as wide and round as his uncle Butch, spots the running kids and bellows; "Whoaa, where are you going?!"

A gunshot echoes through the hallway, and ceiling plastering falls down onto the three kids. They freeze in their spot in fear, hands up above their head in surrender.

"Hey, Cat! Sean Ornelas!" Sonny greets sarcastically.

"Hey, Sonny," Selina says, her voice dripping of sarcasm as well as she slowly turns around on her heels, facing the largely build man. "You lose weight?"

"Nah, he gained weight since the last time I saw him!" Sean says with a grin.

Sonny plasters a fake laugh on his face and says; "Keep cracking wise, Selina." Then making a cue point at Sean as order to his mates to grab him, which they do both not before one of them punches Sean into his stomach, unexpectedly. The street boy flips double with a gasp, and two of Sonny's mates grab Sean tightly.

Sonny walks over to Selina and takes the money away from her, and from Sean as well. Then, throwing Selina to another mate, and pushing Bruce forward as well; "You won't get smarter once my uncle gets to you."

Sean tries to wriggle himself free, but Sonny gives him a firm kick in his stomach and spits angrily; "That's for insulting me about my weight!" Sonny then gives Sean a punch in his face and says; "And that's for showing your ugly face in my neighbourhood again."

Sean's nose starts to bleed, and Selina shouts; "Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, you better keep your mouth shut, Cat! I already promised Sean I would skin him if he showed his face again, so I have no troubles with skinning that pretty face of yours as well," Sonny grins, taking his phone from his pocket. "But first I will call my uncle. I'm sure he wants to get to you first."

* * *

Somewhere, in a different part of Gotham, but to be more precisely, Tabitha's apartment a phone rings. Displeased the Tigress picks up the phone, and scowls into the horn; "WHAT?!"

Hearing Butch's nephew on the other end of the line, Tabitha rolls her eyes annoyed. Why can't that idiot leave his uncle alone for a while?

"Yeah, well, Sonny, Butch is busy!" Tabby snips into the phone, and then smiling to Butch who's waiting in the bedroom for her and prances around with her whip gleefully. He's so excited. Tabby is finally showing him some whip-tricks.

"Please hang up the freaking phone," Butch mouths impatiently. Tabitha holds up her finger as indication it won't take long, and shouts into the phone; "Like I said, Butch is busy! He's trying to have a life, so maybe you should get some too!"

"Well, tell my uncle to call me!" Sonny hollers back into the phone, and hangs up with a very angry glare in his eyes. Then he turns back to the goon who's holding Selina, and spits to the smirking cat-girl; "Look, I know you think he's having a soft spot for you, but I'm pretty sure that's going to change when he finds out you tried to rob him!"

Selina starts to stare into space when her mind flashes back to all her memories with Butch. It was right after their school project, the one where they had to make a drama movie. She and Butch became close buddies, and he even allowed her to call him her pet gorilla.

The cat-girl shakes her head absently in disagreement. No way Butch would be angry at her. In fact, the change was bigger that her pet gorilla would be angry at his very own nephew. Ha, maybe she should rub that in his face.

"My guess is that he's not going to be happy with you either. You want to tell him that we just waltzed in here and grabbed the cash?" Selina asks, and Sonny looks at his mates. It really shows the big man is getting a little anxious with that idea. "So, maybe you let us go and we call it even?"

"What kind of message would that send?" Sonny asks, straightening his back again as he sways with the money in front of their faces. "No. The Gilzean's are all about consequences."

"More like all about pizza!" Selina says bitterly.

Sonny's mouth drops agape for a moment, and then tosses the money roll onto the table and signals to his goon to hand over Selina. Sonny grabs Selina aggressively and shouts as he pins her face into the drugs lying on the table; "You ever try our product, Selina?"

"Stop!" Sean bellows as his body fills with so much rage he forgets the pain in his own stomach and pulls himself free from the goons that were holding him. Sean wants to attack Sonny from behind, but one of the goons is quicker then Sean and kicks him into his back, knocking the street boy to the ground.

Sonny shoves Selina back to his mate who was holding her earlier, and turns around to Sean who was about to crawl back up again. "You better stay down, kid!" Sonny guffaws wickedly, pulls up his leg and kicks Sean in the face.

"Stop it!" Selina screams, and Bruce tries to wriggle himself free as well, his body filling with the same anger as Sean had before.

"Or what?" Sonny guffaws, turning back to face the angry Selina, and the furious Bruce. "You're going to throw another witty comment about my weight. I'm so scared!"

"You will be!" Sean hollers, jumping back up to his feet and throws himself toward Sonny, shoving him against the wall in pure rage. Selina and Bruce never had seen Sean that angry before.

"Sean, watch out!" Bruce hollers, but Sean can't turn around fast enough, and suddenly his eye sight gets blurry after one of Sonny's mates hit him against his head with a baseball bat. Sean collapses to the ground, and though Sean tries to fight it, everything still becomes dark as he drifts off to unconsciousness.

"Sean!" Selina gasps, kicking her capturer against his knee and sinks to the ground beside Sean, holding his unconscious body in her arms. "Sean, wake up."

Selina runs her fingers through his hair, and suddenly she feels something warm and wet. When she takes her fingers out of Sean's hair, she finds them covered in the street boy's blood, that's seeping from a wound on the back of his head.

"Look what you've done, you bastard!" Selina yells, looking up to the mad smirking Sonny. Her face covered with tears. Bruce's eyes start to swim with tears as well, as he starts to think the worst. Sonny's mate hadn't killed Sean, right?

"Don't you call me a bastard, you little piece of trash," Sonny hollers back, grabbing a fist full of Selina's hair and pulls her back up and away from Sean. "I know what you are. The whole world knows what you are after they've seen you on live-TV with these boys!"

Selina tries to struggle herself free, but Sonny is too strong and pins her back to the table with her hands behind her back.

"Stop!" Bruce suddenly says with new found strength, and tries to struggle himself free from the goon's tight grip. "Don't you think it's cowardly? Assaulting a girl?"

"You know what, you're right," Sonny says, throwing Selina back to his mate, who clutches his hands around her arms, tightly. "You know, when you're right-

Sonny punches Bruce in his stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Knock it off, Sonny, you made your point!" Selina spits angrily, scared that the large man will also beat her other friend unconscious.

"Stay out of this, Selina!" Bruce says, piercing his brown eyes fiercely into Selina's eyes. Slowly the billionaire rises back to his feet, position himself in front of the 'bully' and snarls; "You're a coward. An ignorant, brutish-

Sonny throws another fist toward Bruce and knocks him to the ground again. Selina screams in the background, but neither of them is listening. Sonny casts over Bruce's body and spits; "While you're down there, kid, lick my boot."

Bruce takes in a few deep breaths when Alfred's voice suddenly runs through the back of his head, saying that you only can beat a big man by outlasting him. Bruce finds new courage and slowly scrambles back up, piercing his eyes into Sonny's.

"I actually think he wants a beating," Sonny laughs, looking at his mates for a moment, and then grabs Bruce's by the shrub of his neck and drags him with the back against the wall. "Is that your thing, kid? You like pain?"

"You're an ignorant, brutish, cowardly clown," Bruce answers, dragging out each word firmly.

"Yep!" Sonny laughs again. "He likes it, all right?"

"Enough!" Selina shouts, stomping the goon on his foot and then punches him in the face, forcefully. Sonny, who's distracted by Selina's words, isn't aware of Bruce who swings his fist and hits the 'bully' straight in his face.

Sonny loosens his footings and collapses into one of his mates, and Bruce hurls himself upon another one as Selina knocks out the fourth, who happens to be the last goon as well. Then she quickly takes the money from the table, tucking it into her pockets and hollers to Bruce to take Sean's feet.

Bruce obeys, and when Selina holds Sean under his arms, they carry him out the house and back to the streets.

* * *

Selina and Bruce had taken a cab, which was easier to transport the still unconscious Sean, and took him to one of her previous hideouts. It was better to stay there for a while, because if they would show up at the manor looking like that, Alfred will go bonkers.

Bruce and Selina carry Sean to the couch and drop him down, and then sit down onto the floor beside the couch. Bruce is holding his soar head. Selina leaves to the small kitchen to look if she can find a needle and other stuff to patch up her Kitty Toys.

Sean opens his eyes slowly and groans painfully as his hand reaches for his head. Bruce stops the street boy from touching his open wound. "Where am I?" Sean asks, warily.

"Selina took us to one of her hideouts," Bruce explains as Selina enters the room again with first-aid stuff. Sean tries to sit up but Bruce's pushes him back, gently. "Try to lie still."

Selina sits down beside the couch again and orders Sean to turn his head a little. Sean does what's told and Selina tries to clean the wound as best as she can, which is kinda hard with all that hair, but she finally manages.

Once she's done with that she takes some bandages and places on top of the wound, while taking another bandage to wrap it around Sean's head to keep the patches in place. Sean tries his best to ignore the pain that comes with it.

"How did we get out?" Sean asks, supporting his pounding head as he sits up, again. That's when he sees Bruce's beaten up face. The kid looks much horrible than him. Sean realizes that's also the answer to his question.

Selina and Bruce both sit on the couch too, and Selina starts to clean Bruce's wound, gently. Bruce flinches a few times because the stuff stings a little. Then Selina takes a needle and a sterile thread and carefully starts to stitch up the wound.

It hurts a lot but Bruce keeps himself brave and tries not to flinch too much. That way he also makes it easier for Selina to help him. He really doesn't want her to cut him in his eyes accidently because he moved too much.

"Almost done," Selina says gently as she takes the scissor that Sean gives her, and she cuts the thread loose. "Okay. You know, I've never seen someone take a beating like that before." Selina looks at both boys when she said that. "Also, I think Sonny is right. You do like pain, and I slowly start to think you like it as well."

"Yeah, well, I hate it when big guys assaults girls," Sean grumbles angrily, as he touches the bandages on his head. He feels sick and dizzy, indicating he has a concussion. It better not be a big one though.

After their adventure with Hugo Strange, Sean thought he hadn't lost his fighting skills, but after his fight with Sonny, he starts to have doubts again. When he lived on the streets, no one could attack him from behind. Sean always kicked them off when they tried.

"When it was happening it was like nothing else existed," Bruce says softly, pulling Sean back from his thoughts, and the two street kids stare at the billionaire. "Everything I've been struggling with, the emptiness and confusion, it just vanished. And for the first time in a long time, I knew I was going to be okay. I knew that whatever Sonny did to me, I could take it. That he couldn't break me. That no one can."

Selina sighs deeply, and says; "Nobody's unbreakable, Bruce." Then she slowly stands up from the couch and walks across the room to take some old blankets, and hands them to Sean and Bruce. They chat for a while longer, and then slowly drift to sleep.

The next morning Bruce and Selina wake up, finding Sean gone. He did leave a note on the coffee table, saying;

 _Dear Selina and Bruce. I'm sorry for doing this again, but after that thing with Hugo Strange, and now this with Sonny, I realize I'm not that street boy anymore. It seems I start to lose more and more of my street skills, and that's not what I want. I need them, to find my parents. If I can't fight Sonny and his mates, how can I possibly fight off other criminals and crooks? That's why I decided to leave, and take some time for myself. Train my ass off and re-find my skills. Please don't be angry._

 _Take care,  
Sean Ornelas_

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please try to review both chapters, because that would be great LOL Also, be sure to check TEDOG's version of this chapter:D**

 **Anyway, yes, Sean left again. That sucks, right? I'm sorry about that, but you will understand later, so don't be too angry at me.**


	7. Thomas Wayne JR returns

**Okay guys, first chapter with a new character, and I think you'll be quite happy XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Thomas Wayne JR returns**

Selina sits on the TV room couch watching the morning news. This time it was totally different news than the days before, because this time they couldn't find Sean Ornelas to bug. Even though Selina was happy they couldn't find him either, a part of her wished they could because that would mean she could at least see a glimpse of him. Then she would know if he was fine or not.

"Selina, are you coming?" Loïc asks as he passes the open TV room door as he's on his way to the stairs. "Alfred is waiting in the front to give us a lift to school."

Selina, not having the strength to disobey stands up from the couch and grabs her school bag, hurling it on her back as she strolls out the door, her head hanging sadly. Loïc wraps his arm around her for comfort and says softly; "We will find Sean, you'll see."

The normally happy gang stroll outside with their heads hanging sadly and step quietly into the waiting car, squeezing together onto the backseat. The spot where Sean mostly sits looks very empty. It even makes Alfred feel sad. The butler steps behind the wheel and starts steering the car upon the Mansion Gate, driving out and onto the main road to Anderson Prep. The normally hectic and crazy ride is this time very depressing. Alfred almost starts to miss it the normally hectic ride.

For the past few days they have tried to find Sean on the streets, but never succeed. Which was normal, of course, because if Sean didn't want to be found, you didn't find him. Even Selina's strong cat-like nose couldn't pick up Sean's smell. Obviously Sean masked them somehow.

They even tried to search for the street kid in his local and favorite nightclubs. Also no one had seen him there, and even the bouncer couldn't give them more information. It was like the street boy just vanished.

Detective Gordon and Bullock tried to question some street kids. Bribed them to tell Sean's location, but they couldn't tell because they didn't know. It was so frustrating. Even so frustrating that Selina had stopped eating, and had stopped her daily antics. Instead she was busy all day with trying to find new leads that could bring her to Sean Ornelas.

Alfred parks the car in front of the school, and the kids all step equally sad out and heading up the big stairs that leads to the front doors. Without them knowing it, a quiet and athletic boy stares at them from the shadows. He feels horrible about his choice, but there was no other way. Slowly the street boy turns around and walks off, leaving the school grounds. Maybe one day he will reunite with them.

The teachers however, were all quite happy with Selina's new mood. It means they finally have a normal school day without having to tell the street girl to stop her strange antics. And some of them even didn't miss Sean. They were quite happy one of them finally decided they were more street boy than billionaire. No, to them, Sean and Selina doesn't belong in that fancy manor live. Nor did Hien and Loïc. Maybe one day, they all decided to not come back to school. How perfect would that be?

But even if Selina didn't do any strange antic, she also didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She was too busy with drawing out places they still have to look for Sean. And after school she would check all of them. Sean couldn't just have vanished. He couldn't.

The school bell finally rings and the crowd of happy school kids run to freedom. So does Selina and her friends, but not as quiet as their other students. They stop just outside the school when Selina turns to face all of them and tells them they will head to the city instead to Alfred and the car. They all nod agreed.

Stealing glances at the waiting Alfred who's standing against the car and reads the newspaper, the kids run around the school and head into the city. Without them knowing it, a street kid follows them up to the city. This time it was someone else, and not the same street kid that watched them earlier, before school.

Once arriving in the city the kids decide to split up and check Selina's new list of; "Sean's possible hideout". Annie leaves with Loïc, Hien and Rikki, and Bruce teamed up with Selina while Johnny is forced to team up with the Bullock twins and Jack. The mysterious street boy follows Selina and Bruce.

Hien and Rikki try some new clubs, but they don't spot Sean there neither. Annie and Loïc look at the docks and ask the local fishermen if they have seen Sean, who all give a negative answer. Jack and the twins don't really look for Sean as they are too busy with scaring Johnny. But Bruce and Selina are trying the pizza places, the hotdog stands and all other food places Sean liked to visit.

When they walk out the sandwich shop they suddenly bump into the mysterious street boy as they walk into an alleyway. The street boy hadn't seen them coming and was caught by surprise.

"Get out of the way!" Selina growls angrily, shoving the street boy out of the way, but then the kid starts to laugh, deranged. They know that laugh way too well. "You!" Selina barks.

"Yes, me!" The street boy takes off his hoodioe and a light blonde haired kid with blue eyes stares back at them, tauntingly. It's no other than Luke. The kid that tried to hurt them to get Sean. "I've been watching you guys for a while now, and it seems someone is missing. So, did he split again? Yeah, he does that, a lot."

Selina takes a step closer and zooms her face dangerously close to Luke as she says between clenched teeth; "Don't talk about Sean like you know him. You don't know anything about Sean, and you better scram before I hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Now, now, bad kitty!" Luke starts circling around Bruce and Selina, staring at them tauntingly. "All I want to know is, where Sean is. So you better tell me."

"We won't tell you!" Bruce spits angrily as he tries to keep his body as protection between Selina and Luke. Selina rolls her eyes a little at Bruce, but is still a little flattered that Bruce tries to protect. Even though he doesn't have to. She can fight her own battles if she has to.

Luke however, isn't threatened by it either. He keeps circling around them like a bee around honey. "So, it seems Sean taught you some fighting poses, huh?" Luke eyes Bruce up and down who's clenching his fists slowly in case he needs to use them. Behind him, Selina reaches slowly to the knife in her jacket. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Not yet, anyway. Right now I want to find Sean and ask him why he chose for his new, lousy team of friends instead of his parents."

"Because Sean somehow knew you were lying!" Selina barks angrily, for the fact the idiotic boy had the nerve to call her and her small group of friends lousy. Okay, maybe Jack, Jeremy and Jacky were on the lousy side, but still. "Beside, how dare you to call us lousy. Did you ever look into a mirror, because from where I see it, you have no friends. And the only "possible friend" you've once had, you chased away by stabbing him in the back!"

"You don't know anything about me and my friendship with Sean!" Luke spits and about to hurl himself and his angry body onto her, but a blur bumped into him and Annie popped up with Loïc beside her. Luke makes through the collapse a short trip through the air and lands into a trash-skip.

Selina skips merrily up to the trash container, takes the lid in her hand while holding her thumb up to Annie with the other; "Well done, Annie! That's what we do with trash!" And with that, the kitty-girl closes the container lid with a big thud, before skipping off with her friends. "You know what, the streets look a lot cleaner now."

Meanwhile, at the Gotham train station a young boy arrives, around the age of fourteen with long dark hair and brown eyes. With a cold and emotionless face he tosses his suitcases into the cab driver's arms and steps into the back, telling the driver with firm voice to take him to Wayne Manor.

Across the same street, on a tall building's rooftop stands Sean Ornelas who's staring suspiciously at the newly arrived boy. Sean has been waiting for his arrival for days, because someone had given him the tip this boy would show up. And Sean Ornelas knew after hearing only the young boy's name he would mean trouble. Trouble for Gotham, but most importantly; trouble for Bruce Wayne.

The cab rides away and Sean follows it by jumping from building to building. It's not hard for him to follow the car, but when his ears pick up familiar voices and he looks down the building into the alleyway for like two seconds, the car is gone.

Aggravated the street boy looks back down to the culprits who caught his attention. Jack, Jeremy and Jacky, trying to scare the crap out of Johnny, again. Sean rolls his eyes. What are they doing here?

"Guys, leave Johnny alone!" Selina strolls into the same alleyway with Bruce, Annie and Loïc. Johnny sighs relieved as he sees them and quickly hides behind them for protection. "We are here to find Sean before Alfred finds us and forces our butts back to the mansion. Did you see him?"

"Who?" Jeremy asks with a confused frown.

"Who?, ugh…" Selina slaps her forehead. "Sean, you idiot."

"Hey, you don't have to start calling names!" Jeremy says offended, and Jack and Jacky nod agreed, standing tall behind Jeremy. "I mean, you could have meant Alfred."

"We are not looking for Alfred, we are looking for Sean!" Selina zooms her face dangerously close to Jeremy's. "Well, have you seen him?"

The three kids give each other a questioned look and then look back to Selina and her other friends, shaking their heads in sync. "Did you?" Jack asks with a grin.

Selina groans tiredly; "If I'd seen him, would I have asked you if you see him? I mean, I already would have known where he was, so it wouldn't have asked you, would I?"

"Relax, Cat-face. It's a complete normal question to ask. Everyone does." Jack grins maniacally, but then drops to the ground with a painful groan escaping his lips. Selina had kicked him in his private parts.

"That's for calling me Cat-face. No one, except for Sean, is allowed to call me Cat-face." Selina heaves up her elbow and plants it forcefully on the back of Jack's head. "And that's for smart mouthing me. It's not a complete normal question to ask."

"Selina and Sean, sitting in the tree…." Jeremy starts singing softly.

"Tree? Rooftop, more likely," Jacky guffaws loudly, and Selina spins her head so fast at the twins, they back away anxiously. Selina would have pummelled them for singing stupid songs about her and Sean – even though she would have loved kissing in trees or on rooftops with him- but Hien and Rikki walked up to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sean?" Bruce asks them, and they shake their heads.

"You?" Hien asks.

"See?!" Jack asks with a scowl to Selina, still holding his sore parts as he lies flopped out in the alleyway. "I told you it was a normal-

Selina kicks Jack in his stomach to shut him up and Hien and Rikki stare confused down onto the street maniac. "It's a normal question if Hien asks it! It sounds stupid if it rolls from your lips!"

Selina, Bruce, Rikki, Annie, Loïc, Hien and Johnny walk off, leaving the other three kids behind in the alleyway. The twins help Jack up, and Jeremy says; "We better find this crazy Ornelas kid, because Selina is not a happy camper when he's not around."

"Yeah, it's like she's heartbroken about it," Jacky fills in, importantly.

"Yeah, well, to be heartbroken you need a heart, and Cat-face hasn't one at all." Jack groans in pain as he limps after the twins. "I mean, the way she man handled my balls proofs she's heartless. Also, heartbroken you only get when you date, and they didn't date. They didn't, did they?"

Jack stares at the twins in shock of the idea of Sean and Selina dating. That would mean he can't date her anymore. Of course the crazy kid knew that there was a lot of competition if it came to "dating Selina Kyle" but they were easily to get rid off. Especially Bruce and Johnny, two most easiest targets. But if Sean had also a crush on Selina, then… then… Jack whimpers anxiously about the idea what Sean can do to him.

As the twins and Jack stroll after the other kids and out the alleyway, Sean climbs down the fire escape to the street and follows them quietly. Once on the streets a car parks in front of the team of kids. It's a police car, and Jim jumps out of it and shouts; "Get your butts in the car, now!"

"No!" Selina stomps her foot down angrily. "We are looking for Sean, and we won't return to the manor until we found him. Sean belongs with us." The other kids nod agreed. Jim slumps his head into his hand and drags it along his face. Then the cop wants to open his mouth to say something but he stops and locks his eyes on the alleyway behind them.

Selina turns around to see what Jim sees and finds Sean, walking out of the alleyway upon them. But only for a few steps, and then stops again. Selina turns around completely and steps toward Sean, slowly, but Sean takes a few steps back. Knowing that he otherwise will run she stops.

"Sean, we've been looking for you everywhere," Selina says softly as she takes a step closer, very slowly. She doesn't want to spook him and scare him off. "You have to come back with us to Wayne Manor."

The street boy shakes his head as he hides his face in his hoody. He's been having another street fight again and is pretty bashed up afterwards. Sean doesn't want them to see because it will make them only more worried.

"You all have to get back to Wayne Manor without me," Sean says firmly as he takes a few steps back into the alleyway. "It's not safe for you to be with me." Sean turns around completely and makes a break for it.

Selina however, not wanting to let Sean leave again hurls herself around her friend Annie who knows the drill and pursues the street boy with the speed of light. It doesn't take long for them to catch up Sean, grab him around his waist and drag him somewhere secluded.

"Let go of me!" Sean bellows angrily as they finally come to a halt. Annie lets them go but Selina keeps a tight grip onto her Kitty Toy Sean. "I told you, in the letter, to not try search me!"

"Ehm, no you didn't," Selina says, pinning the angry Sean to a wall. "I read that letter a thousand times, and you never wrote that."

"Well, then I should have written that!" Sean spits angrily, freeing himself from Selina's tight grip. "Look, I explained everything in that letter, so stop searching for me, okay?"

Sean turns around and wants to make another run for it when Selina suddenly screams; "NO, SEAN!" Sean turns back and sees Selina's eyes are starting to get wet of tears. And then with a much lower voice, barely harder than a whisper; "Don't leave me."

Sean cocks his head to one side and his hoody slides down at one side, exposing his busted lip and black eye. Selina gasps, and her eyes start to fill with fear. "What happened to you."

"Nothing," Sean says firm and quickly covers his face with the hoody again, lowering his face down so he won't have to look into Selina's eyes. It will only make him change his mind, and he can't. Not this time. "Look, you two better head home."

"No, not without you!" Annie says, standing beside Selina and folding her arms. "You know, you can keep running and running, but we will catch you up all the time."

"Yeah, and besides, Wayne Manor is empty without you. It's your home now too," Selina adds importantly.

"No, it's not. I mean, not really."

"Yes, it is!" Selina steps closer, and this time Sean doesn't step back. "Home is where your heart is, Sean. And I can tell you miss us as much as we miss you, otherwise you wouldn't have come up to us."

"I only did that to tell you to stop-

"STOP, SEAN!" Selina grabs Sean tight with both her hands. "Stop lying, and honestly tell what it is what you want, because running is not the thing you want." Sean looks away, trying to fight back his tears.

Annie sighs; "Look, Sean, we know you do this because you think you become weak, but you don't. In fact, you become stronger. You saved us from the avalanche, and you saved us from _"deranged"_ Luke".

"Yeah, and you saved me from Professor Strange!"

"Well, actually, it was you who saved me-

"Shut up Sean!" Selina barks with a grin on her face. She meant the "shut up" part sarcastically and she knows Sean knows it. "That's beside the point. Look, we know you try to be strong to help your family. To find them, but let us help you, Sean. You helped us, so many times, because that's what friends do. But friends also accept help from friends. Now, are we friends, or has all this month's meant nothing to you and you still don't see us as friends?"

Sean looks at the toes of his shoes, trying to swallow down the big lump in his throat. Of course all these month's meant something to him. And he wanted nothing else than be with them. Be with Selina. But it's not save.

"Please, Sean, say something…" Selina swallows down a tear, battling with her own heart. Should she hug him or not? Should she kiss him, or would that scare him even more? Instead she sighs deeply, and takes Sean's hand into hers. "Please, Sean. I need you."

Sean looks up and stares into Selina's green eyes for a moment, which are wet with tears. Sean looks over to Annie, who leans against the stoned wall and tries to fight her own tears. Why do they care about him so much? Are they really missing him? But why would they miss a person like him? He's a nothing, people on the streets always said he was worth nothing.

But since he lived at the Manor he heard nothing else than that he was handsome, and good looking, nice warm and sweet. Was he wrong all this time? Where those people who said he was ugly and worthless lying?

The street boy looks back into Selina's eyes, and a gentle half-smile forms on her lips. "What you're looking for is not out there, Sean. It's in here!" Selina places her hand over Sean's heart, which starts to beat rapidly. "Ba-boom!"

Sean takes the wrist of Selina's hand into his as he keeps it over his heart, and whispers softly; "Let's get back at Wayne Manor." Selina yips excitedly and wraps her arms tightly around Sean's neck. This time tears of joy flows down her cheeks.

"So, we walk back to the manor like normal people do, or will it be the fast way?" Annie says, drying her eyes with her sleeve as she walks up to her friends.

"Yes, we will hurl ourselves around you," Sean says with a smirk. And with that, the two street kids wrap themselves around Annie and they speed off.

* * *

Jim arrived in the meantime at Wayne Manor with the remaining kids. Though he had no choice, the cop was scared Alfred would go bonkers if he explained Annie and Selina had escaped and followed Sean. To his surprise the butler was quite the opposite of bonkers. But maybe that was because there was a visitor.

The visitor happens to be the same young man that arrived earlier. The man Sean was watching at. He introduced himself as March Lincoln, or as his parents named him, Thomas Wayne Jr.

Bruce was quite taken aback by hearing this. This means that the stranger is his brother, who he'd never had heard from before. But then again, his parents kept so many things hidden from him, so why not a mysterious older brother?

The young man explained to Bruce he was quite a troublesome boy when he was younger, and at the age of five Mrs and Mrs Wayne send him abroad to a boys boarding school. Alfred sadly couldn't confirm it because it was before his time. He came working for the Wayne's when Mrs. Wayne was expecting Bruce.

Thomas explains to Bruce he felt quite abandon by his mom and dad, and that also motivated him to change his name to March Lincoln. Only a few weeks ago he heard what happened to his mom and dad, and he felt terribly sorry that the news reached him so late, but then again he never told anyone who he truly was.

At first he wanted to move on with his life but then he heard he had a little brother, and that was his reason for the visit. Of course he didn't want to bother Bruce by staying at the manor and said he had a hotel room. Also due to too many memories he didn't want otherwise.

All Bruce could do was nod understandably. His already full mind came even more crowded with all this new developed news. But Bruce also agreed he wanted to get to know his brother. But for the time being it was best Thomas kept his hotel room.

Suddenly Annie and Selina swooped into the room with Sean, who spins with glee on his feet. His way of fast is cool, but this speed is beyond amazing. Thomas Wayne Jr looks a little stupefied at them as they pop up out of nowhere. But since no one else seems bewildered with it, the young man shrugs it off and thinks he imagined it.

"Sean! Your back!" Bruce and the other kids jump up to their feet and pat the street boy on his back to welcome him back to the house. Selina beams like the sun. Now the manor is complete again.

"Hey, who's this?" Selina points at the stranger with creepy similarities to Bruce Wayne. Unaware to everyone else, Sean clenches his fists in anger.

Bruce, sitting beside the boy smiles reluctantly; "My twin-brother, Thomas Wayne Jr."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know, Luke showed up again, but only for this chapter. He might later again, but I won't tell too much. For now he will stay away for quite a while LOL**

 **Anyway, again a very romantic moment between Sean and Selina. You guys like that, don't you?**

 **Also, I'm thinking to add a love interest for Bruce Wayne, but not Silver. I was thinking a OC, but TEDOG told me it would be a great idea to use Rachel Dawes. But a part of me still doubts a little, because this "love interest" has bad plans for the group. I can't tell what XD Anyway, that's why I doubt because I'm not sure how many of you would like to see Rachel in this story as a bitch.**

 **So, my question is; Rachel or rather a Original character? Please tell me in a review. It will help a lot LOL**


	8. Moving away from Wayne Manor

**New update, and sorry it took so long. This one is actually very long, 31 pages to be exactly:D This one is going to be less funny and more intense, so be prepared for that.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moving away from Wayne Manor**

It's midnight and inside apartment 2B lies the sleeping figure of a grumpy cop, Harvey Bullock. Suddenly, footsteps on the balcony are waking him up. Quickly grabbing for his gun and tucking himself in his morning robe, the lackadaisical cop darts to his balcony doors.

Opening the doors with a giant swing and ready his fire arm, he finds Bruce Wayne standing on the balcony railing, readying himself for the perfect jump to the fire escape below.

"Come on, B! You can do it!" The other kids scream as encouragement as they stand on the streets below. It appears they chose the detective's apartment balcony as training parkour for the fourth night in a row. Someone really needs to have a talk with the crappy butler.

Bullock grabs his coat, tucks his gun in the pocket, takes his pet chicken under his arm and walks out the door to the elevators. Once standing on the streets, the cop looks one more time at the gang of kids as he mutters something angrily to them and then starts on his walk toward Wayne Manor with a scowl on his face.

The next morning Bullock finds Alfred in the garden as he gives orders to the kids. Yeah, Bullock decided to grab a bench on the way and fell asleep, waking up hours later. All the kids run up and down the manor with sleeping bags, blankets and tent gear. Sean strolls out the mansion, staggering a pile of cool-boxes.

Even detective Gordon already arrived and helped them to pack all the stuff into the trunk of his car. It filled up quite quickly. And then to think Selina's cats and Bruce's dog had to join as well, which means there is no more room for the kids in the backseat. Then, spotting Bullock who strolls up the driveway; "Ah, there's my dear partner Harvey Bullock. I'm quite sure you can give the kids a ride to the harbour, am I right?"

"No!" Bullock barks, dropping his chicken on the driveway as he stomps over to Alfred with an angry face. Alfred Jr immediately starts chasing the chicken down until Selina rescued it and stuffs the large Main Coon in his travel basket. Alfred Jr is not happy at all. "I will never drive those brats anywhere, ever again!"

"Did Bullock wake up on the wrong side of the park bench?" Selina whispers to Sean with a grin. Yes, after their training they saw Bullock sleeping when they drove back to Wayne Manor. And yes, they decided to leave him there. "I think he's here to complain about our training parkour in the city."

Alfred, also figuring why Bullock was so angry and knowing the reason for his visit; "You picked a bad time, detective. I'm in the middle of helping the kids to prepare for their camping trip. And I know that I probably will regret it if I say this; but they are heading out without adult supervision. I think it's time to start trusting them."

"Trust them?!" Bullock guffaws loudly. "You can trust them to build an enormous training parkour, because that's what they will do once you let them! They already build half of it on my apartment rooftop to my balcony, and I'm pretty sure they just want to expand it! and you just think they are out camping!" Bullock guffaws again.

"So, what do you want us to do then, huh?" Selina says, zooming her face into Bullock's face as she tries to size up herself to make herself look taller. Bullock is not impressed at all. "Either you let us turn a whole deserted island into a training parkour, or we will continue building on your apartment rooftop and eventually build it right through your bedroom. Your choice!"

Bullock opens his mouth to say something objecting, but then starts to think over what Selina just said, grabs his chicken and bellows excitedly; "When will they leave? You know what, I will even drive them to the harbour myself."

"Guys, I know I feel a little sick and all, but I want to come with you," Annie says as she skips from the house, wrapped into a blanket. "Besides, maybe the fresh ocean air will do some good."

"Fine with me," Selina and the others reply, and they all hop into the backseat of one of the cars.

* * *

Finally the kids arrive at the docks and the three adults start carrying the kids' stuff from the cars to the Wayne Yacht. Selina skips merrily from the backseat which she had used to change her daily clothes into her supper new bikini. Sean helped her to pick one from the bikini store. Well, picked it from the window display, because no way he would have stepped inside.

The children went on board and promised Alfred they would let him know which island they picked. First they wanted to head out for exploring, because Gotham is surrounded with lots and lots of uncharted island. Which was great, because no one would actually try to find them, and that means; they would be saver than at Wayne Manor.

Sean steps behind the steering wheel and starts sailing the yacht out of the harbour while Alfred and the cops waved them out. Bullock had the biggest grin on his face of them all, because he finally can sleep without them bothering him.

"Say, bye, bye, granddads and great-granddad!" Selina cries with glee as she takes Richard in her arms, helping him to wave at the three adults on the docks. Their mouths drop open wide as they realize the kids are about to take the one year old boy as well.

Alfred cups both sides of his mouth with his hands and starts shouting at them to sail the boat around and bring back Richard, but they are already too far offshore to hear any of it. Richard and Selina wave with glee.

"INTO THE GREAT BEYOND!" the kids cry ecstatic as they all fist pump the air. Sean takes in a deep breath of ocean smell and steers the yacht further away from Gotham. This is how freedom supposed to feel. Finally he can learn his friends how to survive without a nice fancy pantry.

Selina sits down with Richard on the deck, staring at Sean and a soft half-smile curls her lips. She can tell Sean is really happy now, and that makes her happy. The whole camping thing was her idea, but with a little persuasion from Bruce's side, Alfred finally agreed. The butler admitted that he also had grown tired of all the paparazzi who had set their tents outside the Mansion gate.

Hien, Annie (still wrapped in her blanket) and Rikki settle themselves into a launch-chairs while Bruce stands by the railing and stares at the horizon. Selina can tell he's trying to keep his breakfast down. Jack and the twins are checking the below area of the yacht while Johnny empties his stomach on the other side of the yacht railing.

A few hours later the sun starts to disappear and the wind picks up and thunder clouds start to appear. Rikki quickly heads downstairs to find cover and Selina follows with Richard and places the little boy on one of the cots before heading back up to help the others with staggering the stuff below so they won't get wet.

As everyone carries the stuff below Sean tries to steer the yacht straight on, on the enormous waves that start to smash around the boat. Luckily, Sean is very strong and he can keep the yacht straight, but after the minutes pass the clouds become darker and the waves bigger as the wind howls around his face.

"Remind me what we said so enthusiastic when we left," Jeremy says cold and tired as he drops the last cool-box below. "Because, you know what, I take that back. I don't want this adventure into the great beyond!"

"Yeah, right now I want to sit with my mommy by the fireplace and drink hot coco," Jack says, and they all look at him with a frown on their faces. "What?! I bet I'm not the only one who's scared of thunder!"

"Yeah, but as much I hate thunder, I still don't want to crawl away in my mommy's arms," Selina snorts. Jack turns red in the face as they all start to laugh, quickly turns around and heads below again.

Sean tells the others to head down below as well while he keeps trying to steer the yacht through the storm. Even if it gets worst the further he heads into the storm, he has no other choice. If they stop now the storm will probably pick up the yacht and take it with it, and that's the last thing the street boy wants.

Selina and the others quickly do what's told and head down where they try to calm down the crying Richard. The little boy doesn't like the bad weather at all. Softly, Selina starts to sing a song, which sounds a little out of sync, but it's the effort that counts. Soon some of them join in and Richard falls to sleep.

On deck Sean still steers the yacht through the waves as they toy with the rocking boat, back and forth and from left to right. The street boy's arms become tired of holding the steering wheel, and his hands are freezing cold of the rain that's pouring down. But then, in the distance, the clouds seem to clear up and the sun breaks through.

With new found strength Sean steers the yacht upon the open breaking clouds, knowing that the thunder storm will stop there. And he was right. After what seemed hours, Sean finally had the thunder clouds behind him and the sky cleared up. The young street boy saw an island not far away.

The other kids also noticed the storm had passed and they all scurried on deck, trying not to slip on the wet wooden floor. Selina, noticing her exhausted Kitty Toy who leans tiredly over the steering wheel as he tries to catch his breath; "Sean, you did it!"

Selina slides merrily to the street boy and squeezes him into a tight hug. Out of exhaustion, Sean sinks through his knees and drops onto the wooden deck. "Yeah, you rest sweetie," Selina purrs, sinking down beside him and strikes a few wet hair from his eyes. "I will take it from here!"

And with that, Selina plants a tiny kiss on Sean's hair and jumps back to her feet and steps behind the steering wheel. Before anyone could object to Selina's "taking it from here part" Selina rolls the wheel to the left and heads toward the island. The yacht makes a sharp turn and everyone slides from one side of the deck to the other.

The 200 meters to the island was even worse than the entire trip through the storm as Selina keeps steering from left to right. The way she steers it, it's like she tries to avoid obstacles that isn't there. And everyone moans in pain as they bump from left to right. A rollercoaster ride was even more pleasant than this 200 meter boat trip.

They arrive in one piece at the island (luckily) and they all can barely stand on their feet as they try to jump off the yacht into the island beach sand. It looks all so exotic. But, sadly enough, Selina jumps in front of them and hollers; "This is a uncharted island and I will be the first to set foot on it."

Everyone moans in discomfort, and Selina continues; "Once I did, I will use this paddle (taking a paddle from behind her back), stick it in the sand and name this island; Cat-waii. Everyone who's not agreeing with me will be locked up in the dungeons of my castle, which you all have to build first. So, any questions?"

"Yeah, me," Sean says, and they all look at the island where Sean sits in the sand with a huge grin on his face. "Are you coming, or what?" Then, Sean has to run, because a very angry Selina starts chasing him with the paddle, because he just had stolen her big moment as being the first person to set foot on their new discovered island.

The rest of the gang set foot on land too and take the stuff with them to set up camp for the night. Sean gives Selina a paddle with her own paddle and then heads to the rest. They all grab a fair share of camping stuff and follow Sean into the jungle to find a camp.

They are walking for quite some time and the local insects seem pretty happy with their visitors because they keep buzzing around their faces, trying to sting them whenever they can.

"Remember when I said we had to bring bug spray and you said we didn't need any?" Johnny says angrily to Sean who walks in the front of the line. Johnny slaps to his face to scare a bug off. "It would be pretty handy right now."

"Oh, Johnny, man up!" Sean says with an eye roll, not even looking back as he says that. "They are just mosquitoes, they won't hurt you." The rest of the gang can't help and chuckle.

"Yeah, well, they can carry yellow fever and-

"You've got a bet in one to nine thousand chance of catching that!" Sean says quickly, cutting off Johnny's scary information as he sways with his stick to get leaves and branches out of the way.

Johnny halts in shock and gasps in fear; "And you're happy with those odds, are you?" Jack laughs maniacally but then Sean holds up his hand to sign them to stop. Jack comes to halt abruptly because he almost gets Sean's hand in his face.

Sean lowers down to the ground and they all gather worriedly around him as the boy takes a broken plant root in his fingers, taking it for a closer look as he says; "Something moved through here in the past few minutes."

"Uh, what kind of something?" Bruce whimpers in fear and his eyes start to dart around for danger. Luckily there isn't any, yet.

"Man eating tigers! Killer grizzlies!" Jack laughs, and throws his head into his neck in joy, guffawing maniacally. Selina stomps him in his stomach to make him shut up. It works.

Sean can't help to grin for Selina's action, and then says to Bruce with a chuckle on his face; "By the looks of the tracks, probably a rabbit." Bruce sighs relieved and so does Johnny. Jack however, starts laughing like an idiot again because he finds it quite amusing that they are so freaked out of a rabbit.

Sean rolls his eyes at Jack again and rises back to his feet as he continuous walking further into the jungle, saying; "Rabbits will be a handy source of food!" Annie, Selina and Rikki shriek in shock. Bruce faints in shock, and Johnny screams his head off. Jack laughs again as Hien and Loïc lift Bruce up and follow Sean closely.

"Speaking about food, when will we stop for lunch?" Jack asks and his teeth already start watering.

"Quit worrying about your stomach, will yah?" Sean groans tiredly. Why again did they take Jack with them? O yeah, Leslie begged them. "We will eat once we found a perfect spot for our camp."

Tired and displeased groans echoes through the jungle. Sean decides to ignore it and keeps slashing leaves out of the way as he struggles his way through it. Sometime later they reach the perfect place for a camp.

Sean turns around and tells his company that they will set their camp and explains them why it's a perfect spot. There is a lake with water nearby and lots of dry firewood to start up a campfire. And on top of all, trees to keep them dry in case it might rain again.

The entire gang, except for Sean, collapse onto the ground in exhaustion and drag out a tired moan. Selina starts kicking her boots off. Sean looks at her with a frown. Wherever they go, she immediately acts like she's home. Sean chuckles softly.

Then, realizing he's missing a few persons; "Where are the twins?"

"They decided to set up their camp on the beach," Selina explains with a grin on her face. "Yeah, I told them it was a stupid thing with the high tide and everything, but you know, they never listen."

"Great!" Sean mutters annoyed. "Well, Selina, take Bruce back to the beach and drag those twin idiots back to this camp. Jack, you and Rikki try to find Johnny, because it seems he didn't follow us." They all nod, toss their gear down and head back into the jungle to do what's told.

Sean sighs, grabs his knife and turns to the three remaining friends, Annie, Loïc and Hien; "In the meantime, I will teach you lot how to build a proper shelter." Three pair of eyes stare at Sean in shock. But what about the camping gear they had taken with them? Surely Sean means with 'shelter', a tent.

As if Sean can read their minds, the street boy grins and says; "Grab your knife and come with me. I'll show which branches and leaves you can use as roof." The three kids groan tiredly but do what Sean asks and open their backpack to get what they need.

As Annie digs through her own backpack for her knife, Sean spots a very strange looking tool that's falling from her pack. "What is that?" Sean asks, pointing at the item on the ground.

Annie looks up and follows Sean's gaze, and she slowly takes the item in her hand and answers; "An eyelash curler. It must have fallen from my make-up bag when-

"Your make-up bag?!" Sean's eyes turn a little angry. "Annie, this is not some girls-guide camp!"

"Yeah, I know," Annie replies softly and Loïc and Hien share a look as Sean completely turns hard-core on Annie and shouts; "You know what, if you're not up to this Training Exercise Camping Trip you better look for something else! You know, something where you don't have to fire a weapon, protect yourself or an actual border!"

The things Sean said as example where all the things Annie failed at once he tried to give them some training in the Wayne Manor backyard. The young speedster drops her eyes, embarrassed.

"Sean, take a chill pill," Loïc says as he sees Annie's reaction.

"Yeah, aren't you overreacting a little?" Hien fills in. Sean turns his head toward them and about to shout at them to mind their own business, when he suddenly changes his mind and grabs a pack back from the ground and tosses it toward them. Loïc catches it.

"Take that bag and get some fish!" Sean orders firmly, scowling at the two boys. Annie still has her eyes dropped to the ground, sadly. "There is a line and tackle in there, so get us some dinner!"

The two boys stand back to their feet and start walking off when Loïc asks; "Annie, are you coming with us?"

Annie lifts up her eyes, looking from the two boys at Sean. A part of her wants to run, but her other part knows it will only get more awkward between her and Sean when they return. Slowly she shakes her head and says; "No, I think I stay with Sean."

The two boys nod understandably and leave with the bag Sean gave them earlier. Annie slowly rises back to her feet and tucks the eyelash curler into her pocket, still trying to avoid Sean's eyes.

Sean sighs deeply and looks at Annie, realizing he had been a little harsh on her. "Annie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, the guys were right."

"No," Annie says, slowly taking her eyes up and looks into Sean's brown eyes. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Training Exercise Camping Trip." Annie wipes a tear from her eye. "I mean, back at the manor I couldn't even fire a gun because the thing scared me. I couldn't even keep myself up my feet when you tried to teach me some self-defence moves."

A tear falls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it off again. Sean immediately starts to see a different side of the usual bubbly girl. She always looked so confident, but it seems she used that as wall to hide her low self-a steam. And that wall crumbled down because he rudely pointed out her flaws, like other people always pointed out he was worthless too. And now, he had done the same.

Sean swallows and then tries to give her a smile as he says; "No, no, that's not true. You are perfect for this Training Exercise Camping Trip, trust me." Annie shrugs and looks away, doubtingly. "You know what, you can help me to catch us some dinner."

Annie looks back at Sean with a frown, and asks; "Didn't you just send Loïc and Hien to do that?"

"Really?" Sean laughs as they start walking through the trees. "You really think those two will catch some fish? I'm pretty sure they will get lost on their way back to the beach."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that too," Annie says with a smile and wipes away the rest of the tears as she follows Sean into the jungle.

* * *

Bruce and Selina have some trouble to persuade the twins to break down their lousy camp and come with them into the jungle. Even when Hien and Loïc arrived shortly after, they couldn't do much either about the twins stubbornness. But then, high tide came and wiped away their tents.

Selina, Bruce, Hien and Loïc guffaw loudly as the twins try to jump into the waves and save their tents. Sadly enough, they fail.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Sean and Annie managed to catch a rabbit and take it back to the camp side.

"Sean, please, can't we wait for the boys to come back with food? I can't bare the idea of us eating that poor animal. Also, Alfred gave us lots and lots of food and-

"Yes, I know, but it's all about survival. I'm going to teach you how to skin, gut and cook a rabbit properly."

"I watched Bambi like a hundred times when I was a kid. I can't kill Thumper." Sean comes to a halt and turns around with a frown on his face. Annie, noticing the look; "But that says nothing to you, does it?"

"Bambi. What's a Bambi?"

"It's a animation movie about a deer and his animal friends. I can show it sometime, if you want." Annie smiles with glee and Sean smacks his forehead.

"So, Thumper I guess, is a rabbit?" Annie nods rapidly. Sean sighs deeply. "You know what, you grab that pot and head up to the lake to fill it with water. In the meantime, I will prepare this little fellow."

Annie looks from the rabbit in Sean's hand to Sean's face. Her gleefully smile melts as she realizes Sean isn't about to release the animal. Slowly she picks up the pot Sean mentioned and takes it to the lake down the hill.

Sean shakes his head with a smile as Annie disappears between the trees. That girl totally needs some more survival training. But then again, he couldn't blame her for caring about animals. She never had to hunt for her food.

But then again, she was right also. Alfred had given them lots of food, so maybe this time he could make an exception. Sean lowers down to the ground and releases the rabbit, who merrily skips away into the buses. "Tell your friends to lie low for a while, Thumper!" Sean grins to himself.

Suddenly the hair in the back of his neck rise, and he can sense someone else's presence. But they were the only one on the island, right? Sean sighs, figuring it might be Jack who tried to scare the crap out of him.

The street boy stands up and that's when a twig breaks. Sean turns his head alarmed, finding nothing but trees behind him. His nose pick of a unfamiliar smell, and he can heavy breathings. But he can't sense from where they are coming.

"It looks like you're making a small camp, aren't you?" Sean spins on his heels and finds two men walking up to him. One of them is carrying a rival while the other holds a crossbow. They walk slowly upon Sean, grinning madly. "Are you alone?"

Sean, figuring it might be best to lie and keep his friends save; "Yes!" The two men start circling around Sean, eyeing him up and down. Sean however tries to look as casual as possible. He can tell they are up to no good.

"What's with the walkie-talkie?" The man with the crossbow points with his weapon to Sean's belt.

"That's for calling my friend to tell him when to pick me up again," Sean lies, not taking his eyes off the two man as they keep circling around him.

"And when is that?"

"This afternoon."

Unaware to them Annie returns with the pot, carefully carrying it to the camp side as she tries to avoid it from spilling the water. Suddenly her ears pick up male chatter and as she looks up she sees Sean and the two men. The way they walk around Sean, she knows they are criminals.

She drops the pot on the ground and lingers closer to the camp side, hiding down behind the trees as she looks at the scene before her. She can hear Sean ask casually; "So, why are you guys here? I would say, hunting by the looks of it, but there is not much to hunt here apart from rabbits."

"Oh, you'll be surprised," the man with the crossbow replies with a taunting grin. Sean's eyes drop on Annie who's hiding behind the trees. Sean knows he has to do something before they would see her.

Sean's eyes dart a few inches across the ground, spotting his knife by his backpack. He has to find an excuse to get near it, and suddenly he gets an idea. "It's quite hot. You guys like a drink?"

"Yeah, we do like a drink," the man with the gun replies with a grin, and Sean nods. Slowly the street boy walks over to his backpack and reaches for his knife. Then hurling around on his feet to attack one of them, but the man with the rival is too fast and aims it up to Sean. "You want a bullet in your brain, kid?"

Sean halts abruptly and the two men laugh loudly. Still pointing the rival at Sean, the man orders the boy to drop the knife. Knowing he has no other choice, Sean drops it. Annie smothers a gasp behind her hand. The man with the crossbow walks up to Sean from behind and ties his hands on the back.

"You got him?" the man who tied the rope nods, and pushes Sean forward and away from the camp side. "This might come in handy," the man with the crossbow says as he picks up Sean's knife, putting it into his pocket and his friend points his rival in Sean's back, forcing him to walk. Sean slowly obeys.

* * *

At the beach, Selina, Bruce, Rikki, Hien and Loïc had given up pursuing the twins and settled down into the sand. It was way too hot to return to the camp. Sean wouldn't mind if they accompanied Hien and Loïc with their fishing. It didn't take long for Jack and Johnny to show up as well.

Jack sits down beside Selina, who has Richard on her lap, and Rikki sits on her other side. Jack starts flirting with the street girl. Selina isn't amused at all. No, she's quite annoyed. That's when she says he better has to stop with the flirting, or else she would tell Sean who will show him every inch of the island, thoroughly. Jack laughed loudly.

Johnny joins Loïc, Hien and Bruce with the fishing and sits down beside them on a huge rock. Loïc does the fishing while Hien chatters with Bruce while drinking from his water bottle. Johnny, who's a little allergic to high pollen count, keeps sneezing like crazy.

Hien grins at the scared boy and holds his water bottle out to Johnny to offer him some drink. The kid shakes his head rapidly while saying with a wrinkled nose; "I have my own water with me." He holds his bottle up to show it.

"Who says the liquid in my bottle is water?" Hien says with a wide smirk and Johnny opens his eyes in shock. Bruce and Loïc frown. "Alfred isn't as clever as he thinks he is, huh?"

Hien takes another big sip from his bottle, and Loïc and Bruce do a mentally face palm. It seems the crazy mob-queen's nephew had found a way to smuggle alcohol past Alfred. Hien reaches the bottle to Johnny again if the kid sneezes for the fourth time in a row. "Go on, I guarantee you it will stop your sneezing."

"Really?" Johnny asks with a frown, cautiously taking the bottle from Hien. Bruce and Loïc try to hold in a fit of laughter as Johnny falls for Hien's persuasions and takes a sip from the water bottle. He immediately starts to cough, rapidly.

"See, you stopped with the sneezing and start with the coughing," Hien laughs loudly. "I told you it would work."

"Don't ask me to drink that ever again," Johnny says as he tries to wash the taste from his mouth with his own water. Bruce, Hien and Loïc have to hold on one and another to avoid dropping off the rock as they laugh their heads off.

"Yeah, you stick to your water," Hien guffaws. "But this whisky is my poison of choice."

Johnny snorts loudly; "Yes, poison is the right word." Bruce and Loïc chuckle and went back to the fishing. It seems they finally have a catch. Carefully they take it in with a net. Behind them Johnny looks back at the jungle, mumbling anxiously; "Do you know how many dangers lurk behind those trees? Snakes, spiders, crocodiles. Not to mention the various plants and Vern's. Also, blue or green alga in this waters and even deadly fungus."

Hien looks with a frown to Bruce and Loïc, who make a little; 'he's crazy' motion. Hien nods agreed, but not that Johnny sees it. He's too busy with his scared mind. "Nature should be avoided at all cost."

"Yeah, well, try tell Sean that!" Hien guffaws loudly and Bruce and Loïc snicker. "That dude is having a ball in that jungle, trust me!"

Sadly enough, Hien is wrong about that. Sean would have fun if it wasn't for the two crazy men to kidnap him and bring him to their camp side. Meanwhile, Annie tried to follow them as quiet possible. Normally she would have used her speeding ability, but since she wasn't feeling well, she couldn't use it properly.

The two men laugh tauntingly as they walk after Sean, forcing him to keep walking with their weapons sticking in his back. In his mind, Sean tries to run through all his escape ideas, but neither of them are good enough. His hands are tied behind his back, so running would be difficult, and they would shoot him in the back pretty quickly.

"Hey, look at that little boy," the man with the rival says as he laughs maniacally. "It looks like he has quite some muscles hidden under that shirt. You recon he would be popular with the girls?"

"Nah, didn't you see that face. He's too ugly," the man with the crossbow replies and they burst into a uproarious laughter. "That's right, huh? You're too ugly for the ladies."

The criminal points a bow into Sean's back. The street kid doesn't reply and keeps walking, trying to fight back his tears. The men are right. He's ugly, and no girl likes him. Even though his friends kept saying he was handsome and all, Sean knows in the back of his head they say it to be nice, and that they feel sorry for him.

Behind them, Annie has some troubles. She couldn't keep them up and finds herself lost. Frantically she keeps passing up and down while tears of fear fall down her cheeks. She was in a real tough position right now. She couldn't find the men and Sean, and she had no idea which way was back to the beach. So help she couldn't get help neither.

When Annie gets panicked, nervous, anxious or anything she always needs something in her hands, and that's why she takes the eyelash curler from her pocket and starts fidgeting with it. It helps her to calm down and come up a plan.

 _"What did Sean say again what to if you're lost?"_ Annie thinks as she keeps passing up and down. _"Stand still and check your surroundings."_ It's like Sean's instructions from the day earlier goes through her mind. Annie stops and checks her surroundings. Nope, nothing but trees, and they all look the same.

 _"Come on, Annie, think. How can you know find a person you're looking for?"_ Then, remembering their hunt for rabbit earlier and realized Sean knew where to find them was because he followed… _"Tracks."_

Annie's eyes drop to the ground, and that's when she sees broken twigs and plants. According the depth of the footprints in the mud and around the broken twigs, three persons recently went through there. Two fully grown people and one younger person.

Realizing she just found a new chance to find Sean, Annie follows the footprints. Right about the same time, not far from her, the men arrive into their camp with Sean. The young boy can smell the strange stench of marihuana and some other drugs. Maybe those he smelled once in Sonny's place. This means these men come from Gotham, or visit Gotham regularly.

Sean's eyes drop to the ground, his hands still bounded behind his back. The men still laugh over everything. It seems they are pretty messed up in their brains. Broken beer bottles lie everywhere, so Sean has to be careful and not trip over one of them.

"Alright, walk him to that tree, untie the ropes and then cuff his hands behind his back and around that tree," the man with the rival orders to the other man. Sean knows by now that the strong build man with the rival is Henry, and the skinny man with the crossbow is Travis.

Travis nods, hooks his hand into one of Sean's arms and drags him to the tree Henry mentioned. The entire time Henry kept his rival pointed at Sean as a threat. The young street boy is smart, and knows which battle to take. And this is not one of them. He's not faster than a rival. He has to wait until his arms are free.

Travis tosses his crossbow onto the ground and eyes Sean up and down, tauntingly. "Yep, still ugly. Let's see how his muscles are." And with that, he takes the knife he took earlier from Sean and cuts through the street boy's shirt, tossing it to the tents.

"Impressive!" Travis then says with an impressed expression on his face and squeezes with his hand into one of Sean's upper arms to check the strength of the muscle. Sean doesn't like it, but he tries to keep his head clear. He has to wait until his hands are free, and then he will give those criminals a very hard beat up.

"Well, it seems looks are more important for the ladies," Henry laughs manically. "I mean, no girl wants to squeeze those muscles, except if they are very drunk or feel extremely sorry for his ugly mug. That's right, huh?" Henry can tell he's right because Sean can't help it and his eyes turn sad and watery. "Don't worry, boy. You're going to be our ugly pet piggy."

Travis laughs loudly about that and Henry makes pig noises as he pricks the end of the rival into Sean's muscled chest. Henry keeps making pig noises while Travis unties Sean's hands from the ropes and takes his cuffs.

Then, when Sean feels the cold metal of the cuff click around his left wrist, he uses that little window of opportunity and swings his right arm to Henry's arms and knocks the rival to the ground. Then he punches the man in his face who loses his footings and falls to the ground. The street boy swings around on his heels and punches the still surprised Travis in his face.

Travis falls to the ground as well and Sean knows he has to grab the rival to protect himself, but Henry is quicker and already has the rival back in his hands, pointing it to Sean. The street boy freezes and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Run!" Henry suddenly says, and Sean stares at him with a frown. "RUN!"

Sean immediately turns around and runs back into the jungle while Henry keeps shouting at him to run. And running is what Sean does. He keeps running and running without looking back. Without looking where he is exactly is running to.

After a few minutes of running the street boy stops and takes in his surroundings and to see if they had followed him. Everything in the bushes and the trees looked safe, but you never can really tell, can you? Sean knows he's still not safe, he can sense them, but where?

The street boy starts running again but suddenly trips over a tree root. Agile he makes a tuck and roll during his fall and ends back onto his feet. Sean doesn't look back and runs as fast as he can. He can hear them running behind him. They are just as fast as Sean is and have no trouble to keep up his pace.

Then, Sean feels a sharp pain going through his left upper leg. The pain is too much and Sean trips to the ground, screaming in pain as he rolls to his back and lifts up his head to see what hit him. What he finds is an arrow, pierced deep into his upper leg.

Travis and Henry walk up to him and laugh tauntingly. Sean tries to block out the sharp pain and make his head clear again so he can escape. Slowly he tries to crawl backwards and away from the two laughing men, but his leg just doesn't want to work with him. The pain is too much, even for him.

"Caught you, you ugly Tarzan boy," Henry says with a lunatic laugh. "Piggy-boy can run, but piggy-boy can't hide."

"Well, he's not running much either, by the looks of that wound," Travis smirks as he puts a new arrow in his crossbow and aims it upon Sean.

Henry walks up to Sean with a huge smile on his face and grabs him underneath his armpits. "Come on, ugly piggy." And with that, Henry drags the wounded Sean back to their camp side while Travis kept his crossbow aimed at Sean's chest the entire time. Just as a threat he will shoot if he tries to do anything.

That's when Sean realizes they were never attend to let him go. They hunted at people for sports. Sean had seen many horrible things in and around Gotham, but this was just a whole new level of craziness. Sean knows he can't escape for a long time. Not with that leg, and not with that arrow still in it.

* * *

On the beach the boys are still trying to catch some fish while Jeremy and Jacky are playing in the sea, and Selina and Rikki are playing with Richard in the sand and make sandcastles. Richard loves it. Jack had settled himself onto the yacht railing.

In the jungle, Annie arrived at a camp side and according to all the broken beer bottles that were lying around, she knew she was at the right place. While ducking down behind the trees, the young girl scopes the area. She can see the two men sit by their tents, drinking more beer and laughing loudly.

Annie searches further with her eyes and suddenly sees a shirtless young boy, around Sean's age bounded against a tree. She sees him from behind, but she can see he has dark hair, and his back and arms are bleeding. There are old and new scars all over him. His head hangs limply down, like he's sleeping, unconscious, or even worse.

The skinny man taps his friend on his knee and stands up, taking his crossbow in his hands and walks upon the shirtless boy. He stands parallel of the boy and aims an arrow upon the boy's shoulder height. The arrow pierces right underneath his collarbone. The boy howls in pain.

Annie, totally horrified to see what that man did to her friend, shrieks in shock. Realizing she had done something stupid, she clasps her hand in front of her mouth. But it was already too late. The two hunters had heard her.

"Get her!" Travis yelled to his friend who immediately took his rival and jumped to his feet. Annie didn't wait for them and starts to run away, as fast as she can. Normally she could have run with the speed of light, but right now she couldn't because she was having a cold. Right now she only could reach the speed like any other human.

Though, she did try to run faster and tries to increase her speed, but she felt dizzy pretty quickly and that's why she didn't see the tree roots, sticking from the ground. She falls face down into a pile of leaves.

Travis and Henry who are chasing at her , halt their running's because they had heard the thud from Annie's fall. They prick their ears and listen carefully. Annie slowly crawls back to her feet and starts spinning on her feet to see if she can see them. She can't, but she can hear them. They cluck like a chicken, tauntingly.

Hearing their clucks and not see them makes the young girl so scared her breathings start to become loud and rapid. The two men can hear her, know they are really close. Annie keeps spinning on her feet, trying to navigate whether to run left or right. Their clucks become louder, indicating they are approaching her, but from where?

Annie has no other choice than to hide. Quickly she leaps over a large tree root and hides behind the nooks of the immense tree roots. Quickly she covers the rest of herself with branches and large leaves. She then tries to get control over her rapid breathing's as she hears them walking to the big tree she's hiding under.

Travis and Henry approach Annie's hiding place as they scope their eyes around, trying to find her. They prick their ears to listen if they can hear the rustling of her feet as she runs through the jungle. They hear nothing.

"Which way did she go?" Travis asks, narrowing his eyes as he tries to see through the trees on his left while his friend scopes the trees on the right. Annie holds in her breath as she sees Henry, standing right in front of her. all he has to do is turn her way, and if she hadn't hid herself too well, he would see her. The two men look around one more time, and luckily Henry turns the other way as he walks off, following Travis back into the direction they came from.

They laugh, cluck, and laugh again. Annie sighs relieved as she hears their laugher fade into the distance. She wraps her arms around her pulled up knees and starts to rock back and forth as she tries to control her shaking body.

In the meantime, the other kids sucked at their fishing and only caught two fishes. Which, weren't that big at all and far not enough to fill nine stomachs. So, they decided to give up and head back to their camp. Maybe Sean knew what to do.

"I know I'm a little bit cactus, but this is where our camp is supposed to be, right?" Hien asks the others as he wobbles on his drunken feet. Then, he collapses to the ground and starts to throw up.

"Well, that's great!" Selina mutters angrily as she holds the sleeping Richard on her arm and walks around Hien, staring down at the boy in disgust. She grabs one of the sleeping bags and wraps the little boy in it, carefully.

Jack walks around and finds it really weird he can't find Sean or Annie. All their stuff is there, but that's all. Even the fire was out. "Great, he could at least keep the fire going for us!" Jack drops down beside the cold campfire, grabs some twigs and starts to spark it back up. Not that it's working, because Jack sucks at starting fires. Well, unless he has matches or a lighter of course, but Sean had taken those from him and left it at Wayne Manor.

"Sean! Annie!" Loïc shouts loudly, seeming to be the only one who finds it weird that they are not around. Sean is a hard-core trainer. He would never leave them on their own and defend for themselves. "Do you think he got hurt while hunting for rabbit? I mean, he did say it was a great source of food."

Jack guffaws loudly; "Sean hurting himself would be a first! That boy never shuts up about how skilled he is, and how much of a survivor he is. How hot and handsome he is, and-

Bruce rolls his eyes; "Sean never talks like that, and Sean never brags about himself either."

"Yeah, he does," Jacky fills in. "Once I came into Wayne Manor weight room and I saw him, standing in front of a mirror and he kept saying; 'yes, you are hot, Sean Ornelas. You're good looking, handsome, smart,' etcetera, etcetera. It made me puke!"

"He only said those things because I told him he needed to do that," Selina spits angrily, stomping her foot angrily onto Jacky's. "To boost up his self-a steam."

"What, you've been talking to my mom?" Jack guffaws. "Because that's what she keeps telling her patience as well." Jack laughs again, not noticing Selina's 'shooting-daggers-with- her-eyes' look. "Anyway, all I'm trying to say here is, that Sean and Annie are hiding somewhere to see what we do. I bet it's a test."

"Yeah, well, my gut is telling me something is wrong with Sean," Selina says worriedly. "I will head further into the jungle and try to find Sean and Annie. You all grab our packs together and head back to the yacht, and wait for us there."

They all nod agreed, except for the twins and Jack. They roll their eyes annoyed as Selina runs off. "I'm telling you. Sean's idea of a joke," Jack laughs.

Annie crawls from under the tree roots and dusts herself off, when she suddenly hears footsteps. Then laughter and she realizes they are coming back. Quickly she hides behind the tree, trying not to trip over the roots.

"You are a really bad tracker, you know that?" Henry barks at his friend. It seems they have explored the area around, trying to find her, and now they were tracing their steps back to the spot where they lost her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not pretending to be a well skilled bush-man," Travis snips back. "Every time if I want to take a crap, you tell me to wrap it into plastic bags to hide the scent."

"Yeah, that's because I don't want to smell your crap!" Henry barks back. Travis looks at his friend for a moment, insulted. Then, a smirk creeps up his face and they both burst into a uproarious laughter. "Come, on, let's see how our ugly pet-piggy is doing."

Annie's stomach turns when she hears those two men talk so mean about her friend Sean. They better not say those things in his face, otherwise two things might happen. Or Sean would beat the crap out of them, or his self-a steam will be more and more crushed.

"Sean?" Annie frowns if she hears Jack's voice so close. What is he doing here? But then she realizes she had lost her walkie-talkie during her fall earlier, and Jack cried gleefully through his, back at the camp. It's obvious he hadn't left the camp like Selina told him to. "Hey, Sean!"

The two laughing men heard it as well, and they stopped and turned, trying to listen carefully. Annie mutters quietly; "Please, Jack. Shut up!" Sadly enough, Jack didn't shut up.

"Sean, where is the party, dude?" Jack laughs loudly, and two other laughs join in. Obviously the twins, by the sound of it. "Look, Sean, me and the others are at camp and we decided that we are not going participate in your silly little game. So, if you want to play survivor by yourself, have fun, because we are not going to be part of it, unless you get your ugly little butt over here and help us to cook those two tiny fishes Bruce caught."

"Sean, this is Bruce. Please come back to the camp because Selina is out there looking for you and Annie."

The two men share a look, and two very ugly grins creep up their faces. They just got a new idea. "I knew he was bluffing," Henry says as they start walking into the direction of the kids camp side. "Maybe they like to join our hunting party."

Henry and Travis laugh maniacally and Annie starts running again as fast as she can, not really watching where she is going. Then, suddenly she bumps into someone and they both collapse to the ground. They both scream in fear and quickly crawl back up. Then, as Annie wants to run off, the girl she bumped into grabs her sleeve and pulls her back.

"Wait, you have to help me. Two men are trying to kill me!" The girls screams in fear as her head moves from left to right to check her surroundings. Annie can tell she's not much older than her.

Annie doesn't say anything, frees her sleeve and starts running again. The girl pursues, shouting; "Where are you going?!"

"Back to my camp before those animals get there! My friends are in danger, I have to warn them!"

In pure panic, the girl grabs Annie again and forces her to stop. "No! Listen to me! We have to get off this island before they kill us!"

"Wait, how did you get here?!" Annie suddenly asks, folding her arms as she glares at the girl, suspiciously.

"They brought us here by boat."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend, Alex. They said they were a charter boat for tourists who liked to hire them for a fishing trip. So, we hired them and they brought us to this island instead. Then, they started to sit around their camp, get drunk and then they started hunting us."

"What, hunting you?" Annie asks. Annie knew Gotham has lots of sickos, but she never seen sickos of this level. Okay, now she thinks of it, maybe Luke gets really close to this level.

"Yeah, like some sort of sport. What kind of people do that?"

"Sickos," Annie replies, grabbing the girl's arm and drags her with her through the jungle. Then, suddenly, there is Selina. She runs up to Annie and the girl; "There you are, Annie! Where is Sean?"

"Oh, Selina, I'm so glad to see you're okay," Annie says, hugging Selina tightly. "There are men on this island who see 'hunting at people' as a sport. They took Sean, and now they are on their way to our camp because they know the others are there."

"They aren't," Selina says, trying to calm down her friend. "I told them to take Richard to the yacht and wait there for us."

"No, you don't understand," Annie says frantically. "I heard Jack over my walkie-talkie, and those men heard it as well while they were looking for me."

Selina slaps her forehead; "I should have known that boy wouldn't listen." Selina runs off and back to the camp. Annie wants to follow but the girl grabs her arm again, pleading with her eyes to let her not on her own.

"Please, I saw them taking Alex. They were really cruel, what if they are already at your camp and killed all your friends?" Annie looks into the direction Selina had went off, and back to the girl as she debates what to do.

In the meantime, Sean sits with his arms cuffed around the tree behind him, and groans deeply as he tries to wriggle himself free. The two men hadn't given him much space to move. He even couldn't move his head properly, because they had tied a rope around the tree behind him and his neck, so he couldn't move his head.

Sean groans again, trying to swift his awkward position, but the pain in his leg isn't helping much either. They hadn't removed the arrow so it was still sticking from his upper leg. From the corners of his eyes he sees the other boy, bounded between some trees and moaning softly as blood keeps dripping from his recent wound.

The street boy tries to forget the other prisoner, and frantically tries to come up with a plan. "Come on, Sean, think! Think!"

Back at the kids camp side, Loïc, and Bruce still tried to force the twins and Jack to do what Selina told them to do. Johnny, Rikki and Hien already had left with Richard.

"Come, on, guys!" Bruce says, pleading them with his eyes.

Jack rolls his eyes annoyed and takes his walkie-talkie again, bellowing in it; "I have enough of this, Sean Ornelas! What are you trying to prove, man? That you're tougher than us?" and then, in sarcastic tone of voice; "In that case, fine, you win! Sean Ornelas Rules!"

Bruce and Loïc roll their eyes. Why does Jack always have to make a drama out of everything? The two boys grow tired of Jack and the twins, and decide to leave them on their own. They turn around and walk off.

But then, as Jack tosses the walkie-talkie onto the ground beside his feet, wolf howls echoes through it. Bruce and Loïc, still in ear range, hear it as well and turn back to face the twins and Jack. They all frown confused.

 _"Sean?"_ a taunting voice says through the walkie-talkie, and it sounds so scary that Bruce gets scared a little. _"Sean, save us, Sean,"_ the taunting voice says again.

"Quit the crap, Sean!" Jack hollers into the walkie-talkie, still thinking the street boy wants to freak the crap out of them. "We are cold and we are hungry!"

"Give it to me," Jeremy says as he signals to Jack to hand him the walkie-talkie. Jack does, and Jeremy says through the device; "I'm getting pretty sick of this survival garbage!"

" _Sean,"_ the voice says again.

"Yeah, okay Sean! You are freaking us out, are you happy?!" Jack bellows loudly as he spins on his feet, shouting the words to the trees around them, thinking that's where Sean is hiding.

 _"Sean…"_

Suddenly they see a sharp light of a flashlight, approaching them slowly. They all turn toward it, blocking their eyes as they try to stare into it and see if they can recognize the person who's holding it. The flashlight is too bright so they can't see anything.

Jack, still thinking it's just Sean, Selina and Annie, stomps toward the person with the flashlight and bellows angrily; "If you think we are not getting you back for this big time, you're living in a dream, dude!"

An arrow, missing his head by an inch and pierces into the tree behind him, is the reply the maniac boy gets to his threat. That's when they realize, it's not Sean at all.

"What the fuck!" Jack mutters confused, and then an gunshot echoes through the trees, reaching Selina's ears. She halts abruptly and fear enters her heart. The gunshot came from their camp side. It means, she is too late.

The sound of the gunshot also reaches the girl's and Annie's ears, and the girl screams in fear; "We've got to get out of here!" The girl runs off.

Annie spins on her feet in panic. She doesn't know what to do. Head back to their camp, head back to the hunters camp? Run after the girl and help her to get off the island? But what about her friends? At who did they shoot? Are they still alive?

"Where is that boat? Where is that boat?!" Annie hollers, running after the girl.

The girl stops and turns; "It's at the beach on the other side of the island, by their camp!"

* * *

Sean still tries to come up with an idea to escape. He had heard the gunshot as well, and knew that those guys had found one of his friends. If he only had his knife, maybe he could rescue himself and the other boy. Sean tries to turn his head as far as the rope around his neck allows it. That's when he sees his knife, sticking from a nearby tree log.

A idea enters his head, and slowly he tries to move his wounded leg to the left. A sharp pain stings through it, and Sean moans in pain. Then, he tries again and slowly moves his butt as well. He's trying to move himself around the tree so he gets parallel with the log and his knife.

It takes some time but Sean finally manages to sit in the spot he wanted. All he has to do now is trying to knock the knife with his foot off the log and drag it toward himself. Sean slides down as far as he can, using his bad leg to reach the log. He has a lot of pain, and the arrow is twitching a lot, making his wound bleed again. But he knows he can't give up. He has to untie himself and save his friends.

Sean tries to slide further and further down, and then finally he can use the toe of his shoe to knock the knife onto the ground. With the heel of his shoe he tries to drag it toward himself. But then, voices approach again and Sean knows the two men are returning.

Quickly, as fast as the street boy can, he tries to sit back up in his previous position, before they see what he was trying to do. "Keep, moving!" one of the men snarls at someone, and that's when Sean realizes they have abducted the others like they had abducted him.

"Sean!" Loïc gasps in shock as his eyes drop on his tied and wounded friend. Henry knocks with the back of his rival to the mountain's boy head, and the boy drops down to the ground. Bruce rushes worriedly toward him.

"Loïc, are you okay?" Loïc moans in reply, trying to get back up but Travis knocks him with his foot back down and barks to Bruce to step away from his friend and to the trees. The man's crossbow pointing dangerously at the young billionaire's chest. Bruce quickly obeys.

Henry walks up to Sean, staring down on him with a big grin. Sean looks up with a blank face, staring hard-core back into the villain's eyes. Henry simply grins; "And you said you were camping on your own, huh, piggy-boy?"

The girl and Annie reach the beach the girl mentioned earlier, and they run up to the beached boat. The girl immediately steps into the boat and tries to untie the ropes.

"Wait!" Annie shouts also running up to the boat. "How does your boyfriend, Alex, look like?"

"Big musclier guy with short dark hair," the girl replies, and Annie turns on her heels and runs back to the jungle. The girl quickly runs after her, shouting; "Where are you going? You want to get out of here, don't you?" The girl grabs Annie's hand and drags her with her back to the boat.

"No, wait!"

"For what?!"

"I have to get back to their camp to-

"NO!"

"Look, I have to. There is still a chance Sean is alive."

"But you said you saw him die."

"No, maybe, I don't know! I saw they shot at someone, but it could have been…." Annie swallows as she looks into the girl's eyes, not daring to say it.

The girl knows what she's trying to say and fills in; "Alex?"

"Look, I have to go back! I have to save my friends!"

"But I'm scared," the girl says, pleading with her eyes to Annie to stay with her.

"So am I. You have to trust me now, okay?" Annie says, and the girl nods. "You hide in the boat, okay? Hide!"

* * *

Travis walks up and down the camp side, smirking wildly at the cuffed children. "We will let you run in a few hours," he says, and their eyes fill with fear because a part of them knows they won't free them for a reason.

"Then we will hunt you down," Henry adds with an equal wide grin. "And shoot you off, one by one."

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce asks, and his friends roll their eyes. Always, Bruce needs a reason for someone's actions.

"Why not?" Henry asks and the two men laugh their faces off.

"That's not an answer," Bruce spits back.

"Oh, that's not an answer," Travis says tauntingly, and then they burst into another uproarious laughter.

Then Henry starts to think and says sarcastically; "Well, I guess I have too much anger inside me."

Travis shakes his head rapidly and says; "No, it's because there is so much violence on TV these days. We've become desensitized."

"Yeah, we are just mindless and don't know the difference between fantasy and reality," Henry fills in, slowly walking up to Bruce with so much hate in his eyes that the young boy shrinks in fear. Henry bends down and picks up a heavy rock, slowly heaving it above his head, staring deranged at Bruce.

The young billionaire closes his eyes in fear as he thinks the maniac man wants to bash his head in with the rock. Then the boy hears a crash, and when he opens eyes he sees the rock lying beside his feet, crushing their walkie-talkies.

"What are you doing?" Travis gasps in shock. "We could have sold them into the city."

"What do I always say?" Henry growls, and replying his own question; "Don't leave a trace." Travis shoots an angry stare at his friend and turns on his heels, slowly walking back to the spot where Sean is. That's when he notices something is missing.

"Hey, where is that knife?" Travis asks with a frown, and Sean tries to look as casual as possible as he moves the item further under his butt.

"What knife?" Henry asks.

"That knife that I took from this kid!" Suddenly, the sound of a motor echoes through the air, and the two men look up.

"That's the tourist bitch!" Henry says with a grin.

"Yeah, pretty hard to start a motor boat without a spark plug," Travis fills in with a wide smirk. "Lets' get her. Behave boys."

And with that, the two men grab their weapons and walk off, leaving the prisoners alone. When they are out of eyesight, Annie comes from the shrubs and walks up to Sean who's the nearest. She bends down beside him.

"Annie, you have to find the keys to my handcuffs," Sean says, glad he sees everything is fine with her. He had heard her shriek earlier when the other boy got an arrow in his collarbone. "Check their stuff."

Annie quickly stands back up and runs over to their tents, searching through their beer and drug stuff. She can't find anything. Quickly she takes a look in the tents but it's there neither.

"I can't find them. What if they have it with them?"

Sean sighs and beckons Annie with his head and she quickly runs back to the street boy. "Use this, use this knife!" Sean lifts his butt up a little so Annie can take the knife he was hiding there. "Use the sharp side and try to use it to break the cuff chains."

Annie tries to do what Sean told her, and she slides the knife between Sean's wrists and between the cuffs. With all the strength she can muster she tries to cut it, but it's not working.

"It's not working!"

Sean sighs again and thinks. There is only one thing Annie can do, but it's not a pleasant plan. Sean knows he has no other choice.

"Annie, this is what you have to do," Sean says and swallows. "You have to saw off one of my thumbs, down near my wrist."

"What?!"

"It's the only option-

"NO!"

"Yes, you have to."

"No, please don't ask me to do that."

"You have to before they come back here and going to kill us all. Please, Annie, you have to saw off my thumb so I can get my hand free. Just do it! Do it!"

Annie swallows and slowly takes the knife in both hands and brings it to one of Sean's thumb. Carefully she takes with one hand his thumb, and with the other hand she places the sharp edge of the knife down the wrist. Annie takes in a long deep breath, softly sobbing. Sean waits for the sharp pain, but it doesn't come.

"I can't," Annie gasps again, crying more as she realizes it's another thing she can't. Like all the other things she can't.

"Annie, you have to!"

"I can't."

Sean sucks in a long breath and says; "Then there is nothing you can do here!"

"Sean!" Annie gasps in shock, sensing the angry tone in Sean's voice. But also, the disappointment in his eyes.

"Just take the knife and get back to the yacht. Take, Selina, Rikki and Richard off this island!"

"Sean, I-

"Yes, to save yourself, Selina, Rikki and Richard!" Suddenly a gunshot echoes through the air again, and they realize the men maybe just shot the tourist girl.

"I can't leave you here!"

"Annie, get away!" Sean barks. "Get out of here, now!"

Annie stares into Sean's eyes and sees the determination in it. The girl swallows, stands back up and runs off, crying; "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The men arrive back at the camp side, and look wildly at the boys and the only girl, Jacky. They walk up and down, staring tauntingly at them, hunger in their eyes. The kids know the men are going to hunt at them now.

"How do you want to play this?" Henry asks, lifting his head up to look at his friend.

"Individual," Travis replies, and Henry nods with a smirk as he's agreeing with it. Then Travis points at Bruce; "I think I'm going to take pretty boy, and then you can take the funny looking one." Travis points at Jack, who looks up with a gasp. How does this dude dares to call him funny looking?

"Yeah, and we will keep this ugly pig for last," Henry guffaws, walking over to Sean. "It's not like he's going anywhere with that leg."

"Yeah, or maybe we should put a bullet in him now, like mercy kill," Travis suggests, placing his finger slightly on the tip of the arrow that is still in Sean's leg, softly putting pressure on it. Sean winces in pain as the arrow digs deeper into his leg.

"Nah, we can still have some fun with him first," Henry laughs, putting also pressure on the arrow as his friend had removed his finger. Sean tries to block out the pain, but it's not helping much.

"Well, up you get!" Travis had walked back to Bruce and removed the cuffs, dragging him back onto his feet. "I'm going to tell you the rules." Then Travis laughs; "There are no rules." And with that, he plants a kiss onto Bruce's cheek, tauntingly.

Bruce stares blankly at Travis, who hollers to the young billionaire; Now, what I want you to do is, you run up that way and I give you a head start. Then, the game is on."

Bruce still doesn't move.

"One, two, three, go!"

Bruce is not intend to play those criminals silly mind games.

"Come on, kid, you're a free boy. Off you go!"

Henry has enough of it and aims his gun at Sean's head, hollering; "Run, or I put a bullet in his head, in three seconds. Bruce's eyes grow in shock. "Three….

Sean, knowing Bruce also isn't running because he don't want to leave his friends behind, hollers; "Run, Bruce, run!" Bruce starts to run as fast as he can, through the trees, not looking back.

As the young billionaire keeps running, Travis puts an arrow in his crossbow and aims at Bruce, who he can see running between the trees. Bruce dodges the first one, and keeps running as another one comes at him, but hits the log where he just leaped over.

Bruce keeps running, not looking where he puts his feet and trips over a tree root. He falls face down and bumps his head into a rock. The young boy starts to lose his conscious as Travis walks up to him, giggling; "Too easy."

Bruce tries to keep his eyes open and bores them straight into Travis eyes, who aims the crossbow at his chest, that is rising and falling fast as he's exhausted from all the running. But then, Travis eyes grow wide as he feels something, sticking in his back, and Bruce starts to drift off in unconsciousness.

"Put that thing on the ground!" Annie orders to Travis, and she holds a very long stick. At the tip, that was sticking in the man's back, she had tied an arrow point, which she had found in the jungle. That proves that Travis hadn't taken his friends advice and covered his tracks by taking old arrows back to their camp.

"Well, pretty girl, where did you come from?" Travis asks with a sly voice as he tries to turn around, slowly.

Annie, not taken aback by the man's voice, hollers; "I said, put the crossbow down!" She pricks the arrow point deeper into Travis back to show him she's not kidding. Travis slowly lowers the crossbow to the ground, but then grabs the stick Annie was holding and pushes her with the stick between them, against a tree.

Annie starts to scream, trying to kick Travis with her feet but he stands too close and pins her with his body to the tree. Then, slowly he starts to sniff up her scent as he moves his face closer to hers. The young girl knows what he wants, and frantically she starts to move her body away, but Travis is too strong.

Travis shushes her in whisper voice, and says; "We will take it soft and take our time. I'm going to take my time with you. Oh, you smell so good."

As they criminal smells her neck, Annie can free one of her arms and slowly reaches for her pocket, taking out the eyelash curler. She takes it in her hand like a knife, slowly going to the back of Travis neck. Then, with one quick movement, the girl stabs it into the back of his neck, missing the vein by an inch. Right about the same time, someone knocks him to the back of his head.

Travis falls to the ground, unconscious, and Annie stares straight into Selina's face who's holding a piece of wood. "Are you okay?" Selina asks, dropping the piece of wood as she steps closer to her shaking friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annie says, trying to smile, which doesn't work so well. "Bruce!"

"He's fine," Selina says, bending beside the still unconscious billionaire. "All he needs is to wake up." And with that, Selina starts to slap Bruce's cheek to wake him. Bruce's eyes flutter and open, looking up warily.

Annie flips Travis onto his stomach and ties his hands behind the back with one of his spare cuffs. Then she takes the chain with other cuff keys, and hands them to Selina.

"Here, take it. Go to their camp and rescue the others!"

Selina frowns; "But what will you do?"

"That other dude is still there, so I will be the distraction!"

"What, no!" Selina gasps in shock and jumps to her feet. "Let me be the distraction. You're still shaking too much. I can outrun him, you can't."

"No, Selina, listen!" Annie says frantically as she keeps pushing the keys into Selina's hands. "Sean is wounded, and someone needs to help the others to carry him. Your stronger than me, so I have to be distraction!"

With one firm and determined nod to Selina, Annie runs off and ignores Selina who still tries to stop her by calling her name. Bruce slowly gets up and assures Selina, Annie knows what she is doing.

"And maybe, her speed will kick in again!"

"She has a cold Bruce, what if it doesn't?"

Bruce takes Selina's hand and drags her into the direction of the camp, saying; "Right now, we have to save the others." Selina nods understandably.

* * *

"Where are you, Travis?" Henry mutters softly as he keeps looking at his watch. His friend is out there, for way too long. Well, maybe the boy is quicker than they thought and is his friend still trying to catch him. Doesn't mean he can't have some fun too.

Henry walks over to Jack, staring at him with a wicked grin; "Prepare yourself, kid. You are next!" Just when Henry wants to unlock Jack's cuffs, rustlings are heard from behind the trees. The criminal looks over and sees someone running. "Hey!" Henry shouts and starts the chase.

As Henry is running after Annie, Selina and Bruce run back into the camp. Bruce frees Loïc and Jack while Selina heads over to Sean, freeing him from his cuffs and ropes. Then, with the help of Loïc and Selina, Sean rises onto his foot while keeping the wounded one lifted.

The two kids both take one of Sean's arms and drag him between them, outside the camp. Bruce, the twins and Jack follow quickly. Sean keeps biting his teeth tight as sharp pains keep pounding through his wounded leg.

"Why did that guy leave?" Sean gasps in pain as they keep running and running. Well, they carry him more likely as he skips onto one foot.

"Annie is the distraction!" Selina explains.

"What?!" Sean drops to the ground in pain. "We have to go back. She has a cold, she can't outrun that maniac!"

Loïc and Selina try to grab Sean's arms again, but Sean objects, and Selina shouts; "We have to keep moving. Annie will meet us at the beach!" Sean shakes his head and scoots away from them until he sits with his back against a tree. "Sean, we have to-

"Selina, I know we have to run, but we won't move any faster with this thing still in my leg!" Sean bellows, taking the arrow with both hands. "I need to pull it out!"

"I don't think you should-" Bruce tries to say, but sees it's not really working. Sean already starts pulling the arrow up, in order to get it out. The street boy's face turns into a painful look, and pants heavily in pain, but he's not prepared to give up like that. With another force pull, the arrow finally gets out.

But that's not all. It starts to bleed terribly. Sean puts pressure on it, but it doesn't help much. He would have used his shirt to stop the bleeding, but his shirt was ripped off his body hours ago. "Give me your belt!" Sean orders to Loïc, who immediately obeys.

They strap the belt around Sean's leg to cut off the bloodstream, and suddenly a familiar voice echoes through the jungle. Travis had woken up.

"HENRY! HENRY!"

Henry who heard his name stops in his tracks and listens. Then, hollering; "TRAVIS?!"

"IT'S A TRAP! THEY'VE GOT THE KEYS!"

Henry stops his hunt on Annie and runs up to the beach, knowing the kids would go there. In the meantime, Selina and the others reach the beach, carrying Sean up to their yacht. Rikki and Hien run up to meet them.

"What's going on in there?! We heard gun shots!" Rikki exclaims in fear. They quickly help the others with getting Sean on board, unaware of the danger that's lurking at them at the edge of the jungle. Henry had arrived.

The hunter aims his rival onto the kids, and keeps it aimed on one person, specifically. Sean Ornelas. "No way you get away, you ugly boy," Henry mutters to himself. Henry pulls the trigger, but right at the same time someone pushes him out of the way. The bullet, meant for Sean, hits Loïc instead.

Henry gets up to see who attacked him and sees Annie. He jumps up to his feet and attacks her, locking his hands around her neck, from behind. Annie gasps, suddenly remembering every self-defence move Sean tried to teach her, but failed at, at that time.

Annie kicks one of her feet back, and hits Henry's knee. The hunter howls in pain, and Annie turns and kicks again, this time into Henry's stomach. Henry gets angry, and wants to attack again, but then Annie slaps the palm of her hand up his nose, making it crack.

Henry howls in pain, and Annie picks up the rival from the sand, aiming it upon Henry. Slowly the hunter rises back to his feet, keeping his eyes locked on the girl as he says with a sweet and gentle voice; "You're not going to shoot me. I mean, a sweet little thing like you."

Annie starts to shake on her legs, and trembles big time as she tries to keep the rival steady. The young girl swallows a few times as she tries to find her courage again. Henry can see she's shaking and nervous.

"Oh, look at you, shaking so much. Your frightened." The man grins as he takes a few steps closer. Annie tries to keep her shaking under control, but fails. "You and I both know, that you are not going to pull the trigger, alright? Why don't you put it down before you injure yourself?

At the yacht, the kids try to help Loïc with his gun shot while Selina darts her eyes down the beach, trying to find the person who shot her friend. That's when she sees Annie and Henry.

"Annie, we have to help her!"

Selina wants to rush at her friend, but Sean stops her and says; "Selina, don't. If you intervene, Henry might keep one of you hostage to get the rival back. Annie can do it!"

"No Sean, she can't! She hates guns! She can't pull the trigger! She won't, pull the trigger!"

"Selina, she will!"

Henry reaches slowly with his hand behind his back to reach for the gun he keeps under his belt. He takes it in his hand and wants to aim it at Annie, but the girl notices his move. A gunshot echoes through the air.

Henry falls backwards into the sand, howling in pain as he reaches for his shoulder. Annie turns completely pale and Selina quickly rushes up to her friend to take the rival from her, and squeezes her friend's shaking body into a hug.

"You bitch!" Henry howls angrily at Annie. Selina sways the rival up to the man's face and hits him with the back of it, against the head.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Jim, Bullock and Alfred received a very concerning phone-call as soon the kids were at cell-phone range from Gotham city. The adults immediately rushed at the docks, and called an ambulance, ordering them to come to the harbour as well.

The adults stand on the docks as they see the Wayne yacht coming toward them. Jack is steering, who surprisingly has skills for it. They quickly went on board and helped the paramedics with the wounded Sean and Loïc, and Annie who was still in shock.

The two cops go below deck and find the two hunters. They were on the wanted list for years, and the kids had brought them in. The paramedics patch up them as well and bring them to the hospital. As soon they are better, they will be transported to Black Gate Prison.

The boy Alex and his girlfriend are brought to hospital as well. The boy was really wounded since he was tortured by the criminals for days. The girl had survived the attack as well. She tried to turn the motorboat on as distraction. When the two man came, and saw her running back into the jungle, they fired at her but missed.

A few hours later, Sean and Loïc are released from hospital and return at the manor. That's when Bruce walks up to Annie and says Sean wants to see her. Quietly the young girl scurries into the boys bedroom and over to Sean's bed.

Sean lies in bed, his eyes closed. Annie, who thinks he's sleeping, turns around to leave again, but then Sean opens his eyes and says; "I'm not sleeping." Annie turns back as Sean tries to sit up. "We need to talk!"

The street boy's face is strict, and for some reason Annie feels like she's in a teachers office for breaking a rule. Then Sean's face softens and asks; "How are you doing?"

"Better than you, by the looks of it." Annie points at Sean's bandaged leg.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving," Sean says with a grin. "Especially now the painkillers start to kick in." A silence follows, and Annie isn't sure if she has to leave or not. Then, Sean lifts his head up and looks into Annie's eyes; "Annie, the only reason we are okay is because you didn't follow my instructions!"

Annie frowns confused.

"I told you to run and hide!" Sean says, with strict facial expression.

"I wanted to," Annie admits, as she starts to fidget with her sleeve, dropping her eyes to the ground.

Sean sucks in a long deep breath. "And that makes what you did all the more brave!"

"Brave?" Annie frowns, looking up again. "Sean, I've been so scared, the entire time, and you say I'm-

"Yes, Annie, you were brave. Being scared doesn't mean you're not brave. I was scared too!" Sean smiles; I'm very proud of you, Annie. The self-defence moves I taught you, were epic!"

"Yeah, well," Annie snickers as she dries her eyes. "I still hate guns."

They both laugh loudly when Annie said that, and then Selina skips into the room, ushering Annie out so she can play Sean's nurse, for an entire week. Because that long it took for Sean's leg to heal well enough so he could walk on his own again.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know your thoughts. also, thank you so much for the previous reviews, and Rachel it is. Anyway, can this story hit the 60 review mark before I update another chapter? *wink* I won't keep updates hostage XD**


	9. Find an island and build a base

**Yes, I'm so sorry for not updating the previous chapter sooner, but it was very long, plus lots of action and I didn't want to screw up the last part and make it look fast and not neatly. Plus, I have lots of other stories I have to work on. Anyway, I decided to update this one a little sooner, and it's not as big as the previous one, but still bigger than the chapters before the previous one LOL**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your feedback, and for this one, I decided to do a extra Sean and Selina moment. Some of you wanted her to nurse Sean, and at first I wanted to skip it, but I decided to keep it:D It's not a very long nursing part, but still fluffy. The nursing part does end a little sad, but it fits better for the next chapters I have written.**

 **Also, they will still leave Wayne Manor. What happened with the hunters didn't scare the children, and they will still train and become independent. Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Finding an island and build a base**

Selina knocks onto the boys bedroom door and then walks in with a tray full of breakfast, and Bruce says as he stretches his arms and legs; "How nice, Selina. Breakfast in bed is just what I ordered."

"Yeah, you wish," Selina says with a sarcastic eye roll. This is for Sean, because he's sick." Selina walks over to Sean's bed.

Sean, now awake as well and heard what Selina said; "I'm not sick, Selina."

"Well, wounded then." Selina sets the tray onto the nightstand and helps Sean to sit up as Loïc says with a grin; "You know, I'm wounded too." Selina pays no attention to the mountain boy and fluffs Sean's pillow up so he can use it in his back for comfort as he sits up.

Sean doesn't like to be pampered and says; "Stop it, Selina. My leg is wounded, not my brain. I can sit up myself, and I can manage to get downstairs as well because I have crutches you know."

The young cat-girl ignores her patient and moves a bed table over his lap and sets the tray on it. The smell alone makes the young street boy stop his objections, and figures it's nice to have breakfast in bed, once in a while. Sean starts to fill his bottomless pit, aka, stomach.

Selina smiles. She knew Sean wouldn't grumble for long. She knows exactly which path to take that leads to a man's heart. And that's by going to their stomach first. Then, maybe a massage would work as well.

With a grin on her face, Selina sits down behind Sean and starts massaging his shoulders, upper arms and neck. Sean can't lie he's not liking it. Maybe having his own private nurse won't be such a bad thing.

Loïc and Bruce shake their heads with a grin and jump out of their beds, slapping Hien awake with a pillow as they rush out the door to attend breakfast. Hien jolts up awake, staring warily around and ponders what had woken him up this early. Then, shrugs, and goes back to sleep.

After thirty minutes, Sean finally finishes his breakfast and flops back down, rubbing his full stomach as he lies his head into Selina's lap. She starts to strike her fingers through his hear, and whispers softly; "Do you remember I did this when you were a little boy?"

Sean closes his eyes sadly. He can't say he does, and he knows that will hurt her feelings, so maybe it's best to act he hadn't heard her, and fell asleep again. Selina sighs; "You just lost your parents, and you cried in my arms until you fell asleep."

The street boy opens his eyes again and looks up into Selina's eyes, hanging over him. "Please tell more," Sean says in soft whisper. "I don't remember, but it seems you do, and I like to listen to your voice. It's better than any painkiller." Sean smiles.

Selina smiles back, and she gets that dreamy look in her eyes as she tries to remember something. Sean watches at her lips as she speaks; "Well, Alfred tried to stop me and Annie every time we wanted to visit Bruce for his past birthdays. When Bruce turned eight we went again, and you were so upset about what had happened to you and your parents. You kept calling for me because you were so scared I would leave you. I told you to be strong, to be brave. I told you about the life on the streets. How to survive."

Selina keeps stroking Sean's forehead as she tells her memories. A soft smile curls onto Sean's face. Somewhere, deep down, he remembers something. Every now and then, he has this dream. When he has this dream he can smell a scent. A scent that made him relax. He always thought it maybe was his mom's scent, but maybe it was Selina's all along.

And then, what about his decision to live on the streets. He was eight. Every now and then he thought about that. About what made him think as a little, eight year boy to start living on the streets. To start to become strong, and skilled, and fast. Now, a tiny puzzle piece of his past started to fit.

"Did you visit Bruce when he became seven?" Sean asks softly. He has his eyes closed but can feel the young cat-girl is nodding. "Did you knew me then?" Selina nods again. Sean opens his eyes as stares into Selina's again, and whispers; "Did you see my parents?"

Selina swallows. Sean can see it, in her eyes that she has. Sean pleads with his eyes at her for telling him. Tell him how they were like. Selina sighs deeply; "I met your mom when Bruce turned seven, but when Bruce turned eight, she was away that day, but I did meet your dad, Mark."

"Mark," Sean whispers. Finally, after all this time, he heard his dad's name again. His eyes start to fill with tears, but takes Selina's hand into his and pinches it gently, telling her not to stop talking.

Selina smiles as she thinks back to that day; "Your dad was a very busy man that day. He had to babysit you because it was a very, very hot day and your school thought it would be torture if the kids would be cooped up all day. So, they closed the schools. Anyway, when I waltzed in with Bruce and told him I would love to take you for a day, he was hesitated at first. But then he saw how happy you were to see me, and said it was fine."

Selina grins; "Then I took you and Bruce to the Flea and go rid of your fancy clothes and bought street clothes. It was safer for us to walk down the streets like that. I wanted to give you combat boots, but you preferred Nikes. Also, you wanted to wear black pants, shirt and leather jacket. I even made pictures, and from Bruce's sixth birthday as well. I'm surprised Bruce hasn't showed them to you yet."

"Well, he tried, but I think I was too scared to see them, so I ran off everything he came skipping up to me with the album," Sean says as he keeps staring into Selina's eyes, the entire time. "What did we after we bought new clothes?"

"Well, we went to the park and played there the entire afternoon. We bought ice screams, and hotdogs, and we went up a rooftop to watch the sun set." Selina smiles softly, remembering she was the only one who waited up long enough to see it. "You and Bruce were so exhausted from playing, you didn't even see it."

"I wish I did, because a sun set is just as beautiful as your smile," Sean says softly, instead of thinking it.

Selina blushes slightly; "What?"

"Nothing," Sean says quickly, clearing his throat, awkwardly. "I think the pain in my leg is acting up and again, and start talking feverish or something." The blush on Selina's face disappears. Sean quickly heads back to their topic; "What did my dad say when you brought me back home?"

"Well, he was worried, I guess. But maybe more because he was scared you brought me and Bruce into trouble. You see, you were a quite energetic boy, and always ran around and never stayed with your babysitter. Anyway, he saw you sleeping in my arms, and when he took you from me you woke up and stretched your arms out at me for a goodnight hug. You even didn't want to leave without a kiss on your cheek."

Sean smiles; "I have really brief memory dreams from time to time. I'm at my house, I think, and play. Then I hear my dad, I think it's my dad anyway, but the person is always saying; "Sean, you little Casanova. Where are you." Every time I remember that, I feel stupid, because I'm not a Casanova."

Selina lifts Sean's head up and stares into his brown eyes as she says; "I remember your dad named you Casanova after the cheek kiss you wanted from me. But I think you're right. You are not Casanova."

Sean looks away, sadly. He was right all along. He is ugly. He knew it. Selina wants to open her mouth to say more, but Sean is faster and tells her would like to sleep again. Sadly, Selina slips off the bed, and again wants to say something but sees Sean has turned his back on her.

Quietly, the young girl walks at the door and walks out, closing the door behind. Sean falls asleep, tears streaming down his face. When he wakes up, there is Bruce's photo album, lying beside him.

Sean sighs, taking it in his hands and lies it on his nightstand. Still, he's not able to look back at the memories he made, a long time ago.

* * *

A few days later Sean was able to walk by himself again, and tells Alfred they will resume their island training. It was best, because the past week the manor grounds had been crowded with press again. All of them equally eagerly to catch a glimpse of Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne.

Alfred said that was not going to happen, until Sean said they would take him with them to pick a safe island. Alfred gave in and started packing their stuff again, and a few hours later they are on the yacht again. Only this time, Alfred is steering.

Picking an island turned out to be very hard. There were a lot of them, and Hien had mapped them all out. They decided to explore the nearest first. Sadly enough, there was only one food source on that island. Also, it turned out they were at the bottom of the food chain.

"Let's explore this island without Alfred!" Loïc hollers as he and Sean run across the island, back to the beach. They are chased by a pack of wild boars. "Alfred needs his rest!"

Sean, running ahead of Loïc hollers back with a mayor eye roll; "Yeah, well, I didn't know this island would be invested with wild boars!"

The two boys keep running and running until they can see the beach ahead of them. Sean hollers as loud as he can to the girls, who are sunbathing in the sand, to pack their gear and jump onto the yacht.

The girls, Rikki, Selina and Annie look up and turn, noticing two very scared boys running upon them. At first they are about to shrug, but then see the angry pack of boars behind them. The girls jump up, grab their stuff and Richard and run to the yacht.

Alfred, who just woke up of all the screaming, rubs his eyes warily and looks stupefied as the girls run past him as they climb onto the yacht. Then, the butler hears the two boys, and sees the pack of wild animals behind them.

Quickly he grabs his rifle and shoots at the boars. He misses a few times, but the boars know the threat they are in and quickly run back to the jungle. Sean and Loïc quickly jump on board.

Island number two. No wild animals, and there was plenty enough water. Also, lots and lots of other food sources like berries and mushrooms, but they turned out to be poisonous. Especially for animals, and since they had Selina's cats with them, island number two was also a big no-no.

Island number three was extremely terrible. Nothing but rock and other extremely dangerous animals likes spiders and snakes. Island number four turned out to be island number one, only Hien had forgotten to cross it off the list. This time it was him and Jack who got chased by the boars. Luckily enough for them, the boars were only angry and not hungry, so one of Alfred's warning shots was enough to spook them off.

Then, island number five. It had enough water, dry places to sleep if needed, shades, eatable berries, roots and mushrooms. It was perfect, and almost everyone agreed. It was not Alfred who disagreed with them, it was Johnny.

"I have an eerie feeling about this place…" Johnny says, and they all rolls their eyes annoyed. Great, why does there always have to be a person who's not agreeing with the rest. "I don't know what lives here, but I don't like it."

Sean slaps him on the back and says; "Don't worry, I just checked this place for scarecrows. Trust me, there aren't any."

They all laugh about that, and Johnny grumbles; "Yeah, laugh and guffaw if you must! But still, we don't know what lives here. I'm telling you, whatever it is, it's dangerous!"

"Come on, Johnny, don't be like that," Selina purrs as she walks past him with crates of food. "Look at those cliffs, great side-lines. The island is easy to defend. Not that it needs to be defended," she says quickly as she sees Johnny's widen eyes. "Come on, it's perfect."

Johnny walks off, doubtfully and sits down underneath a tree, pondering what to do in case they get attacked by scarecrows. The other kids help Alfred to unload everything, and even ask him to stay for the night. Alfred decides to take their offer. Mainly because he saw a scared Johnny, sitting under a tree. Maybe the kid would feel a little less scared if he knows he will be there.

Alfred walks over to Johnny to tell him the news. The kid just looks up and shrugs, like Alfred's appearance would make any difference. The butler sighs and sits down beside the poor kid, not saying anything. It's best to wait for the boy to talk. In the meantime, Alfred watches at the other kids playing and fooling around.

But then, Sean turns serious again and turns to face his friends and waves his hands to gather them around him as he says; "We need to set up a camp for the night. Also, someone has to search for dry wood so we can build a fire, and fresh water to start washing the vegetables we are using for dinner!"

"Hien, what is that?" Selina laughs as she takes no notice of Sean, like everyone else. The mob-boss nephew had made something in the sand. It looked like some weird building, and Hien explains; "This is a model of the base we are going to make. Also, I think we should name it; 'Hien's Fortress'."

Selina stomps her foot down onto the 'possible Hien's Fortress' and says as she places her hands in her hips to size herself up; "That's not going to happen. Because, you see, I have made plans of my own about how this base should be look like."

Selina takes out a piece of paper from her sack and unfolds it, showing it to her friends. Sean, not liking to be ignored and wants to say something about that, gets a little curious as well. Maybe a quick look wouldn't be so bad.

"I decided to call it; "Cat's Relaxation Palace". There will be lots of things for me and my cats to do. You see, here is where their grooming station will be, and this will be a hot-tub and mud bath. Of course you are all allowed to use it, but please don't turn it into a pig place. Cats don't like mess."

They all stare at her in awe. Alfred slaps his forehead. Sean looks at Alfred and says; "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"Yeah, well, if Selina gets her silly Cat palace, we want a boar pit!" Jacky says, stomping her foot down. Her brother nods agreed.

Sean frowns; "Why do you guys want a boar pit?"

"Well, you see," Jeremy says importantly. "We Bullock's are famous about our love for boar pits!"

Jack, getting excited by the idea; "Yes, let's do it! We know where to find boars!" The maniac boy is about to run off when Alfred stops him in time and snaps; "There is not going to be a boar pit on this island. I'm serious, if you do build one, I'll take you back to the manor and I will ground you. And I don't mean punished. I will literally, put your heads into the ground!"

"We are in the middle of a winter," Jeremy guffaws. "The ground is frozen. You have to wait with a threat like that until it's spring."

Alfred turns on his heels and walks off. The three maniac kids laugh their heads off, thinking they just outsmarted Alfred Pennyworth. Then Jack's eyes grow wide and points at Alfred as he asks; "Wait, what is he going to do with that shovel?"

They all turn to watch at Alfred Pennyworth, who furiously starts to dig a hole big enough to fit a head into. The three maniac kids, run off screaming their heads off. Sean grins and shouts; "So that means you three are volunteering to get wood and fresh water?!"

* * *

Alfred had made a perfect meal and now they are all satisfied and full. It's slowly getting dark, and their campfire is burning brightly. Suddenly there are rustlings in the bushes, and Johnny's head turns alarmed, his eyes filling with fear.

Then, he starts to shriek and whimper in fear, and Selina rolls her eyes as she says; "Relax, Johnny. It's probably a rabbit!"

Sean, sensing it's the perfect moment to start telling a scary story, says; "No, I tell you what it is, and it's not an animal. It's a human, and his name is Dr. Dolmacher!" Sean chuckles to himself as Johnny's eyes start to fill with more fear. Alfred makes an enormous eye roll, and the other kids scoot closer at Sean.

"Tell us more, Seany-boy!" Selina purrs as she sits the closest. "You, telling a scary story is so adorable!" Alfred makes a second eye roll, only bigger.

Sean grins, and continues; "Well, actually, it's not an very adorable story. In fact, I've been on this island before. I was here, all alone and then suddenly, I was attacked by hundreds of men. They chased me all over the island, and since I wasn't as skilled as I am now… they caught me pretty quickly."

"NO!" Selina gasps, clutching her arms around Sean in fear, as she starts to shake with fear. So does Bruce. Well, shaking, not the clutching around Sean part.

The street boy likes it, having Selina so close at him, and continues his very exaggerated story. Not that he wasn't abducted by the awful doctor. He just exaggerated it a little. Just for laughs. And maybe, Selina will scoot onto his lap during the story.

Alfred, somehow sensing what Sean's plan is; "Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Maybe we should head into our sleeping bags and-

"What! You're scared to listen to scary stories, Alfred?!" Sean bellows as he pops up from behind Alfred, startling him. "Well, you better be, because when you hear Doctor Dollmacher's cry, you will pee in your pants. Trust me!"

Sean starts to make a very, scary, disturbed and weird crying noise, straight into Alfred's ear, making him deaf for a while. With a big chuckle, the street boy sits back beside Selina, staring straight into her green eyes, which are big and round at this point.

"But don't worry, Selina. I'll protect you," Sean says with a grin, and Selina hooks herself around his arms. "Because I can. Because I know how this doctor operates. And when I say "operates" I mean, literally operates. "

"Alright, Master Ornelas, that's enough!" Alfred grumbles.

Jack snorts; "Yeah, you are not scaring anyone!"

Sean zooms his face into Jack's so fast, the poor kid almost falls off the log he's sitting on. Sean grins; "Really? Not even when I tell you he likes abducting people, and swap peoples body parts? Even then, you still won't pee your pants?"

Jack swallows, trying to shake his head. Sadly enough, he can't, because then he would be lying. And at this point he's too scared to lie. At this point he has to keep his pee up. Selina grabs Sean's arm and pulls him back toward her, scooting very, very close against him.

"Tell us how you escaped."

"Okay, Selina, I will tell you how I escaped," Sean replies, trying to ignore his very fast beating heart. "I was captured, but instead of throwing me into a cell like they did with their other prisoners, they brought me to Doctor Dollmacher. You know, they didn't kidnap me randomly. The doctor had ordered them to kidnap me."

Selina gasps; "Why?"

"Because the doctor is gay and is in love with Sean," Jack laughs loudly, in order to hide his fear. Selina kicks him with her foot, before looking back at Sean.

Sean grins; "No, because the doctor knew I lived on the streets since I was eight years old. He wanted to know how I managed to survive all these years. He wanted to know why I learned all these skills so fast. Who, learned me all these skills. Anyway, they left me in Dollmacher's office."

Sean grins to himself. Even Alfred had shut his mouth and looked like he was awe-stricken by his story. Bruce was shaking in fear, Johnny was pale as a sheet, Jack was grinning to hide his fear, Jeremy and Jacky were too stupid to know what fear is, Hien was biting his nails in anxiety, and Selina was wrapped around his arm. Annie was wrapped around Loïc's, and Rikki looked like she didn't care about the story at all. But soon she would, right?

Nope, she's rising to her feet and tells them she's off to take a leak. Sean grins; "Be careful, you don't know what's hiding in those bushes."

"You are not scaring me, Sean," Rikki laughs. "Because if had been here before, and if you knew about the dangers on this island, why did we stay in the first place. I mean, wouldn't you warn us?"

"I'm warning you now, aren't I," Sean grins, and then turns back to the others; "Where was I? Ah, yes, the office."

Sean continues telling his scary story. Selina moves closer and closer, almost sitting on his lap as he keeps telling. Sean explains in fully details how he managed to escape. That he stabbed the doctor with a pencil in his hand, and then went for his eyes. But, of course, Sean let him keep his eyes. But that was mainly because someone tried to attack him.

So, the person who tried to attack him was badly wounded after Sean was finished with him. He had given the man some punches, kicks, and knocked a few out on his way outside. Once arrived outside, he saw he was on an island. So, he took their ship, the one they used to transport their prisoners. And that's when Sean learned how to steer a ship. And that's how Sean Ornelas escaped the criminal doctor.

Once Sean was finished, Alfred had fallen asleep, Selina sits on his lap with her arms around his neck, Bruce was hugging a cat for protection, Hien was still biting his nails, or what was left of it. Jack had peed his pants, and so did Johnny, who also seemed to be fainted. Rikki yawned, Annie hugged Loïc, and the twins had skipped off for an evening antic in the dark.

* * *

The twins are venturing between the trees when everyone else decided to head to bed. Slowly everything becomes quiet, and the fire burns out. Everyone is deep asleep, except the twins. They are pretty far away from the camp right now.

As they walk through the forest, something rustles in the bushes, and Jeremy gasps; "Ah, did you hear that?" The boy doesn't get a reply, and when he turns he sees that his sister is gone. "Jacky?"

He looks around and gasps some more as he hears more and more sounds. "Jacky?" The boy starts to wander further and further away from the camp as he tries to find his sister. A creature's shadow is running around and Jeremy startles in fear.

Jacky, where are you?" Jeremy mutters in fear, as he keeps trying to find the source of the animal noises. Suddenly, something jumps toward him from the bushes, and to poor boy recoils in fear, screaming his head off.

The attacker turns out to be Jacky, who's laughing her head off. Jeremy realizes his mistake and growls angrily; "Why did you have to scare me like that?! You know how much I hate that!"

But then, suddenly something flies up from behind the trees in Jacky's background. Jeremy's eyes grow wide in shock and points, right before turning on his heels and running off, screaming wildly.

Jacky turns to see what scared her brother so much, but since she was too close at the trees and they blocked her eye sight, she shrugs and follows her brother, in a saunter manner.

"Ah! Aaah!" Jeremy screams as he enters the camp again. Alfred and Johnny, still lying by the out-going fire, jolt awake sore and cold. Jeremy halts in front of them, gasping for air as he leans on his knees, trying to catch up his breath.

The other kids had woken up as well, and joined them worryingly. Sean folds his arms and asks; "What is going on, Jeremy?"

Jeremy swallows and gasps; "Jacky! Roaring big! Behind Jacky! Big roaring dragon behind Jacky!"

"Does anyone believing him?" Selina yawns as she rests her head onto Sean's shoulder, sleepy. "I mean, there are no such things as dragons."

"If I get this straight," Jack laughs, not paying attention to Selina. "You saw a dragon behind Jacky, but still you ran instead of helping your sister?"

"Forget Jacky!" Jeremy bellows as he rushes to the yacht, hollering back; "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Alfred grumbles angrily as he chases after Jeremy to make him stop with the nonsense. Then he drags the boy back to the camp, kicking and screaming. Jeremy recoils on the ground and starts hugging Johnny, muttering; "You were right, Johnny. "THERE'S A DRAGON ON THIS ISLAND!"

"I knew something was wrong with this island," Johnny whines, hugging Jeremy back, equally scared. Sean rolls his eyes and tries to assure the boys that Jeremy possibly had hit his head or something, and imagined everything.

Hien and Jack yawned and went back to their tent, telling the others that they weren't in the mood for the twins silly games. Alfred grabs his rival and says; "Well, something did spook that kid, so maybe you all should head back in your tents while I explore the grounds around the camp side."

"Yeah, well, whatever he saw, it was probably not as scary as the leech I once saw on Sean's private part!" Selina grins, and Sean's eyes grow wide, as he opens his mouth and stutters; "How did you…when did you…"

Selina grins even more as she takes Sean's arm and says; "Walk with me, and I explain it all to you." Sadly for them, or maybe lucky for Sean, Alfred stops them in time, and grumbles, "Separate tents!"

Sean sighs exasperatedly and says; "Yeah, I'm not going in the tent. I'm coming with you, Alfred. Whether you want me or not." And with that, Sean stomps off. Alfred growls aggravated, mainly because it's not only Sean who wanted to come. Without asking, Bruce, Loïc, Jack and Selina followed Sean before the butler could stop them.

The gang walk quietly through the trees, listening carefully. Jeremy was forced to come as well, because he had to point the spot where he had seen the so called dragon. It doesn't take long before they reach the spot.

They sit down in the bushes as they scope their eyes at the point Jeremy pointed, and says; "When this dragon tears us apart, limb to limb, you definitely have to apologize. All of you." Then, turning to face Alfred, "Also, a handshake would be in order, but then again, that would be a little difficult if you don't have them anymore."

A rustle comes from ahead and Sean mimics to Jeremy to keep his mouth shut. As the rustles come closer, Alfred jumps from behind the shrub and points his rival at the intruder. It happens to be Jacky, again.

"Ah, there you are, bro!" the girl says with glee. "I've been looking all over for you. Why did you run?"

"No, I'm telling you, it was right here!" Jeremy bellows, ignoring his sister. Then, glaring at her; "Tell them, you must have seen it too. You were standing there, and…

Jacky looks really confused at her brother; "Seen what?" Jeremy's mouth drops open in shock. She can't tell him she hadn't seen it. The others look at him as they are disappointed in him. They turn without saying anything and leave back to the camp. "Look, bro, where are you so freaked out about?"

Jeremy stares blankly at his sister and says as he strolls off, following the others; "You know what, I can't even look at you right now!" Jacky shrugs, as it's a normal brother versus sister thing, and follows the boy back to the camp.

The rest of the night everything stays quiet, and the next morning they take a quick wash at a small stream while Alfred prepares breakfast. Sean discusses with Alfred to split the entire group into two and let them do some things while he brings Alfred back to main land. Alfred agrees that it's a great idea.

"Okay, so, I have done some thinking," Sean starts as the troop gather around him. "I will bring Alfred back to Gotham, and in the meantime, you guys make sure everything on this list will be finished for when I'm back. It's best to split you into two groups."

Selina takes a step forward and says; "Sounds great, but I'll be coming with you and Alfred!" Sean shakes his head and then explains to her it's best she stays with the others, since she's the only one who knows something about survival. Selina sighs defeated.

"So, Hien, you will take Jack, the twins, Johnny and Rikki to work on this list, and Selina will take the others to work on this list." The street boy hands the two groups two different lists. "Please leave the island in one piece while I'm away."

"Our list doesn't say; 'build a boar pit'!" Jacky says as she scrolls her eyes down their list. "We need a boar pit, we really do."

Sean slaps his forehead and says; "Right now it's time for breakfast. Tell your brother to join us otherwise he won't have any food until lunch." Sean and Alfred quickly eat their breakfast and then move on their way back to Gotham city.

* * *

The twins are wandering through the forest because Hien told them to gather enough fire wood for a week, so they could build a stack. That way they hadn't search for wood every day.

Jacky skips excitedly around as she picks up log after log, but her brother is not quite as happy as she is. In fact, he's still thinking about the dragon he saw. How could Sean be so cold and heartless, and leave them all alone. Now a stupid cat-girl had to protect them. How could Sean leave a girl in charge?

"Well, I know what I saw," Jeremy mutters as he kicks a rock away with the toe of his shoe. "You are officially noticed, Mr. Dragon. You can probably fly but you are too big to hide. I will definitely find-

Jeremy trips over a root and falls down a steep hill with his sister on-looking, her face turning into a painful expression each time her brother lets out a yelp because he hit something hard during his way down. But then, everything turns quiet.

"Jeremy, are you hurt?" Jacky asks worriedly, trying to look down the steep hill. Her brother growls back, angrily; "Are you hurt? What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

Jacky shrugs, smirking and waits for her brother to climb back up the steep hill. Once up save, Jeremy bellows; "Ugh, you couldn't have warned me?" Jeremy gets up and walks away.

Jacky follows, grinning wildly; "Yeah, I could. But tell me, would it still have been as funny as see you falling down a steep hill?"

Jeremy pays no attention to his sister's words and scowls; "I will find that dragon, and prove you all of its existence! It's going to be very hard, but that's the way I like it!" Then, turning abruptly on his heels to face his sister, who almost collapsed into him; "And you are going to help me, because you are my twin!"

Jacky wants to open her mouth to say something. Either in order to object, or tell her brother not to spin back on his heels and continue walking because then he is about to drop down another cliffy hill.

Jeremy turns and takes a step, stopping just in time, and cries with glee; "See? Haha, Jeremy Bullock is focused now. He isn't falling down another hi- Ow, ow," Jacky had pushed her brother down the hill, just for fun. Or maybe because she doesn't like to be bossed around by her brother. Yep, that's totally the reason. No one tells Jacky what to do.

As Jeremy falls down, he whimpers in pain; "Multiple ledges, ow, ow," Jacky, once again, observing with a big grin on her face. at the bottom of the cliff, Jeremy cries; "This island has way too much steep hills. I so wanna leave!"

* * *

A few hours later, Sean returns on the island, and to much of his surprise, it's still there. And Alfred said Selina would have blown up the entire place. He even had made a bet with the street boy, who in his turn said the island would still be there, but with some scorch marks, here and there.

But, the island was still intact. Either Selina knew how to run a place, or something had happened to them. Maybe kidnapped by a pirate or something. _"Don't be silly, Sean. Have a little more trust in the girl you have crush on."_ Sean thinks.

Sean saunters up to camp, finding the entire gang, minus the twins. They are all working hard, except Selina. She was drinking lemonade with Richard, served by her very own butler; Bruce Wayne.

"Dada," Richard cries as soon he spots the street boy and reaches his little arms toward Sean. Selina waves happily; "Sean, you are back. Sit down and pull your feet up. Bruce, get Sean a lemonade!"

Bruce smiles and nods obediently, sauntering off to make the lemonade. Sean frowns, but sits down anyway. Richard tries to use Sean's knees as leverage as he tries to stand up on his own little feet. Soon as the one year old stands straight, he giggles proudly.

"Well done, Richard!" Sean says, equally proudly as the little boy. Then, taking the lemonade from Bruce; "What! No bendy straw?" Bruce nods and smiles obediently, strolling off to get a bendy straw.

Sean was about to ask Selina what she had done to Bruce to get him this obediently, Jack comes skipping up to them and says sickingly sweet; "Hey Sean, glad you are back man! Guess what, Selina allowed me to make a boar pit and it's finally ready for a try run. Do you like to be the boar?"

The street boy looks disturbed at Jack and then slowly meets Selina's sheepishly smiling eyes. "I thought Alfred said they weren't allowed to have a boar pit," Sean says, ignoring the cackling Jack in the background.

Selina shrugs; "I'm sorry Sean, Jack and I got into a heated discussion, and he used my cats as leverage. He said he would blow them up with knock-out gas if I didn't allow him to build a boar pit."

"So, why does he need me for the test run?"

"Dah," Jack says as he makes a mayor eye roll. "I gave her back her cats without asking for boars first. Stupid me, right? So, do you want to be the boar?"

Sean groans disgustedly and then the twins walk into the camp. Well, Jacky is. Jeremy is dangling down her back, looking very wounded. "What happened to him?" Sean asks as Jacky flops her brother onto the ground.

"Well, my idiot brother tried to look for his so called dragon, and fell twice down a steep hill," Jacky guffaws as she sits down onto a log by the fire.

Jeremy shoots an angry look at his sister and spits; "I didn't fell twice. I fell once, and the second time you threw me!" The boy is holding his sore head when Bruce hands him an ice pack.

"Great, so you two have been out there all day?!" Selina grumbles angrily as she walks over to them, holding Richard on her arm. "And what about the fire wood you were supposed to look for?!"

Jeremy holds the ice pack to one of his eyes, and glares with the other one angrily at the cat-girl and whines; "Forget the fire wood, will yah? Can't you see I'm wounded?"

Sean slaps his forehead, takes away Jeremy's ice pack and says sternly; "You two are going out there, and find the fire wood Selina asked you for! Then, and only then, you can have this ice pack back! It's time for you two to man up, and stop with those fantasy talks about dragons!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that keeps talking about this so called dragon!" Jacky says, folding her arms angrily as she rises to her feet and starts sizing herself up in front of the street boy. "Also, you are not allowed to talk to my brother like that. Only I am!" Then, kicking her brother against his knees as she stomps off; "Man up bro, and help me to find this stupid fire wood!"

Jeremy groans in pain but scrambles back onto his feet anyway, and stares angrily into Sean's eyes; "Also, you tell me I have to stop talking about fantasized animals. But what about cat-girl, huh?" Jeremy pierces his eyes deep into Selina's and grumbles; "Mr. Flowerworth is a horse, not a unicorn!"

Selina gasps in shock, and Jeremy quickly stomps off into the forest. To help his sister with finding fire wood. For the next hour, Sean has to sooth a very sad Selina as she is crying over Jeremy's mean words. "How dares he, call Mr. Flowerworth a horse. Everyone knows he's a unicorn, right?" Sean nods agreed, the entire time.

Then, it slowly turns dark and the twins aren't back with the fire wood. Sean would so shove his foot up their asses if he finds them. Especially if it turns out they are looking for Jeremy's imaginary dragon again.

Sean stomps off into the forest to look for the twins while the rest of the gang stay in the camp, preparing the vegetables for dinner. Selina is giving Richard his evening bottle, watching Sean disappear between the trees.

A little while later, Sean finally finds the twins, right at the same spot Jeremy lead them to the previous night, where he had seen the dragon. Jeremy sits on a tree log, his arms folded in a stubborn manner.

Jacky spots Sean and says in relieve; "I'm glad to see you! Can you tell my brother to act normal again, because I totally don't want to be related to him right now."

Sean rolls his eyes and asks, though he doesn't really want to know the answer; "What's going on here?"

"Well, we were looking for fire wood, like you told us," Jacky says, and points to a stack of fire wood to proof they did look for it. "But then Mister Idiot here, decided to sit here and wait for the dragon to appear again."

"Yeah, call me an idiot, but I will prove to you the dragon exists. After that, you will never doubt me again."

Sean wants to open his mouth to tell Jeremy to stop acting dumb, when suddenly a roar echoes through the trees. Jeremy jumps up from his log and hides behind Sean for protection. When the three kids look up at the sky, they see an enormous beast fly over the trees, toward the camp side.

"I can't believe it!" Sean says awe-stricken.

Jacky, equally stunned; "Me neither." And then with pouty face; "My brother won the Bullock bet!"

Jeremy, fist-pumping the air; "Told you, losers. Now, pay up!" The twins start a fight where Sean pays no attention to. He's too busy with watching the dragon, and suddenly realizes where its heading to.

"Oh, no, we have to warn the others!" Sean hollers and quickly starts running back to the camp side. The twins quickly follow, with the stack of fire wood.

It doesn't take long for Sean to reach camp again, due to his fast running skills. From afar he starts shouting at the gang to find cover. They look up, fear-stricken, and when they spot the dragon in the sky, they all quickly try to find cover behind some rocks. Selina grabs Richard and joins them.

Sean and the twins join as well, but not before the street boy had grabbed the rifle first. Not sure if it would be to much use, but doing nothing is useless as well. Sean starts firing bullets to the dragon, who dodges them all easily.

The dragon lands straight in the middle of the camp side, and it starts sniffing the air, like he's tracking their smell. But then; "I recognize that cat like smell, everywhere!" the dragon guffaws. They all frown. Did that creature just talk?

Selina, recognizing the beast screams in glee and skips up to the large animal; "SMAUG!" Selina hugs the dragon. "We didn't recognize you. But wait, what are you doing here?"

Smaug lies down with a flop and flames up the stack of fire wood the twins had dropped. "Well, after you helped me to escape that awful Bard dude, I fled into the mountains to hide. After that, I followed you all back to the silly little town called Hobbiton, and then you al hurled around her.."Smaug points at Annie, continuing his story; "and I tried to stop you all from leaving me, but then I got sucked into some strange spiral or something, and I found myself in the city, that way." Smaug nods into the direction where Gotham city is.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Selina cries in sympathy. She's giving the big dragon another hug. Sean makes a face palm. That creature followed them, all the way back to Gotham city? The rest of the gang, except Bruce, Rikki and Annie, frown. Also, Johnny doesn't frown. He's screaming his head off, running into the forest to hide.

Smaug watches at Johnny as he disappears between the trees. And then shrugs, turning back to Selina; "What's up with that kid?"

"Yeah, no one really knows," Selina says, and then smiles; "But it's great to see you."

Sean walks closer and says, importantly; "Selina, do I have to remind you, Smaug is eating meat for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

Selina, rolling her eyes; "So what? You do too, and we don't ban you off this island!" Sean wants to open his mouth to defend himself and tell Selina he doesn't eat meat, three times a day, when he realizes he does. For breakfast he always has slices of meat on his bread, not to mention the ham in his ham/cheese sandwiches he's eating for lunch, and the hamburgers he's eating for dinner. But still, he doesn't hunt at it anymore. Alfred serves… scratch that… Bruce serves that now.

"Yeah, but still, we don't swallow people, whole!" Loïc says, importantly. "That beast will."

"Nonsense, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" Selina cries merrily as she scratches behind Smaug's ear, like she always does with her cats. Smaug starts to nuzzle her, like an over-grown cat. "You see, he's just like a big cat, aren't you, Smaug?" The dragon nods agreed.

A few hours later, 1 am to be precisely, Selina and Sean fly onto their new pet's back toward Gotham city. It's about time to pay Bullock a visit. After all, they haven't seen him for quite some time. They last time was when they trained on his balcony.

So, first they flew to Bullock's apartment and scared the crap out of him. Then they flew to Penguin's hideout and made him scream like a little girl, and they moved on to Jim's place. Lee found the large beast quite sweet and even tried to force Jim to pet it. The cop refused, hiding under the bed the entire time.

Then, there is one other address they really need to visit. Sonny Gilzean's hideout. First they made the largely build man whimper and scream like a baby. Then, Sean beats the crap out of him, and then they steal all his money and some mushrooms. Not that liked to smoke it, but mainly because they had other plans with it.

The two-some threw it on the streets in one small pile, and Smaug flames it up as he flies over it. The Narrows smelled weird after that, and a few people were very stoned, but the cops also knew how to trace the stench and arrest Sonny.

The two street kids snicker to themselves. This crime-fighting thing by dragon wouldn't be such a bad idea. They could even call themselves; The Flying KnightCat.

* * *

Next morning Sean calls the troop to gather. First they will build a nice place for Smaug, where he can sleep without getting disturbed. Then, some of them had to head to Gotham city to buy a very large quantity of meat. The rest of the gang had to stay on the island to start building the outpost.

"I know you all want to build it to your own ideas, so I decided to combine all those ideas together and build a giant base!" Sean says, and shows them his sketches. "Everyone gets a part of the base, and can do whatever they want with it. For example; Selina, you get this part." Sean points at a dot onto the map. "You can turn it into your very own Cat Spa Bedroom. That hot tub you want, I can make that happen!"

Selina squeaks ecstatic and hugs Sean, kissing him wildly wherever she can. Sean starts to blush, but quickly clears his throat and looks at Bruce; "Bruce, your place is quiet and secluded, with a nice view over the ocean. It's calm and quiet for your researches."

Bruce nods a thank you and sprints off to the spot Sean told his quarter would be. Sean continues; "Loïc, Hien, these dots are your quarters, and you can go wild with it. Rikki and Annie, those will be yours, and-

"Boar pit! BOAR PIT!" The twins and Jack cheer excitedly.

Sean rolls his eyes, and says; "Fine, you three can have your boar pit, but only one, and there's a space right underneath your hut. So, I would be really happy if you boys, and girl, use that for the boar pit's location. Also, lock up the boars after you're done with them. I mean, if Smaug catches one, it would be really horrible for Richard if he finds bits and pieces."

"Aw!" Jacky cries like she sees something very adorable, and Jeremy adds; "You do care about that little boy, admit it. Boodooboodeedoo!" Jeremy tickles Sean under his chin when he makes that noise.

Sean throws his punch at the two kids, and they quickly sprint off with Jack. Sean turns to Johnny; "Johnny, this is yours. It's as far away from the twins and Jack as possible. So, you don't have to worry about them, creeping you out again. Johnny cracks a little half-smile, and then quickly scurries off.

Selina turns to Sean, and says; "So, which quarter will be for Richard, huh?" She lifts up the little boy in her arms. Sean chuckles.

"Don't worry, I have the most perfect spot for this little boy." Sean takes Richard from Selina, and hands her the map. "You see for yourself."

Selina frowns, and takes the map, eyeing it for a few seconds. Then her eyes lift back up and stare into Sean's eyes; "Richard sleeps in my hut, which stands right beside yours?" Sean nods. "But why?"

"Well, since Richard calls you mommy, I thought-

"Not that, you silly!" Selina laughs. "Why is your hut beside mine?"

Sean shrugs and walks off with Richard, grinning; "Well, it was either the twins, Jack or me. But if you want one of them to be your next door neighbour, I can make some arrangements. Oh, JACK!"

"No, please don't," Selina cries anxiously as she follows the street boy to the twins and Jack's huts. "You will do, just fine."

"Just fine?" Sean asks, jokingly.

"No, I'm mean perfect! You are perfect next door neighbour!"

"That's what I like to hear." Sean stops and hands Richard back to Selina. "We can connect the different sections with bridges and zip-lines. That way we also get our daily training. And, it's faster than walking. And in the centre, overlooking everything else, will be the shared quarter. We can eat there, and do other things we like."

"You worked everything out, just fine," Selina says, smiling. Then, absently she starts fidgeting with her necklace. Sean looks at it, and frown questioned. "Yeah, I got this from my mom, when I was eight years old. It was a few days before she disappeared."

Selina wants to open it and show something to Sean, when suddenly Johnny runs by, screaming; "Jack and the twins, they found me!" Right behind him, the twins and Jack, guffawing loudly as they try to scare the running Johnny with twigs.

"Guys, leave Johnny alone!" Sean bellows, smiling apologizing at Selina before rushing after them. "Leave Johnny alone or the boar pits goes!"

* * *

Night time again, and everything starts to take shape. That's when Sean calls in one more addition to their base. "SMAUG!"

The big dragon comes flying toward them and flops himself onto a big rock, over-looking the ocean. Everyone frowns at Sean.

"Smaug will be our guard by night!" Sean explains. "I mean, no one knows we are here, but the oceans are still a dangerous place. I mean, I was joking that the crazy Dollmacher found me on this island, but I do know he's out here somewhere. We don't want to get caught, unexpectedly by this freaky doctor, do we?"

They all shake their heads rapidly. Then, they turn and head over to their own huts for the night.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Also, some of you might be pretty hurt by Selina's words about Sean not being Casanova. Trust me, it hurts me writing it, but it's not as harsh as it sounds. In later chapters you will find out what Selina wanted to say right before Sean told her to leave. If he'd let her stay and explain, he would have find out it was a compliment. So, please don't go all hard-mode on me LOL It will be explained, and you will all be like, "awe, how cute". XD**

 **Anyway, Smaug is in the story too, finally. I will still update the Hobbit/Gotham story, tough I don't know how fast. Also due to other stories:D**

 **Also, next chapter: Sean will perform a love-song for a girl he loves so much. an old acquaintance of his past shows up, making Selina feel really, really heartbroken.**


	10. Sean's secret crush

**Well, here is another update, and I know I already updated this, but FF screwed things up so I had to re-upadte it:D anyway, thank you all so much for your feedback after the previous one:D**

 **Guest: Thanks for trusting me. This chapter doesn't explain why she said it, but she will explain soon.  
Guest: Yeah, I thought you guys might like to see Selina all over Sean during the campfire story.  
Guest: Thank you for liking the nursing part, and the lemonade part, and the hut settings part.  
Guest: Well, I don't want to spoil too much, but as I said in previous A/N, there will be lots of bonding between relations, and Alfred&Sean is one of them:D  
Guest: Well, to be honest, I didn't really thought about that. I think they just made a bet, but didn't really said what their "prizes" would be if they won XD Also, yes, the past story and this story is in the same AU, though in the past story is Sean not in the presence yet. The past story is set before they meet Sean in the first series of this "Cat to do list" series.  
Guest: I meant with "Lucky for Sean..." because Alfred just saved him from another "Selina talking session" If Alfred didn't, the poor kid had the listen all night to Selina as she kept rambling about the leech, how she felt, how creepy it was, etc. So, Sean wouldn't have gotten any sleep.  
Guest: Yeah, it was creepy. Though, she wasn't the only one who saw it (spoiler alert about to follow, don't read if you don't want spoilers):**

 ***the leech will be used in the past story:D***

 **Guest: Thank you, and unexpected in a nice way, or... LOL  
Guest: sorry, can't tell if they become a couple or not. You just have to wait and read XD  
Guest: Yeah, a dragon is not that scary at all, the leech on Sean's private part is way more scarier. XD Yeah, Sean really starts getting used to be around Richard, huh? And Bruce being the butler was kinda inspired by Gotham episode. Bruce was cooking when he lived with Selina on the streets, so that's why I used it in the story as well. Though, I do wonder what Selina did to Bruce to have him cook in the series XD**

 **Anyway, that was a really long A/N, so, enjoy reading the chapter:D**

 **Also, song I used in this chapter doesn't belong to me. The credit of that song goes to Ed Sheeran:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sean's secret crush**

The kids had taken the yacht back to Gotham city to buy supplies and hang out for those who wanted that. The most of them stayed on the island, but Bruce, Loïc, Selina and Sean went to Gotham city. They parted ways at the docks and promised to meet there again around 11 in the evening.

Bruce went to the library to find some old newspaper articles about his company, while Selina, Loïc and Sean buy supplies. They stock it later safely at the yacht. Then Sean told them he needed to be somewhere, and left. Selina decided to take Loïc on a shopping hunt, and he would be perfect to carry the bags.

After that, Loïc staggered with all the bags to Wayne Manor so he and the girl could visit their animals, Elliot and Mr. Flowerworth. To their surprise, they were still there. A part of them had been scared Alfred would have thrown them out as soon as he could. But they are well-fed, meaning Alfred did love them.

Then, it was nine in the evening and Sean strolls up to his favorite nightclub. He had listed a performance there. What he didn't know was that one of his old street gang member was there too. Haleigh.

First Sean sits down behind the bar and drinks a coke until the announcer tells the crowd Sean Ornelas will perform that night. They all cheer excitedly and Sean jumps onto stage, stealing the mike from the announcer with a grin.

"Hi, everyone! Tonight I'm going to perform a song that I cover from the well-known singer, Ed Sheeran!" Everyone frowns confused. Well-known? Sean clears his throat, and smirks; "Yeah, not well-known here. You know what, I just sing it. I want to dedicate this song to the girl I secretly have a crush on, because the lyrics says pretty much what I feel, and what we have been through!"

Haleigh shifts at the edge of her seat, placing her elbows on her table and cups her face with both hands as she stares dreamily at the boy on stage. After all, about who can he sing beside her? No one, right?

The band starts to play, and Sean prepares his cue and chips in;

 ** ** _"Loving can hurt,  
Loving can hurt sometimes,  
But it's the only thing that I know._****

 ** ** _When it gets hard,  
You know it can get hard sometimes,  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"._****

Yep, the song is about her, it has to be. Haleigh smiles to herself and starts to blush as Sean resumes his cover song.

"We keep this love in a photograph," Haleigh frowns. They never made a photograph, did they? Sean is always so insecure about his looks so he never wanted that. O well, Sean said the lyrics says pretty much how he feels, so it doesn't necessarily mean the lyrics is literally what they did. **  
 ** _"We made this memories for ourselves,  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still_**…**

Selina, Bruce and Loïc enter the same nightclub. They were done a little earlier and heard on the streets about Sean's performance. They found it a little weird Sean didn't mention it, but then again, Sean was always like a shell. Closing up completely if it comes to his skills.

The threesome sit down at a table, and want to wave at their friend but they see Sean has his eyes closed, like he's completely sucked into his own perfect little world and puts all his feelings and emotions into the song.

Then Selina sees Haleigh, watching dreamily at Sean. Her heart stings a little, but tries to shrug it off. It's not like Sean really likes her, right? Selina locks her eyes and ears back on the stage as she tries to listen to Sean's song.

 ** ** _"So you can keep me,  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,  
Holding me close,  
'Til our eyes meet…_** Sean opens his eyes at this point and stares into the crowd as he somehow tries to find the girl he's singing about. But she's not there, is she?  
 ** _You won't ever be alone,  
Wait for me to come home…._** **Sean's eyes land into Selina's, and a warm feeling flows through the young street girl's veins. Is he singing about her? No, that can't be.

Sean sees Selina, and his heart flutters. She is there, like he wished for, big time. But maybe she's not. Maybe it's just an illusion of his own desire. Sean quickly shuts his eyes again, otherwise he knows he can't complete the entire song. He can't make a half-performance. People want their money back if he does.

 ** ** _"Loving can heal,  
Loving can mend your soul,  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)_****

Selina's lips curl up in a smile. Sean sings so well. But why can Sean sing about love if he's so scared of it? Every time she wants to get closer, Sean shuts her out. He's singing about "Love can mend your soul". Does he really think that?

Selina's eyes lock back on Haleigh, who still smiles as she's in a love daze. The street girl's heart aches again. Around her she can hear the people mutter curiously as they ask one and another about this girl he has a secret crush on.

Selina looks at Haleigh again, and this time she does as well. Their eyes meet, and Haleigh's lips curl up in a wicked grin, and waves tauntingly at Selina, mouthing; "Sean, loves me." She even makes a "ba-boom" with her hand over her heart.

The young cat-girl clenches her fist. That's her way to tell Sean she's secretly loving him. So why is Haleigh suddenly doing it? Unless… no, Sean wouldn't, would he? Could it be possible that Sean made the same move to Haleigh, in a back alley or something?

 ** ** _"So you can keep me,  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,  
Holding me close, 'til our eyes meet,  
You won't ever be alone._****

 ** ** _And if you hurt me,  
That's okay, baby, only words bleed,  
Inside these pages you just hold me,  
And I won't ever let you go_****

As Sean sings four times ****"Wait for me to come home",**** Selina can't help to look at Haleigh again. Yes, Sean definitely has to sing about her, because Sean will always see the streets as his home. And the only person that's waiting for him on the streets is Haleigh.

That Sean just named Haleigh, baby, instead of her stings even more. Words bleed indeed, like a knife wound. Like a bullet wound. Like your heart, ripped from your chest. Haleigh makes another "ba-boom" motion as she can see Selina is hurt.

Selina rises to her feet, and slowly makes way back to the door. At that point, Sean opens his eyes again and sees her, disappearing through the door. Wait, but if she's an illusion to his own desire, why would he fantasise she's leaving?

Sean quickly shuts his eyes again, wishing for Selina's 'image' to pop up on his retina again as he finishes the song.

 ** ** _"Oh you can fit me,_**  
 ** _Inside the necklace you got when you were 8_** ** (Selina's mom gave her a necklace, right before she disappeared. Selina once told him that) **  
 ** _Next to your heartbeat, where I should be,  
Keep it deep within your soul_****

 ** ** _And if you hurt me,  
Well, that's okay, baby, only words bleed,  
Inside the pages you just hold me,  
And I won't ever let you go_****

 ** ** _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me,  
Under the lamppost, back on Mountain Drive,  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"wait for me to come home."_****

Sean opens his eyes and a single tear rolls down his cheek. His eyes seek through the crowd as he tries to find the 'illusion image' of the girl he loves so much. But she isn't there anymore. Sean feels sad.

"Mate, you were awesome!" Loïc says as he applauds loudly and spurts up to the stage with Bruce beside him.

Sean stares at them in surprise; "Wait, was Selina with you guys?"

"Yes, but she suddenly left, for some reason we don't know. But the song was great. About who did you sing?" Bruce chatters, but Sean's brains aren't progressing the words. She wasn't an illusion, she was here for real.

Suddenly another blur runs up to him and squeezes him into a hug. Bruce and Loïc frown, but again, Sean's brains aren't working properly. He feels like he's in a dream, nightmare more likely. Why did Selina leave? Did she know it was about her, and did she feel disgusted by it. Did she leave to gag outside the door, because she had an horrible image of herself, kissing an ugly monster like him?

Thinking all those horrible things about himself, Sean closes his eyes as Haleigh keeps hugging her street friend, trying to kiss him on the lips. Sadly enough for her, Bruce and Loïc cut in, thinking she was a creepy fan or something.

"Look, maybe you should leave him for a while, don't you think?" Loïc says, unlocking her tight arms from Sean's neck. "He's upset, can't you see that?"

"He's not upset!" Haleigh spits angrily as she tries to object. "He's emotional, yes, but that's because he just sang his true feelings for me into that song." Bruce and Loïc share a frown, and Haleigh who sees that; "Look, Sean has a secret crush on me!"

Bruce and Loïc's mouth drop open, agape, as Haleigh keeps crying with glee; "Well, not much of a secret now, is it? Don't you worry, Sean! I love you too!"

"Wait, aren't you that girl that snuck into our bedroom a while ago?!" Bruce suddenly exclaims, as he remembers her suddenly from the morning Sean and he were tied with Selina's arms around them, sleeping.

Haleigh nods proudly; "Told you and that ugly street cat Sean loves me, and not her!" Like he's in trance or something, Sean walks away from his friends and heads outside, slowly making way to the docks. Bruce and Loïc quickly follow, while Haleigh screams; "YOU HEARD HIM SINGING THOSE THINGS. HIS HOME IS THE STREETS, AND ONLY I'M THERE THAT WAITS FOR HIM, SO TELL THAT UGLY PIECE OF TRASH TO KEEP HER HANDS OFF SEAN!"

* * *

 **Poor Sean, right? Poor Selina, right? So many feels *sniff* So, what did you think of it? Let me know by review:D**


	11. Young Love

**Chapter 11: Young love**

There are loud crashes coming from Selina's hut, and Annie strolls inside to see what the young cat girl is doing inside. The young girl gasps in shock as she sees what Selina had done with the place. The young street girl lies flopped onto her stomach, surrounded with her cats as she sobs softly into her pillow.

"Boys are idiots!" Selina's muffled voice says around the same time Annie wants to scurry out to give her friend some privacy. Annie waits, debating whether to stay or leave. "Why are boys such idiots?!"

Annie decides to stay and strolls up to Selina's bed, sitting down. Selina moves herself up as well. "I assume you are referring to one boy, specifically?" Annie asks. Selina nods, drying her eyes. "Okay, what did Sean do?"

"This evening, he sang a song into a nightclub. People around us whispered he sang it for his secret crush. Haleigh was there, and it was 100% obvious he sang about her." Selina buries her head into Annie's lap and starts crying again. "Why am I acting like this? Normally I wouldn't give a shit about what a boy does."

Annie opens her mouth to say something, but Selina is faster and replies her own question; "Why? Because that silly thing in my chest had to be stronger than my brain. I shut it down, years ago. Right after my mom left me. I promised myself to never open it again, because all they do is trampling it down as they disappear on me!"

Selina lifts her head up again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve; "But no, soon I saw Sean, I decided to open my heart again, and let him in. And I did. I did let him in, and all he does is trampling with his big floppy feet on it. He sang a stupid love song to Haleigh."

"So, what kind of love-song was it?" Annie asks curious.

Selina wipes her eyes from new tears, and sobs; "I don't know. It contained some lyrics about a photograph of him that she can keep in the pockets of her ripped jeans. Along with them holding each other close until their eyes meet, and she waits for him to come home, to the streets!"

The young street girl bursts into new tears and flops back into Annie's lap who tries to hold a fit of laughter. She taps Selina on her shoulder and says; "That's a song by Ed Sheeran, right?"

"I don't know!" Selina cries with big tears. "I ran out the second I realized it was about Haleigh."

"So, you didn't stay till the end of the song?" Selina shakes her head. Annie sighs; "Well, maybe you should have."

Selina jolts her head up so fast, and looks angrily at her friend; "And make a bigger fool of myself?"

"No, because then you would have make a fool of Haleigh," Annie smiles. Selina frowns confused. "I mean, if you stayed, you would have known Sean sang that song for you, and not that crazy street girl."

"Crazy? I'm the one that's crazy to think Sean felt something for me. Haleigh also knew it was about her. She even made the ba-boom."

Annie frowns; "The what?"

"Never mind," Selina grumbles, burying her face back into the pile of cats. "Sean's heart is beeping for Haleigh, not me."

Annie suddenly starts to laugh, and Selina lifts her head back up, slowly looking murderous at her friend. Annie, noticing it, stops her laughing and says; "Sorry about that, but I suddenly remember what you mean with the ba-boom thing. You see, Sean came to me and asked me what you meant with that. He showed me the hand gesture you made while you said 'ba-boom.' At the same time, Haleigh came walking up to us, so she must have seen Sean doing it. And she did it in the nightclub to make you jealous."

"The bitch!" Selina spits angrily. "But still, the song was about her, because he did say; wait for me to come home."

"Yes, and also; you can fit me, inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen. He probably changed the age, but it also has the lyrics; right next to your heartbeat, where I should be. And when I'm away I will remember how you kissed me, under the lamppost back…

"On mountain drive!" Selina fills in, her face slowly turning into a smile. Annie frowns. "Remember we always travelled to Bruce's past?" Annie starts to nod slowly. "Well, I wanted to give him a kiss on his cheeks, but then he moved his head and our lips touched briefly. Sean quickly scrambled away before I could say anything."

"Well, there you go," Annie says with a smile. "So, do you believe me now when I tell you Sean…?

Selina isn't waiting for Annie to finish her question and slips off her bed and out her hut. She has to find Sean, and quick. Sean sang that song for her, not Haleigh. It was about time they finally admitted their feelings. No matter what Sean would say, Selina wouldn't let him. She would seal his mouth closed with her lips.

It doesn't take long for her to find Sean. Like clockwork, the street boy is hollering orders to the twins as part of their training. But they rather like goofing around then listen to Sean and his training regime.

"Sean, we really need to talk," Selina says, coming to stop in front of the street boy, panting heavily from all the running. "There's something I need to ask you."

Sean sighs, and says; "Well, ask." And then hollering to Jeremy; "No, you do it wrong! I told you to-

"Sean, I need to talk to you in private, so can we please take a little walk around the island?" Selina asks, taking Sean's attention off the twins. Sean shrugs and starts walking. Selina follows until they are at a point where they are alone.

For a moment there is a pause as they stand on the cliff, out-looking over the ocean. Selina clears her throat and asks; "That song you sang last night? Did you…" Selina swallows. "Did you sing it for Haleigh?"

Sean, who was staring at the ocean, turns his head to face Selina and frowns. Then, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning casually against a tree; "Why you want to know for who I sang it? I mean, why do you care?"

Selina takes in a long deep breath; "I need to know, Sean. Do you like Haleigh?" Sean stares into her green eyes, trying to find out why she asked him about his feelings for Haleigh. Of course he wasn't feeling anything for Haleigh, but he couldn't tell for who did either, right?

"It was just a song, that's all," Sean lies, trying to look as honest as possible.

Selina's eyes turn sad, and she whispers; "Well, it kind of sounded like a love-song, and-

"Yeah, well, it wasn't!" Sean says harshly. Sean immediately feels sorry and says; "It wasn't. And besides, what if it was a love-song to Haleigh, or some other girl. It's not like anyone likes me back, is it?"

Selina drops her eyes back to the ground, sadly. "I mean, I saw you leave right in the middle of the song," Sean suddenly said. "That proves that even you, my friend, were disgusted by it."

Selina lifts up her head again, her eyes getting wet of tears. How could Sean think like that. Why, after all this time, why is he still thinking he's ugly and worthless? Selina swallows her tears back and asks, even though she's scared of what the answer will be; "Did you…did you sing it for me?"

Sean looks up, his heart freezing in fear. He can't lie, but he can't tell the truth either. She might feel disgusted if he admits it was for her. "Because, I want you to know that…" Selina swallows again. "I want you to know that…

"Look, Selina, I better return to the twins and finish their today's training," Sean says with a sigh and turns, but Selina stops him in time.

"Sean, wait!" Sean looks at her hand, that's resting on his arm. She leaves it there, she know she has. If she retrieves it, Sean might feel terrible. "Why, after all these months, do you still think you are ugly?"

"Selina, please, I know you mean well, and that you and your friends feel sorry for me, but I know I'm ugly, and I always will be. Those hunters said it, people on the streets said it. Also, now I think of it, you also said I was ugly."

Selina gasps in shock; "Sean, I never called you ugly."

"Yes, you did. When I was wounded and you played nurse. "You said I'm not a Casanova."

Selina tries to smile, placing her other hand onto Sean's other arm as she pulls him closer. Sean objects, and Selina sighs; "I didn't say that because of your looks. I said that because…" Selina swallows, trying to find the right words. She can't mess it up, she can't. "You are not Casanova, you are Sean Ornelas. Casanova is a dude that knows he's handsome and uses that to flirt with girls and then leave them heartbroken. You are not like that, you are a sweet, and warm, and kind person…

"Look, Selina, stop! Stop feeling sorry for me! Stop trying to make me see what I am not! Stop-

That's enough. Selina places her index finger on Sean's lips to make his lips stop moving, and she whispers softly but firm; "Sean?"

"Hmm," is all Sean can say because of Selina's finger.

"Shut up!" Before Sean can say or do anything, his lips feel something warm and soft. Its Selina's lips, pressed softly onto his into a kiss. His world starts to spin, and his knees become weak, but he manages to stand straight, and his fingers slowly move toward Selina's face, touching her cheeks gently.

Selina breaks the kiss and stares with her green eyes into Sean's brown eyes, softly purring; "Sean Ornelas, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Sean stares at the street girl, agape. Did she just kiss him, and did she just asked him to be her boyfriend? Selina, noticing the long pause says jokingly; "Never mind.."

The street girl wants to step away but Sean stops her and says a little loudly; "YES!" Selina turns to face the street boy, his brown eyes sparkling with joy. "SO YES!"

Selina giggles, and zooms her face into Sean's, greeting his lips with another kiss.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Selina strolls into the main quarter where Annie and Rikki do nothing else than sit around, lazily. They frown when Selina flops onto the couch. "Bored."

"How can you be bored?" Annie asks as she sits up straight into the armchair. "I mean, you and Sean are together now for like…

"Fifteen minutes!" Rikki adds with a grin. "That's pretty short for being bored again."

Selina sighs and blows at her hair, dully. "Yeah, well, Sean had to return to his responsible stuff. And that is training his recruits. I'm surprised you two aren't with him, training."

The two girls grin wildly. Yes, there was training exercise on their daily schedule, but they were in the mood for something else. And that is, doing absolutely nothing.

The young cat-girl doesn't even notice their grins, and says as she starts chewing on a candy that she took from the bowl on the coffee table; "I remember the days that Bruce and Sean still were little boys. They were kids then, and didn't want anything else than to play with me. Why did they grow up so fast?"

"Yeah, Sean and Bruce were two cuties," Annie says with a cue dreamy sigh. Rikki frowns since she doesn't know what they are talking about. But then the young mermaid's lips curl up in a smile, and says; "I have this mermaid wish potion. I can make it if you want, and then you can wish for Bruce and Sean being kids again."

Selina jumps up with a smile, crying excitedly; "Yeah, you do that! Is there anything we can help you with?"

Rikki grabs an old looking book that looks like some weird cook book, and opens it. Quickly scanning her eyes through the recipe she was looking for she says; "Well, I need deep sea alga, fungus, three different kind of reef scum and-

"Oh, we will leave you to it then." Selina pats Rikki on her back in an encouraging manner and heads out the door with Annie. Rikki grumbles aggravated, shutting the book with a thud.

Sean stomps inside the main quarter and finds the angry mermaid. "Ah, there you are," the street boy says as he spots Rikki. "How dare you to miss training?! Also, where are Annie and Selina?!"

"Don't know, and don't care actually," Rikki replies, stomping over to the door with her mermaid book under her arm. "Also, I have to skip training today. I'm busy!"

Rikki heads out the door and walks down the steep path that leads to the beach. How could she have been so stupid to tell Selina about this wish potion, because now she is left with doing most of the job. Stupid Selina.

The young mermaid tosses the book into the sand and removes her shirt and other clothes, wearing nothing but the bikini she was wearing underneath her clothes. Then she dives into the waves, looking for the ingredients she needed for the potion.

Since most of the ingredients are very rare, it takes her more than five hours to collect them all. When she returns into the main quarters, it's dark and most of her friends already went to bed.

Selina and Annie, still being the only ones that are up, greet Rikki excitedly. However, their happy mood quickly melts away as they see the mermaid's angry scowl. "You owe me, big time, missy!" Rikki snips, addressing the words to Selina as she drops her book onto the dining table.

The young girl smiles sheepishly and says; "Yes, well, Annie and I really wanted to help you with collecting the ingredients, but you are the only one here with a tail."

"Fine, whatever," Rikki says with an eye roll and then points to the bowl on the kitchen counter; "Can you hand me that one? I need it to mix the ingredients. Also, a spoon and cup would be nice."

Annie and Selina scramble off the find the tools Rikki needs and return with it. They toss it all onto the dining table. Rikki opens her mermaid book and starts reading the recipe again while adding the ingredients into the bowl. "Okay, the last few ingredients are; two spoons of golden alga. One tuft of sea weed and a half a cup of reef fungus."

Rikki adds the last ingredients to the bowl while her friends watch her. Their noses wrinkle in disgust, because the stuff starts to smell really bad and becomes really lumpy. "Then I will add some magic." Rikki adds three different kinds of powers to it, and the lumpy stuff starts to increase a little, then freezes up, and then melts and boils softly.

Annie and Selina pinch their noses because it starts to stink even more. Rikki's lips curl up in a grin, and she says; "Now, you have to put it on your face and make a wish."

"What?!" Selina exclaims in disgusted shock. Annie holds a fit of laughter. "No way! I'm not going to put that stuff on my face!"

"Well, you have to if you want to make that wish," Rikki says, grinning sheepishly as she shuts the book again. "Anyway, I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me, I'll hitting the sack!"

Rikki strolls off, leaving Selina and Annie behind in the main quarter. She's chuckling to herself as she enters her bedroom. How crazy would Selina actually be to put that stuff on her face. Rikki tosses the book on her desk, puts her clothes off and slips into her bed.

Meanwhile, in the main quarter; "Come on, Annie. Please rub that stuff on your face so I can make my wish!" Selina cries, pleading her friend with her eyes. She even tries to use her big, round, green kitty like look, but it has no effect on Annie.

"Selina, no! You wanted this stuff, so you have to test it for yourself!" Annie quickly speeds off before Selina can stop her. Selina sighs deeply and she looks at the green substance in the bowl. Then, Jack enters the room, yawning as he strolls to the fridge for his midnight snack.

"Wow, what's smelling so bad in here?" Jack asks as he opens the fridge. "Please tell me, because I like it. Maybe I can use it as perfume."

A mischievous grin creeps up on Selina's face, and she turns to the boy who has his head poked into the fridge. "Oh, Jack! Do you want to do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do, Kitty-Girl!" Jack grins as he pops his head of the fridge and strolls up to her, holding a can of soda. Then, pointing at the bowl with the green substance; "What is that? It smells, delicious."

"That's not for eating," Selina says as she rolls her eyes and hits the maniac boy on his hand, after he stuffed his fingers into the bowl and wanted to lick it up. "It's cream. I want you to rub it on your face."

Jack eyes the sticky substance on his fingers, and steals glances at the grinning girl, suspiciously. Then, shrugging, the maniac boy rubs it on his face. Selina shuts her eyes and makes a wish. Then, slowly she opens one of her eyes, and then the other. Nope, she still looks the same.

"Aw, it didn't work!" Selina stomps her foot down, and Jack frowns; "What didn't work?" Selina sighs, takes a little pill bottle and spoons some of the sticky substance into it, strolling out of the quarter as Jack asks; "What do you want me to do with the remains?"

"I don't know, but knock yourself out!" Selina takes the zip-line to her hut and enters, noticing Richard is deep asleep. "Oh, Richard, please don't grow up too fast." Selina kisses the little boy on his forehead, puts her pyjama on and slips into her own bed.

The next morning, the street girl slips out of bed again as Richard starts to cry for his morning bottle. She changes the little boy's diaper, and then starts to prepare his bottle with the stuff she has stored in her hut. Richard finishes his bottle quickly, and then plays in his pen as Selina takes a quick shower.

That's when the young girl sees the pill bottle she left on her bathroom sink. She wants to flick the thing into the bin, but then an idea enters her head. What if the stuff needed to rest for a night?

"Annie, can you watch Richard for me? There is something I need to test! Also, Rikki, you come with me!" the girl shouts to her friends hut as she leaves hers, running up to secluded spot where no one can see her.

Selina waits for Rikki to arrive, who still looks very sleeping, standing there in her pyjama and yawning her head off. She opens the bottle and smells. It still stinks a lot. Then, turning to face the yawning mermaid; "Maybe, you have to be a mermaid to grand the wish."

"What?" Rikki asks warily, but then falls with a big thud to the ground as Selina squirts water from a bottle onto her, unexpectedly. While pinching her nose with one hand, and using the fingers of her other hand, Selina smears the substance onto Rikki's cheek. Then, she closes her eyes tightly and makes the same wish as the night before. Only this time, it seems to work.

The young cat-girl opens her eyes, and sees everything looks taller than before. She looks at her hands, feet, and the rest of her body. It's shrunken to the size of a five year old toddler.

"Yes! It worked!" Selina cries excitedly, leaving Rikki behind as she sprints back to the base where Hien sees her climbing up the ladder that reached to Sean's hut. The mob-boss nephew scratches the back of his head warily. He's probably still dreaming. With that thought in his head, the boy turns back into his hut and flops back into his bed, falling asleep again.

Meanwhile, Sean was taking his morning shower when the changes happened. At first, the street boy hadn't noticed anything, but when he has his eyes closed and reaches to the shelve on the wall to grab his soap, he grabs air instead. WTF.

Sean opens his eyes, looking at the point in his eye level, where the shelve supposed to be. But the wall is empty. But something does look a little odd. Sean frowns, then slowly looking up, finding the shelve he was looking for. WTF, why is the shelve so high?

Baffled, the street boy looks down at his feet, realizing they have the size of the feet he had when he was a five year old toddler. As he looks at his hands, they are out of the ordinary too. His fingers are way smaller than he remembered.

Sean looks down to the spot between his legs, and that's when his eyes grow in shock. "AAGH, IT SHRUNK! I SHRUNK! MY ENTIRE BODY, IT'S SHRUNKEN!"

"Ah, don't worry, Sean. I still love you the same!" Selina skips into the bathroom and opens the shower curtain, staring with a big grin to the toddler-sized Sean. Then, spotting his private part, which Sean didn't cover in all the shock; "You are right though. That is small. My pinkie is even bigger."

* * *

"NO, NO! AAGH!" Bruce screams in fear as he starts running circles into his hut. He just found out he shrunk to the size of a five year old toddler. "NO, THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING! HELP!"

Suddenly the door to his hut swings open, and a five year old looking Sean enters, quickly shutting the door behind him. Then, turning to face the exhausted billionaire that now lies stretched out onto the floor. His little feet couldn't carry him for much longer, and failed on him.

"What, the same thing happened to you?" Sean shouts in shock, and starts passing up and down the hut. "Really Bruce, I don't know how, but Selina managed to do this to us. I mean, look at us. We are two teenagers, stuck into the body of a toddler. I mean, our brains and thinking ability is still of a fourteen year old, but our body isn't. Not even my, well, you know…

Bruce's muffled moan tells he knows exactly what Sean meant to say. He found out the same thing, before he started running circles, and dropped to the floor, exhausted. Then, he lifts up his head and asks; "So, why exactly is this funny to Selina. I mean, why exactly does she wants us to be toddlers again. She has Richard to play with."

"That, I don't know either," Sean says, then halting in his roots. "She even managed to let herself shrink to the size of a five year old toddler. Though, I must say, she looks quite cute. Like a fluffy baby kitten."

Bruce lifts his head up and frowns at his friend. Sean's face turns red, and he quickly clears his throat; "Sorry, don't know why I said that. I mean, it's not like I enjoy this at all. I totally don't like her fluffy cat-like curls." Then, slapping himself in his face; "Sean, stop talking like that! She's crazy. She is not cute, and cuddly and… Oh man, I need a cold shower, right now!"

Bruce stares baffled at Sean's back as he rushes into his bathroom, taking that cold shower he was talking about. "Em, Bruce, do you have a stool? Because I can't reach the shower knobs to turn the water on."

Suddenly, the door bursts open again, and this time it's the five year old looking Selina who skips in, excitedly. Bruce, still lying stretched out onto the ground, stares at her, agape. Sean was right, she does look cute. Her little curls bounce up and down, lightly as she skips to the shower.

"I can help you with that, my little Knight-y." Sean starts to squirm as Selina clutches him into a tight hug. "But I know something way more fun to do."

Bruce, slowly trying to scramble back onto his feet, without making too much noise, quietly backs away to the door of his hut, ready to bolt when he gets the chance. Sadly enough, Selina pokes her head out the bathroom, and skips up to the little billionaire, dragging the squirming Sean along.

"You are coming with us, B!"

As the three toddlers fly off on Smaug and head to Gotham city, "Loïc strolls into the main quarter and finds the most shocking thing ever. Something really disgusting is growing from the kitchen sink, and already had taken over the most part of the kitchen.

The mountain boy pinches his nose closed and turns on his heels to find and alarm Sean. The bad news is, Sean is a toddler and is nowhere to be found. So, he has to turn to Hien. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

Hien looks in awe at the massive green substance that is taking over the kitchen counter, and is on a path of destruction to the dining area. The mob-queen's nephew shakes his head slowly. And then this is the second weird thing he sees this morning. Hien strikes his chin and asks; "I'm not sure, but my guts says it definitely has something to do with Selina."

Loïc opens his mouth to ask what he's meaning with that, when Annie strolls inside with Richard. She stops and stares at the green mass. Then, her eyes turn murderous, she opens her mouth and shouts; "RIKKI!"

"Do you have any idea, how un-cool it is to shout for someone?" Rikki enters the main quarter, and so does Jack. When someone screams the maniac boy wants to be there, because there is nothing more entertaining than screaming girls. Also, there is a 89% chance it could turn out into a girl fight. Especially with the tone of voice Annie used for shouting Rikki's name.

Annie stands on the other side of the room with Richard, to keep the little boy away from the stuff as far as possible. Rikki still hadn't seen it, but when Annie points, and the mermaid slowly turns, her mouth drops open in shock.

"Rikki, that is your fault. Your stupid fungus potion is out of control!"

Loïc slaps his forehead, and Hien shakes his head in disappointment. "Rikki, how many times does Sean need to tell you, the main quarters are not for your mermaid magic potions!"

"This is really interesting," Rikki says, ignoring Loïc's words and takes a few steps closer to the growing substance. In the corner, Annie barks it's far from interesting, and she wants it out. Because that stuff is definitely far more creepy than the leech se saw on Sean's private part.

The three boys frown when Annie said that, and Rikki rolls her eyes as she turns to her friends; "I don't understand. The small portion Selina took to her hut seemed to be okay. She used it on me this morning to wish herself back to the age of toddler, along with her two kitty toys."

"So, I wasn't dreaming when I saw a five year old Selina climbing up to Sean's hut?" Hien turns red in the face and asks; "Am I a pervert for thinking she looked fluffy and cute?" Jack and Loïc shake their heads, because they find that not strange at all. They even start to fantasize the image of a little Selina.

Annie walks over to the grinning boys and knocks them back to senses by slapping them at the back of their heads, one at the time. "Focus, boys!" Then, turning to Rikki; "So what made this stuff go gaga?"

"I have no idea!" Rikki answers, striking her chin thoughtfully. But then, she notices Jack's very, very guilty look. He even tries to back away from it, ready to bolt through the door. "Jack, what did you do with it?!"

Jack's face turns into a maniac grin, and answers; "Before you get all nuts on me, do keep in mind that it's not my fault. Selina told me I could do anything with it what I wanted, and-

"JACK!" They all shout in sync.

"Fine! I heated it up!" They all do a mayor face slap, including Richard. His little hand slaps in his little face as he copies the other kids. "Yeah, you all do that, but this isn't my fungus in the first place, it's hers!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…" Hien says while shaking his head, disappointingly. He would have done it a few more times if it wasn't for Loïc to interrupt him; "So, what are we going to do about this stuff now? Because if Sean finds out, he's going ape for sure."

In the meantime, Sean is already going ape and that is all Selina's fault. The street billionaire toddler managed to escape the cute and fluffy street girl toddler, and dragged Bruce along, but the kitten was not planned to let her toys escape that easily. So, in order to get them, she heaves up her paddle and starts chasing them.

Jim and Bullock are standing at their favorite lunch food truck and just bought their well-earned cheese burger when the three toddlers run down the sidewalk. Jim just wanted to bite in his lunch when his eyes spot them, and stays frozen with his mouth wide open. Bullock frowns; "What's wrong with you, Jimbo?"

Jim isn't replying, just keeps staring into space while catching flies with his mouth open. Bullock stands parallel of his partner and starts waving with his hands in front of his face, trying to wave him back to senses. It doesn't work.

Then the lackadaisical cop turns around and looks at the sidewalk across the street, the exact spot where Jim is staring at. He sees nothing. "Okay, now you officially start creeping me out. It's even creepier than the leech I saw on Sean's private part!"

"What?" Jim frowns. Bullock's words immediately knocked him back to his senses. Then, noticing Bullock is staring at him; "Guess what. I think I just saw a toddler Selina, chasing a toddler Sean and toddler Bruce with a paddle."

Bullock guffaws; "You're starting to see things, Jim. Don't tell me you are missing them, because then I will kick you all the way to that island. Though, I do need the directions of that island first!" Bullock bites into his lunch.

"No, seriously. I saw a-

"Stop talking about those brats being toddlers, before I smack you with my burger!" Bullock roars, ignoring the questioned stares he gets from the other costumers. "This city is finally free from that crazy CATMONSTER and her freaking KITTY TOYS!"

"But-

Bullock knocks his partner against his head with his burger, and then take his burger to eat instead. That's what happens if you don't listen to Harvey Bullock. Jim scrambles back up and gives his lackadaisical partner a fist in his face. Nobody calls Jim Gordon crazy. Also, nobody is allowed to knock him against his head with a burger, and then eat his instead. Satisfied, Jim Gordon takes a bite from the cheese burger, and strolls of to find those toddler criminals. Because he did see them.

Back to KnightCat's Edge! Yup, that's how Selina named it. Anyway, Rikki, Annie, Loïc, Hien, Jack and Richard are still trying to find a plan to make the fungus growth stop. Up until now, they still have no clue. The fungus already had reached the dining area, and was now on his way to living room area. To prevent that from happening, they tried to shut the glass doors that separated the two rooms.

Jack skips inside with a bucket and mob, cheering excitedly; "I like this stuff, so let's make more fungus! And we do that by using this mob and make spores! More spores, means more fungus!"

Loïc grabs the mob and starts chasing Jack with it. Because once again, his idea doesn't help them out of the mess. Richard giggles loudly. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Loïc says with a grin, cornering Jack in and smacks him with the mob. Richard giggles some more.

"Guys, please focus," Hien says. "Jack's idea is crazy, but I might have a solution for this junk." They all look at him, frowning. "What if we freeze it first, and then clean it up. Fungus spores won't survive a certain freezing point. Rikki can snap freeze it so fast, that stuff doesn't know what happened."

"Well, that might actually work…" Annie says as she keeps the wriggling Richard away from the green substance. The little boy wants desperately play with it. Rikki nods, and about to snap freeze it when Loïc stops her and says; "Wait! I'm not sure if that's a great idea. I'm not sure why, but maybe we should investigate Rikki's mermaid potion book first."

"Yeah, well, the only one who loves reading, is in Gotham City and has right now the size of a billionaire toddler!" Hien folds his arms. "Does anyone else like reading?" They all shake their heads. "That's right. I say, let's zap freeze it!"

Loïc grumbles, turns on his heels and says as he runs out the door; "I will get that book and read it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away!" But sadly enough, as soon as the mountain boy is about to take the zip-line from the main quarters to Rikki's quarter, they all ignore his advice and persuade Rikki to freeze it. And, she does that. They grin satisfied at the green frozen substance, that had stopped it's growth of destruction.

But then, as Loïc zips down the line and reaches the platform where Rikki's hut is, he hears three very loud girly shrieks, and one very manically laughter. Richard starts to cry in fear. _"NO, THEY DIDN'T"_ Loïc thinks as he knows the answer already.

Quickly he rushes into Rikki's room, takes the mermaid book from her desk and rushes back down the zip-line to the main quarters. As he enters he witnesses what he already feared. The green substance broke out the frozen shell like lava from a volcano, and now made a path of destruction through the living room and up to the front door, with a very fast speed, ready to take over KnightCat's Edge.

"I told you guys to not do something stupid!" Loïc barks aggravated, about to pummel the laughing, dancing and hand-clapping Jack with the mermaid book. Lucky for Jack, Rikki snatched it away in time.

Hien says sad; "And I was so sure it would work. I mean, it worked in that TV show I watched last week."

"Yes, normally your idea would work, but not now!" Loïc says with an eye roll. "This is not normal fungus, this is mermaid potion fungus! Everyone knows that's not the same as ordinary fungus!"

Richard starts to cry loudly and tries to cover his little face into Annie's chest, coughing loudly. "The smell is getting really awful, guys! Richard can barely breath!"

"I wouldn't advice too long exposure to this stuff!" Rikki says, coughing as well.

Hien frowns; "What do you mean with that?"

"We better get out of here!" Loïc turns on his heels and quickly heads out. The rest of the gang – except Jack – follow the mountain boy, coughing like maniacs. Richard hugs Annie tightly as he cries his little eyes out.

In Gotham City, toddler Selina manages to catch up her two toddler kitty toys in an alleyway with only a few ways out. One way was by running back, but they knew she would catch them. Two, they have to climb up a fire escape, but since they are still little kids, they can't reach those.

With their backs against the wall, the two billionaire toddlers try to find another escape route, but sadly there isn't any. And the toddler-kitty is closing in with a big grin on her face. The two little boys hug one and another in fear, as Selina approaches them, the paddle high up in the sky.

"You are my mine now!" Selina cries in glee, and she grabs toddler Sean first. She sits down on the ground and flops the screaming and squirming Sean across her lap. "Stop moving, my Kitty Toy Knight. You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I love you, very, very much Selina, but please keep my butt in one piece!" Sean cries in fear. Normally he would be lots and lots of braver, but he's himself in a smaller body. So, we can't really blame him for being scared, because he's not as strong as he usually is. Em, maybe that's why Selina wished the boys back to the age of five, so they were defenceless against her.

"But I like your cute little butt. It's like a soft, squishy peach." Selina pinches Sean's butt a few times with glee. Bruce in the meantime, ran to his freedom and out the alleyway. That's when he bumps into Jim Gordon, knocking them both to the ground.

It doesn't take long for Bullock to join them, sweating and breathing heavily. "Get off my partner, you crazy street brat!" Bullock roars, picking Bruce up by the shrubs of his neck, and then stares him straight into his face. The lackadaisical cop's mouth drops open; "Jim, you were right. It is a toddler Bruce Wayne!"

"I told you," Jim says between clenched teeth as he scrambles back up. "Also, let him go." Bullock drops the toddler back onto the ground, with a thud. "Bruce, tell us how this happened?"

Bruce shrugs; "I don't know. I woke up like this. And to tell you, this is far more creepier than the leech I saw on Sean's private part!" Jim wants to open his mouth to say something when a familiar girl cry leaves the alleyway.

The two cops and the little billionaire run back into the alleyway, witnessing Selina lying flopped across Sean's lap, getting pummelled by a paddle. "I hate to say it, Jimbo, but that CatMonster looks actually cute when she looks like a toddler." Jim nods agreed.

* * *

 **Location:** _KnightCat's Edge_. **Situation:** _Danger not cleared, yet_

The kids stare all in shock at the green substance that now finds his way through the front door and the windows. It's basically about to take over KnightCat's Edge, and Selina wouldn't like it when she returns. Nor would Sean.

"Guys, we need to do something," Annie says as she tries to sooth down Richard, who now cries unstoppably. The boy cries either about the amount of fungus, or about Jack, who's laughing his head off while still being inside. Obviously the fungus smell started to work on his brains.

Hien grins as another idea pops into his head. "Maybe we can wish this stuff away." The all stare at him, agape. Is he crazy? Hien rolls his eyes as if he can read their minds, and says; "And I don't mean that Rikki has to make new potion. We just take the bottle with the old potion from Selina's hut. I mean, she didn't used all of it, did she?"

Rikki thinks; "Well, no, but who is brave enough – or crazy enough – to enter Selina's hut? I mean, she will hurt the person who dares to enter her hut without asking." They all nod and mutter; "That's true."

Hien smirks; "You know what, it's my plan so it will be only fair if I do it." Hien skips excitedly up to Selina's hut. The others follow to keep a close eye on the mob-queen's nephew. They know him too well. He will take the opportunity to search for more than just the potion.

The mob-queen's nephew searches everywhere, and an hour later, he still hasn't found it. They sigh disappointed. It's obvious that Selina took it with her. They all sit down, and stare defeated at the fungus. There's nothing they can do. They have to wait for Selina to return.

"This really sucks!" Loïc sighs. "Also, will there still be potion left? I mean, we all know Selina, right?" They all nod, and Hien fills in; "She will probably wish for something else, over and over."

"She can't." Rikki sighs. "She needs a mermaid to make a wish. And I'm the only mermaid she knows. Wait, I am the only mermaid she knows, right?" Rikki starts to look a little doubtfully.

"So, this means we can't by boat, because there are only two of us who can steer a boat," Hien says importantly. "One of them is a toddler and in Gotham, while the other is stoned of fungus smell. Our cell-phones are too far from a reception point, and swimming is not an option-

Hien stops, and a smile curls his lips. "Unless…." They all turn their heads slowly toward Rikki, who's not aware of anything. She's too busy with soothing Richard, who still sobs a little. Then, realizing everyone is staring at her; "What?"

Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Selina manages to escape from Sean Ornelas. How? Well, she fake-fainted. While Sean was paddling her butt, she stopped her screaming and fell limply down his lap.

Of course, Sean immediately stopped and his heart froze. He tried to call her name, repeatedly, but she didn't reply. "Is it possible to knock someone into a coma with a paddle?" Bullock wonders. Jim shrugs.

"Selina, please, I'm sorry. Please, wake up."

Before Sean realizes what happens, the street girl's eyes jolt open and she kisses him wildly onto his face. The street toddler is so stunned, he can barely breath. Then, Selina quickly sprints off.

The two billionaire toddlers want to pursue her, but the two cops stop them in time. "We will bring you to Wayne Manor, back to Alfred, until whatever this is, wears off" Jim says, lifting up Sean while Bullock lifts Bruce up. The boys start to struggle. They want to head back to KnightCat's Edge, not Wayne Manor.

But, the cops are stronger this time, and it doesn't take long before they reach Bullock's car and pushes them into the backseat. Sean rolls his eyes and says witty; "You do know you do something illegal, right? I mean, kids under a certain length, always-

"Shut up!" Bullock barks. "You're a toddler now. Act like a toddler and sleep!" Sean throws a very dirty look at Bullock. Jim hops in the car as well, and they drive off. From the alleyway, a very murderous looking Kitty watches the car disappear into the distance.

Then, Selina hops onto Smaug and cries angrily; "Let's kidnap my Sean-y and Bruce-y back!" Like a rocket, Smaug flies up from between the buildings and flies over the rooftops into the direction Bullock and the others went. Pedestrians recoil on the streets in fear.

In the backseat of Bullock's car, the boys try to wriggle themselves free from their belts, but sadly enough they seem to be child-protected. Bullock grins satisfied as he looks at the struggling boys from his rear view mirror. But then something else flies into the view of the rear view mirror.

"WTF," Bullock roars, and hits the speed. He's racing through three or four red lights to shake the dragon off, but fails poorly. The dragon is faster, and then the cop has to hit the brakes before he's splashing the dragon on his front window.

"Release my Kitty Toys, or I unleash the wrath of this dragon!" Selina bellows from the top of her lungs. Bullock gives her the finger. Selina's face slowly turns more murderous, as she says; "How rude. Flame up, buddy!"

And with that, Smaug's chest starts to glow bright as the fire inside him flames up. "You have exact eight seconds before this dragon burst your car into flames."

Bullock guffaws; "Yeah, well, we still have your cat toys after those eight seconds, so you are going to BQ them as well!" Selina sucks in a long deep breath, muttering to herself she needs a better plan, but what? Then, it hits her.

"Okay, how about, if you don't release them in eight seconds, Smaug here will break that window at your side and slurp you from the car like…."Selina starts to think what kind of example she can use.

"Like a Madagascar- moth that that slurps the tears of a sleeping bird," Smaug whispers to give Selina a hint to use. The cops would surely be baffled if she says that. Selina frowns; "Do they actually exist?" Smaug nods.

"Like a Madagascar- moth that that slurps the tears of a sleeping bird!" Selina hollers dangerously. Bullock starts to laugh uproarious; "Do you actually think, we are that stupid to think there is a moth like that?! Bullock laughs some more.

"Em, no offence, but yeah, you are stupid!" Sean says from the backseat. "Also, there is a moth like that. It creeps up onto the unaware, sleeping bird and uses his-

"SHUT UP!" Bullock roars angrily, swaying his arm back to hit the street toddler in the backseat. Sean ducks away. Selina, who saw it all happen, orders Smaug to crash the driver's seat window and slurp Bullock out.

Like a whip, the dragon's tail destroys the window and open his mouth. Bullock screams in fear and roars; "Jimbo, get the kids out, now!" Jim, who was completely frozen in shock, gets pulled back to senses and escapes from the car, taking the two kids out. Bullock quickly escapes as well, through the passenger's seat door.

Then, the lackadaisical cop grabs the kids and holds them tightly, roaring to Selina; "You won't get them, you monstrous, notorious CATMONSTER! I know what you want. It's like that story that I told. You want to suck these two sweet kids dry!"

That's it. No one calls his girlfriend monstrous, notorious or CatMonster! Sean's little foot kicks the lackadaisical cop's knee so hard, the man howls in pain and lets them go. The kids quickly rush at Selina for safety, and climb onto Smaug.

Selina is about to shout something insulting at Bullock, when a familiar girl comes running up to them. It's Rikki, who had swum the entire way to Gotham City. "KnightCat's Edge is in the danger!" the mermaid exclaims, trying to catch her breath. Selina signals at her to hop onto the dragon as well.

"Fly Smaug, fly!" Selina cries, and the dragon does what's told and takes them back to KnightCat's Edge. The laughter's of the three toddlers disappear into the distance.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive back at KnightCat's Edge. Sadly enough, there is barely something left of it. The three toddlers' mouths drop open wide at the sight of their island, taken over by fungus.

Selina places her hands into her hips and asks angrily; "Okay, who's to blame for this?" A maniacally laughter coming from one of the huts says enough. "JACK!"

"What? You said I could do with it what I wanted!" The maniac boy says as he pokes his head out one of the broken windows. "So, I heated it up!"

Selina growls aggravated, and then Loïc asks; "Selina, where is the bottle with the potion you took?" Selina takes it from her pocket and shows it. There is barely something left of it, because she tried several times to make another wish, but neither of them worked since she wasn't a mermaid.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Toddler Sean says, taking a bottle of water and squirts some of it onto Rikki. She screams in shock, and thuds to the ground. Rikki shouts; "Couldn't you warn me first?"

Sean ignores the mermaid and bends down beside her, opening the bottle with Selina's wish potion. There is still one tiny fingertip of potion left. Selina grabs Sean's arm to stop him; "I want to make another wish."

"Selina, no, there is only enough left for one last wish!" Sean says, and Selina's face turns sad. "Look, it was fun playing with you today, and you are a cute little toddler, but we need to be back normal, and have this stuff out of here."

"Yeah, I know, but there are lots of better things to wish for than get rid of fungus. If you could, what would you wish for?"

Sean's eyes glance gently into Selina's, and says; "You know where I would wish for, but now is not the time."

Selina looks away, understanding, and Sean rubs his fingertip along Rikki's cheek. Then he closes his eyes, and says; "I wish for…." Sean says the rest of the wish in his mind, and the green substance on Rikki's cheek starts to glow. Then, everything is back to what it was before Selina made her wish. The fungus was gone, and the three kids are back into their normal body.

The street girl hands Rikki a towel who starts drying herself off, while Selina hurls herself around Sean and purrs; "You, as a toddler is very cute as well. But you, like you are now, way better!"

* * *

Sean harbours the yacht and all the kids jump off and rush to Alfred Pennyworth who's waiting for them to drive them to school. Yes, though they don't life at the Manor anymore, they still go to school. Well, it's a rule Alfred made.

They hop into the car, and Alfred drives off. Though Selina and Sean are now official a couple, the both of them agreed to keep it a secret. Well, only Annie and Rikki know. But apart from them, no one else knows. The reason, Sean was scared the group would undermine his authority. He was scared that some of them would accuse him from favouring Selina, or tell Alfred. And we all know Alfred. His rules did contain a lot of things like, don't kiss Sean, kiss Bruce, or nuzzle any of the boys. Alfred would go bonkers if he'd find out they are a couple. Maybe he even would force them to quit the island training.

So, the entire ride to the school they acted normal, and talked like they usually do. Nothing out of the ordinary. Alfred stops the car in front of the school and the kids pour out the car and rush to the steps that lead to the school's main door.

Selina skips excitedly up to the school as well. Not because she likes school so much. She does that because she has all kinds of antics in mind. Suddenly she bumps into a fellow student. It's a girl, with long brown hair, wearing it alongside her face. She drops her books by accident.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," the girl apologizes as she picks up her books. Selina simply shrugs and continues skipping up the stairs. The girl frowns confused. Had she said something wrong?

"Don't worry, it's not you. Selina can be like that." The girl turns to see who said that and sees a young boy with dark hair walk up to her, smiling gently. Then he holds his hand out; "You're new, huh? I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Rachel Dawes," the girl says, clutching her stack of books against her chest to make one hand free. Then she shakes Bruce's hand politely. "Yeah, I'm new, and actually about to get late for my first class, which is art. Do you know where the art room is?"

"Yeah, it happens to be my first class too, so you can walk with us if you like," Bruce says, and Rachel nods, smiling.

Suddenly a blur named Sean sprints outside the school and grabs Bruce's arm, dragging him back inside while hollering excitedly; "Bruce, you really got to see this! Selina is about to pull a prank on the principal!"

Bruce mouths helplessly to Rachel and throws an apologizing smile as he gets dragged by Sean. The new girl quickly dashes after them, trying to keep Sean up. They suddenly come to halt in front of the principal's office. Sadly enough, the show was already over.

"Well done Bruce, it's your fault I missed it," Sean hollers, folding his arms sternly. Bruce mouth drops agape. "Yeah B, don't try to squirm out of this. If you ran a little faster, we would have made it."

"Owe, Sean, don't be angry at my Kitty Toy Bruce," Selina cries with glee. "You know what, I will pull a prank on the art teacher, just for you." Sean still looks a little sternly, but then the cat-girl starts to tickle his abs. Not that he can feel that, but it does make him crack a smile.

"Okay, fine. Sorry Bruce, for blaming you. But still, you do need to learn run faster."

Bruce chuckles; "Anyway, aren't we getting late for the art class? Also, this is Rachel, and she will walk with us to-

"Come on, B, getting late for art class!" Sean and Selina cry in sync, and each grab one of the billionaire's arm, dragging him between them as they run to art class, leaving a helplessly Rachel Dawes behind.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of it? Let me know by review, I like to hear your thoughts:D**

 **Also, I made a new story that goes around the rules stories. In that one, I extend some certain rules, so maybe you might like to check it out:D It's called; "Cat Kyle's Rules: The Series**


	12. A new villain arrives

**New update, and thank you so much for the feedback on the previous one. It means a lot:D**

 **Guest: Awe, thank you *blush* I'm really happy you enjoy them as being a couple. But you're right, it was about time they finally admit their true feelings.  
It'sreallytrue: Oh, No! I wish your brother is fine now and the injuries weren't too big XD  
Guest: Nope, you are not dreaming. It's really true, they are a couple. Cute, right?  
Guest: Ha, you are the first one who asks me that question. But, sorry, I can't tell whether Sean is Luna's dad or not:( It's a secret *giggle*  
koolcatgirl123: Thank you for reading the previous update so fast and that you like it. Team KnightCat can finally do some snuggling, nuzzling, hand-holding, dating etc. (be prepared)  
Guest: Yes, Haleigh was wrong, and...I think she will be very jealous when she finds out.  
Guest: That stuff about the mountain drive kiss, you can now read in one of my other stories "I'm not allowed to travel to Bruce's past" {chapter 10}  
Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you liked how Selina asked Sean, but to be honest, the approach she used, I once saw someone use in another TV show.  
Guest: Yes, their bond can grow now. They will do stuff etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A new villain arrives**

Sean has spent five hours on making a run and train parkour along the island, which was based on a sketch Alfred gave him days earlier. The butler had sketched out a drawing of a parkour they always use to train army people. And, Sean rebuild it from scratch.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to like this," Bruce says he scans his eyes over the parkour. Selina laughs and tells him he will do fine. Bruce still looks doubtfully. Sean comes walking up to the crowd, sternly.

"Nice to see you that some of you are on time," Sean says as he starts trooping down the line of kids. The twins and Jack come running from their hut and quickly rush over to the gang and stand in line beside them. Sean takes in a long deep breath and shouts; "Next time, don't be late!"

"Yes Sir!" they cry in sync, then all looking equally thoughtfully; "Or would that be a no Sir? Yes, no?"

"Shut up!" Sean shouts like a drill-sergeant, and the three quickly shut their mouths. Selina holds in a fit of laughter, because Sean is very funny if he tries to act like a sergeant. Sean's eyes shoot like daggers into hers as he walks over to her and stops straight in front of her. "Something funny, Cadet Kyle?!"

"No, Sir," Selina says as she stiffens a giggle. Sean's face slowly turns murderous. "Sean, come on, even you must think this act of yours is crazy," the young cat-girl tries, but Sean's blank stare says enough. "Kitty Toy Sean?"

Sean bellows to Cadet Kyle to drop and do twenty push-ups while the other "cadets" are forced to walk behind him in a straight bee-line as they march over to the first test. Sean shows them a long rope, and divides them into two groups. Each group holds an end of the rope, and pull as hard as they can. The first team that is been pulled over the line, loses.

"What, are you kidding? I just painted my nails!" Rikki cries in horror. Sean zooms his face to hers, very fast and hollers in her ear; "What was that, Cadet Chadwick?!" Rikki whimpers; "Nothing, Sir."

Sean gives her the eye of the tiger before turning on his heels, and demands the two teams to take their position. So, the teams are; Hien, Jeremy, Johnny, Jack and Rikki, and Jacky, Bruce, Loïc, Annie and Selina, who joins them now too.

"On your marks…. PULL!" Sean bellows, and the two teams start to pull. It's a real tug war, but then team 2 wins. Selina cries with glee until Sean throws a scowl at her. The cat-girl quickly stops dancing, but her grin remains on her face and mouths; "I love you when you play hard-core."

Sean's heart flutters and he slowly turns red in the face. Selina grins as she thinks _"Mission accomplished."_ The young street boy clears his throat quickly, and orders the gang to head over to test number 2. Climbing over a 16 feet high wall.

The entire gang start moaning tiredly as they see the wall. Sean rolls his eyes and starts explaining how it works. But before he had finished it, Selina already was halfway the wall, smirking wildly at the kids below.

"Where are you waiting for, you lazy bums!" Sean bellows, and the gang quickly sprint up to the wall and try to climb it. Sadly enough for Bruce, it didn't go so well. Sean knew he couldn't climb ropes, so why did he force him to use a rope and try climbing up to a vertical wall?

Jeremy, who sees Bruce has some troubles, guffaws; "Hahaa, Bruce can't climb a rope!" Jack and his sister join in as well, pointing tauntingly at Bruce, who is still standing with both feet on the ground. Sean grabs the ropes they are holing, and gives it a firm pull. The three kids drop down in mud a puddle.

"Get your butts from the mud, and climb the wall!" They quickly do what's told, and Sean grins satisfied. That will learn them to not taunt fellow "cadets." After test two they had a test three, which was at the edge of a cliff. They have to cross a dangling bridge which is 1000 foot long. Below them is a 600 steep drop to the canyon floor.

"Sean, you know I have vertigo!" Annie cries in fear, sitting onto a rock, pouting. "I am not going to cross that freaking thing, unless you let me use my speed for this test!"

Selina cries in glee; "Oh, come on, Annie. You can do it!"

"Yeah, you can even hold my hand if you want," Jeremy grins. Annie yelps in disgust, jumps up from the rock and rushes over to the wobbly bridge, slowly stepping onto it. It starts swinging from left to right, and the girl jumps back, anxiously. "Nope, still not going to do it!"

Sean slaps his forehead and starts walking down the bridge, holding himself onto both sides as he hollers back; "It's perfectly safe. Follow me, in an orderly fashion." Jack grins wildly and starts sprinting down the bridge, ducking underneath Sean's arm and toward the other side. He makes a victory dance on the other side of the canyon.

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed, and says to the others; "No one else does what Jack just did!" They all nod, and one by one they step onto the bridge, carefully following Sean across the 1000 feet long bridge.

Loïc looks back, noticing two persons are missing, and shouts over to Sean; "I think we have a problem. Johnny fainted, and I don't think Bruce is strong enough to carry him!" The twins guffaw loudly.

"Well, then it has to be you and Bruce!" Sean shouts back. Loïc nods obediently and turns around, walking back to get Bruce and Johnny.

* * *

Bullock and Jim head over to the hospital to investigate an attack on a rich man. When they ask him what happened, the man explains he was being attacked by a figure who was wearing a owl mask. He ran when he saw the "attacker", who threw knifes at him to make him stop running.

The two cops keep listen carefully about everything the man can remember of the attack. Once outside, the lackadaisical cop guffaws it's a total waste of time to investigate the case, because it's obvious the man was just drunk and got into a street fight or something.

Jim ignores his partner and reads through his notes, thinking. It all happened at the docks. What was a rich man doing at the docks in the middle of the night? Maybe it was best to start the investigation at the harbour.

Jim and his lackadaisical partner stroll around the harbour as Sean steers the yacht upon the docks. They are very surprised to see them without the dragon. Surprised, and happy. "Where are you heading?" Jim asks them.

"We are heading into the city," Sean says as he jumps off the yacht. "We need new supplies, and Selina wants to visit Mr. Flowerworth." And then Sean grins; "Why are you two here? Don't you have work to do at the GCPD?"

"This is GCPD work, kid!" Bullock grumbles. The kids frown quizzically. "Yeah, to be honest, I think it's a total waste of our time. Like I said, the man was drunk."

Sean frowns worriedly; "What man?"

"Oh, no one," Jim says, then quickly smiling; "Are you heading back tonight?" Sean nods. They say bye and head into the city while the two cops stay investigating the harbour. They find nothing.

In the city, the kids decided to do their own thing. Sean and Selina decided to go on their first real date as a couple. They buy a hot-dog and an ice scream and eat it on a bench in Gotham park. After that, Selina places her feet over Sean's lap and starts nuzzling him for a while.

In the meantime, Bruce enters the supermarket with Loïc to buy supplies. They bump into Rachel, who's there with her mom. They started to chat for a while, and before Loïc could stop Bruce, the billionaire already had invited Rachel over for dinner at Wayne Manor.

The boys pay for their supplies and hand them over to Alfred who takes it to the Manor. The two boys and Rachel venture into the city where they meet Hien, Annie and Rikki again. They decide to grab a drink.

Rachel keeps blabbing about stuff she likes to do, and where she lived before moving to Gotham city. Annie makes a 'Bla-bla-bla-bla" gesture with her hand behind Rachel's back, and Rikki who saw it, stiffens a laughter.

Back to Sean and Selina who now hold hands while walking down the sidewalk. Then, a familiar car comes into view and Selina pushes Sean into an alleyway, waving sweetly at the driver in the car. The driver, Alfred Pennyworth, throws a suspicious look at her, and stops the car.

"Why did you do that for?!" Sean says a little agitated as he scrambles from the stack of garbage he fell in. The street boy wants to walk out the alley, but Selina quickly pushes him back inside, saying; "Run, Alfred is coming!"

The two street kids start running and Alfred, thinking they are up to no good, starts chasing them through the city. They climb up a fire escape and up to the roof, but Alfred knows exactly how to follow them. But once the two kids jump building, Alfred halts his stride. The Military Ninja Assassin hasn't jumped buildings for years.

Sean and Selina laugh tauntingly and turns on their heels, leaving a very aggravated Alfred behind. He is 100% sure they are hiding something. The grins on their faces says enough, but it doesn't say what they are hiding, but Alfred will find out.

Hours later the entire gang are at Wayne Manor again. Loïc and Selina are feeding their pets while Alfred is making dinner. The doorbell rings and Alfred opens it and finds not the person Bruce told would visit for dinner. It was Thomas Wayne Jr.

"Good evening, Mr. Pennyworth," the young boy says politely and beams a smile at the butler. "I wanted to speak with Bruce." Alfred steps aside to let the young man in and sends him to the study, where he most likely will find Bruce.

Thomas Wayne Jr. smiles a thank you and enters the study while Alfred turns on his heels, regally, and enters into the kitchen again. While chopping the unions and put them into a bowl, Alfred glances through the kitchen window and sees Selina, kissing with someone in the backyard. Alfred can't see with who, because the boy is standing behind a tree.

Angrily, Alfred opens the kitchen window and pokes his head out, hollering; "Miss Kyle, what are you doing there!" Selina jolts her head over alarmed and pushes Sean further behind the tree, out of sight.

"What does it look like, old man!" Selina hollers back, leaning casually against the tree while Sean climbs from the shrubs. The street boy makes a mental note to himself that next time it's his turn to shove Selina out of sight.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to kiss the boys!" Alfred shouts, getting more angrier as a grin forms on Selina's face. She shrugs, sways her hand behind the tree to grab the boy's arm and drags him with her as she runs away, giggling.

Yep, she's definitely hiding something, and now Alfred is onto the cheeky minx, big time. He will keep an hawk eye onto her. The doorbell rings again, and this time it's Rachel Dawes, the girl that was invited by Bruce. Alfred steps inside and points to the study where she can find the young boy.

Alfred watches the young girl walk down the hallway, smiling to himself. Finally his young master comes back to his senses and finds a good taste in young girls. The butler can tell she's the quite opposite of Miss Kyle. And that's a good thing.

"Hiya, Alfred." Sean and Selina skip through the front door, happily. The butler turns as he hears the girl's voice, and stares at her, suspiciously. "What's for dinner?" Alfred opens his mouth to reply, but then Annie comes sprinting up to them and drags Selina with her. Sean grins at Alfred, turns and leaves to the gym room, doing some weights before dinner.

The two girls head into the study where Bruce is talking with Thomas Wayne Jr. and Rachel. Selina glares suspiciously at the threesome on the couch, and asks her friends, Rikki and Annie; "Who's she?"

"That's the new girl from school, Rachel Dawes, remember?" Rikki frowns as she and the two other girls stand aside, watching. Selina nods, suddenly remembering the stupid girl that bumped into her at school. But why she's at Wayne Manor, Selina can't figure out.

Rachel giggles loudly about something Bruce said, and the three girls roll their eyes, heading out the door to chatter in the hallway. The twins and Jack join them. The maniac boy grins; "Ah, Rachel is here. Doesn't she look cute?"

"Yeah," Selina replies sarcastically. "She and Bruce seem to get along well." Jacky laughs; "O-oh, it looks like there is another she-cat in the Tomcat's manor."

Jeremy laughs and adds; "Yeah, a Tomcat in the she-cat's- (then, realizing he said something wrong) "wait, what? Who's the Tomcat?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "No one. Your twin sister just thinks I'm jealous about Rachel and Bruce, which I'm not!" Selina stomps her foot down, angrily as all her friends (except Rikki and Annie) look doubtfully at her. "I mean, she looks nice. See, I said it, she looks nice."

Annie snorts loudly, and says sarcastically; "Yeah, really nice. The way she flicks her hair, that cute little smile, the way she laughs, a little too loud. Very nice."

Rikki nods agreed, and then says bluntly; "I think we should investigate her!"

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Selina says as she steals glances into the study where Rachel made her hair flick again, noticeably. Bruce's face turns red. "Look at her, she's flirting with my Kitty Toy Bruce. It's about time to let her know this is my territory."

Selina skips inside and drags Bruce off the couch as she says they need to talk for a moment. She drags him into the hallway, and as soon they are out of hearing; "What is she doing here, Bruce?"

"Well, since she's new at our school and doesn't know anyone, I thought it would be nice to invite her over so she would meet new people," Bruce says with a sweet smile. Selina rolls her eyes. "Oh, Selina, don't be like that. She's actually really nice."

"Yeah, you just say that because she's flirting with you," Selina spits, folding her arms angrily. "I don't trust her, and before you go all hard-core on me, I'm not the only one who doesn't trust her."

"Selina, there is nothing wrong with… - then, suddenly spotting the girl of their topic, walking into the hallway – "Rachel! We were just…

"Talking about me?" The two kids look away, guilty. "Look, I can leave if you want me to, but I want to warn you about your brother. He's getting a little anxious in there and can't stop talking about owls."

Bruce rolls his eyes and tells Rachel to stay for dinner before turning on his heels and enters back into the study, leaving the two girls alone in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Sean is doing some extreme weight exercise in the weight room when Jim walks inside, telling the young boy he wants having a word with him. Sean frowns and stops his training to listen. The detective tells him a new villain showed up in Gotham, dressed as an assassin or something. And, since Sean and Selina are still witness to the Wayne murder, Jim suggests the street boy to stay on Wayne Manor for a while. The detective thinks it's too dangerous for the gang to travel back and forth between Gotham and the island.

"Until this blows over, you and your friends have to stay here, where Alfred can protect you."

Sean's mouth drops open, agape; "Are you serious? I mean, this "assassin" only attacked one person, and you are not even sure why or after who they are!"

Jim rubs his forehead tiredly, and says with low voice; "This man happens to work for Wayne Enterprises a long time ago. This might mean, that the assassin might attack everyone who's involved with the Wayne's, including you and Selina."

"Or maybe it's just coincidence. Maybe you are just overreacting. I mean, this is ridicules. You are, ridicules!" Sean jumps up from the weight equipment, angrily.

"Sean, I'm a cop. Did you just call a cop ridicules?"

"No, I did not!" Sean scowls, taking a towel and wrapping it around his neck. "You are off duty right now, So, I call you, Jim Gordon ridicules!"

And with that, Sean stomps out the gym room, finding Selina and another girl in the hallway. Sean looks at them with a frown, wondering why Rachel Dawes is at Wayne Manor, and why she's standing so close to Selina. It's almost like Rachel is threatening Selina or something.

"Everything alright, girls?" Sean asks, freeing his face from the gym sweat. Selina smiles, and replies; "Well, actually, Rachel here, pointed out nicely, I belong on the streets, and not at Wayne Manor."

Sean cocks his head with a frown, looking at Rachel, who says sadly; Look, Selina, have I done something to make you angry at me? I'm trying to be nice here to you, and all you do is telling lies about me to Bruce, and now to Sean. Maybe it's better I leave."

Rachel turns on her heels with a tear in her eyes and walks back into the study to get her jacket. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but Selina doesn't want me here, so I'm leaving." Rachel sprints off with her jacket, crying softly.

"What did you say to her?!" Bruce bellows angrily, zooming his face close to Selina's. His face turns murderous. Sean quickly steps between them and tries to calm Bruce down, but the billionaire doesn't calm down. He starts to accuse Selina for being jealous and not a real friend.

The young girl's eyes turn wet as she tries to fight back her tears. She doesn't want that billionaire brat know she's hurt. With a scowl on her face, Selina turns around and stomps out the front door.

It's not until midnight before she returns to Wayne Manor, and this time she doesn't take the patio doors to sneak back inside, because she saw Bruce sitting on the couch, talking with Alfred. She climbed up to the boys bedroom balcony and knocked onto the window for Sean to let her in.

Sean opens the window for her, and they chat for a while until they hear Bruce come up the stairs. "I'm telling you, Sean, I'm not lying about Rachel." Selina says with a sad look in her eyes.

Sean nods; "I know." The street boy beams a smile at his girlfriend, cups the sides of her face and quickly plants a kiss onto her lips before she scurries off through the secret passage to the girls room.

Bruce walks into the boys room and spots Sean by the window. The young billionaire's face turns worried as he asks; "Is she already back?" Sean nods slowly. "What did she say?"

"Not much. She climbed in and left to her own room," Sean lies. He really wants to tell his friend he's wrong about Rachel and has to be careful around her, but it's too risky. Bruce might get angry at him too. No, first he needs prove to show Bruce.

* * *

Rachel climbs up the flight of stairs in her mansion and walks through the long hallway up to her bedroom. Suddenly, something alarms her. It's a noise, coming from her dad's study, but her parents wouldn't be home until 3 am.

Slowly, her heart beating in her chest, Rachel walks over to her dad's study door. Carefully she places her ear against it, listening if she can hear something inside. She can. It sounds like someone is walking in there.

Quietly she backs away from the door, running down the flight of stairs again to head to the servants quarter. Arrived there, the young girls starts pounding onto the butler's door. The old friendly man, opens the door warily.

"What's going on, Miss Dawes?"

Rachel quickly explains her butler she heard noises in her dad's study. The man grabs his gun and leaves the room, heading up the flight of stairs. Rachel follows her family butler closely. Once on the landing, the butler tells her to lock herself up in her room or bathroom and call the police while he investigated the top floors and the study.

The young girl nods and walks quietly to her room as her family butler checks the study. Unaware to Rachel, the study is empty, and as soon she opens her bedroom door and walks inside, turning on the light, she sees the intruder.

As the light in the room went on, the intruder turns slowly around and faces her. His eyes piercing into hers, angrily. Rachel wants to scream, but she can't. She's too scared, and frozen in fear.

Then, the intruder turns around again, facing her window. Slowly and calmly the intruder walks upon the bedroom window and opens it. Then, he climbs onto the windowsill and heaves his legs through it, dangling them outside. Then, with one quick leap, the intruder jumps to her balcony, and from there climbs down the ivy that's growing up against the mansion.

Rachel, finally pulling her back from her frozen state, starts screaming her lungs out. The butler comes rushing at her room, finding his young mistress in shock. Then, spotting the open window, the butler rushes toward it and sees the intruder climbing over the fence. He wants to shoot, but the intruder is already out of shooting range.

While calming down his mistress, the butler calls the police, and it doesn't take long before Bullock and Jim arrive at the scene, and Rachel describes the intruder in her room.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Selina couldn't sleep and sneaks down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen to rig the fridge. She grabs the milk and the tuna salad and perches down onto the kitchen table. Then she hears the patio doors in the study open and close, soft footsteps approaching the study door and through the hallway.

Selina turns her head to the kitchen doorway and sees a familiar boy walking past it, up to the flight of stairs. The young cat-girl leaps off the table and sprints into the hallway, noticing the boy is already halfway the stairs. A soft smile curls her lips, and she whispers loudly enough for the boy to hear but not wake up the entire manor; "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

The boy acts like he hasn't heard the cat-girl and keeps walking up the stairs, almost reaching the landing when Selina frowns and sprints after him; "Sean, is everything okay?" This time the street boy turns around and faces his girlfriend, nodding in reply. Then he turns and leaves to the boys bedroom, disappearing inside.

Selina shrugs and turns, skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen to finish her midnight meal. Upstairs, in the boys bedroom, Sean chances his normal clothes to his pyjama and slides under the covers.

The next morning, Selina wakes up because she hears people shouting. _"How dare they? They know I like to sleep in."_ Then she hears it's Sean and Jim, having a heated discussion in the hallway outside.

"Like I said, Jim! You're just being ridicules!" Sean bellows angrily as he stomps ahead of Jim through the hallway, over to the stairs. "You don't have to worry. We are going back to KnightCat's Edge in a few hours, and that's final."

"Wait! KnightCat's Edge?" Jim frowns as he sprints after Sean to keep up his pace. "I figure that was Selina's idea? You know what, never mind!" Jim and Sean walk down the stairs as Jim keeps persuading the street boy to stay at Wayne Manor a little longer; "A few hours ago, Rachel Dawes was almost attacked."

Sean stops and turns, facing Jim. Selina, who heard the name as well, slides out of bed of curiosity. Quietly she opens the girls bedroom door and lingers to the staircase railing, looking down. She can see Sean and Jim talking at the bottom of the stairs. "So, what has that to do with us?" Sean grumbles questioned.

"Well, we are not sure if it's the same person but-" Sean rolls his eyes and turns to the study, and Jim quickly rushes after him, trying to stop the street boy. "Sean, listen! What if it's the same person? First he attacks an old Wayne Enterprises employee, and now Rachel, who's one of Bruce's friends."

"Look, even though Bruce invited her for one dinner, doesn't automatically mean they are friends!" Sean spits angrily. Unaware to them, Selina lingers quietly down the stairs and sits down, listening to the two males conversation. "Also, I think Rachel is a little drama-queen, so maybe she made it all up."

Jim rolls his eyes agitated; "Look, I know Selina and Rachel had a fight or something, but that doesn't mean Rachel is a drama-queen. We all know how Selina is like. I mean, she can be pretty territorial around you and Bruce. Maybe, Selina felt threatened by Rachel, jealous maybe even. Look, all we know is that there's a "assassin" on the loose, and-

"Did she described the intruder?" Sean asks, cutting the cop off. Jim shakes his head and says; "No, she was still in too much of a shock. But her butler did describe a stealthy, fast and agile figure climbing over the mansion fence."

"Still doesn't prove it's the same person. Lots of people are stealthy and fast. Besides, doesn't the Dawes moved into the mansion down the road? I mean, that's like a 30 minute walk from Wayne Manor. And, if you're so scared this "assassin" attacks either me or Selina, the island is far more safe than a large mansion, 30 minute walk away from the mansion that's attacked recently, don't you think?"

Sean, knowing he's right, turns on his heels and leaves the stupefied cop behind. Selina skips into her pyjama down the stairs, and as she passes the cop on her way to the study, she smirks; "Ha, you've been outsmarted by a kid! Deserves you right, for calling me territorial!"

* * *

Well, it turns out Jim couldn't stop Sean and his gang of friends, because a few hours later they arrive at KnightCat's Edge. It seems they are not the only people who just arrived. A large container ship is anchored beside the island.

Selina and her friends frown as Jack skips up excitedly to the men that come to greet them. They hand him some paperwork, which the maniac boy signs, and then the containers are getting pulled on land.

"Wait, something is wrong with this shipment!" Jack barks angrily. I've only ordered 11 containers, each containing three boars. I see twelve containers."

The captain clears his throat awkwardly, and says with a sheepishly grin; "Well, the farmer wanted to get rid of more animals, and gave this one as a surprise. It's for free, so don't worry about your payment."

Jack's angry look melts into a smile, and says; "I love surprises. Especially if they are free!" The captain nods happily, saying Jack would be pleased with it, jumps back on board and leaves with his men.

The other kids scurry closer, and Sean is about to ask about the shipment of containers, when Jack guffaws happily; "Guess what! Our boars finally arrived. The farmer even gave me an animal for free!"

Sean folds his arms and leans against a tree as he asks; "And what kind of animal would that be, Jack?!" The maniac boy glances at his receipt and shrugs, saying his receipt doesn't tell. But it would be obviously more boars, because what kind of animals could a boar farmer have beside boars? Sean slaps his forehead and says; "Well, lock them up before Smaug finds them.

The twins and Jack start opening the containers while Sean and the others head to their huts. Then, first looking carefully around her to check if anyone can see her, Selina slips into Sean's hut and wraps her arms around her boyfriend. They kiss and then sit down onto Sean's bed.

"So, Rachel had a midnight visitor, huh?" Selina grins widely as she pushes Sean back into his pillow and lies down beside him. The street boy locks his arms around his girlfriend, nodding; "Yeah, either that or she's just pretending the whole thing, like she pretending to be hurt by you." Sean plants a kiss onto Selina's nose.

They nuzzle together in each other's arms and close their eyes for a moment. But then, a scream makes them jolt awake, and when Sean glances at his alarm clock, they realize they have slept for like four hours. Another scream echoes through KnightCat's Edge, and the two street kids quickly jump out of bed, sprinting outside to see what's going on.

From afar they can see their friends are gathered around the twins and Jack's boar arena. Yes, they even had enough to space to build that. When Sean asked if a boar pit wasn't enough, they said the pit was for training them, and the arena for holding boar chase shows.

Anyway, as the two street kids rush toward the small arena, Jack is laughing maniacally about something that happens inside. The others are yelling at him to let whoever is in there, out. It doesn't take long for Sean to realize it's Bruce in there, because he's the only one missing in the crowd.

Loïc sees Sean and Selina, and quickly updates them that Jack's surprise animal wasn't a boar but a wild bull. And a big one too. It seems Jack had lured Bruce to the arena by telling him he wanted to give him a tour. Bruce, being very gullible, thought Jack was trying to be nice for once, stepped inside and Jack closed the gate behind him. The twins had released the 33 boars and 1 bull.

Bruce was running circles in the arena, trying to outrun the angry boars and bull, and was getting pretty exhausted by the look on his face. The boars and bull however, didn't look tired at all. They kept chasing the young billionaire through the arena.

"Alright, out of the way!" Sean demands as he tries to push himself through the crowd of kids and to the gate. "I'm getting inside to safe Bruce."

Rikki grabs his arm, stopping him; "Are you crazy. There are not only boars in there, but also a wild bull!"

"I have no choice," Sean says, freeing his arm and grabs the gate handle to push it open. Annie sprints upon the street boy and hollers; "You are so right, Sean! You have to safe Bruce Wayne, but first you need to put this on."

The young girl shows the street boy a matador costume, which she made from scratch. Yeah, while they were talking, Annie knew Sean would be the one trying to safe Bruce, so she had sped back to her hut and made one in like ten seconds. Impressive, right?

Sean shakes his head sternly, and Selina clutches her arms around Sean's and says; "Yeah, Sean-y, you have to wear it. You will look cool in it, please?" the street girl batters her eyelashes to her boyfriend, who turns in mellow. Sure, he definitely wants to look cool for his girlfriend.

The street boy hides behind a shrub to change his normal clothes into the matador costume, and strolls back to the crowd. Selina batters her eyelashes for the second time, holding one big, red blanket; "You'll be needing this as well."

Sean takes in a shaky breath, hides the blanket behind his back and enters the arena. Bruce in the meantime, had hidden himself in one of the animal's pens. The boars are standing in a corner of the arena, looking for food as they scurry their noses through the dirt, and the bull seems lost his interest in a billionaire snack as well.

The street boy quietly sprints up to the pen Bruce is hiding in, and demands the billionaire to open it. Bruce does, but the pen gate creaks, and that's when the bull turns. With the speed of a train, the bull waltzes up to the two boys, who quickly duck into the pen and lock it behind them. The bull isn't happy, at all.

Suddenly, the street boy gets an idea, hollering to the crowd that's still watching outside the gate; "Can someone lure the bull?" Selina grabs one of Rikki's red skirts and starts swaying with it through the bars of the gate. The bull turns his head, and runs like the wind upon the gate.

All the kids, except Jack, run away screaming. Jack hollers; "Don't worry, the gate is strong enough. The bull runs into the gate, head first. It turns out that Jack is right. The gate is surprisingly strong enough.

Inside the pen, Sean tells Bruce his plan. The young billionaire nods, and Sean leaves the pen with the red blanket. Then, standing in the middle of the arena, the street boy whistles to the bull. The bull turns, and sees the street boy waving with a blanket. Why, the bull doesn't know, but the color of the blanket makes him turn in blind rage. With an enormous speed, the bull charges upon Sean Ornelas.

The crowd runs back to the gate, watching at Sean and the bull. Bruce quietly, like Sean told in his plan, opens the pen gate and quietly walks around the pen, hiding behind it. Sean, who saw Bruce was save behind the pen, runs like the wind to the pen again.

The bull, blinded with fury, runs after the street boy and his silly red blanket. The animal makes the same noise Alfred always does when he's angry. Sean knows he has to run faster because the bull seems to catch him up, easily.

Sean increases his speed, and when he's almost at the pen, the street boy makes a ricocheting leap to the right and throws the red blanket into the pen. The bull's speed is too fast, and runs straight into the pen. Sean and Bruce quickly shut the pen gate behind the animal, who's in blind fury tearing baby Richard's blanket apart.

"Sean, that was amazing!" Selina cries in glee and runs up to her boyfriend, hugging him tightly. Then, she looks at Bruce and her face turns sad again. They still hadn't talked since what happened with Rachel. "Bruce, are you okay?" the street girl asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Bruce replies, and then smiles. Selina smiles back. Jack sprints up to them, and Sean's face turns murderous. "You will keep that bull locked in his pen until we sail to Gotham again. Then, you call that farmer to pick up his stupid bull!"

Jack's face turns sad; "Oh, come on, Sean. Even you have to admit, Bruce being chased look pretty funny, right?" The twins nod agreed. Sean's murderous stare says enough.

* * *

It's midnight again and Bruce finds himself blindfolded in a cave. He was happy dreaming about Selina when someone grabbed him from his bed and dragged him across the island, blindfolded. Bruce tried to scream and fight back, but they were with too many.

They tied him to a chair, removed the blindfold and stood aside, covered in the darkness of the cave. Bruce tried to look for his attackers, but couldn't find them. Nor could he see with how many they were.

"Tell me everything about your gang, boy!" A very loud and deep voice demands.

Cold chills run down Bruce's spine, and the young billionaire tries to control his shaky voice as he says bravely; "I won't tell you anything!" He starts wriggling in the ropes, trying to loosen them. But they are too tight. "You can't do anything to make me talk!"

The mysterious person rolls his eyes big time, but not that Bruce can see that. The deep stern voice then says, tauntingly; "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know how to make you talk, boy! How do you feel about… BATS!"

Bruce laughs nervously; "There aren't bats on this island." It turns quiet for a while, but then, in the distance, the sound of metal. It sounds like a cage is being opened. Then, the flutters of batwings in the darkness.

The young billionaire's eyes grow wide as he focuses his ears. Yes, he can hear them clearly. And then, something strikes past his cheek. Bruce yelps in fear, trying to hold his blather in the same time. Nope, he won't pee his pants in front of his kidnappers. He won't give them that satisfaction.

Now, something flies through his hair, and Bruce shakes his head back and forth, and from left to right. He even tries to recoil it to his knees, but they tangle up in his neck. Bruce screams his lungs out; "Okay, fine! Sean Ornelas is the leader, and we life on the island which is called KnightCat's Edge! Then there is Rikki! She's mean, but always in a nice way. Selina Kyle, she loves cats! She even acts like a cat, which is nice! And Annie, she can run fast, the twins who are stupid and Jack is crazy and-

Bruce has to stop talking, because suddenly he gets swatted in his face, and lanterns turn on. The entire gang stand in front of him, either looking disappointed or angry. "What, you guys know I hate bats!"

"Bruce, there weren't any bats!" Selina spits angrily. "I was just swapping your face, arms, hair and neck with a duster!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't know that, did I?"

Sean slaps his forehead; "Bruce, you really need to become more brave. Villains will do a lot more than just muzzle you and blindfold you. Next time, stick to what we discussed. Never ever tell more than just your name and where you live."

Bruce hangs his head down, sadly; "Yes, Sean. I will work on it, promise." Sean nods understandably, and tells everyone to leave the cave and head back to their huts. Rikki mutters angrily as she strolls out the cave; "I'm not mean."

Jack grins; "Awe, don't you worry, Rikki. I like mean!" Rikki starts beating Jack's face for that, and Sean helps Selina to untie Bruce. With the three of them, they had back to their huts.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know what you think was the best part:D**


	13. Loïc's investigation

**Chapter 13: Loïc's investigation**

Selina uses the zip-line from her hut quarters to the main quarters and finds her Kitty Toy boyfriend instructing the others what their jobs are. Jeremy, Jacky and Jack are instructed to make a watchtower, because, maybe, one day, it could come in handy. Luke was still out there, not to mention other sea-criminals.

In the meantime, Sean would head to the city because he had an appointment there, so Loïc and Hien had to come as well, for buying new supplies. Bruce and Johnny had to do some things in and around the main quarters, and the three girls had to gather wood and take Richard with them.

"So, this means, you are not taking me with you?" Selina enters the room with a pouty face. "I really looked forward to head to the city again, to buy some female stuff."

"Yeah, nice try, Selina," Sean snorts, taking a step aside and away from Selina, who was about to nuzzle him to make him change his mind. "You and the girls have enough "female stuff" for an entire month. You stay here and collect wood with the others."

Selina gives Sean the stink-eye and flops down onto the cough, nibbling from a croissant, sadly. Sean makes a list for Loïc and Hien so they know what they need to stock up, and orders the twins and Jack firmly to make a proper watchtower, and not one made out toilet paper rolls.

The two boys and the girl head out, not really listening to what Sean said. Bruce and Johnny start on the cleaning, and Annie and Rikki head out to get Richard prepared. Hien and Loïc head over to the yacht, waiting there for Sean.

As everyone is finally out, except Selina, Sean grabs his bag and heads for the door. Selina purrs insulted; "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sean turns, and frowns confused as he eyes the room, looking if he had missed something to take with him. Then, slowly shaking his head; "No, not that I'm aware of." Sean smiles and waves and strolls out. Selina watches him go, her mouth wide agape.

What just happened? Sean ignored her daily nuzzle, and now he leaves to the city without kissing her first. Maybe it has to with the fact he's a boy, and boys intend to forget those little things.

Selina jumps off the couch and sprints outside, catching Sean up pretty quickly. Lucky for her Sean was more strolling than running, otherwise she might have missed him. "Sean, wait up!"

"Sorry, Selina, I can't. I have this appointment in the city, and I can't be late," Sean says over his shoulder, not stopping. Selina runs around her boyfriend and stops straight in front of him. Now Sean has to stop. "Selina, I-

"Yeah, you look. I know I'm your first girlfriend, and you are my first boyfriend, so trust me if I tell you that I also have no clue on how this boyfriend-girlfriend thing goes. But, I do know that if your girlfriend, me in this case, asks her boyfriend, you in this case, if he had forgotten something, she wants a kiss."

Sean smiles sheepishly and asks; "You actually want me to kiss you right now? I mean, Loïc and Hien might see it, and last time I checked, we agreed to hide it from them so they won't tell Alfred."

"There wasn't anyone when I asked you," Selina says, folding her arms, sternly. Sean rolls his eyes and walks around her, heading to the yacht. "Sean!"

"Selina, I have to rush, sorry!" Sean makes a quick break for it, leaving a very stunned and displeased cat-girl behind. The street boy jumps onto the yacht and sails off. At that point he feels really guilty and as Hien and Loïc are turned away, he quickly waves shortly at Selina. Sadly enough, she already turned around by then, sadly.

Meanwhile, the twins and Jack had started on the watchtower Sean ordered them to build. They collected large rocks and stones, and stacked them together. They didn't use cement, like any other builder would do, but the strange thing is, the watchtower doesn't collapse.

After stacked quite a pile of rocks and stones, the three kids eye their handiwork, quizzically. "Is it just me, or…" Jack asks as he strikes his chin, looking at the pile of rocks that is meant to be a tower.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jeremy says, like he can read Jack's mind. "There is something wrong with this whole picture." The boy frames his fingers like he's taking a picture of their "watchtower." Then, suddenly getting it; "Why is this stupid thing still standing?"

Jack guffaws proudly; "Ha, we finally did something right!" The twins gasp in shock. "Also, now I have this weird feeling. Would it be the feeling of accomplishment?"

"Ha, let's find someone and rub it in their face!" Jeremy hollers, and his sister and the maniac boy nod agreed as they dash after him. "Be quickly, before the feeling subsides!"

The three maniacs run across the island to find someone they can irk with their accomplishment of the day. Or better yet, of the year. Its Bruce Wayne they find and the boys grab him by his arms while Jacky screams with glee; "Come with us for a moment and don't forget to bring your face!"

Jack laughs; "Prepare to be rubbed!"

The three kids drag Bruce all the way up to the point where they made their stack of rocks and dared to call it a lookout tower. Sadly enough, their feeling of accomplishment melts as they see it's gone. Bruce frowns confused; "Where exactly did you want to rub my face into?"

Jeremy gasps in shock; "I don't understand, it was here a minute ago!"

"Someone must have destroyed it when we were out looking for billionaire boy here," Jack growls angrily and spins around to find the possible culprit. He's finding Johnny, who was looking for Bruce since he saw the boy was kidnapped by the three maniacs. "YOU!"

Johnny shrieks in fear as he sees Jack bellowing at him, and three pair of eyes turns around confused as they look at who Jack was pointing. Johnny screams again and starts running away in fear.

"GET HIM!" Jack bellows and the three of the starts chasing the poor kid and tackle him to the ground. Jack scrambles up and drags Johnny back on his feet, bellowing; "Why did you ruin our perfect rock lookout tower?!"

"I-I- didn't," Johnny whimpers in fear, trying to protect his face in case Jack is going to punch him. "I-I just came looking for-

"You are lying!" Jeremy bellows dangerously. "I bet you were jealous of our tower!"

"No, I didn't-

Jack interrupts the poor Crane boy's whimpers with his guffaws if he says with a dangerous glare in his eyes; "I'll get the stake and the firewood!" Johnny's eyes grow in fear, and the twins laugh maniacally. Bruce knows he has to stop them quickly, before they would seriously injure someone.

"Stop! No one is burning anyone at the stake!" Bruce hollers, trying to step between them and save Johnny. The twins drop their heads sadly and disappointed, but Jack snarls angrily; "Who said you're in charge?!"

The twins grin again, and Bruce's mouth drops open wide. He's trying to say something, but doesn't really know what. Johnny looks at him for help. The three kids laugh maniacally as they drag Johnny with them, leaving a stunned Bruce behind.

The young billionaire spins around on his heels and runs the opposite direction to find Selina. She knows what to do, right? "Selina, I need your help, right now!" Bruce pants heavily as he stops in front of the street girl, who's searching dry firewood with Rikki and Annie.

"Tell me something new," Selina snorts, and Rikki and Annie grin. Richard crawls up to his 'daddy Bruce' and holds his arms up as demand to pick him up. Bruce keeps panting like crazy as the girls look at him, waiting for him to say something.

Rikki rolls her eyes; "Well, out with it before you choke on it!"

"I-I-, they…. Johnny….

The girls slap their foreheads, realizing this could take a while. "Bruce, speak! Like a normal person!" Rikki spits annoyed. Bruce gasps as he tries to catch his breath, realizing he can't speak for quite a while. That exhausted he is. Instead, he beckons the girls to follow him as he runs off again.

The girls share a look and a shrug, and Annie picks up Richard as they run after the young billionaire. As they reach the clearing in the woods, they spot the twins and Jack as they stack a pile of firewood. Johnny was tied to a tree.

"Okay, prepare, boy!" Jack laughs, taking his hunting knife from his pockets and approaches the shaking Johnny. "You better tell us what you did to our rock tower, or else-

"JACK!" Selina stomps over to the maniac boy and the shaking boy, snatching the knife from Jack's hand. "Are you crazy?!"

Jack guffaws; "You still have to ask me that?!" The maniac boy throws his head into his neck and starts to laugh, crazily. Then, noticing the very murderous glare of rage in Selina's eyes, the crazy boy stops laughing and then says, looking down to the ground sadly; "Sorry, I think I went a little too far, didn't I?"

Everyone's mouth drops wide open, and so do their eyes. What on earth had Selina done to that kid he suddenly acts this submissive to her? It looks like a complete different kid. Selina hands Jack his hunting knife back, who takes it and cuts the ropes around Johnny. The kid quickly runs away, screaming his head off.

"Sorry," Jack whispers again to Selina as he hands the knife back to her. The street girl takes it and smacks Jack with her other hand against the back of his head while saying; "Next time if I see you doing something like this, you'll be the one on the stake!"

Jack nods and strolls off, his head hanging down. Selina barks at his back; "Now, start building that tower Sean asked you to, and then start cleaning the boar stables!" Jack nods again, and the twins quickly dash after him, too scared to look Selina in the eyes as they walk past her.

* * *

Hien and Loïc parted ways at the harbour with Sean, hours ago. They street boy had given them a list of supply shopping they had to do, and now they were finally finished. They promised Sean to meet him again once they did.

From afar, the two boys could see Sean standing by the yacht and he was in a heated discussion with Jim, by the looks of it. The two boys frown and scurry closer and climb onto the yacht to bring the supplies below deck as Sean and Jim keep talking.

"Sean, listen, it's the second time someone is been attacked who was connected with the Wayne's in the past. All I want is some assurance that you all are safe at Wayne Manor! I don't want any of you being next on this assassin's target list!"

Sean rubs his forehead, tiredly, and says; "Look, Jim, I get that you are worried, but you don't have to! We are all save at the island!"

Sean starts to climb on board, but Jim stops him by grabbing his arm. The street boy grunts a little as if it hurt him, but then frees his arm with a quick pull. Jim frowns; "Are you hurt, Sean?"

"No!" Sean says quickly and maybe a little too quickly because the cop stares at him, suspiciously. Sean clears his throat quickly and says with gentler voice; "Look, I'm tired and we need to head back to the island before it gets dark."

"Sean, please. There is an assassin out there, who's throwing knifes at people who used to work for the Wayne corporation!" Jim tries again, but Sean quickly turns on his heels again and climbs on board of the yacht.

Loïc frowns as he hears what Jim just said and walks over to the side, asking curiously as Sean walks over to the steering wheel; "Knifes, you said? What do they look like?" Jim, finally happy that at least one of them wanted to listen to what he had to say, takes the file from under his coat and slips out a piece of paper, handing it over to Loïc.

The mountain boy takes it and glances at the drawing of the knife. His eyes grow in shock, and Jim who sees that, whispers; "You've seen something like that before?" Jim doesn't receive any reply because Sean just started the yacht and started to sail off. "Boys, please, get back right now!"

Sean isn't really listening to Jim's shouts and keeps steering the yacht away from the docks. Loïc folds the paper and hides it into his inside pocket, stealing glances at Sean, who doesn't notice anything.

A few hours later they arrive back at KnightCat's Edge. The street boy orders Hien and Loïc to unload the supplies and stock it. Sean walks off and enters his hut, flopping down onto his bed, tiredly _. "Why does Jim always want me to force to something?"_

The street boy's ears pick up the sound of skipping footsteps, and when he looks at his doors he sees Selina skipping by in her new bikini. Sean rolls his eyes. She wouldn't, wouldn't she? Yes Sean, she is. Two seconds later she skips past the doorway again and starts trooping up and down, repeatedly. Each time she passes the doorway; she winks flirty at him or blows a kiss.

"Great," Sean mutters to himself, and then thinks firmly to himself; _"Ignore her, Sean. Just ignore her. You can do it. You can…do…it..."_ Sean looks at the doorway again, and Selina has stopped her trooping, smiling flirtingly as she lingers closer to the door and leans against the doorway, one arm up against the wall while the other in her waist.

She packs her lips at him, and Sean thinks; _"Wait, I haven't seen that bikini before. Would it be new? She looks really amazing- Sean, no! Snap out of it, not now! You can resist her! You can!"_

Sean rises up to his feet and walks to the door where Selina is still standing, now blowing tiny kisses at him. The street boy starts to feel warm and fuzzy inside, but he has to resist her. He has to.

Selina beams a smile at him, ready to walk closer when Sean pushes the door, shutting it into her face. The street girl looks baffled while rubbing her sore nose. Did her boyfriend just shut her out? Nobody shuts Selina out. This means war.

A few hours later, Sean pokes his head around the corner of his hut door and peers outside. It seems save enough to sneak out for a moment and sprint to the kitchen to grab a quick meal and eat it by himself in his hut.

Carefully, testing the area Sean sticks his foot out, tapping it onto the wooden deck in front of his hut. There is no Selina rushing toward him. Sean smiles relieved. The street boy steps out of his hut, but then an entire bucket of dry cat food rains down onto his head. It keeps falling until the street boy disappears into the pile.

Selina, sitting on Sean's rooftop hut, grins to herself. " _That's what you get for shutting the door in my face,"_ Selina thinks and dashes away. Sean pokes his head of the pile of cat food and knows exactly who did it, screaming the culprit's name loudly. Selina, hearing her name snickers pleased. _"So, now he suddenly wants me to come? I don't think so!"_

Selina's ten cats think its feeding time and start gathering around Sean and the pile of cat food, eating it hungrily. Sean glares at them, and mutters; "Really? You guys are going to eat the evidence?

Sean finally manages to get himself out of the cat food and cleans it up. Even though it's Selina's own fault, Sean still doesn't want her cats to turn fat because of the prank she pulled on him.

When the street boy finally has his meal and strolls back up 'to his hut, he sees Selina sitting on a rock, staring at the ocean sadly. Sean starts to feel guilty, and drops his eyes to the ground. A part of him wants to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, but another part knows he can't. It's just for a few days, and he doesn't want to worry her.

"Hey, Sean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Loïc asks, patting Sean on his arm. The street boy quickly steps aside, and Loïc frowns, shrugging it off quickly and says; "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think you need to hear me out."

Sean takes a bite from his sandwich and sits down onto a rock. As he waits for Loïc to talk, the street boy steals glances at Selina who still sits in the same place. Without him knowing it, Loïc starts standing parallel from Sean and takes his view from Selina. Sean doesn't mind. That way he also wouldn't be distracted, because right now he needs to focus on something else than on Selina.

"I overheard bits and pieces from your conversation with Jim, and he gave me a drawing of the knifes this assassin uses," Loïc starts and hands Sean a piece of paper with the drawing on it. Sean takes it and glances at it while chewing on his sandwich. "I know you said to Jim you wanted nothing to do with it, but this is me asking you to help me."

Sean looks up, frowning; "And you're asking my help, why?"

"Because I found a long time ago a knife like that in my house, and it's probably used when they killed my parents," Loïc says and Sean cocks his head, questionably. Loïc swallows as he tries to hold back his tears, and says; "When I was nine years old and lived in Switzerland, I came home from school and found our house trashed and there was blood. I'm not sure if they are still alive or not because they never found their bodies. I do know my birth name is not Loïc Kägi, but my parents never dared to tell my real name since they were afraid I would accidently say it out loud. I also don't know the name of my birth city, but they told me it was a cruel city, and we had to leave it because people were after my dad for some reason. While we escaped – I was four years old by that time - my little twin sister got caught by the assassins. My parents didn't know until she screamed for them. We turned in time to see she bit one of the assassins and ran into a nearby hangar. They opened fire on it, and it exploded right in front of our eyes. As I said; I don't remember much but I still can see that image when I close my eyes."

Sean listens the entire time, saying nothing but feeling exactly what Loïc is feeling right now. He knows too well how it is to lose your family, without knowing what exactly happened to them.

The street boy looks up and stares into Loïc's eyes, noticing the same pain it as he had since the day he lost his parents. Sean knows he can't tell his friend to stop his search because Loïc will still do it. With, or without his help. But it's also too dangerous to head to the city with Loïc and the main reason is that the mountain boy is not as fast as he is.

Sean sighs and stands up to his feet, folding the drawing as he hands it back to Loïc and says; "I will take a look in it, but right now I have other things on my mind, if you don't mind."

Instinctively, Sean looks at Selina who's still moping on a rock. Loïc who sees that nods understandably and says; "You know, you might not even notice is but the rest of us do." Sean's eyes grow big. How did they know? Sean was so sure they hid their relationship perfectly. Loïc grins; "Dude, Selina has a crush on you!"

Sean chuckles nervously and then laughs as he walks off; "You're wrong, man. Selina has a crush on Bruce!"

* * *

It's midnight and Loïc strolls with the drawing in his pocket to Smaug to ask the dragon to take him to Gotham City. Sadly enough, the dragon already has an appointment with someone else.

"Yes, with me," Selina grins as she approaches Loïc and Smaug, carrying a large backpack around her shoulders. Loïc eyes the thing worriedly because it looks really heavy, but Selina keep grinning; "There are some things I need to do in the city.

And with that, the girl hops onto the dragon and about to demand the dragon to fly off when she sees Loïc's desperate look. The girl rolls her eyes and reaches her hand out for Loïc to grab, mounting the dragon behind her.

"If you dare to hold me higher or lower than my waist, I'm going to castrate you," Selina smirks as she looks over her shoulder to Loïc, who widens his eyes in shock. The mountain boy nods obediently and Smaug flies off.

Loïc holds himself around Selina, her backpack stuck in his face and the boy starts to wonder what she's stuffed in it, because it's not something soft. His curiosity takes the better of him and he asks; "Can I ask you what you have packed in here?"

"Nope," Selina answers, then looking quizzically; "Wait, you already asked me in the question. Very clever."

There is a long pause for like ten minutes when Loïc says slowly; "Sooo…

Selina chuckles; "Did anyone ever tell you, you're curious?"

"Nope," Loïc grins, and then strikes his chin; "But as I seem to remember, you are curious as well."

"Yeah, but you're more curious than me," Selina laughs, and then sighs happily; "Let's say; Sean won't be happy when he finds out his entire hut is empty." Loïc frowns, pondering what she meant with that. It wouldn't be possible for her to take all Sean's belongings in one backpack, right?

A few minutes later they arrive at the docks and hide Smaug in one of the abandon warehouses as they stroll off to the city. Selina grins wildly as she lingers beside Loïc, still carrying the backpack on her shoulders. Then, she strolls into an alley.

Loïc follows and sees her taking something from the backpack and hides it behind a dumpster in the back of the alley. The mountain boy frowns; "Wait, was that Sean's ball-pen set?"

"Yup," Selina grins as she jumps back to her feet, skipping out the alley with the remaining stuff. "You're probably wondering why I hide Sean's stuff, right?"

"Not really," Loïc replies as he follows the young cat-girl down the street into another alley where she wraps Sean's bedsheet around one of the fire escape steps.

Selina grins and says like she had not heard Loïc; "I'm doing this because Sean ignored me all day. He didn't even let me hug and nuzzle him this morning. I mean, how can he ignore me? I'm too cute to be ignored, right?"

"I guess," Loïc says, almost bumping into Selina because she suddenly stood still when she heard his answer. The cat like girl turns around, slowly, and Loïc quickly gulps; "Yes, you're cute but not really my type." Selina's eyes grow wide as that is a wrong answer as well, and Loïc quickly says; "You know what, I let you hide Sean's stuff and I'll be heading off doing my own thing, alright?"

Loïc wants to walk around Selina and out the alley when the young street girl stops him and asks; "And what exactly would that be?" Loïc simply shrugs and walks off. Selina quickly follows; "Because you know, when I'm done with my antic I can help you."

"No thanks," Loïc replies. "It might be too dangerous, so I better go on my own." Selina sprints after the mountain boy and hollers insulted; "Since when do you think I'm a girl that backs away when something gets dangerous?!" Loïc stops and stares at her, baffled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything with it," Loïc says as he drops his eyes to the ground. "It's just something I need to do, and I would hate it if something bad would happen to you because you helped me."

Selina sighs and places her hands into her hips and says; "Yeah, well, I would hate it if I hear something happened to you because you didn't have proper back-up with you." Loïc's about to object but the girl cuts him off; "Besides, I know this streets better than you. I know places to hide if needed."

Selina tosses the backpack over her shoulder and hooks her arm with Loïc's and drags him with her across the street. The poor kid has no other choice than let her come with him, but unaware to both of them, a street girl lurks at them from the shadows.

A few hours later, Selina and Loïc asked several street kids and men if they had seen a person with the type of knifes as seen on the drawing. No one had. It looks like Loïc's investigation stops before it even had started.

Selina asks one more person, who replies with a negative answer as well, when suddenly a snarling voice cries; "I knew I recognized you, Cat-trash!" Selina turns and sees Haleigh walking up to them. "I was a little confused first because I saw you, arm in arm with this boy instead of Sean Ornelas."

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?" Selina spits angrily, sizing herself up with Haleigh.

Haleigh shrugs, and laughs tauntingly; "I heard rumours. People said they saw you and Sean, hand in hand in the park last week. You were kissing and eating hotdogs, so I thought…well…you know? But if I'm wrong, and Sean is still single…

"You know what? I won't stop you! If you want to ask Sean out, be my guest. But you're only making a fool of yourself, because Sean would never say yes to a two-faced slut like you!"

Before Loïc realizes what happened, Haleigh launches herself onto Selina and starts pulling her hair. Selina yelps in pain, but it doesn't take long before the young cat-girl uses her own weapons, her nails. Haleigh cries in pain when Selina's nails make contact with her eyes.

Some street kids start to shout encouragements to Selina, since most of them on her side, and Loïc tries a desperate attempt to separate the girls by grabbing Haleigh off Selina. The girl turns and kicks the mountain boy against his knee.

Selina takes the opportunity to jump back to her feet and rounds on one of her legs and kicks Haleigh into her back and to the ground. The young cat-girl is about to launch herself back on top of Haleigh when a police car comes wailing down the street. Most of the kids take that as a cue to leave.

Haleigh scrambles to her feet as well and sprints off as well. Selina grabs Loïc by his arm and start pulling up a fire escape when the police car stops beside the curb and a few cops sprint into the alleyway.

The two kids quickly climb further up to the roof and luckily for them the cops don't look up. The kids disappear onto the roof and wait for the cops to leave. Once they are, the two kids quickly search for Smaug to take them back to KnightCat's Edge.

* * *

Sean strolls back to his hut after a night of training in the gym quarters. The training would keep his mind off Selina, and all the other stuff that's going through his head. And it worked. Now he was tired and wanted nothing else than sleep.

Soon as the poor street boy enters his hut, his mind flies back to his girlfriend. Why? Because his room is almost empty. The only thing that is left is his bed and closet. The bedsheets were gone as well, and the closet was empty too.

"Great!" Sean grumbles angrily, and then a few very tired groans are coming from behind his hut. Thinking its Selina, Sean roars; "SELINA!"

Sean scrambles around the hut but it's not Selina that comes in view. It's Jack and Jeremy, both looking very tired. "Would you please keep your voice down?" The spiky haired kid asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper and his eyes drooping wildly. "We didn't get any sleep last night because we had to build your stupid watchtower from scratch."

"Yeah, Selina demanded us to do so," Jeremy yawns. "And we did, many times my friend. But every time we went back and came back later, it was gone. So, now we left Jacky to guard it so it won't get stolen again."

Sean, only hearing the name of his girlfriend from all Jeremy's mumblings, asks; "Have you seen Selina?"

"No, not since last night," Jack answers while hiding a yawn behind his hand. "When we build that tower, we saw her and Loïc fly off on Smaug.

Jeremy snorts; "Yeah, it looked like she wanted to have some private snuggling time with him."

"What?" Sean frowns quizzically.

Jeremy waves it off and says; "You know what, forget Selina and come with us. You really have to see our tower. I mean, it's you who told us to build it in the first place." Jeremy grabs Sean's arm and starts dragging him with them.

Sean grunts in pain and tries to free his arm. Jack, who notices the painful look on Sean's face; "Everything okay with you?" Sean stops and frees his arm with a quick pull, and then spits angrily; "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Sean notices blood seeping through the sleeve of his sweat-shirt, right at the spot Jeremy held him earlier. The two boys look at him with a frown, and Sean quickly clears his throat and says then; "And I can walk by myself as well. Let's see that tower, okay?"

Jeremy, the one with the concentration span of a two year old, bellows in glee; "Yes, get ready to feast your eyes!"

A few moments later they stand at the edge of the cliff and Sean stares across the ocean, which he finds pretty weird. Is this what they wanted to show him? "Okay, I'm not sure what I'm doing here, but ehm….

Jack and Jeremy are standing with their back toward the ocean and hadn't seen it yet. Jeremy slaps his forehead and says; "To look at our tower….which is gone, AGAIN!" the boy roars angrily and Jack turns quickly as well. "How is that even possible?"

"You know, maybe we look in the wrong direction," Jack suggests, and starts peering to the left. Then, noticing the rock at the edge of the cliff with a lizard on it; "No, it was here. Straight beside the lizard. Hi, lizard."

Jeremy stomps his foot down, and snarls; "Well, my sister can't be trusted. We told her to guard the freaking tower!" Suddenly they hear rustlings in the bushes and that's when Jacky pops out. "What were you doing in there?" Jeremy bellows, questioned.

"Nature called, so I figured I could- somebody stole our tower, again!" The girl then gasps as she notices the empty spot beside the rock with the lizard.

Sean, getting really tired of it all, slaps his forehead and says; "Just build….

"Yes, we know!" Jacky spits angrily as she turns and walks off into the woods to collect rocks. "We have to rebuild that stupid thing!"

Jeremy follows her, dragging his feet with him, tiredly; "I start to un-trust everyone on this KnightCat's Edge. Who is keep stealing our tower?!"

Jack walks dully up to Sean, and pleads with his eyes as he says; "Can you please give me another assignment, because I can't take another minute with those two idiots. I keep trying to tell them to use cement, but they think spit will do the trick as well."

Sean looks blankly at the crazy kid, and then turns on his heels and strolls off. Jack cries disappointedly; "So, that's a no, huh?" Jack turns and follows the two idiots into the forest.

The street boy figures he won't get much sleep without his sheets, so he takes a quick shower instead and puts his sweaty gym clothes back on. Yup, Selina had even taken the set of clothes he was wearing before he went off to the gym quarters. She had even taken his soap, and lotion, and aftershave etc. so now he smells like Bruce Wayne because he had to borrow his stuff instead.

The street boy saunters down the beach and up to the yacht, ready to sail back to Gotham city for another appointment. Suddenly, he gets flung to the sand. Selina perches on top of him, proudly.

"You won't leave this island without me, my Kitty Toy Boyfriend!" And with that, Selina starts nuzzling along his arms and chest. Sean's eyes grow in shock and pushes her off, forcefully. The girl's eyes turn sad and big.

The street boy starts to feel really guilty. "I'm sorry, Selina, I didn't mean to," Sean stutters as he gets up on his feet and starts dusting off his clothes. "I-I…"Sean turns on his heels without saying another word and climbs onto the yacht.

Selina follows worriedly, and as Sean walks over to the steering wheel, Selina has a clear view on his arm and spots the blood stain. "What is that? Sean, are you wounded because of me?"

The street girl wants to take her boyfriend's arm to take a closer look but he quickly moves his arm out of the way and out of her reach. "Sean, you are wounded, aren't you?"

Sean looks at her firmly and opens his mouth to tell a lie, but her eyes pierce straight into his, and for some reason the boy can't lie. He loves her too much. "No, it's not because you attacked me," Sean says, leaning against the railing of the yacht. "A few nights ago I got myself into another mob-fight, and they stabbed me with a poison dripping knife. I went straight to Lee and she took some blood samples."

Selina slowly walks closer to her boyfriend and wants to wrap her arms around him, but Sean quickly walks away from her, and then turns with a sad sigh; "She cleaned my wound and told me to head back to the island. She would take a look at my blood and find out what poison they used. I went back the other day, and Lee told me they used a very dangerous poison, but not only for me but also those I come in contact with."

Sean starts leaning with his arms on the railing again and stares down into the water, sadly. "I-I didn't want to make you worried, nor did I want to make you sick," Sean stutters as Selina stands still beside him and leans on the railing as well. "I didn't want to push you away, Selina, and I'm so sorry if you thought I tried to get rid of you."

Selina smiles gently and takes his hand into hers. Sean wants to pull it back but her grip is too tight. "First of all, Sean, we are a couple and couples always tell stuff so they can help one and another. Your problems are my problems. We don't have secrets, so next time; please tell me what is on your mind."

Sean looks into Selina's green eyes, and suddenly her lips are on his again. The street boy quickly breaks the kiss, and stutters; "Selina, the poison…

Selina puts her finger on his lips to make him shush, and says; "Lee is giving you medicines, right?" Sean can't do anything else than nod. "So, I don't know much about poison but if it's that dangerous, wouldn't you already have symptoms?"

Sean looks thoughtfully and Selina takes that as an opportunity to kiss him again. "We are heading to Lee, the both of us. And…she will tell us you are fine, trust me."

"In that case, I will not stop kissing you for an entire hour," Sean says with a smirk.

* * *

Sean and Selina sit in Gotham Park, kissing and hugging. It turns out Selina was right. Lee told them that there was no evidence of poison spores in either his blood as on the knife that Sean had taken as well. Obviously the mob was just bluffing when they told Sean they used poison.

Suddenly the alarm of Sean's watch goes off, and the street boy says with a grin; "Well, our hour of kissing is over."

"What?" Selina gasps in shock. "You really set your watch? How rude."

Sean chuckles; "Yes, well, I said an hour." Sean kisses Selina on the tip of her nose. "Besides, there's something else I need to do. I promised Loïc, and after that we can head to a night club where we will meet Loïc and Annie. It seems they are having a date, so maybe you like to head there as well and dance all night."

Selina hugs her boyfriend with glee and says; "Yep, I sure do want to dance with you, Sean-y. But….whatever you are planned to do first, I'm going with you."

"Selina, it could be dangerous."

Selina jumps up with a grin and drags Sean with her, and cries with glee; "All the more reason to let me come with you. I mean, someone needs to protect you if some mob-goon starts bluffing about knifes and poison for a second time."

Sean figures he has no other choice than to let her come, and starts running after her. A few minutes later they find themselves asking people if they maybe knew something about a man who used a specific sort of knife.

As the two kids receive lots of no's for like hours, they decide to give up for the night and head to the night club. But then, a young street boy stops Sean and says something that peeks the street boy's curiosity.

The kid says he can tell them more, but somewhere private. Also, it won't be for free. Sean looks at Selina who shrugs, and then the two of them follow the boy into an abandon warehouse.

The boy looks around and listens. They hear nothing, and then he starts telling something; "A while ago I was at the docs when I suddenly saw a man that acted suspiciously. He was wearing something that looked like a long coat and his face was covered with the hoodie of the coat. Then, out of nowhere, a man came out one of the boat sheds and saw this mysterious person. He took his hoodie off and…I don't know, but I guess he was wearing some short of a mask. The man that came out the boat shed ran away but this mysterious person threw daggers or knifes. The man fell to the ground and this mysterious person sprung onto him, athletic. I've never seen anyone move that fast."

Sean and Selina listen the entire time. The boy swallows, and then continues; "this mysterious person started to ask the man lots of questions, and threatened him he would kill him if he didn't talk."

"Questions? What kind of questions?" Sean asks.

For a moment the kid scopes his eyes around and listens, like he somehow had heard something. Then, whispering; "Questions about a caretaker that worked for Wayne Enterprises years ago. I think they mentioned the name Connor, though I couldn't really hear the last name but it started with a 'K', that's for sure. This mysterious person was not so much looking for this 'Connor' dude, but for his fourteen year old kid named; Quacey."

"And the knifes, did they look like this?" Sean shows the drawing. The kid nods, and then holds his hand out for money. Sean grabs his wallet and gives him twenty bucks. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, knifes fly around their ears. Sean recoils and uses himself as shield to protect Selina while the kid quickly scrambles out the warehouse.

Sean darts his eyes through the darkness, trying to find the person who threw the knifes. Vaguely he can see the shape of a person, perched onto one of the ceiling beams. Sean narrows his eyes and sees this person scope his eyes through the darkness as well.

Selina wants to move her head up to see as well, but Sean pushes her back and whispers, "Selina, don't move. I think I can see him, but he can't see us as long we don't move."

For the next minutes Sean and Selina stay low to the ground, and as the street boy runs his fingers through Selina's curls to calm her, the man perched on the beam slowly rises to his feet and leaps to another one, and then down a scaffolding to the ground. His eyes, searching through the darkness and then land straight into Sean's eyes, piercing into them cold and deep.

"Run!" Sean hollers to his girlfriend and helps her to her feet and shields her with his body as they run to the warehouse exit. Knifes flying through the air and up to them, landing in the walls as they misses them by an inch. Except for one knife. It pierces straight into the backpack on Selina's back.

The two kids keep running across the streets and don't look back until they reach an alleyway, miles away from the warehouse. Selina leans onto Sean, exhausted. Once they caught up their breath, the two kids slowly make way to the night club to meet Loïc and Annie.

* * *

A few hours later, the four children are dancing on the dance floor and two of them already had forgotten what happened hours earlier. But maybe they shouldn't have done that. Maybe they should have been on guard, because then they would have seen a mysterious person approach them through the crowd as he held his face down to hide the mysterious mask he was wearing.

Slowly, without anyone's notice, the person lingers closer toward two specific persons in the crowd, Sean and Selina. Quietly he takes a knife from the belt around his waist and stalks closer at Sean from behind.

"Sean, watch out!"

The street boy turns around as he hears Loïc's warning from behind him, and in a flash he sees the mountain boy launch himself onto someone, but not before he feels a sharp pain in his stomach.

* * *

 **So, what did think of it? Let me know by review:D Besides your thoughts about Sean, I would also like to know your thoughts about the other stuff XD**

 **Also, I'm very sorry for the cliff-hanger, and the next chapter will start weeks later after the night club incident. What happens in between you can read in my new story that I've planned. It will set in a different country, like the Switzerland adventure, but instead of adding it to the story, I decided to put it in a new story. Though, this doesn't mean this story will be on hold. I will still update this one, even if the new one isn't finished yet.**


	14. Return to KnightCat's Edge

**I know I said I wouldn't update this one until the Australian adventure is completed, but I figure that wouldn't be fair for those who doesn't read the Australian adventure, so here is a new update.**

 **To make things less confusing; This is set after the Australian Adventure. Alfred thinks the assassins are gone but it turns out they aren't. Also, why did this assassin try to kill Sean? You will read in this update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Return to KnightCat's Edge**

Alfred steers the car through Wayne Manor gates and drives up to the large mansion while scowling angrily into the rear view mirror at the impatiently bouncing cat-girl in the backseat.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Selina cries in glee. If it was up to her she already had fled the car but Alfred had taken precautions and locked all doors so she and her friends had no other choice than stay put until Alfred told them it was safe to leave the car.

Alfred ignores the girl and her friends tired groans and pulls the car up near the front door. Then he stops the engine and steps out the car, slowly strolling over to the back of the car. The children whine displeased when the butler opens the trunk first and takes out the bags and stuff. It looks like they have to wait a while longer.

Angry eyes pierce into Alfred's back as he strolls with the bags to the front door and brings them inside. Then he walks back to the passenger seat and opens the door, taking little Richard out.'

"Come on, Jeeves! I'm getting claustrophobic in here!" Selina spits angrily. "You better let me out before my hormones start to act up!"

Alfred throws a dirty look at Selina and takes Richard in his arms. Then he unlocks and opens the back door. The children pour out the car like liquid from a bottle and then sprint into the manor.

"I'm going to sit at the pool with my new bikini!" Selina cries ecstatic. "And you Sean, get your dumbbells and get your cute butt over to the pool as well. I need a nice view while Alfred makes overpriced cocktails for me."

Bruce disappears into the study to take the remote and opens the cave. He has a lot of catching up to do. Loïc and Hien disappear into the garden to wreak havoc by the neighbours fence. Rikki and Annie head back to the city.

"Well, it looks like it's just us, huh?" Alfred says to the one year old boy in his arms but, then Selina skips back up to the butler and snatches Richard from his arms and excitedly skips back to the pool.

Alfred grumbles angrily; "No swimming with Richard without proper supervision!" Realizing the girl was too far away to hear any of it, Alfred mutters something under his breath before turning on his heels and enters the manor. Obviously it's his job to unpack, again.

The butler carries the bags up the flight of stairs and brings them to the rooms. Once unpacked them all the butler starts dusting the rooms and the hallways before heading back downstairs to start on lunch.

Alfred can see the pool from the kitchen window but he can't see the two teens or Richard. Also it seems the street boy had left his dumbbells by the pool. They didn't take the little boy to the city, did they?

The butler rushes worriedly from the kitchen and into the study to find his young Master if the two teens and the toddler was with him. Soon he entered the cave and down the stairs into the secret room he found that one empty as well. His gut tels him something was not right. Bruce would never leave the cave open unless something had happened. Hadn't they been away long enough?

Alfred turns on his heels and rushes back out the room and up the stairs through the open cave and through the study patio doors. He remembers Loïc and Hien were in the back of the garden, harassing the neighbours.

Once arriving at the fence the two boys usually are, Alfred finds no one. Now he gets really, really worried. With Jim's phone number on his speed dial, the butler calls the detective who almost immediately picks up.

Alfred quickly explains that the children all disappeared shortly after they arrived back at the manor. Also, the butler gives the detective a hard time about the trust he had put in the detective once he had told them the 'assassin' had moved out Gotham. Obviously the detective was wrong, again.

All Jim can tell is that the past few weeks no new victims with stab wounds caused by mysterious knife wounds arrived at the hospital. To them it meant the assassin had moved on.

"But you were wrong, weren't you, you plank!" Alfred bellows angrily into the phone loudly enough people around Jim could hear him as well. Bullock, sitting across of Jim's desk knits his eyebrows, questioned.

While Alfred throws a few other insults at the cop, Jim mouths at his partner the teens and their toddler were missing, again. Then, replying to Alfred as calmly as possible; "Look, Bullock and I will do our best to find them back, safe. I mean, it's not necessary to think they are kidnapped. There are million other reasons why they aren't at the manor anymore, it's Selina and her friends we are talking about. I'm sure we will find them in the city doing mischief, like always."

Bullock grabs his coat and strolls over to the precinct front door, scowling; "Couldn't the Australian Authorities keep them longer? It felt so amazing they weren't 'our problem anymore!"

Jim hangs up the phone and follows his partner out the door and admits he hadn't missed them either. The past few weeks they finally had normal work hours so there was time left to work on his relationship with Lee. It looks like those days are over.

A few hours of searching through the city the two cops still hadn't found any lead on the teens and their toddler. What they did find where a few muggers so they arrested them and brought them back to the precinct.

Once back at the precinct captain Barnes bowls up to them, bellowing that a citizen called and reported some teens are blowing up half a street in the Narrows. Their gut told them it obviously had something to do with the teens they are looking for.

The two cops race back out the precinct and speed with their police car wailing through the streets until they reach the half blown up street. The culprits turn in shock and quickly sprint off into a nearby alleyway. None of them looked like Selina or her friends.

Bullock sprints after them but halfway down the alleyway he lost them as they rushed away onto the rooftops. Jim stops beside his partner, looking exasperated. "Agh, I will call to Barnes and tell him to send some rookies to clean up the mess. In the meantime we better find those brats before Alfred breaks our necks," Bullock grunts as he grabs for his phone and texts his boss.

"Easy said than done," Jim says between clenched teeth. "We've been looking for them all afternoon." There is a long pause and Jim suddenly gets an idea; "Bullock, pretend you are Selina. Where would you go to?"

Bullock slowly faces his partner with a murderous scowl. Jimbo must be crazy if he thinks he would crawl inside that little cat-brat's head.

"Come on, humour me," Jim says, smiling sweetly. "You always make the best Selina impersonations when your drunk."

Bullock roars; "Well, I'm not drunk now, am I?!"

"I'm sure you can do it. But, if you want, I can tell Alfred you didn't put enough effort and-

Bullock sucks in a long, exasperated breath and growls; "Fine! But you won't tell anyone I did this, or else you'll be sorry!"

"I won't tell anyone, promise," Jim smiles, sincerely.

Bullock scopes his eyes through the alleyway and across the rooftops to make sure no one sees him and then clears his throat as he plasters the best Selina Kyle smug on his face, batters his eyelashes and speaks with a sweetly, girly like voice; "My name is Kitty Cat Kyle, and I let my hair flow through the wind as I glide with my Kitty Toys through the city, kissing them as we disappear into the sunset!"

Jim's mouth drops open wide, impressed by how realistic Bullock's portrayal of Selina Kyle is. Then, suddenly getting it; "Sunset? KnightCat's Edge!"

* * *

 ** _A few hours earlier…_**

Selina sits at the pool with Richard on her lap while she dreamily sighs at the sight of Sean Ornelas exercising with the dumbbells. Her boyfriend looks impressively cute when he's all hot and sweaty.

To her disappointment Sean stops and looks at her and says he really likes to get back to KnightCat's Edge. Selina nods agreed and a few minutes later the two street teens kidnapped Bruce from the cave and asked Hien and Loïc if they came as well. The two boys said yes and later they found themselves on the Wayne family's yacht and sailed off into the sunset.

The four boys, the girl and the toddler arrive at the island and harbour the yacht before sprinting onto the beach and head to their quarters. From afar they can see the mess that is waiting for them.

All the huts are turned into a mess, especially Sean's. The children frown worriedly and look around. All their clothes, their work, their belongings are lying on the ground and around the huts. The zip-lines are cut and some huts have scorch marks on the roof.

"What happened here?" Loïc asks, breaking the shocked vibe that hangs around. Sean shrugs and then says to Selina to head back to the yacht with Richard while they inspect the island to see if the trespasser was still there.

Selina places her hands into her hips and says, offended; "If you think I'm going to hide like a scared little girl, you're terribly mistaken, Sean!" And with that the young girl hands Richard to Bruce and walks off to do her own investigation.

The young cat-like girl climbs up a ladder to her hut to inspect the damage inside and finds a horrible mess. Her bed is tipped over on its side and her sheets a torn with something sharp. Her closet doors are dragged out their hinges and thrown across the room. All her clothes and other belongings lie spread around the floor, torn apart as well. Whoever did this had been looking for something but what? As far as she could see her stuff was all still there.

Suddenly she gets a very weird feeling, like she's not alone in the room and she freezes in her spot as her ears pick up a soft noise. Then, without hesitation, Selina turns around on one heel while kicking the other to the person who snuck up to her.

Her attacker didn't see that coming and gets knocked back as Selina's foot connects with his stomach. Selina takes that as an opportunity and makes a break toward her hut door, but before she could even reach it she gets tripped to the floor with a painful thud.

Her defence moves kick in and she rolls over to her back and starts kicking at her attacker who slowly crawls up and holds her pinned to the floor. Selina tries to reach with her nails at his face but before she can even scratch him, something sharp penetrates through the skin of her hip. After that she loses her conscious.

Somewhere else on the island are the boys looking around as well, except Bruce. He had returned to the yacht with Richard and are hiding below deck when suddenly something heavy lands on the deck above his head. Bruce looks through the hatch and sees Smaug.

A normal person would be scared if they saw a dragon but not Bruce Wayne because this dragon happens to be a friend of them. The young billionaire quickly crawls through the hatch and asks the dragon what had happened on the island.

Smaug explains men arrived on the island a few days earlier and searched for something. He had tried to chase them away, hence the scorch marks on the roofs, and some left while others ran into the woods and hide themselves in the caves.

The next day one of them was bold enough to leave the caves and when Smaug moved in for another attack, the masked man threw throwing knifes at him and then found shelter in one of the huts. He hadn't come out ever since.

"Which hut was that?" Bruce asks with a gasp as he remembers Selina went up to hers. Like he already feared, Smaug said it was Selina's. "Stay with Richard!" the young billionaire demanded the dragon and sprints off.

Smaug snorts; "What, you ask a flesh eating dragon to watch a human toddler?"

"I trust you!" Bruce hollers over his shoulder as he runs across the beach to the clearing in the woods were their quarters are. Sean is scoping the nearby area and Bruce shouts for the street boy who turns around in alarm and watches Bruce climb up the ladders to Selina's hut.

Sean immediately sprints to the ladders as well and follows Bruce into the hut. They find Selina unconscious on the floor and something gets knocked over in the bathroom. Sean makes a break for the bathroom and is just in time to see a masked person, similar dressed as the one at the warehouse, climb through the open window.

The street boy starts a little struggle with himself as a part of him wants to chase the assassin while another part of him wants to turn around to see if Selina was hurt. When Sean finally decides to turn and take a look at his girlfriend, Bruce shouts at him she was stabbed with something but couldn't tell what.

Sean realizes his only option is to chase down the assassin and demand him to tell what he used on Selina. Agile the boy climbs through the window and runs across the rooftop and leaps over to the one next to Selina's, which is his.

There Sean scopes his eyes across the other quarters and sees a fast moving shape disappear into the woods. The street boy pursuits and runs as fast as he can. The assassin increases his speed as well and every now and then he turns and throws throwing knifes at Sean who dodges them by quickly jumping out of the way.

For a moment the assassin is surprised with Sean's agile movements but then starts to run again as Sean uses one of the recently thrown knifes on him. Sean runs after the man who climbs agile into a tree and then leaps from one tree to another.

Sean keeps his eyes locked on the assassin as he runs through the trees until the assassin has no other option than climb back to the ground as they reach the edge of the woods. The man jumps agile to the ground and sprints at the edge of the island, realizing there is no other way than going down.

The street boy reaches the edge of the woods as well and as he sees the assassin can't go anywhere he stops running and then starts to approach the man slowly. His heart is beating his chest as his gut tells him to be careful. Even though your enemy looks defeated, things can still turn out different.

The assassin takes two new throwing knifes from under his long coat and throws them at the slowly approaching teen who quickly jumps out of the way and the knifes dig deep into a tree bark behind him.

"Tell me what you injected in my friend!" Sean hollers angrily as his fist clench and makes his knuckles turn white. Sean figures it might be better to say friend instead of girlfriend because what if this assassin was send by Hugo Strange, it might turn the crazy professor back on her to get to him. And that's not what Sean wants.

The assassin doesn't reply and throws two other knifes instead. Sean steps out of the way again and the knifes miss him by an inch. "Tell me, what you used on my friend!" Sean takes a few new steps at the assassin who now slowly starts to back away, closer to the edge.

That's when it hits Sean. The assassin rather jumps down than get captured by him, so Sean says quickly and calmly; "Look, all I want to know is what you used on my friend. You tell me and I let you go, okay?"

The assassin glances down the cliff at the rocks below. Sean takes that small window of opportunity and makes a quick sprint toward the man and knocks him to the ground. The man is surprised for a moment but then fights back, rolling over so he's on top and starts punching into Sean's face.

The street boy claws his nails into the man's face and goes for the eyes behind the mask. The man howls in pain and Sean rolls back so he's on top. Then he takes off the mask staring the man straight into his face. Sean can tell the man is at least in his late twenties.

"What did you use on my friend?!" Sean bellows angrily as he hoovers his fist as threat near the man's face, ready to punch if needed.

A smug curls around the corners of the assassin's lip and snarls; "Friend? Don't you mean, sister, Quacey Kyle?"

Sean's mouth drops open agape and stares at the man in surprise, gasping; "My name is not Quacey Kyle!"

"I know your parents changed your name after you left Gotham. After you witnessed us chasing your little twin sister into the hangars and watched us open fire on it until it blew up." The man laughs wickedly. "We found your parents in Switzerland who changed their names to Kägi."

"We? Us?" Sean asks with a frown. Then the street boy figures it might be best to pretend he is Quacey to question this man further. Suddenly the young boy aims his fist back to the assassin's face. "Who's us?"

The man guffaws; "Do you really think I'm telling you? If I were you, I would head back to your little sister because she might need your help. If she doesn't get the antidote quick, she will have an excruciating pain. She might turn crazy!" The man laughs again.

"Antidote, what antidote?! What did you use on her, you scum!" Sean starts punching the man in his face, over and over again until his nose breaks and blood floods from the nostrils. "TELL ME!"

"NO!" the assassin exclaims angrily and suddenly lifts his head up and bumps it forcefully into Sean's forehead. For a moment the street boy loses his eyesight which gives the assassin enough time to shove Sean away with his foot. Then, he crawls up to his feet and as Sean gets his eyesight back he watches the assassin run up to the edge of the cliff.

"NO! DON"T! I NEED THE…" Sean bellows as the man jumps with his arms spread down the cliffs. The street boy rushes quickly over to the edge and peers down as he whispers the last word of his sentence; "Antidote."

For a few more minutes Sean stares down to the rocks to see if he can catch a glimpse of this man's survival. There's nothing, not even a body on the rocks. Maybe it already had drifted off by the waves.

"I need the antidote," Sean whispers over and over again as he backs away from the edge. He realizes his cheeks had become wet of the tears but Sean doesn't care. It felt like, just like years ago with his parents, he had failed again. Failed to protect his girlfriend.

 _"You're not the right boyfriend material,"_ His voice of doubt echoes through his head, over and over which makes him cry even more. _"You're not fit to be a boyfriend."_

Suddenly Sean takes a long, deep breath and thinks out loud; "Yes, I'm Selina's boyfriend and I will show everyone I'm worth to have her as my girlfriend. I will find that antidote!"

Sean scrambles back on his feet and walks nearby the edge until he reaches a point that looks safe enough to climb down. The rocks and small crevasses down the steep wall looks big and secure enough to keep his feet and hands as he climbs down.

The street boy sucks in another deep breath and slides down the cliff until his feet gets hold in one of the crevasses below. Then, slowly, Sean starts to climb down the steep cliff wall. A few times he lost his footings but could keep himself up with his hands fast enough to avoid falling down.

Minutes later, what seemed like hours, Sean finally reached the bottom of the cliff where he starts searching for the assassin's body, between the rocks and in the water. After a while he still hadn't found anything. Not even blood or other horrible body parts. It looked like no one had jumped down at this very spot, just minutes ago. Could the waves washed the proof away this fast?

Sean makes his searching ground a little wider, a few more to the left and the right. He didn't find anything. The street boy sighs exasperated as he realises he has to head back to the huts without the antidote. In what kind of state would he find Selina? Would whatever this assassin injected her with, cause such a excruciating pain she would go crazy?

The street boy looks one more time at the rocks as he makes way back to the path that leads to the beach. That's when he sees something, lying a few feet away from him. Sean walks toward it, curiously and picks it up.

Sean eyes the thing, thoroughly. It's long, round and made out of wood and it has the crest of an owl on it. It has a lid on top so it's possibly used to hide rolled up papers or maybe it was some sort of a bag that's used to keep poison stashed. Maybe there would be antidote in it as well.

The street boy quickly leaps across the rocks and up to the path to the beach. Unaware to him, the assassin lurks at him from a deep crevasse in the cliff wall. He had grabbed himself onto a ledge and pulled himself up into the crevasse and had been sitting there, watching at the street boy as he was searching for his body. He knew had to find that kid again because, if he would open that wooden tube, secrets of his secret organisation would be out.

Sean arrives back at Selina's hut where Bruce, Loïc and Hien are waiting for him as they sit beside Selina. She had woken up but was still lying stretched out on the hut floor. Her eyes and cheeks are wet of tears.

"Selina, I'm so sorry!" Sean gasps as he meets her eyes and drops himself to the floor beside her. "I tried to stop him and force him to give me the antidote but…" Sean voice breaks and the boy tries to swallow the lump that's forming in his throat; "B-But he jumped down a cliff. I couldn't find his body but I did find this."

Sean shows the wooden tube to his friends and then takes Selina's hand into his; "I promise we will find a way to open it. Maybe an antidote will be kept in here." Selina tries to open her mouth to say something but nothing happens. Then, new tears start to roll down her cheeks. Sean looks at his friends for an explanation.

"Whatever that man used on her, it paralyzed her," Loïc replies the question in Sean's eyes. "I'm not sure if she has pain because she can't tell us.

Tears start to form in Sean's eyes. The assassin said she would have excruciating pain. The street boy tangles his fingers with her to let her know he will be with her and comfort her. "Don't worry, Selina. We will get you back to the manor."

Sean plants a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips and suddenly they hear quick footsteps coming to the hut. Loïc and Hien grab both a lamp they use as a weapon to whoever comes through the door. Sean wants to grab something as well, but his hand can't break with Selina's. She pleads with her eyes, asking him to stay with her.

The street boy pinches gently in her arm to let her know he understands what she wants. The footsteps approach closer and suddenly someone charges inside but gets knocked to the ground with the lamp Loïc swings to his head.

Suddenly a second person jumps in as well but stops halfway when he sees his partner lying on the floor. "CRAP, JIM, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Bullock roars in surprise and then sees the two boys with a lamp in their hands. "Which one of you did that?!"

"Sorry, I-I" Loïc stutters as he stares at the unconscious cop on the floor, and Hien rolls his eyes and fills in; "We had an encounter with an assassin and we thought he returned, soo-

"So you knock my partner instead?!" Bullocks face turns murderous.

Hien throws an icy stare at the lackadaisical cop and spits; "Yeah, well, we didn't know it was Jim, did we? So, next time, warn us first before you rush in!"

Bullock wants to give the kid a pummel to his face but then spots the two street teens on the floor and frowns, quizzically. Sean quickly explains what happened and then lifts Selina up into his arms as he makes way to the door, telling them he will bring her back to Wayne Manor. Bullock agreed to that, swings his partner over his shoulder and demands the other three boys to follow.

* * *

The two cops, the pack of teens and the toddler had arrived at Wayne Manor and even though Selina wasn't able to talk due to being paralyzed, she strongly refused to lie in bed all day so, Sean suggested the couch, for the time being.

Alfred wanted to object but Bruce was faster and demanded his butler to call Lee so she could check Selina and see if she maybe knew what was wrong with her.

Even though the assassin told Sean she would have lots of pain by now, Selina didn't act like it. She was pretty occupied with 'ordering' Sean to do things. She was pointing furiously to the cushions and pillows as cue for the street boy to put them under her feet and or her head. She used displeased grunts or moans when it wasn't right but once it was, she send an eyelash battering smile.

"Well, it appears one of her arms is turned back to normal," Bullock snorts and receives a very dirty stink-eye from the street girl. Also, Sean looks like he's about to throttle the lackadaisical cop. "What?" the cop asks and makes a sudden eye roll; "I'm just saying, maybe it's only temporarily."

Selina starts to make noises that sound close enough to a meow and they all turn to face her. Once she got their attention, she points at her mouth. Sean sighs and adds; "I'll get her something to eat. In the meantime, can one of you open this thing and see what's in it?"

Sean takes the cylinder shaped thing from his backpack and wants to hand it to either of his friends when Selina starts waving her good arm as indication she's eager to open it for him. The street boy sighs again but then chuckles; "Selina, you're paralyzed. You can't open it."

Selina starts to make noises as if she's insulted by Sean's words and mumbles something that sounds likes (roughly translated) "I can still whip your ass with one arm!" Also the 'whipping' gesture she made was a big hint of what she tried to say.

"I'm just going to ignore that," Sean snorts and turns to the other people, handing the cylinder thing to Loïc but it's Bullock who snatches it first. Sean frowns; "Are you sure you think you can open it? I mean, I already had troubles with open it."

Bullock roars insulted; "And you think that the scrawny mountain kid is stronger than me?" Loïc throws a very, big icy stare at the cop who doesn't seem to notice it because he's already busy with bragging; "I once opened a 500 year old giant clam with my bare hands."

Sean shakes his head and Selina makes another 'meow' sound as cue for Sean to bring the food he promised. The street boy sends a smile to the girl, turns on his heels and leaves to the kitchen. Sadly enough, Alfred was in there and guarded the fridge at all cost.

"I knew it wouldn't take long before that cheeky minx would find someone to order around! She will get food on normal schedules."

Sean sucks in a deep breath and says bravely; "Get out of the way, Alfred. My gi-… I mean… Selina is sick and she's hungry." And with that, he shoves the butler out of the way and takes a bottle of milk, swaying it in front of Alfred's face; "Maybe this stuff will be the antidote. I mean, don't they say never take your pills with this stuff because it might affect the absorption rate of the pills? Now, what if it will help Selina's body to break off the poison's effect quicker, would you still be so mean and say she can only have it on regular schedules?"

Without waiting for a reply, the street boy turns on his heels with a smug and the bottle of milk, heading out the door. Alfred grunts under his breath; "Detective Gordon is either taking those kids back to the streets, or I'll kick them back myself."

Sean returns in the study which is filled with Bullock's grunts and pants as he still tries to open the cylinder thing.

"I can do it, trust me! Maybe…this…will-

As Bullock tries to pull once again, he accidentally pushes on a securely hidden button and a pin springs out of it and lands into the boy's arm that is standing parallel of him. That kid happens to be Hien who stares at the pin, clueless and asks; "What is that? It looks like a-

Then he falls face down onto the floor and Selina makes a sound familiar to laughter. Bullock looks thoughtfully and mutters; "Well….that was…something…maybe I can open it now."

"Bullock, maybe you shouldn't…" Sean tries to say but Bullock cuts him off; "Trust me, it's going just-

The cop can't finish his sentence because he accidentally pushed another hidden button and the cylinder thing released some sort of a gas. Everyone covers their mouth and nose in time, even Selina with her good arm, but Hien isn't. Right about the same time the crazy mob-boss nephew rises back onto his feet and grunts while holding his head; "Alright, I'm okay. I'm just hit with something but now I feel fine."

Stupefied the boy looks at everyone and sniffs the air like he's smelling something, adding; "No, scratch that, I- " Again, he falls face down to the floor and starts kicking and screaming like he's chased or attacked by something.

Right at that moment, the doorbell rings and Bruce says, still covering his mouth for the gas; "Well Bullock, that would be Lee. Your timing is nothing surer than fantastic!"

"What did I do?!" Bullock roars muffled, also covering his mouth and nose.

Again, Selina tries to laugh her head off when Bruce said that, but this time she sounded more like a baby pig. She stops, instantly and her face turns red in embarrassment.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I wanted to make this update longer and add some Sean nursing Selina stuff but I guess it will be more fun if I write that into the next one.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts by reviewing. Fav and follows are fine as well LOL**

 **Side note: In case the guest reader who's not a fan of Sean and thinks he's stealing Selina from Bruce reads this, I'm sorry but Sean Ornelas is not my character. Therefore I can't start writing stories of him and Silver as a couple, so please stop asking me.**

 **Also, please don't review insults to Sean fans, or Sean fans to Bruce fans. I just want to point out; we are allowed to have our own opinions but therefore we don't need to get rude to one and another. Reviews will be read by everyone and the last thing I want is a war between fans that use my story(s) as dropbox for their insults. I really wish you can understand this and are not angry at me :D**

 **So, next chapter, Sean will nurse a paralyzed Selina. So, it will be a fluffy one. Though, at the end Sean might get really bad news.**


	15. Troubles rise

**The Australian adventure is complete, so that means this story will finally be updated, and here it is. I strongly advice you to re-read update 14, but if you still know what happened you don't need to. I just point it out so you won't be confused while reading this update.**

 **This update will also contain a new character who belongs to BriAlexis21. Thank you so much sweetie for asking me to use her, she already seems like a great character who will be a nice addition to this story and the story-line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Troubles rise**

Alfred had thrown the windows open and Lee Thompkins had left after telling them Selina and Hien would be fully recovered in a few hours. Then the butler told the teens some of them had to take care of them while he was in the city to buy a security alarm in case this mysterious 'assassin' might visit the manor.

Jim and Bullock went back to the GCPD to do other police business, but promised Alfred they would keep an eye out on the assassin and warn him if he showed up.

Bruce takes the mysterious cylinder thing inside the cave to take a more thoroughly look, and Sean glances at Selina on the couch who looks fast asleep. Maybe he could help Bruce and return to Selina later to see she's awake and needs something.

Sadly Selina has other ideas in mind, because as soon Sean strolls over to the cave entrance a pillow hits him to the back of his head. The street boy turns around finding Selina smiling at him then pointing with her good arm at her mouth.

Sean rolls his eyes; "Fine, what do you need?" Then remembering her vocals are paralyzed as well; "You know what, forget it. I will head to the kitchen and take back every food item that's in there!"

The street boy strolls off and Selina would have bounced in excitement if she could. A few minutes' later Sean returns with a big tray filled with sandwiches, croissants, milk, fruit, pancakes and more.

"Well, this will keep you busy enough while I'm helping Bruce with investigating that thing I found," Sean said placing the tray onto the coffee table. Selina looks at her boyfriend, indignant.

Sean frowns; "What?"

Her eyes dart from the tray to Sean as if she's trying to tell him something, but the hint doesn't arrive in Sean's brains. Then she points at the tray before pointing back to her mouth.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me I have to feed you?!

Selina grins as reply. Sean rolls his eyes slightly before picking up the tray and sitting down onto the coffee table so he has easier access to her mouth, because she obviously still can't sit straight up.

By the look on Selina's face, Sean knows that's not what she had in mind and he sighs in defeat before asking; "What now?"

Selina smiles as reply then pointing with her good arm to Sean back to the couch while trying to move up a little. It's too much of an effort and she sighs sadly.

"Great, this feels like a game of charades," Sean said. "So, if I get this straight, you want to use my lap as a pillow?"

Selina smiles gleefully and Sean rises to his feet and places the tray with food onto the couch's armrest and starts lifting Selina's upper body up far enough for him to sit down and laying her back gently.

Selina beams a smile to her boyfriend whose face now is looming over hers. Then she opens her mouth far enough for Sean to fill it with food which he does obediently while wondering in the back of his head; _"Since when have I become this obedient idiot?"_

The street girl purrs satisfied with every mouth full and keeps sending either flirty winks or it's an uncontrolled tick as side effect of the stuff that makes her paralyzed. Whatever it is that makes his girlfriend's eye twitch, Sean still thinks it's cute.

* * *

Julia Kyle is a young seventeen year old girl that moved from Gotham to the South when she still was a baby. On the age of four she lost her dad who died in a car accident and her mom died of cancer when she was fifteen years old.

Foster Care tried to take Julia into the system, but the young teen didn't feel like having two new adults in her live who forced her to call them mom and dad, and that's why Julia ran away.

Julia had one friend left when she lived in the South, Rachel Dawes. Beside staying at the streets for most of the time, Julia was let into Rachel's home from time to time. Especially the days her parents were out of town.

But then Rachel moved to Gotham with her parents and Julia was all alone. Then one day Julia saw a newspaper article about a nightclub in Gotham city where two boys were stabbed. One of them was multi-billionaire Sean Ornelas.

But that was not what intrigued Julia the most. What did intrigue her was the girl on the picture with Sean holding his hand when the paramedics drove his gurney into the back of the ambulance.

The article said that the girl's name was Selina Kyle. Then Julia remembered her mom once told her she had one cousin whose name was Selina. Could it be this girl? She sure had the same chestnut brown hair and green eyes of her dad's sister who was Selina's mom.

That's when Julia decided to move back to Gotham and find her only cousin. Of course it's possible she wouldn't like having her around, but if she never tries she never knows, right?

And that's why Julia is now standing in front of the GCPD with one small backpack with her belongings, her aunt's picture and the newspaper article. The young girl takes a long deep breath for courage and enters the building where she will search for a police officer who knows where to find the Kyle family.

* * *

Back at Wayne manor the street girl Selina Kyle opens her eyes slowly and finds the spot underneath her head empty. It appears Sean had abandoned her again.

The girl rolls her eyes, then carefully stretching her arms and legs and discovers they are far more flexible than they were earlier the day. Maybe that stuff finally had worn off completely.

Selina sits up slowly then standing up wobbly. Her feet still feel a bit soar but trustworthy enough to stand on. Now all she has to do is find her kitty toy boyfriend.

The street girl wobbles outside the study and decides to check Sean's first habitat, the kitchen fridge. Once she gets there she finds it empty which is a huge surprise to her. She was at least expecting to find him in there making her lunch.

Selina looks around the kitchen spotting the laundry basket. A soft smirk creeps onto her face.

After finishing her antic she hears Sean's familiar voice coming from upstairs. He's having a conversation with Bruce and their topic is the cylinder thing. Selina rolls her eyes. Her boyfriend had left her for that stupid cylinder thing? Maybe it's about time to get his full attention again.

Selina wobbles as fast as she can outside the kitchen and back into the study where she flops down onto the couch and pretends to be fast asleep. She was just in time because Sean already poked his head around the corner of the door.

"Great, she's still asleep," Sean said with a relieved expression. "I really wouldn't like to find out what she will do with me when she discovers I abandoned her to do research. I will make a quick dinner for her, feed it to her and then when she falls asleep again we continue exploring this thing!"

Bruce nods agreed; "Sounds great. Anyway, I'm surprised Alfred isn't still back from the city."

"Oh, he will show up eventually," Sean said then leaving to the kitchen to make dinner for Selina.

Bruce sits down onto the couch and decides to do some homework. Selina who pretended to be still asleep opens her eyes and waves at him with a smile. Bruce looks up and smiles.

"Sean is in the kitchen making dinner for you," Bruce explained not knowing Selina had already heard everything. "Also, Hien is fully recovered and is pestering the neighbors as we speak. How are you feeling?"

Selina stares as Bruce pretending the paralyzing drug has still not worn off on her vocals then points with one of her arms to her feet, mouthing; "Rub…my…feet."

"Oh hey, you also can move your other arm!" Bruce then cried with glee and Selina suddenly realized she had used the wrong arm. Why does Bruce always have to be so observant?

Selina smiles sheepishly then pointing at her feet again, mouthing; "Rub…feet." Bruce quickly scurries over and lifts her feet up before sitting down and taking her boots off.

An hour later Sean returns into the study with Selina's dinner and starts feeding it to her while he's rubbing her belly with his free hand, and Bruce is still rubbing her feet thoroughly. What does a girl want more, right?

After dinner Sean is still rubbing Selina's belly with nice gentle, soothing strokes. He knows that will make her sleepy like it makes all cats sleepy. He read it somewhere in a book about cats.

Sadly for Sean she had other plans and she keeps her eyes wide open staring into his smiling. Then she mouths; "I…love…you."

"Yeah, I love you to Selina, but I would love it more when you sleep. Dr. Tompkins said you need your rest."

Selina smiles to herself; _"Yeah, yeah, blab,bla,bla. All you want is playing with that stupid thing."_

Then Sean gets an idea; "Hey, you know what will make you sleepy? A bath. I get upstairs and fill the bathtub then carry you upstairs and-

"I don't think so, Mister Ornelas!"

The two teens jerk their heads to the study door and find an infuriated Alfred Pennyworth who's soaking wet.

"Miss Kyle will take a bath once she's fully recovered and able to take it herself! In the meantime, you're going to explain to me how it's possible for my car to break down when I'm about to leave the city with the new alarm system!"

Sean looks indignant; "What do you mean, Mr. Pennyworth?"

"Yeah, that's not going to work, Mister Ornelas!" Alfred bellowed angrily. "A nice pedestrian informed me he witnessed a boy with your description 'destroying' my car!"

Sean gasps; "I was here, taking care of Selina the entire time! I haven't been in the city, ask Bruce!"

"What's going on?" Bruce asked poking his head outside the cave entrance. "I can hear you two all the way in the secret room."

Sean turns to face Bruce; "Tell your crappy butler I've been with you the entire afternoon. First I fed food to Selina and once she fell asleep we were in our room doing investigations, right?"

"Yeah, but you did leave for like an hour or so," Bruce replied looking thoughtfully.

Sean rolls his eyes and spits; "Yeah, I was during that hour in the laundry room folding clean laundry and put it in the laundry basket on the kitchen table!"

"Oh, you mean the same laundry basket that's lying empty in the backyard and the laundry that was supposed to be in it lies in the dirty mud?!"

Selina drops her eyes to the ground guilty, but not that anyone is noticing that. They are too busy with fighting.

"Whaat?!" Sean bellowed infuriated and sprints to the patio doors to peer through the window. Alfred was right, Sean's neatly folded laundry was spread around the yard and had become soaking wet due to the sudden storm. "I don't know how…" Sean gasped in shock.

Alfred grunts angrily; "Stop pretending it wasn't you and clean up the mess. I need a long hot shower because I had to walk all the way back to the manor when this sudden storm appeared!"

Alfred stomps outside the study to take his hot bath and Sean stomps through the patio doors to clean up the mess he didn't make. Bruce quickly pursued to help him.

Fifteen minutes later they were finally done and the two boys walk back inside all soaked and muddy. It makes Selina feel even more guilty, but before she can say anything Sean already had stormed off to get himself a dry towel.

Another 45 minutes later Sean returns into the study clean and dry, but Selina had fallen asleep by then. Sean smiles softly at his sleeping girlfriend and then lifts her up in his arms carefully before carrying her outside the room, up the stairs and into her own room.

When she finally lies underneath her blankets the street boy plants a soft kiss on her cheek which makes her shift in her sleep momentarily and mumbles his name. Sean smiles again and then leaves.

The next morning Selina opens her eyes with a jolt and sits up then dashing with a quick sprint toward the bathroom before she starts vomiting into the toilet. She grunts annoyed when she hears Alfred holler in the background; "Everything that lands outside the toilet is not my job to clean up!"

Once she's trusting her stomach well enough the street girl rises back to her feet and wobbles back to the room where she finds Sean sitting on her bed looking angrily. Another horrible feeling starts to creep his way up from her stomach, but it's not nausea. This time she's scared Sean might have found out it was her who had thrown the laundry outside the backdoor.

"Guess what? Alfred is still giving me a hard time over something I didn't do!" Sean said angrily once Selina is sitting beside him. "I keep trying to tell Alfred I haven't been in the city, but he still won't believe me."

Selina takes his hand into hers and says, first swallowing a big lump down; "There's something I need to tell you."

Sean turns his head to face her.

"It's me who thrown out the laundry, and I will tell Alfred."

Sean frowns; "You? But how? You were paralyzed."

"Yeah, I was, but by then I felt much better and I could take short walks," Selina said, then dropping her eyes to the floor. "But it felt nice you took care of me, and that's why I pretended to be still paralyzed when you brought me dinner."

Sean squeezes her hand gently; "I understand why you did that, but next time you can just ask me to take care of you a little while longer. But still, why you thrown out the laundry, which I washed and folded?"

"It seemed funny at the time," Selina said. "Though, I didn't know you washed it. I thought Alfred did and I just wanted to irk him. But I made it even worse for you because Alfred is freaking pissed at you. I will tell him it was me."

Sean shakes his head; "You don't need to do that. Alfred is already angry at me for 'destroying' his car, so even if you tell him you did the laundry thing, it won't make him any less angry at me."

Selina sighs; "Still, there must be something I can do to clean your name. What if I tell Alfred I've seen you washing and folding the laundry? Then he knows it wasn't you breaking his car."

"Nah, you don't need to lie for me," Sean said then gently brushing her cheek before moving closer to her lips and kissing her. Then his face turns a little sore; "Did you vomit?"

Selina smiles; "Yeah, sorry for not warning you. I guess it's just a side effect of whatever that drug was." Then she moves close again; "You wanna give me another kiss?"

Sean looks thoughtfully for a second then smiling and packing his lips for another kiss. Selina however quickly pushes his face away and says; "Sorry, gotta dash."

And with that Selina quickly sprints to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before vomiting into the thing.

* * *

Selina strolls inside the study while holding her stomach then spotting Lee Thompkins on the couch.

"Ehm, I guess Jim already left for work," Selina said before dropping her butt into an armchair.

Lee smiles; "I'm not here because of Jim, I'm here because of you."

Selina frowns; "Me?"

"Yeah, remember the blood sample I took from you and Hien yesterday?"

Selina shrugs indifferent; "What about it?"

Lee sighs; "I'm here to tell you that the drug that was injected in you won't bring any more damage to your body whatsoever. Nor will it have effect on your baby."

Selina looks indignant at the woman then bursting into a guffawing laughter; "Yeah, you almost got me there, doc!"

Lee looks blankly at the laughing girl who looks back at her. Then her laughing subsides to awkward chuckles and says; "You must be kidding, right? I mean, what you're saying is ridicules because Sean and I-

Then Selina's eyes widens when the memory of her and Sean smashes back into her mind. The romantic pool beneath the streaming waterfall at Mako Island.

"Oooh," Selina said and her eyes drop to the floor.

Lee smiles softly then resting her hand on Selina's knee soothingly; "So I guess Sean is the dad?"

Selina nods slowly while fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket.

"And you both didn't think of protection?"

Selina's eyes snap up; "Of course we used protection, how stupid do you think we are?! Sean had one in his wallet which he carried with him and we used that one!" Then adding with lower voice; "It must have snapped when I opened it and… well you know…put it… I was nervous and so was Sean, so maybe our nails…" Selina swallows then piercing her eyes dangerously into Lee's; "Don't tell this to Alfred or Jim. They can't find out!"

"Well, as doctor I have a doctor and patient confidentiality agreement, so they won't hear it from me, but wouldn't your growing belly won't raise any questions?"

Selina opens her mouth to reply to that question, but is cut off by Sean's angrily bellows off; "It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" and it's coming from behind the mansion. Selina and Lee both frown before they rush outside through the patio doors where they find Sean lying face down in the grass with eight police men on top of him to get him under control and to put cuffs on.

"Sean!" Selina screamed and rushed toward the pack of police men to save her boyfriend, but Alfred was quicker and wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back to let the police do their work.

With his arms strapped behind his back, Sean gets pulled up his feet by eight police men, but that doesn't stop the street boy from fighting back and decides to let the cops own strength work against them by allowing them to lift him up a little and then kicking his feet around and toward them.

It seems to work a bit, but soon the street boy had kicked three officers off, colleagues of them quickly rushed closer to take their place and grabbed the boy's feet then carrying the struggling boy to their heavily armed transport van.

"SEAN!" Selina screamed again. "SEAN, PLEASE LET HIM GO, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SEAN!"

The police men ignore the street girl and proceed carrying the wriggling street boy to their vehicle who now screams; "SELINA, WHATEVER THEY TELL YOU, DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, SELINA!"

The cops chain Sean for their protection to the bench then shutting the door before driving away. Selina hurls around to face Alfred and exclaims angrily ; "I hate you!" Then she runs angrily into the house, up the stairs and into her room where she collapses onto her bed and bursts into tears.

Outside Jim steers his police car past the highly secured vehicle and through the gate toward Alfred and the gang of teens who all look equally angry and disappointed at the butler.

Not aware of the tension the cop steps outside car with glee and announces when a young seventeen year old girl steps outside the back; "Meet Selina's cousin, Julia Kyle."

Instead of greeting Wayne Manor's newly resident the teens glare one more time at Alfred before making their way toward the mansion. Then Alfred's eyes meets Jim's slowly.

"You picked the wrong time, mate."

And with that the butler turns around and leaves a stupefied Jim behind.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Sorry, I had to add a cliffhanger and it's Sean again who's in trouble once again, but for what?**


	16. Investigating Sean's case

**First I want to thank you all for your support and that you are all willing to read this story the way I had in mind. It really means a lot.**

 **Sadly Sean won't appear in this update, simply because he's in jail *sniff* so sorry for that, but I wish you will still enjoy reading this one.**

 **Warning; it does contain harsh violence, or maybe it's not harsh I don't know, but it doesn't contain violence more than in my usual chapters. Although, as I remember there was lots of violence in the Avalanche chapters in series 1 even more than in this one, but anyway, I let you read the chapter if you don't already do it by now xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Investigating Sean's case**

Selina stomps angrily up and down the room while her friends sit on the couch not knowing what to say or do. They are as angry and speechless as Selina is. Julia stands in the doorway feeling awkward of arriving at a horrible moment.

Jim walks in through the patio doors and all eyes face him instantly.

"I just got off the phone with Bullock," Jim said putting his phone back in his pocket. "So far they keep Sean in a holding cell and-

Selina hurls around on her heels and shouts; "That is outrages! He didn't do anything!"

"Miss Kyle, if you please would calm down and-

"Don't tell me what to do!" Selina bellowed while piercing her angry eyes into Alfred's. "This is all your fault! Sean already told you he didn't break your car, so why did you have to call the police?!"

Selina drops her butt into an armchair then burying her face into her hands, sobbing softly and muttering; "I can't do this without Sean."

Jim scurries closer toward the street girl then clearing his throat before saying; "It's not Alfred who called the police, Selina. Sean is arrested for stalking and assault."

"What?" Bruce frowned as well as the others.

Selina looks up piercing her teary eyes into Jim's; "That's Bullshit! Sean would never stalk anyone! Who was it, Penguin?! Dr. Strange?!"

"I can't tell due to privacy reasons," Jim answered. "But I can tell it was neither of them, so there's no reason for you to storm over to them and ask for an explanation. Look, I know you're angry, and I will do the best I can to find out what's going on."

Selina snorts angrily; "You're just saying that! Who else beside them has a beef with Sean and wants to see him in prison?"

"Luke?" Bruce said. "We all know he practically hates Sean."

Loïc shrugs; "It could be, but what about Sunny Gilzean? Maybe he's still angry for the fact you three tried to rob him."

"Ivy?" Annie said.

"We still don't know who killed his parents, so what if this is the same person? The assassin maybe?" Hien said.

Jim sighs; "Look, I know Sean has many enemies for some reason, and I honestly believe he's innocent, but the captain as other ideas. Mainly because Sean does have a scar on his face and the person who claims to be stalked by Sean says she gave it to him in defence."

"She?!" Selina snapped her eyes darting from her lap to Jim then to the others to see if they heard the hint as well. "So it's a she?"

Jim sighs looking at Alfred for help who shifts awkwardly in his spot; "I'm not going to help you out, mate."

The detective throws a scowl at Alfred then muttering; "Look, that's all I can say for now."

"Jim, we all want to know the truth and Sean is our friend," Bruce said looking the cop in the eyes. "We have the right to know who she is and what she claims."

Jim sighs in very deep then looking at Alfred back to the teens; "According to Bullock the girl told him she was walking from the supermarket to her house then got ambushed by an boy wearing an hoodie. He pushed her to the wall of an building then tried to pull her skirt up. She defended herself by attacking his face then pulling his hoodie off. That's when she recognized him as Sean who quickly bolted."

"That's ridicules!" Selina screamed infuriated. "Sean would NEVER do that to a girl! He would never ASSAULT a girl!"

"Miss Kyle, would you please calm down!" Alfred said who got slightly scared about Jim's safety. She could easily break his neck, that close he sat beside her.

Jim however didn't seem to be worried. Instead of moving away he even slides closer and places his hand onto her arm while saying softly; "Selina, I understand this is a shock-

"Don't touch me!" Selina jumps up to her feet and walks across the room away from the others. "I don't understand what kind of girl hates Sean so much and lays charges like that against him!"

Annie walks up to Selina and wraps her arms around her for comfort. Instead of backing away Selina lies her head onto her friend's shoulder and starts to cry; "Sean would never do that. Sean would never force himself up to a girl, and I would know. He was so sweet, and nice, and nervous when we…(Selina then looks up into Annie's eyes) "Am I just a stupid and naïve girl? I mean, I don't want to think Sean fooled me and…but I-I…

"Selina, you're not naïve," Annie said cutting Selina's sad words off. "We all know this girl is lying her ass off…and if Jim won't tell us her name, you…Selina Kyle… has many other ways to find out who this biatch is!"

Selina grins and dries her tears off her cheek; "Yeah, you're right Annie. I will find out who this bitch is and I will make her pay for it!"

"Just let the detective do his job instead of you lot running around the city and make it all worse," Alfred grumbled.

Bruce shakes his head firmly; "No Alfred. No offence toward Jim, but this looks really bad for Sean, and even if everyone in this room knows Sean is innocent, Jim can't do much. The scar on Sean's face matches this unnamed girl's story and the cops rather toss Sean in a faraway prison than listen to his story on how he got the scar in the first place. I mean, do I have to remind you lots of them hate Sean as well? This is just a perfect opportunity for some of them who secretly work for Penguin to get rid of Sean easily."

Alfred and Jim share a look. Bruce has a point.

* * *

Julia felt horrible to arrive at a moment like she did and slipped out without anyone's notice. At that moment she only knew her friend Rachel and went to look her up to ask her if she could stay at her place until she found a better way to introduce herself to Selina again. Rachel didn't mind at all. In fact she was really happy to see her friend.

In the meantime Selina and her friends had taken one of Bruce's car to take them to the city and the spot where they said Sean attacked the name-less girl. Streets are never empty at night. There's always a small chance someone might have seen what really happened.

But the teens talked with numerous street kids, and neither of them knew anything. Though, some of them looked like they knew things, but were too scared to tell anything.

Selina strolls through the alleyway near 11th and Dillon when suddenly a person leaps off an fire escape and lands straight in front of her. Selina instantly readies her arms for a fight.

"Well, look who we have here!" the girl that jumped off the fire escape said while lingering circles around Selina while staying at safe distance.

Selina clenches her fist angrily while hissing; "Haleigh!"

"First Sean and now you," Haleigh said standing still parallel of Selina. "Why is that? Wayne Manor suddenly too boring for you?"

Selina throws a very dirty look at the girl then asking with her fists still clenched; "What do you mean with; First Sean and now you?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Haleigh laughed. "I saw him and some other boy stroll around the streets last night. I stopped him for a moment to talk, and he was really happy to see me. We even hugged."

"You're lying!" Selina said then taking a few steps toward Haleigh. "Sean would never hug you, because Sean and I are together, remember?"

Haleigh snorts tauntingly; "Yeah, I do remember, but that doesn't mean he really loves you. From what I've heard you said; 'Sean, just shut up' then kissed him on the lips. Sean basically felt being forced into a relationship with you and was too scared to object, because you're practically jump onto him every time he tries to leave."

"Shut up!" Selina said fighting the tears back. She knows Sean didn't feel like that, but the words still hurt. Especially because he's in prison for something he didn't do. "Sean would never-

"Sean would never what?" Haleigh asked with a tauntingly smirk on her face. "Tell me all these things last night? I'm sorry for breaking your sweet little love bubble Selina, but Sean did tell me. How else would I know all these things?"

Haleigh laughs some more until Selina hurls herself toward the girl and knocks her to the wall behind her and pining her against it.

"You're lying!" Selina bellowed then zooming her face dangerously close to Haleigh's. Sean maybe might have told you about the things between me and him because he still thinks you're his friend, but you simply turn it into a different story! I really should break your limps one by one, but this time I contain my anger and you tell me the name of that kid that was with him last night! And if you don't, I will not only break your limps, but your ugly face as well!"

Haleigh guffaws loudly then kicking Selina with the knee between her legs who screams then recoils in pain while clasping at her down area.

"Never threaten me again, street trash!" Haleigh exclaimed readying her foot to give Selina another kick, but by that time Selina's friends ran into the alleyway because they heard her painful scream.

Haleigh quickly rushes up a fire escape, and Rikki would have rushed after her if it wasn't for Annie to stop her and saying; "Leave her, we need to get Selina to a hospital."

"No…hospital…" Selina said while hugging her stomach and rocking herself back and forth waiting for the pain to subside which didn't. "Lee…you…need to…get me…to Lee. The hospital…will call…Alfred."

Bruce sinks through his knees beside her then asking worriedly; "Why can't they call Alfred?"

"Because Alfred can't… find out…I'm pregnant. Not yet anyway."

Annie, Bruce and Rikki share a shocked look then trying the best they can to help Selina up and take her to see Lee.

* * *

A few hours later Selina entered Wayne Manor on crutches her friends following closely. Alfred and Jim rushed toward them instantly.

"Miss Kyle, what happened to you?"

Selina hobbles past the butler and with Bruce's help she tries to find a position on the couch that doesn't hurt too much for her pelvic.

"Well?" Alfred grumbled impatiently.

Rikki hands the butler a bag with the medicine then replying; "Selina was caught in a fight, sort of, and this girl kicked her between the legs. We took her to see Lee who diagnosed her with a Pelvic bone fracture."

"What?!" Jim gasped in shock. "That girl must have given Selina a big blow."

Selina scowls; "Yes, she did! And it hurts like fuck."

"Well, that's great," Alfred muttered under his breath. "First Mister Ornelas in prison and now this. What's next?"

Bruce stands up from the couch and looks into Alfred's eyes, determinedly. "What's next is; Selina will take bed or couch rest on Lee's orders, and we will head back to the city to find that kid that was seen last night with Sean. He might know what really happened."

"NO!" Alfred bellowed firmly. "You lot stay here where I can see you, and we leave the investigation to the experts."

Selina snorts; "And who would that be, huh? The cops? I don't think so!"

Jim throws a stink eye at the girl then turning to Bruce; "What kid?"

"Well, before Haleigh was so 'nice' to kick me in my private parts," Selina answered before Bruce could. "She told me she had seen Sean with another street boy. That's all we know so far, but don't you worry, we will find that kid and make him talk."

"I said no!" Alfred grumbled. "From now on you lot listen to me, is that clear?!"

Instead of answering Alfred's question, the teens rolled their eyes.

"Don't think so," Selina snorted.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know by review.**


	17. Other people's eyes

**Chapter 17: Other people's eyes**

Alfred and Jim sit with little Richard in the study playing with the young boy's toys when the kid suddenly shows the two men a print of a tiger in his toy book and says; "Moe!"

Jim chuckles; "No Richard, that's a 'grr!"

The little boy simply giggles because of the sound Jim makes and continues playing with his toys. Alfred drags in a long sigh.

"It's surprising how different two people can see the same thing, and it already starts at a very young age. It's all a matter of perception."

Jim looks over to the butler with a frown; "Are you okay?" he asked because of the sudden depressing choice of topic.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alfred replied still staring sadly at little Richard playing. "I'm just thinking about Mister Ornelas and his case."

Jim hands the a small toy to Richard while replying; "Yeah, but it's a relieve to know that Sean will be out of the holding cell soon. The captain decided to let Sean free on good behaviour and until his court meeting he's free to go where ever he wants as long it's inside Gotham and 300 feet away from the girl's house."

"And that is what worries me, detective," Alfred sighed. "Look, don't get me wrong, we all know Mister Ornelas is innocent, but it's what other people think is what worries me. Perception unfortunately, is everything."

Jim darts his eyes back to the giggling boy on the play-mat who bounces up and down in excitement while pointing his little finger onto the drawing of the giraffe and exclaims; "Grr!"

"Yeah, well, Sean is a strong boy," Jim said then hears the front door swing open indicating the teens had come back from another search for the street boy that supposedly was with Sean. Even though Alfred strongly forbid them to do it, they managed to snuck out anyway and disobey the butler's orders.

Selina wobbles on her crutches inside the study then scowling angrily; "No sign of Haleigh either, which is not a surprise! But soon we found her she will talk and tell more about the kid she saw with Sean, and then I will beat her sorry ass with these crutches!"

"Or you simply took my orders and put charges, so the cops can find her and arrest her for assault," Alfred barked angrily. "They can question her about that street boy as well."

Selina snorts; "Letting her arrest and be questioned by the GCPD will be far more mildly than what she did to me and my- Selina quickly swallows the part she wanted to add then continuing; "I won't let her get away that easily. Not before we've settled a few things, and with settled I mean; not before she met me and my interrogation methods."

"Well, I rather want you to leave this case up to detective Gordon and his colleagues."

Selina wants to say something, but Jim is quicker; "Well, I have some good news about Sean. They will let him go as long he stays out of trouble."

"That's great," Selina said with a relieved smile and the others sighed in relief as well. "But this girl, will she admit it was a lie or…

Jim shakes his head and Selina looks angry again then slowly sitting down onto the couch as Jim and Alfred leave the room. Then she starts worrying. What if the jury says he's guilty? Then she will lose him all over again.

Bruce sits down beside her. "Selina, they will find out he's innocent," he then said. And you don't need to worry about the baby, Sean will be really happy with the news. I mean, we know he's the dad, and we won't tell to Alfred until you tell himself."

"I know B," Selina said then hugging him. "You're really a great friend."

Suddenly there's a soft tap on the patio door window like someone threw tiny pebbles against it. They all turn their eyes to the window and see a boy trying to get their attention.

"Do we call for Alfred?" Bruce asked worriedly sharing looks with his friends.

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, what can he do? We are with more, so open the door and let him tell what he wants."

Loïc walks to the patio door and opens it then the boy introduces himself as the boy that was with Sean and that he could tell them the whole story, but he couldn't go to the cops. They would send him to Juvie instantly.

"Sean and I were meeting up in an alleyway because I had news on Luke. Then Haleigh joined us and they talked for a while then she left again. After that Sean said he wanted to grab something from the 24 hour supermarket and when we came there we saw this girl being bothered by boys. She wanted to leave, but they just wouldn't let her go. Sean stepped in to help her and he fought with those boys for a while I tried to grab the girl to get her out of the way, so she wouldn't get hurt. But instead of appreciating the help she smacked me with her bag then ran. Those brats ran as well, but the other way."

Annie looks thoughtfully; "How did this girl look like?"

"It was too dark to tell, but Sean seemed to recognize her, because he called out her name before attacking those boys."

"What name did he say?" Bruce asked.

The boy thinks for a while then replying, "I 'm positively sure he said Rachel."

* * *

Julia walks through Dawes Manor looking for Rachel. Her friend had the manor all for herself for an entire week, because her parents are out of town. She said she was quite happy to see Julia decided to stay with her, but so far she hadn't seen much of Rachel. She always seemed busy with other stuff. She stays hidden in her bedroom for hours, sometimes whispering with someone on the phone.

The young girl decides to take a walk through the garden. She loves gardens and loves spending hours and hours in them. Maybe Rachel will join her later.

Julia walks through the rose garden when she suddenly hears a car pull up to the gate and when she turns around she sees Selina step outside the back then wobbling to the gate on crutches. She didn't have those when she left the manor the other day.

"Selina, what happened to you?" Julia asked then opening the gate for her cousin. "Also, why did you come here?"

Selina's face turns angry and she exclaims back; "I can ask you the same question. Why are you staying at the girl's house that framed my boyfriend?!"

"What?" Julia gasped in shock looking confused. "You think Rachel's behind Sean's arrest?"

Bruce then joins as well and says; "We don't think, we know it! The boy who was with Sean last night told us everything."

"What do you think you're doing here?!" someone suddenly said coming up from behind Julia. "I'll call the police if you don't leave this instant." Rachel stands still beside Julia and stares at Selina furiously. "I'm pretty sure they will see this as harassment."

Selina takes a step closer, exclaiming; "Harassment? What you told them about Sean is harassment! He didn't do anything and you know it! He tried to save you from those other brats, but maybe he should have walked on instead of helping you!"

"I know you rather stick your head in the sand instead of seeing Sean from what he truly is, but everything I said to the cops is the truth. Sean attacked me, harassed me and the kid that was with him tried to rob me. The police is still looking for him, so you better tell them where to find this kid otherwise you're an accessary."

Selina's face turns murderous and Bruce quickly steps between the two girls before Selina would do anything she will be arrested for later. Rachel is obviously a girl to not mess with, because she already put Sean in prison and she most likely won't hesitate to call the cops to let them arrest Selina as well.

"Rachel, I strongly advise you to tell the police Sean is innocent, because we all know he is. If you don't they will find out sooner or later and you will be the one that ends up in prison."

Rachel plasters a fake sad look on her face and says; "I'm very disappointed in you, Bruce. From all people I thought you would be on my side, but I guess I was wrong. Your friend hurt me, and he's going to pay for it." Then she turns around back to the house and asks; "Are you coming, Julia?"

"Well…I-" Julia stuttered then looking at Selina and Bruce.

Selina looks indignant; "On who's side are you?!"

"I'm not on anyone's side," Julia stuttered then dropping her eyes to the ground. "I know we are family, but yesterday I saw how hectic everything is, and that's why I moved in with Rachel to give you some space. Honestly, I didn't know she was the one behind Sean's arrest."

Selina chews on the inside of her mouth angrily. "Well, now you know."

"Look, I know Rachel and I know she won't lie," Julia said looking back at the house. "But I also truly believe Sean is innocent, so maybe she was attacked by some boy with strong resemblance of Sean."

Selina snorts suspiciously then saying to Bruce as she steps back to the car; "Let's get back to the manor. I've heard enough!"

Julia quickly steps toward Selina, pleading with her eyes as she says; "Please Selina, don't be angry at me. You're my cousin and she's my friend, you have to understand I'm in a very difficult position here!"

"You know what, I don't care what you think or do," Selina said stepping back into the car. "All I want is to get away from this place. But here's a warning for you, Rachel is not who she says she is or pretends to be. Sooner or later she will turn against you, because that is what bitches like she does."

Julia widens her eyes in shock then watching Bruce step behind the wheel and driving away. "I'm sorry Selina," she whispered then turning back to the house to get inside.

* * *

Bullock unlocks Sean's holding cell door then beckoning him to follow which the boy does with a frown. The cop then heads into a private room and tells Sean to sit down. Bullock then sits down opposite of Sean and starts explaining things.

"Sean, we know each other since the day they assigned me for solving the attack on you and your parents, and that's why I feel bad for the way they treated you during the arrest, so I'm apologizing for that."

Sean shrugs indifferent; "It's your job, I understand. But so you know, I'm innocent."

Bullock sighs; "I know Sean, I know. That's also why I spoke with the captain on your behave and suggested something to her. You will still go to court and Bruce already has found a lawyer for you, but the good news is that you can stay at Wayne Manor instead of jail."

"So, I'm free to go everywhere I want?" Sean frowned not believing his own ears.

Bullock nods; "Yes, though there are a few exceptions. You have to stay at least 300 feet away from Rachel's house, or if you so happen to see her cross the road, you have to take a different route. And you can't go outside Gotham unless Alfred can give us a perfect reason for it."

Sean nods understandably; "How about the mall, the shops, nightclubs etc.?"

"As long if you don't pick a bar fight you're free to visit them," Bullock said then handing Sean a bunch of papers to sign. "They are protocol and you have to read them. It contains more rules like; if you get into a fight or you break the 300 feet rule the will put you back in jail immediately. I trust you well enough to know you won't leave Gotham in an attempt to escape."

Sean shakes his head; "I want to clear my name and want the person responsible brought to justice!"

"Alfred and some of your friends will pick you up at the front door," Bullock finally said once Sean put his signature onto the papers and then un-cuffed his wrists.

Sean slowly rises to his feet then follows Bullock outside the room and down the GCPD. As the young boy looks from left to right he can see some cops huddled together. They don't seem happy he's being released.

Then Sean's eyes dart to the door when he hears Selina's excitedly voice crying; "Sean!" Then he sees Selina wobble inside on crutches.

Sean quickly rushes toward her then hugging her before asking worriedly; "What happened to you?"

"Oh, Haleigh did," Selina said as if it wasn't a big problem. "I will tell you about it the manor."

Sean smiles; "Well, actually now I'm free for a while, I really want to go clubbing. I just want to dance and forget the things that recently happened."

"That's understandable," Alfred said patting Sean on the back. "But I wish you won't mind if we come with you?"

Sean shakes his head; "Nah, it's fine. I mean, while Bruce and I are dancing our feet off, someone needs to keep Selina company unless she can make a few dance moves with those crutches."

"Don't underestimate my skills, Sean Ornelas," Selina said then using one of the crutches to give Sean a friendly knock to the leg. "I'm a far better dancer than you are, with or without these things."

Sean snorts; "That's not what I remember!"

"You better watch out Sean, otherwise you might be in a few seconds the person with crutches," Bullock said jokingly.

Sean shakes his head indifferent; "Nah, Selina won't hurt me. She's as cute as a baby kitten."

"And as dangerous as a fully grown tiger," Selina said heaving the crutch for a second time. Sean laughs and quickly speeds out the door then waiting for them in the car.

* * *

Julia strolls through Dawes Manor when she hears whispers coming from Rachel's bedroom. She can't help it and hears the name Sean which makes her worried and curious at the same time. To who is Rachel talking about Sean?

The young girl halts in front of the door and listens carefully. She quickly realizes her friend is on the phone then hearing her say; "Yeah, I know about Sean's release from prison. A cop called me like an hour ago and told me everything. I tried telling him Sean is still a threat to me and therefore has to stay in prison. He promised me to do anything he could to avoid Sean's release."

It's quite for a while, obviously because Rachel is listening to whoever she's calling with then spitting annoyed; "Yes, I know that cop failed otherwise Sean wouldn't walk free, would he?" Then Rachel lowers her voice again; "Look, I will give that kid a few hours then I will make a phone call to the GCPD and tell them Sean broke the 300 feet rule and is trying to get in my house."

Julia can't believe her ears. Rachel is indeed lying through the teeth the entire time. And there she was thinking Rachel was really attacked but accidentally point her finger to the wrong boy. But she wasn't attacked at all.

Julia knows she has to do something, but what? Going to the GCPD wasn't an option because she didn't have any proof. That's it. She has to get proof, but first it was best to tell Selina about her recently findings.

Julia quickly rushes to the guest room then calling to Selina who's in the nightclub with Alfred watching Sean and Bruce dance on the dance-floor.

"Selina speaking," Selina said soon she picked up her phone. "Wait, who is this? Look, I can't hear you, wait a second."

Selina signals to Alfred she will search for a more private spot then quickly heading out. Soon she stands outside she says again; "Yes, who is this?"

"Selina, it's me your cousin Julia," Julia said quickly. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but I just heard Rachel talking on the phone with someone. They talked about Sean and she will talk to the police in the a few hours. She will tell them Sean is harassing her so they will arrest him again."

Selina widens her eyes in shock then asking; "Why don't you go to the GCPD instead and tell the truth?"

"Well, I don't have any proof, have I?" Julia asked listening carefully if she didn't hear Rachel. "Look, soon Rachel will contact the person she talked with, I will record it somehow and then bring it to the police, okay?"

Selina thinks for a while before saying; "Look, just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I'll be fine," Julia assured her cousin. "Just make sure Sean has an alibi when she makes that call, so they can't arrest him."

Selina promises she will keep an eye on Sean and that she won't tell anyone about this phone calls until Julia had the proof.

A few hours later Selina was tired of hanging out in the nightclub and asks the others if they want to leave. Bruce however is still not tired and that's why Alfred stays with him and Sean takes the car to drive him and Selina back to Wayne Manor.

"It was quite funny to see Alfred bust-a-move on the dance-floor," Selina laughed when Sean drives them down the streets. "I didn't know he still had it in him!"

Sean guffaws; "Yeah, he's still quite athletic for his age, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Selina nods rapidly. "and I guess they won't be home for quite some time."

Sean looks aside then noticing Selina is wriggling her eyebrows as if she's hinting at something. Suddenly getting it; "Yeah,. You're right."

They give each other a quick kiss on the lips then Sean steers the car down Mountain Drive. Selina smiles happily and rests her hand on Sean's knee.

"Sean, there is something important I need to tell you, but not when you're driving. I will tell you when we get inside."

The street boy looks at Selina briefly noticing she's smiling from ear to ear. Obviously it's really big news. Then Sean steers the car through Wayne Manor gate and soon they reach the mansion they spot something very horrific.

"Who would do something like this?" Selina gasped in shock as she stares at the graffiti that is sprayed on the front door and the front walls of the house. But it was not really the graffiti that shocked her, it was what it said. The words rapist, pervert, thief and Sean is street trash were written everywhere. "We have to call the cops," Selina said grabbing for her phone."

Sean stops her; "And tell them what? I mean, we don't even know who did this."

"That's their job to find out," Selina said looking at Sean in panic. "Look, I know you don't trust cops right now, but what if we call Bullock or Jim?"

Sean shakes his head; "No! Let's just try clean this up before Alfred and Bruce get home!"

Selina then nods realizing there is no use in trying to persuade Sean in calling the police. Selina stays outside watching at the awful words while Sean is inside gathering buckets of water and other cleaning stuff.

"Just let me do this alone, okay?" Sean said with a firm look in his eyes and then starts cleaning. Well… he's trying, but it turns out very hard.

Selina can't help it and a tear escapes her eye as she watches Sean cleaning it all up. Who possibly could have done something like this? Rachel? No, Julia would have called her if Rachel had left the house.

Suddenly she hears a dog bark and when she turns her head she sees a man and woman taking a late night walk with their dog. But instead of walking on they stand still in front of the gate and they obviously talk about the paint, because they point noticeably.

Selina turns around and spits at them; "Where the fuck are you looking at?!" The couple flinch in alarm then quickly scurrying away while Selina proceeds hollering; "He didn't do anything, you hear me?!"

"Selina, leave it!" Sean said then quickly grabbing her arm to pull her back.

Selina frees her arm and tries to wrap it around Sean while saying; "But Sean, they have to know you didn't do anything."

"Just leave it!" Sean said again pushing Selina away from him then continuing with cleaning the door. "I can handle it, okay?"

Tears are streaming down Selina's cheeks as she watches Sean trying to clean the graffiti away, furiously. It won't take long before the street boy realizes it's no use and only spreads it out instead of making it disappear.

Sean slumps his head against the front door in despair shaking uncontrollably out of anger. He had no doubts about which low-life figure would do something like this, but the hardest part is that he can't go to meet this person and punch him for it. He could, but then the cops will arrest him in an heartbeat and he would never be able to proof he's innocent.

Selina scurries closer knowing that Sean has troubles with allowing affection or support when he's in a state like this, but she also wants to show him she's on his side and rests her hand on his back gently.

Sean turns his face in surprise as if he wasn't aware of her presence anymore. Selina can't help herself and backs away a little in shock, because Sean's face was completely covered with tears. Something she had never seen Sean do before.

Without saying a word, Sean drops the cleaning brush and pulls Selina into his arms and hugs her tightly. Selina doesn't say a word, she just lets him cry while her own tears escape as well. She also doesn't have to say anything, she knows what's going through Sean's head, because in her heart she has the same fear and the same question; _Will the court claim him guilty?_

 ** _Our perception on the world constantly chances, for better or for worse. But sometimes, no matter how hard we try, perception sticks - Julie Rafter from Packed to the Rafters._**

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this update? Sean is finally out of prison, but yeah, he still needs to prove he's innocent. Honestly, I cried when I wrote the last part of this update, and still cried when I wrote the first half of update 18. I will try to upload update 18 soon, which will also be the last update of series 2. Anyway, let me know your thoughts xD**


	18. Taste of freedom

**Chapter 18: Taste of Freedom**

Alfred and Bruce had come home with the others and found Selina and Sean in an heartbroken embrace while sobbing uncontrollably. They didn't need to ask why? The smudged graffiti words said enough.

Bruce called for detective Gordon and Bullock who promised him to come immediately while Alfred walked without saying anything toward the sobbing couple and wrapped his arms around them before pressing them to his chest protectively.

"Why don't you two go inside? We will clean this mess," Alfred said gently directing them to the door.

Sean objects while drying his face with his jacket sleeve; "No, this is my mess and I will clean it!" The boy pierces his eyes sternly into Alfred's.

"Mister Ornelas, take Miss Kyle inside!" Alfred said looking equally stern. "Doctor Thompkins said she can't stay on her feet for too long, and I imagine she already has for too long. Get her inside on the couch or bring her to bed! She needs her rest and so do you! We will clean this mess, but by the looks of it we have to re-paint it, because it's obviously soap resistant."

Sean opens his mouth to object again, but the friendly but firm look in Alfred's eyes say it's no use and instead he mouths a thank you before turning back to Selina and helps her inside the manor.

After Selina has put her night clothes on and lies underneath the blankets, Sean plants a kiss on her lips then turning to leave. Selina quickly grabs his hand pulling him back.

"Sean, would you please stay with me tonight?" she asked with a worried look in her eyes. "It's just…I'm so scared the court…

Sean nods as indication he knows what she means then taking his leather jacket and shirt off before lying down behind her and wrapping one of his arms around her. A few minutes later he hears her breathing becoming shallow and he listens at it for a while until his own eyes become heavy and falls asleep as well.

Suddenly Sean feels himself being lifted from the bed by strong arms and when he opens his eyes he finds out they belong to eight cops who throw him back on the ground, face down. He can hear Selina scream and cry in the background when the cops cuff his wrist behind his back.

"Sean Ornelas, you'll under arrest!" One of the police officers shouts in his left ear as he gets dragged back onto his feet. "You can't simply beat Mr. Cobblepot to pulp because you think he made that awful graffiti!"

Sean wants to open his mouth to defend himself, but obviously Selina is faster because he can hear her shout; "Sean didn't beat the Penguin! He's lying! Sean was with me the entire time!"

Sean looks up and finds Selina across the room in Bullock's arms as he tries to prevent her from attacking the cops. Then another police officer laughs; "Are you sure he was with you the entire night? Are you sure he wasn't out on the streets harassing other girls and then smashed Penguin to pulp?"

"Yeah, you are such a silly little girl that thinks a street criminal like Sean Ornelas loves you! We all know Sean Ornelas can't feel love, only anger. Pure anger, that's all Sean can feel!" Another police officer guffaws.

Sean starts to kick back in order to free himself, but that's when he realizes his feet are tied together with chains as well. Also he can hear Bullock roar in the background; "Leave the girl out of this, okay?! Also, no need to bring up that case, because we still have no real proof!"

"Ha, proof! We all know this feisty street brat did it!" The police officer said who brings the struggling Sean across the room. Tears are streaming down her face. "Besides, his meeting with the court will be instantly after what he's done to Penguin."

Sean's eyes grow in shock then hollering; "I didn't do anything! Penguin is lying!"

Sadly the boy's struggling and fighting doesn't work, because he finds himself a few hours later behind bars. And another few hours later in court where Bruce's choice of lawyer turned out to be a wrong one.

"Sean Ornelas is found guilty!"

The words ring horribly into Sean's ears which soon gets drowned by Selina's screams and cries. Everything around him turns into slow-motion. Sean sees Selina crying into Bruce's arms, Alfred hollering some British insults to the horrible lawyer who grinned from ear to ear. The shocked expressions on his friends faces and Bullock roaring something to the judges.

They simply ignore the lackadaisical cop then hollering Sean's sentence who can only pick up the words; "BlackGate, 35 years, no contact with the outside world for 25 years!"

At that moment Selina turns into a sobbing mess sinking through her knees. Bruce was quick enough to catch her before she would hit the floor, and Sean's instincts kicked in instantly and wants to rush to help her, but soon realizes he can't move. When he looks over to see why he sees a police officer holding him underneath the arm tightly.

Sean looks back at his girlfriend who is completely pale in the face then his eyes dart to the back of the room where he finds a madly smirking Penguin mouthing at him; "Good luck in prison, Sean Ornelas." Then Penguin turns and slaps Hugo on the back in joy.

The street boy feels himself kick the police officer between the legs who recoils in pain instantly. Then Sean quickly sprints toward Selina to help her get up, but she looks at him with sadden eyes and mouths; "Run."

Sean feels his head shake and then hears himself say; "No, I love you!"

"I love you too, but please RUN!"

Before she shouted the word RUN, her eyes filled with fear and pin-pointed at something behind Sean who quickly spins around and sees a cop coming at him and aiming his gun. With one quick kick, Sean kicks it from the cop's hand across the room. Then he faces Selina again and cups her head with both hand.

"I will always LOVE YOU!" Sean said then crashing his lips into hers for one last desperate kiss before he rushed outside the court room down the hallways and through the large front doors that lead to the streets.

Sean keeps running and running while he can hear the police officers pounding footsteps right behind him. Quickly he ducks into a nearby alleyway then up a fire escape across the rooftop before leaping over to the next building and to the next and to the next.

Then, out of nowhere, Bruce is standing in his path. Sean halts instantly to not collapse into his friend.

"WTF, Bruce, where did you come from?!"

Bruce stares at him with sad face; "You have to come back, Selina needs you."

"But she just said I had to run," Sean said frowning.

Bruce opens his mouth to say something, but his words get drowned by loud voices coming from behind Sean who quickly turns his head in alarm and sees a very mad Hugo Strange running across the rooftops with a pack of his lousy, short-minded goons.

"Bruce, we need-" Sean said then looking back at Bruce who wasn't there anymore. The street boy starts to run immediately to the edge and climbs back down a fire escape to the streets.

As Sean runs he can hear Hugo's bellows of "Catch Ornelas!" fade away in the distance which means he's starting to lose him. But then he's suddenly standing face to face with his parents who both look like they have been crying.

"Sean," Mrs. Ornelas said when a tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Why did you do such a thing?"

Sean gasps in shock; "Mom, I-I"

"You finally had a shot for a happy life with Selina," Mr. Ornelas said looking sad and disappointed. "Why did you have to ruin that?"

Sean swallows then stutters; "I didn't do it! Please, you have to believe me, I didn't do it! I didn't attack Rachel nor Penguin! They frame me!"

Sean feels tears fall down his cheeks then his dad nods and says; "We believe you, son." A long, deep relieved sigh escapes Sean's mouth and he runs up to his parents and tries to hold them tightly into a hug, but he simply hugs air instead.

Sean frowns confused then hears the sound of an applaud ring in his ears and he tries to locate where it comes from. Then he spots a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes who still applauds loudly while his face is turned into a grin.

"Congrats, you finally figured out who you are, pure evil!" the man said soon he was standing an inch away from Sean, and that's when he saw it was himself only years older. "You can't help it Sean, it's in your nature."

Sean shakes his head; "No, that's not true! I am not evil and I never will be!"

"You say that now, but all the pieces are starting to come together and it's only a matter of time before you realize who you are and who you always been meant to be!"

"NO!" Sean hollered then turning around and about to run when Nygma suddenly walks outside the shadow and steps into his way.

"YES!" Nygma said slowly walking toward Sean who has no other choice then stepping backwards and closer to his future self. "Selina is lucky she finally got rid of you. You would have destroyed her if you stayed."

"No, I-" Sean stuttered then suddenly spinning around because he felt himself bump into his future self. "I love her and-

Future Sean starts to laugh manically; "Love?! That is so funny!" Then his face turns mean again and lingers closer to Sean forcing him to walk straight back to Nygma; "We don't know what love is, Sean! We can't love anyone, and no one can love us!"

"NO, Selina said she loves me!" Sean cried then spinning round on his feet while Nygma and Future Sean laughed their faces off. "She…

"Sean?"

"Loves…

"Sean?"

"Me…

"Sean!"

Sean jolts his eyes open in alarm staring up in Selina's worried eyes. Then he feels the soft matrass underneath his body and the cold air brush against his chest due to the lack of the blankets warmth which he had kicked to the floor.

The street boy inhales a few deep breaths of air to get his rapid breathing under control, but fails miserably as his entire body keeps shaking thanks to the adrenaline that is pumping through his veins.

"Sean, it's okay, you had a bad dream," Selina said looking at her boyfriend with worried eyes then wrapping her arm around his to help him getting his shaking body under control.

It takes a while, but they finally manage.

* * *

Bullock is having a long hot shower when he hears Selina and Sean walk down the hallway then halting in front of his bathroom door. The cop quickly shuts the shower off to listen at what they are planned to do, because no way he would let them surprise him with an antic.

"Sean, there is something important I need to tell you," Selina said as she faces her boyfriend. Sean can see the same happy glint in her eyes as the previous night, right before they saw the graffiti.

Sean tilts his head to one side then smiling; "Well, what is it?"

"Well…you remember what happened when we were in Australia, right? On Mako Island?" Selina asked looking deep into Sean's eyes who nods slowly. "Well…I know we used protection, but obviously because we were quite nervous and-

Sean looks impatiently; "What are you trying to say Selina?"

"I'm pregnant, Sean! We are going to have a baby!" Selina blurts out with a smile.

At that moment, inside the bathroom, Bullock couldn't contain himself in joy then grabs for a towel and swings it around his waist as he spurts for the door. Then, instead of watching where he puts his feet, Bullock slips on a bar of soap and knocks into the door even before he could open it.

"Really?!" Sean asked with a happy look on his face as they ignore the loud pound against the door. Selina nods her head rapidly then Sean lifts her up from her feet and swirls around with her in joy before placing her back on the floor and meets her lips for a kiss.

Bullock opens the door with a swing and the two teens look up in surprise finding a 'ruffled' Bullock who's holding his sore head but still grins; "I'm calling dips on being the kid's favorite uncle!"

Then Sean and Selina stare astounded when Bullock drops to the floor, unconscious.

A few minutes later the cop finds himself on the couch in his room wearing a sweat pants and a shirt while Sean is stitching up his forehead. Selina sits on the bed grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, you nearly knocked a hole into that door."

"I know, Cat-face, but that's because I was excited to hear the news," Bullock groaned sitting up and holding his head. "I need a pain-killer."

Sean sprints to the bathroom then Selina says; "I'm really happy you were wearing a towel, otherwise Sean and I would have nightmares for quite a while." Sean returns with an aspirin and a glass of water.

"So when are you going to tell the butler?"

Sean and Selina share a look while Bullock gulps the pills down.

"Well, actually we don't know how to tell something like this to Alfred," Sean said and Selina nods agreed. "I mean, he will go bonkers."

Bullock grins; "Leave it to me! I know exactly how to tell something like this, smoothly."

And that's why the two teens and Bullock find themselves minutes later in the study with Alfred who meets their eyes one at the time glancing into them suspiciously.

"What exactly you want to tell me?"

Sean and Selina look at one and another then Bullock jumps to his feet and cries excitedly; "I'm going to be their kid's favorite uncle!"

Alfred looks baffled; "Wait, what?!"

"Sean knocked Selina pregnant and I'm going to be their kid's favorite uncle!"

"What!"

"Come on, valet! Let's celebrate this in a local bar with some beers!" And with that Bullock directs Alfred to the door then down the hallway while crying in glee; "Let's call Jimbo to tell him this great news!"

The two adults head out the door though one of them still tries to object, but the other one is stronger and pushes him into the car before spurting to the city. That's also the moment when everything turns awkwardly silent and the two teens share a look.

"This is what Bullock calls smoothly?" Selina asked breaking the awkward silence.

Sean shrugged; "Oh well… Alfred didn't get the chance to scream our heads off, so that's a plus, right?"

Selina nods agreed then kissing Sean with a smile. "Maybe if we wash Alfred's car, he won't be that pissed when he returns home."

"That is a great idea," Sean said then jumping to his feet and lifting Selina up in his arms before carrying her outside and stations her into a garden chair. Then he rushes back inside to grab buckets and cleaning products.

Meanwhile somewhere in Gotham, Jim chases a criminal into an alleyway when his phone rings. While keeping his eyes locked on his target, Jim grabs his phone from his jacket pocket and glances at the caller's id briefly.

"Bullock, glad you call," Jim said panting into the phone. "I need Back-up, right now!"

Bullock laughs while keeping an angry Alfred under control; "Well, actually it's me that needs your back-up, pal! You get your skinny ass to our bar right this instance, because I need a hand on keeping Wayne Manor's butler under control."

"Why exactly?" Jim frowned locking the phone on hands free then climbing up the fire escape while pursuing the criminal onto the rooftop.

Bullock smirks; "Because I'm going to be someone's kid's favorite uncle!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "Bullock, I'm your only friend that is not single, so who is going to be parents?"

"Sean knocked Selina pregnant!"

Jim gasps in shock then plunging four stories down the building before landing safely into an open garbage bin.

* * *

Rachel stands in the back of the garden calling with the mysterious person not knowing that her friend Julia sneaks up to her then hiding behind a shrub and pressing record on her tape recorder.

"Yes, I am still aware Sean is still not back in prison, but it's quite hard to frame him for something he possibly can't do. I mean, he hasn't left Wayne Manor ever since, so it's quite hard to tell the cops he's at my house!"

Rachel listens for a while then rolling her eyes tiredly; "Soon as Sean leaves the manor, I will call the police and tell them he's at my house!"

"…"

"Fine Luke, if you have a back-up plan that will make you get rid of Sean faster, be my guest. Tell me if it worked or not!"

Rachel hangs up then turning around. Julia ducks further behind the shrub then suddenly stepping onto a twig. Rachel turns her head in alarm and spots her friend instantly.

"Julia, what are you doing there?" Rachel asked suspiciously then noticing the tape-recorder. "You didn't spy on me and taped my calls, did you?"

Julia doesn't reply. Instead she grabs the tape-recorder and flees the opposite way. Rachel chases after trying to catch her before Julia could wreck her and Luke's entire plan.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor Sean and Selina are having quite some fun with washing the cars. Well, Sean is doing the washing while Selina looks at him dreamily.

"You know, you look pretty hot when you wash cars," Selina said with a wink. "Also, some advice, the car needs to be washed , but there is more water and soap on you than on the car itself!"

"Haha, Selina," Sean said then grabbing the bucket of water and preparing it to aim the liquid in it toward the grinning girl.

Selina knew what her boyfriend is planned to do and screams while reaching for her crutches; "Don't do it Sean! I can't run, and you know it! It won't be fair…

Selina couldn't say no more, because Sean splashed some water onto her and she couldn't help herself and screamed. Sean guffawed loudly.

"You are so mean!" Selina said importantly then smirking at him when he came toward her. "You better help me back on my feet."

Sean grinned back; "Why would I do that?"

"How about; so I can smack you with my crutches!"

Sean laughed; "No can do, sweet-cheeks!"

"Don't call me; sweet-cheeks!"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it!" Selina gets back up her feet while leaning on her crutches then wobbling to her boyfriend. "Now come here so I can kiss you."

Sean folds his arms suspiciously; "Yeah…no! I know what you want. You will smack that thing on my toes soon I get closer."

Selina smiles sweetly; "No, I won't do that. Promise." Sean still keeps looking doubtfully then Selina rolls her eyes tiredly; "Oh well… your loss. I'm going inside to grab myself a cold drink. You know why? Because you make me so HOT!"

"There is still some water in the bucket if you need to cool off," Sean said with a grin readying the bucket. Selina swings her crutch up for protection, not that it will work against water, but still it could be a great tool to protect her for her boyfriend.

Sean grins from ear to ear as he and the bucket closes in on Selina who tries to keep him on safe distance with her crutch, but Sean simply dodges it then standing still straight in front of her with still the same big grin on his face.

"Please don't," Selina said pleading with her eyes into Sean's who still smirks as he heaves the bucket above his head. Selina closes her eyes prepared for the worst, but then a tiny droplet drips onto the tip of her nose.

Sean plasters a fake confused look on his face as he looks into the bucket and says; "Wait, that's all? And it was so heavy."

Selina slaps the bucket from his hands which makes a short trip through the air then landing into the pool.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sean grinned and dashes to the pool to retrieve the bucket and some water. Selina uses that as an opportunity to wobble back into the manor and to shut the door behind her. "Awe, my kitten-face is scared?"

Sean staggers with a bucket full of water back to the manor when he suddenly sees something move in the corners of his eyes. The street boy turns his head in alarm and finds Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Sean exclaimed angrily as he clutches the bucket handle into his hand which makes his knuckles turn white.

Luke ignores Sean's question and smirks; "You and the kitten-girl, huh? I never thought a girl could actually fall in love with an ugly kid like you."

Sean fights the urge to throw the bucket at Luke's face knowing that it will put him straight back into jail and says instead and with clenched teeth; "Get off this property Luke or else…

"Else what?" Luke grinned taking a step closer in a taunted manner. "You're going to hit me with that bucket?"

Sean clenches the bucket tighter then says while piercing his eyes straight into Luke's; "I'm going to call the cops."

"Ah, your buddy detectives you mean?" Luke said with his hands into his pockets and walking circles around Sean like a shark that wants to attack. "I mean, those other cops are more than willing to put you back into jail after what you've done."

Sean never kept his eyes of Luke as he kept circling around him and said grinning; "Yes Sean, it's in all the newspaper. They finally write something fun about you. It got a little boring when they couldn't stop writing stuff as 'billionaire Sean spotted in a nightclub' 'billionaire Sean Ornelas is also an awesome dancer' 'nice-looking-photo-of-Sean-dancing-added-here'. You know, now I see that bucket and think about those newspaper photos of you, I might need it to puke in."

Suddenly the front door opens and Selina pokes her head around the door cautiously looking for Sean and his bucket then spotting Luke on the front lawn waving flirtingly at her. Then she spots her angry looking boyfriend as well.

"Sean, what is going on?" Selina asked glaring angrily at Luke as she steps outside.

Luke simply smirks back; "I was just telling Sean how surprised I am to see he's out of prison again. That girl is telling everyone a nasty story, isn't she? Or maybe it's simply the truth. I mean, we all know who Sean really is, but I have to say, he's hiding his true self perfectly."

"You better stop talking and leave or else…

Luke guffaws; "Yeah, that's what Sean said as well, but we all know Sean can't hurt me or else he will be send straight back into prison!"

"Yes, but I won't!" Selina snapped back then wobbling on her crutches toward the street brat.

Before Selina could do anything to him, Luke reaches for the gun that he carries in the back of his belt then aiming it onto the street girl. Sean quickly splashes the bucket full of water onto Luke then lifting Selina in his arms and rushing back inside the manor closing and locking the front door securely.

"You can run but you can't hide, Sean Ornelas!" Luke bellowed then wiping the water from his eyes and aiming the gun onto the front door and shoots.

Inside, Sean ducks to the ground with Selina which sends a sharp pain through Selina's pelvic and she cries in pain. The street boy looks regretful immediately.

"I'm sorry Selina, I-

"It's fine," Selina said quickly as she tries to block out the pain. "You had no choice."

Sean still looks worried; "What about the baby? It didn't hurt the baby, did it?"

Selina shakes her head; "No, don't worry, I just felt my pelvic bone move, that's all. You have to get me up and-

Selina leans onto Sean to get back on her feet, but another sharp pain went through her body and she sinks back to the floor. Sean looks to the front door in panic when he hears Luke approach it and roaring he will finish him off once and for all.

"Selina, wrap your arms around my neck," Sean said and she quickly obeys then Sean lifts her up in his arms and rushes quickly to the study then shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Then the street boy sets the street girl gently into the couch and tells her to stay quiet while he locks the study door and searches for the cave remote. While searching for the remote the two teens hear the front door break as Luke charges through it with force then hollering for Sean.

Sean keeps looking for the remote but has to give up when he hears Luke coming down the hallway.

"Where are you Sean?! You better show yourself and fight like a man!" Luke roared as he approaches the study door. "You can still safe your girlfriend if you want! All you have to do is come out and I'll shoot you. I will leave without harming kitten-girl!"

Luke stops and listens carefully as he hears rustlings coming from inside the study. With one strong kick he breaks through that door as well right before Sean disappeared with Selina into the secret passage.

"SEAN!"

Luke scopes the room then heading for the windows which still are closed and locked, so how did Sean gets out so fast? He's absolutely sure he heard them in this room. So where are they now?

Luke turns on his heels then heading back to the door when he spots the half-open secret entrance in the wall. Sean hadn't closed it properly because he had Selina in his arms and didn't want to shut it too loud.

A grin forms on the street brat's face as he steps closer to the wall and pushes it open further.

"Sean, are you in here?" Luke's taunted voice echoed through the passage which makes Sean halt briefly then listening carefully as Luke's heavy footsteps come down the passage toward them.

The street boy walks on instantly and a bullet misses his head by an inch landing into the wall. Selina can't help it and yelps in shock. Sean quickens his steps then rushing through another entrance and finds himself in Alfred's room.

The young boy quickly carries Selina into the bathroom and places her on the floor then putting his finger against her lips as they hear Luke charge through the secret entrance into Alfred's room.

"You didn't close and locked the bathroom door," Selina mouthed pointing at the open door. Sean shushes her again then listening to what Luke is doing. It takes a while, but then they hear Luke run to the door and his footsteps fade out as he sprints down the hallway.

Sean smiles; "I left the door open on purpose. I knew he would think we wouldn't hide in a bathroom and leave the door open. Stay here while I try to lure him further away from you."

"Sean, no!" Selina said then grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. You heard him, he's going to kill you."

"Selina, Luke is the one who hired Rachel and made her put charges against me. I have to do something."

"Sean, listen. I know he did horrible things and wants to hurt you, but please don't kill him. I don't want our baby to have a dad who's in prison, because they will put you back in jail. Even if it is out self-defence, you know there is still a chance they won't listen, because you still can't proof the things about Rachel."

Sean cups Selina's face with both hands and says determined; "I have to stop Luke, and I will!" Before Selina can say something the boy plants a kiss on her lips then quickly rushing outside the bathroom and toward the bedroom door.

Once he reaches the door, Sean pokes his head into the hallway and finds it empty. He also can't hear Luke screaming or running. The only thing he can do is running into a direction and wish it's not the direction Luke went. But still he had to know where Luke is, and there is also only one way to find out.

"LUKE! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HURT ME, YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

And with that said Sean sprints down the hallway and it won't take long before bullets fly around his ears indication he luckily ran into the opposite direction and away from Luke. Then he quickly ducks into the next room which is the boys bedroom.

"I will get you!" Luke roared as he sprints down the hallway and to the room Sean went into, but soon as he gets inside he finds that one empty as well. The boy spots the open balcony door instantly and rushes toward it.

Luke pokes his head outside and spots Sean standing on the small ledge and pressed against the wall as he scurries from one balcony to the other. The street brat grins; "This is just too easy."

Luke pokes his head and arm further out the window to get a better shot on Sean who quickly reaches for the next balcony railing and uses it to heave himself up. Luke fires the gun at the same time when Sean scrambles over the railing who then quickly recoils on the balcony floor as Luke keeps firing.

Then, when Luke has to reload, Sean scrambles back onto his feet and tries to open the balcony door that leads to Selina and her friends room. Sadly they hadn't unlocked it.

"Shoot!" Sean said in frustration.

Luke was done reloading the gun and grins; "No need to get impatient Sean. I will shoot you in a second!" Then he reaches his arm out the window and aims the gun at Sean who quickly recoils back onto the balcony floor. "You can't escape me now!"

Luke fires another round of bullets which all bounce off on the balcony railing. Sean waits for the brat to reload then taking his jacket off and wrapping it around his elbow before smashing it through the balcony window.

"Oh no you won't!" Luke roared then quickly sprinting across the boys room as Sean opens the lock of the balcony doors. Then as Luke rushes down the hallway to the girls room, Sean swings the doors open and enters then running across the room and opens the secret passage doorway at the same moment Luke ran inside the room and fires at the first moving target he saw.

"AAGH!" Sean cried in pain when the bullet hit his upper arm right before he stepped into the passageway.

"YES!" Luke cheered in victory then laughing in deranged joy as he makes way to the passageway quickly poking his head inside. He saw Sean disappearing around the corner. "STOP RUNNING SEAN! IT WILL MAKE EVRYTHING WORSE!"

"SHUT UP LUKE!" Sean said as he keeps running, blocks out the pain in his arm and put pressure on the wound with his other hand at the same time. 'YOU'RE VOICE IS JUST AS FREAKING ANNOYING AS IT WAS LAST YEAR!"

Luke rushes inside the passage behind the walls and chases after Sean while laughing like the deranged street boy he is. Then suddenly the path splits into a four way, obviously all going to a different part of the mansion and Luke spits frustrated; "Fuck!"

The street brat looks from left to right then to the path ahead of him then back to left and right. Which way did Sean take?

"SEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luke listens, but he can't hear anything move. "THAT'S IT SEAN, I WILL TURN AROUND AND FIND THAT PRETTY KITTEN-GIRL. AND TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU THIS, I'M GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER!"

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sean roared angrily and Luke saw him run back into his view who then laughs and aims the gun.

"I knew you might take the bait!" Luke fires another bullet, but Sean ducks out of the way in time then quickly starts running again. Luke follows as fast as he can while shooting wildly.

"AAGH!" Sean screamed for a second time when one of the bullets hit his calf area and can't prevent himself for falling down to the ground. He could hear Luke make another victory cry somewhere in the background before rushing over.

Soon when Luke pops into view, Sean tries to pull himself back up his feet, but fails when Luke charges up to him and knocks him to the ground again. Then he scrambles up and aims the gun at Sean's face.

"This time you won't escape, Sean Ornelas," Luke said grinning wildly. "You know, I'm going to shoot you where it's not really lethal and leave you here to bleed out, very slowly. I'm going back to your sweet kitten-girlfriend and take her with me so no one can tell you're in here bleeding out."

Sean scoots away then grunting; "Leave Selina out of this. Whatever it is you have against me, it's not her fault."

"You wanna know why I hate you, Sean?" Luke grumbled angrily. "The moment you joined the gang for some weird reason everyone started to like you, including the leader. You tagged along with him then taking his place while I should have been the leader. But you know, I got over it, because that is who I am. I am the kind of person that doesn't dwell on anger too long, but then we planned this heist and you suddenly decided to rescue that kitten-girl and billionaire brat Bruce Wayne and left me with those criminals, alone! On top of that, you decided to move into this fancy mansion, turned back into the billionaire boy you always were and forgot us, your real friends!"

"I never forgot my street friends!" Sean exclaimed angrily trying to lean against the wall to get some support on getting back up. Luke quickly steps his foot onto Sean's wounded leg who howls in pain.

"Really, you didn't forget us?" Luke asked tauntingly. "When was the last time you visited Haleigh, huh?"

Sean tries to kick Luke with his other leg, but Luke puts extra pressure onto the wound with his foot. Sean gives up and grunts; "I talked with Haleigh right before you and that bitch Rachel faked an attack in order to frame me for something I didn't do!"

"Did you actually know Haleigh is madly in love with you ever since you joined our gang?" Luke said taking no notice of Sean's words. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. I mean, you being ugly and all. Oh well…now I think of it, she's not that pretty either. Anyway, instead of noticing her flirting and so on, you decided to hook up with street kitten Selina Kyle. Why is that?"

"That's not your business!" Sean snapped angrily.

Luke rolls his eyes; "Okay, whatever. Then let's talk about Trey, Eli and Jared. You remember them?"

"Of course I remember them," Sean said then reaching for his leg as Luke puts more pressure on it. "Also, they never liked you, did you know that?"

Luke stomps angrily his foot down onto Sean's leg then scowling; "I'm having the gun, so I am the one who's doing the taunting, is that clear?"

"No Luke, I've had enough of you and your annoying voice!" and with that said Sean kicks Luke square between his legs who recoils in pain instantly and also drops his gun. "Now I'm the one with the gun."

Sean grabs the dropped gun and aims it onto Luke who suddenly stopped grunting and starts to laugh in a deranged manner. "I knew you had it in you Sean! You can keep denying it, but we all know who you really are! Well, shoot me."

Sean places his finger around the trigger still aiming it onto Luke who keeps grinning tauntingly. Selina's voice keeps ringing through his mind at the same time. Then the voice of his future self from his nightmare drowns Selina's voice shouting repeatedly the same thing over and over.

"You can't help it Sean, it's in your nature…nature…nature."

Luke laughs; "If you want to stop me, you have to shoot me!"

"Sean, please don't kill him," Selina's voice said from the back of his memory. Her beautiful eyes flash across his retinas.

Then his future self from his nightmare says; "All the pieces are starting to come together and it's only a matter of time before you realize who you really are and who you always meant to be!"

"THIS IS WHO I AM!" Sean suddenly screamed then throwing the gun as far away as he can. "I'm not going to kill you Luke, because I am not a killer! This is who I am!"

Luke laughs deranged; "You idiot! You still keep denying. Oh well…then I just have to shoot you."

Luke laughs maniacally then about to saunter over to the spot where the gun fell, But then three bullets are fired and pierce straight through his leg, arm and shoulder blade. Luke howls in pain then sinking to the ground right beside Sean.

Sean looks at Luke in horror then to the spot where the bullets came from. That's when he saw Alfred who now rushed toward him.

"Mister Ornelas, are you okay?"

Sean wasn't able to speak, so nods instead. Then Alfred grabs Luke's wrists and binds them behind his back then pulling the boy back up his feet as Jim and Bullock rush inside as well to take Luke from Alfred.

While Jim and Bullock drag the crying and whimpering Luke with them outside, Alfred lifts Sean into a fireman's carry and follows the two cops. Once inside one of the bedrooms the butler grabs for the medical aid box and takes care of Sean's wounds until the ambulance arrives to take him to the hospital.

"How did you know I was in there?" Sean asked watching how Alfred tapped his wounded leg.

Alfred then told they were at the bar when Jim's phone rang and got the news Julia Kyle came into the GCPD with proof about Sean's case. She was wounded due to a struggle with Rachel who she finally knocked unconscious.

Jim and Bullock arrested Rachel who was so nicely to tell them about Luke's plan which made the three adults speed straight to the mansion. Then they found Selina down the first floor hallway, because she had heard Sean scream and was scared something horrible happened to him and therefore had crawled outside the bathroom to help Sean or find a phone. It kinda depended on what she would encounter first.

Then they heard Luke's deranged laughing's which led them into the secret passages where Alfred arrived in time to save Sean from Luke.

* * *

Three months later…

Luke walks through a long and cold corridor, with his hands and feet shackled together so his steps aren't very big. He almost looks like a kangaroo, that small steps he has to take. A prison guard walks behind him, making sure he won't make too much wrecked.

As Luke turns to the right to step into his cell, he finds Sean sitting on his cot. the street billionaire immediately stands up, gloating. He makes a short nod to the guard to let him know it's fine.

"Nine feet wide, and twelve feet long," Sean said, still with a gloating grin as he steps upon Luke, who glares angrily at his ex-friend. "22 hour lock down, and three times life-sentence. That's just priceless!"

"Why are you here, Sean Ornelas?" Luke growled angrily as he stands rooted in his spot, staring at the street billionaire in front of him.

"I just wanted to see this with my very own eyes," Sean said, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly as he tucks his hands into his pockets, leaning with one shoulder against the cell wall.

Suddenly Luke's lips curl up in a mean smirk, and he tippie-toes closer toward Sean, now standing face to face. Their noses can almost touch one and another, that close Luke has his face zoomed into Sean's. Sean knows it's a threat gesture, but doesn't flinch or step back, just keeps piercing his brown eyes into Luke's.

"A seven and a half hour plain flight, all because you wanted to see me stepping into my cell, huh?" Luke tilts his head, cat-like. Just the way Selina always does, and Sean realizes that too. Sean knows Luke does that as a mockingly gesture toward Selina, and he's right because Luke says then; "Kitten-girl must be pretty boring after all, huh?"

Sean's face turns murderous but Luke keeps grinning from ear to ear, tauntingly. All Sean wants to do right now is beat the crap out of Luke, but he also knows he can't. The guard is not the problem, he could handle him, but he had promised Selina he wouldn't do anything stupid while he 'visited' Luke. And Sean didn't want to break that promise, no matter how huge the urge was.

Thinking about Selina and that promise makes Sean's lips curl up in a smile, and pierces his eyes once again into Luke's and says; "What Selina and I have is something you will never experience. No way they will ever let you free again, and it's a little hard to find a girlfriend in a place like this. This is a prison with nothing but men."

And with that said, Sean walks around Luke and out the cell door, signalling to the guard to close and lock it once he's out. The guard does and Sean starts to make his way out through the long corridor, anticipating to warm his face with the sun after the short time he spend in the cold cell as he waited for Luke.

But it appears Luke hasn't said enough already, and scurries to the cell door, and just when Sean wants to open the door to step out, Luke says wickedly; "Well, if you want to treasure that feeling kitten-girl is giving you, you'll better keep an eye on her. I mean, you don't want to lose her like you lost your parents!"

The words strike Sean's heart, just like Luke wanted, but Sean refused to show it. Without saying anything, or even looking back at Luke, Sean opens the door and steps out. The warm sun embraces his face, but that's not all.

Right there, waiting outside the prison gates is Selina, running up to him and taking him into a big bear hug. Sean sighs happily as he breaths in the aroma of her fresh washed hair, and he lays one hand one her belly.

He's going to have a family.

* * *

 **Well everyone, this was the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review it, as well as those who Favorited this story, it means a lot. I had to re-edit this update multiple times then finally decided to include an action-packed scene between Sean and Luke, cz I know lots of you like action and I wish it also has all the action you want xD**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts about this update, about the entire story, or whatever. I love to read your reviews LOL**

 **For those who are wondering, yes, I have plans on starting series 3 and it already has a title as well. It will be called; "Cat's to do list - New Threats Rising". There will be a time-jump, so Luna will be like two months old.**

 **I also have plans on making a story called; Cat's to do list - the lost chapters". This will include the moments during Selina's pregnancy, but I first like to know if people are actually interested in reading it. It will also be known as series 2 and a half.**

 **So, those who are interested in reading it, let me know by review. xD**


End file.
